


Philia（友爱）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College Student Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of Murder, Hannibal is a Manipulative Bastard but we love him, Incarcerated Hannibal, M/M, Slow Burn, Will is a sassy sexy 20-year-old who looks like an angry puppy, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译作，感谢作者Gweezle的授权。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 期末课业

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848564) by [Gweezle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweezle/pseuds/Gweezle). 



> 译注（关于标题）：Philia是希腊语，友情，友爱。  
> 爱在古希腊语的表达有三种不同的形态：表示占有、欲望的爱欲（Eros）；表示就是因对方自身之故而发生、为着对方的善的德性——友爱（Philia）；表示上帝对人普遍的爱，扬弃肉体，属于纯精神范畴的圣爱（Agape）。  
> 一开始在古希腊的语境下，友爱（Philia）既可以用于对人，对各种生命物，也可以用于无生命物，对各种活动的喜爱以及出于此种感情而作出的行为。后来友爱（Philia）在古希腊语的逐步使用中渐渐变成专指对另一个人的爱。这种爱概括起来，就是因对方自身之故而发生、为着对方的善。按照亚里士多德认为，在柏拉图的对话中，友爱（Philia）与爱欲（Eros）有着最自然的联系，它是由美的对象激发的对智慧的爱，当爱者盲目的爱被理智所驯服并带着崇敬与畏惧去追逐美的对象时，爱者称之为Eros，被爱者称之为Philia。

2016年1月11日星期一，至1月15日星期五

威尔又看了一次表，咒骂自己今早没有注意时间。一只比格/拳师串串——小小的、白色皮毛带褐斑——耐心地坐在他旧野马的后座。他早上发现这只可怜的小东西在翻垃圾，于是花了将近半个小时将他哄进车里。

“马上到收容所了，伙计，然后我就得走了。如果第一天上课就迟到的话，克劳福德教授会火冒三丈的。”

小狗轻轻呜咽一声，伏下身子，将头搁在爪子上。威尔在红灯前停下来，转过身，“你说说。周一早上八点上课应该被判定非法不是吗。”

后座又传来一声轻柔的哀叹。

“是，我知道。但皮特会照顾好你的。如果不能替你找到一个合适的家，他会自己收养你的。”

小狗没有回答，于是他转回去面对前方，不耐烦地等候信号灯的变化。

终于到了动物收容所，他好歹松了口气。如果抓点紧，他也许还能按时上课。

不幸的是，小狗不愿下车，威尔不得不将他抱进去。

他认识里面那位女士，她黝黑的皮肤与前厅的白墙形成鲜明对比。“嗨，莱芭。我是威尔，”他把小狗放到地板上。他瑟缩地靠着他，在他伸手抚摸安慰时哀怨地呜咽。“好了，孩子。乖狗狗。”

“嗨，威尔，”莱芭转头朝向他的方向。她的目光没法确切地聚焦在他身上，这也是他觉得她容易打交道的原因之一。

“你又发现了一只？”她几乎是愠怒地问。

“额……是。我今早在外面发现他。”他解释着，向小狗示意。

“过来，孩子。莱芭很温柔。弗朗西斯也很温柔。”威尔说着，伸出一只手招呼莱芭的服务犬，一头金毛猎犬，让他嗅闻。这只狗的嘴角扭曲成一个永久的冷笑，露出几颗牙齿。有些人可能觉得这让他看起来很丑陋，但是既然他最常陪伴的人双目失明，那看来不会有什么问题。莱芭最关心的从来都是他能不能正常吃东西，而不是漂亮与否。他来这里似乎是再次检查暴露的牙齿是否仍旧健康。口腔干燥症可能对牙釉质造成严重破坏。

威尔缩回手，注意到大狗的马甲——表示他还在工作模式。“不好意思，你介意我摸摸弗朗西斯吗？”

莱芭点点头。“弗朗西斯，收工！”她命令道，弗朗西斯立刻伸出舌头，翻身露出肚皮，欢乐地喘气。“去吧。”

威尔搔了搔大狗耳后，又揉揉他的肚子，然后将手伸到流浪狗鼻子下面。“看见没，小子？弗兰是只好狗狗。”

小狗犹豫地闻了闻他的手，怀疑地看了弗朗西斯一眼，好歹平静了一点。

就在此时，皮特·伯尓拿顿——收容所的管理员之一——进到了前厅。“木村医生现在可以看他了，莱芭。噢、噢，又见了，威尔。”

“嗨，皮特，”威尔向他致意。“我又发现一只流浪狗，就想着上学路上能把他顺便带过来。”

皮特看着狗，眯了眯眼。“我会、会保证他有人照看。”

皮特的工作证松了，掉到地上。

威尔捡了起来，“嘿，你的证件掉了，皮特。”

莱芭停下来，歪了歪头。“又松掉了吗？也许你该试一试用安全别针。”

皮特缓缓伸出颤抖的手臂。“谢、谢谢，威尔。也许安全别针——我会试试。”他接过弗朗西斯的牵引带，轻轻说了句，“站起来，孩子，”将他领到后面的房间交给兽医检查。他出来时拿了一份狗饼干，逗得小串串冲了过去。“好孩子，”他小心抱起小狗，朝威尔挥挥手。“在他等着时我会给他喂点吃的。很、很高兴见到你，威尔。”

威尔微笑着目送皮特再次进到后边。“见到你也很高兴，皮特。”他抬头看了看钟，一阵恐慌袭来。“见鬼！我得走了。再会，莱芭。”他飞快冲出收容所，开动车子，责备自己再次忘记了时间。

*2*

威尔晚了将近十五分钟，听到紧闭的教室门内传来克劳福德讲课的声音，他一阵畏缩。

他推门进去，克劳福德看着他，停了下来。他将沉重的身体重量大部分依靠在手杖上，当看到站在门口的人，他将手杖稍稍更加握紧了些。

威尔羞惭地红了脸，迅速垂下头。“对不起，我迟到了，先生。”

“没关系，”他的教授示意了下自己的桌面。“拿走你的文件夹，坐下就好。我们一分钟前刚刚开始。”

拿走克劳福德桌上最后那只棕褐色马尼拉文件夹时，威尔感到恐惧涌上心头。他在室友贝弗利·卡茨身边坐下。

他翻开档案，心沉了下去。

贝弗利咒骂一声，靠过来瞥了一眼。“你抽到食人魔汉尼拔了，不是吗？”

威尔悲惨地点点头，聆听克劳福德的讲课。

“你们将参与一周一次的面谈，总共十二期。该访谈无人监督，也不会被录音，所以务必要做好笔记。你们有一周时间来研究自己的访谈对象。了解他们的犯罪。努力体会他们的心理，好赢得其信任与尊重，这样才能让他们回答你们的问题。”

贝弗举起手来。“我们要问怎样的问题？”

“共享目录里有一份标准问卷。打印出来，仔细研究。我不想看到留白。如果你没法让对象回答问题，就写下自己推演出的结论。记住，这对BAU来说是非常重要的信息。还有，牢记许多杀手有撒谎与心理操纵的前科。别被他们牵着鼻子走。在任何时候感觉受到你研究对象的威胁，通知我。”

威尔感到这话是单单对他说的。

“我们今天要学习一些基础面谈技巧，所以注意了。”

克劳福德开始概述起一些标准策略：“信息是关键。你对研究对象知道得越多，就越容易了解他。让他开口则是另一码事了。某些对象渴望倾诉他们的生平。另一些可能会比较抵触。不要泄气。有时候许多年才会有一点点进展。”

课后，克劳福德出声召唤，“等一等，格雷厄姆先生。我想跟你说几句。”

威尔留在后边，紧张地拖着脚步慢慢移动，等待其他学生收拾东西离开。

“我很抱歉今天迟到了，先生。我不会再犯了。”

克劳福德摇了摇头。“那不重要。现在是新学期，很多学生第一周都找不到自己的教室。不要形成习惯就好。”

威尔面露喜色，如释重负。“谢谢，先生。”

“我想谈的不是这个。”克劳福德调整了一下握住手杖的姿势。“我只想告诉你我很期待你的报告，但如果你想要退出，我也能够理解。”

威尔的笑容紧张了几分。虽然知道自己被操纵了，他还是忍耐不住心底升起的不服气的情绪。“我没事的，先生。”

克劳福德拍拍他的肩，“好样的。”

*3*

“他说了什么？”在自助餐厅见面时，贝弗问道。

威尔扮了个鬼脸。“只是想确认我能做好汉尼拔·莱克特的访谈。”

“那你能吗？”

“吃完饭再问我。”

买到食物后，他们坐下来聊了聊下一节课程，高级人类解剖学及生理学。

“我会在实验课上跟你搭档，不过你得帮助我学习理论课，”贝弗利强调。

“好的，没问题。”

“还有，你介意给我一点提示吗？”她将自己的文件夹推给他，狡猾地问。他认出这是加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的案卷，嘲笑出声。

“你得自己做侧写，贝弗。”

“够了哦！我又不是让你整个儿代笔。就给我一点能研究下去的提示。”她恳求地看着他。

威尔叹了口气。“自己试着跟他谈谈。如果几次访谈之后还是觉得困难，我再看一看。”

“然后给我一点提示，”她得意洋洋地说。

“要我先看出来才行。”

“你 _总是_ 能看出来的。这是你的超能力。”

威尔不安地挪了挪屁股。

贝弗很有眼色地转移了话题。

“那么，汉尼拔·莱克特，嗯？”

威尔叹气，把脑袋枕到胳膊上。“是啊。”

“这是他被捕以来的第五轮访谈了，对吧？”

“他受访的次数可远超过五次。这只是第五次与 _学生_ 面谈。”

“说认真的，我都惊呆了，他们居然还允许这事儿。我是说，有多少学生因为他最后命丧黄泉了？”

“严格说来只有一个。莎拉·珍·梅森据称是因他之故自杀。其他人都还活着。”

“第一个访谈他的女生最后不是被学校除名了吗？因为吸毒还是什么？”

“是的，阿米莉亚·波特。而达莉亚·山森在一次试图自杀后被送进了福利院。”

“提都不要提兰德尔·蒂尔※1。那个混蛋疯子让我到现在还在做恶梦。”她一阵哆嗦，双臂抱胸。

“你应该少看些犯罪揭秘。你知道劳兹总爱用那些最猎奇的照片。”

“本来就是奇形怪状的。那个卡车司机根本就被……撕碎了，像是被野生动物袭击过一样。还有那件叫人毛骨悚然的骨骼装甲。厄！”

他抬头冲她笑。“你真懂得怎样叫人心情转好，贝弗。”他挖苦道。

“向我保证，如果你想要自杀的话，先告诉我。”

他的笑容消失不见。“这一点也不有趣。”

“我没在开玩笑。莱克特显然懂得怎样摆布别人。我不想有一天在犯罪揭秘上读到你的故事。”

威尔嗤之以鼻。“是啊，不知怎么我预感自己总有一天会给弗莱迪·劳兹带去她梦寐以求的头条的。”

“威尔，”贝弗说着，给了他一个老妈般的眼神。

他只好继续叹气。“好了，我保证如果感觉自己开始有自杀倾向，通知你先。满意了？”

贝弗利微笑起来。“很好，现在解决掉你的午餐，我们要去上解剖课了。我听说如果上他的课迟到，布莱特科普夫教授绝不会饶过你。”

“真好，”他抱怨一声，吃完了手中的火腿三明治。

*4*

布莱特科普夫教授年纪挺大，长着一张不太有辨识度的脸，一脸沉静。

而且他对把人体切开拥有非同一般的兴趣。

威尔给自己提了个醒，千万别把他惹毛，以防万一。

他最后一节课是压力与心理健康。他选这门课主要想看看是否能学到点帮助自己缓解压力的方法。

课程在下午一点结束，威尔一身轻松，这一天终于过完了。

*5*

一回到家，他就从共享目录里下载了问卷，仔细研读好知道该问哪些问题。

_他/她的幼年时代是怎样度过的？他/她在学校表现如何？他/她的工作履历怎样？他/她开始杀人是由于什么契机？他/她以什么标准选择受害者？_

其他大多问题都需要谋杀受害人的详细资料，想要弄清他们死亡的特定细节，于是威尔花了大半个下午检索他们，将答案填上去。

受害者#1-米歇尔·维克森-43岁-2008年11月13日被害-肝脏缺失，衣物被直接缝纫到皮肤上，在一间缝纫店被发现。

受害者#2-本杰明·拉斯帕伊-47岁-2008年11月17日被害-胸腺及胰腺缺失，心脏被一把雕刻刀刺穿，在教堂内的靠背长椅上被发现。

受害者#3-克里斯多夫·伍德-37岁-2008年11月22日被害-大脑缺失，双手被焚烧，在自己的办公室内被发现。

受害者#4-安德鲁·考德威尔-38岁-2010年6月9日被害-心脏与肾脏缺失，手足被脏针刺穿，在自己的办公室内被发现。

受害者#5-米娅·福斯特-29岁-2010年6月12日被害-舌头缺失，嘴与眼睛被缝上，在自家门廊被发现。

受害者#6-谢尔顿·伊斯雷-32岁-2010年6月18日被害-除肺部之外所有器官被移除，被转变为一棵树，在停车场内被发现。

受害者#7-达雷尔·雷德伍德-34岁-2011年5月6日被害-肺部缺失，舌头被夹在圣经里做书签，在教堂内的靠背长椅上被发现。

受害者#8-杰里米·奥姆斯特德-24岁-2011年8月8日被害-心脏被移除，被展示成 **受伤的人** ，在自己的工作间内被发现。

到了上床睡觉时，他已经取得了拿来做侧写的大部分所需资料，开始考虑自己现在抽身而退还来不来得及。

他告诉自己这几乎不太可能，尤其是在克劳福德显而易见的那么期待他能从莱克特医生身上挖掘出点什么的情况下。

*6*

这一晚他梦到一头面目模糊的生物追赶他穿过一座森林，挥舞着一把长刀。

他醒来时汗湿重衫，在斗室中战栗喘息。

他呻吟一声，从床上起来，下楼去为自己及两名室友——贝弗利和阿德莉娅——做早餐。

“鸡蛋，吐司，还有培根。你真正懂得如何抓住女人的心，格雷厄姆，”贝弗利在餐桌旁就坐。

阿德莉娅从书本里抬起鼻子，给了他一句简练的“谢谢”就再次埋头阅读。

威尔只是笑了笑，试图不去看那些餐刀。

*7*

他跟贝弗的第一节课，解剖学，到十点才开始上课，于是去学校之前他们花了整个早上复习笔记。

“别紧张，威尔，”看到他对着一只空洞洞的眼球犹豫良久、手还紧紧抓着手术刀时，贝弗警告他，抓紧他颤抖的手帮他稳定下来。

他舔舔嘴唇，浑身发颤。“我想我做不来这个，贝弗。”他将手术刀递给她。

布莱特科普夫教授极为迫切地开启了他们的第一节实验课，并决定解剖人类眼球是将自己的学生引领到人体解剖学的美妙世界的最好方法。

“毕竟，眼睛是灵魂的镜子，”他在课程一开始就说道，并且怜爱地低头看向满是眼球的容器。“小心别让它们滚得满地都是，否则就别怪我扣分。”

贝弗利毫无压力地切开角膜，订住它，好让它不会滑回来遮住虹膜和瞳孔。“你只要手快，干净利落就行啦。不要去细想。”

“你倒是说得轻巧。它在瞪着我呢！”他回嘴，拿她的身体当做盾牌。

_我为什么要选这门课啊？！_

*8*

周五，他在休息时间来到阿拉娜·布鲁姆的办公室讨论自己的论文，“怪兽是如何造就的”。

他敲了敲门，她开了门，看到是他时微笑起来。“嗨，威尔。假期过得怎样？”

他回以微笑，释然于见到一张友善的脸。“相当好，我得说。爸爸不在了是有点怪，但是阿德莉娅和我过得不错。”

她阴沉地点点头。“失去家人之后假期总是最难过的一关。”她领他进来，他坐到一张折叠桌旁的扶手椅上。

“假期里你做了什么功课没有？”她靠在桌子旁，但没有坐下来。

他羞怯地摇了摇头。“我发现了几篇新文章，但我想在写点其他东西之前先与你讨论一下。”

布鲁姆医生挥挥手。“好啦，只要你有事可干。”

他们在他的笔记本电脑边待了许久，他指出那些自己的论文想要引述的段落。

快到他离开的时间了，布鲁姆医生抬起头来，“噢，我差点忘了问。你选了杰克·克劳福德的法证心理学课，不是吗？”

他踌躇片刻，已经知道她所为何来。她从上学期就知道他学了这门课，但访谈计划是直到第二个学期才有的。

“是啊，”他拖长了调子。

她的笑容颇有几分不自然。“那么，你选择访谈谁？”

威尔做了个鬼脸，抓紧书包背带。“实际上不算是我 _选_ 了他。我迟到了，他是留下来的唯一一份资料。”

布鲁姆医生皱起眉头。“噢，别告诉我。汉尼拔·莱克特。”

他无奈地点点头，看向一边。“没什么大不了的，”他想装作云淡风轻。

“我不敢 _相信_ 杰克有胆子继续这么做，”她严厉地说，走到自己桌边，“我应该向教务长写信抗议。”

威尔缩到一边。“哦，别这样。我已经说过我没事的。”

她转头看他，意识到她也许有点反应过度了，于是勉强自己镇定下来。“那就向我保证，如果他说了任何让你不适的话，你会向我告知。”

他点头，走向门口。“好的。”

“我说认真的，威尔。”她坚决地说，“汉尼拔·莱克特是 _危险人物_ ，无论是否身陷囹圄。我不想看到你受伤。”

她面上显而易见的慈悲温暖了他，让他微笑起来。“谢谢，布鲁姆医生。我保证会小心的。”

第一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Randall Tier，穴熊男。本文中更多拔叔受害者的名字来自原著，并未在剧集里出现过。
> 
> 是的，弗朗西斯（红龙）是莱芭的导盲犬。他们幸福快乐地生活在一起，可喜可贺。  
> 以及皮特。他找到了一份最适合的工作。  
> 又及，活蹦乱跳的贝弗利！


	2. 第一印象

2016年1月16日星期六

在被带去会见莱克特之前，威尔先去见了BSHCI的管理者，奇尔顿医生。这男人的办公室被各式各样的奖项证书铺满，向所有踏入此地的人炫耀。他的桌子很大，而他自己坐的椅子安置得比客人的座椅高出了几英寸。

“啊，威尔·格雷厄姆。杰克·克劳福德说你会在七点之前到。”他故意看了看墙上的座钟，显示时间为7点8分。

威尔克制住自己不要怒视对方。他被告知比与莱克特的约定时间提早二十分钟到，而且他做到了。

“我觉得不要紧。反正你从他嘴里也撬不出什么来，”奇尔顿轻声说，偏偏用刚好让威尔听得到的音量。

他深深吸了一口气，按捺下把奇尔顿的脸掴到他的奖状上去的冲动。“你对他有何见解，医生？”他真心好奇看守了莱克特数载的人的想法。

“哦，他是个怪物，”奇尔顿的回答完全漫不经心，“纯粹的精神变态。要活捉这么一个实在是稀奇。以科研的观点来看，莱克特是我们最有价值的资产。”

奇尔顿谈论莱克特的方式让威尔忍不住汗毛倒竖，但他成功地在自己的厌恶表现出来前将脸藏在了记事本后。

“我们试过研究他，当然，但他太过世故，标准测试对他来讲太小儿科。我不理解克劳福德为什么不断送些学生来我们这里。从来都是徒劳无果，反倒给莱克特带来了一点娱乐。但愿你不会精神崩溃，或是变成个杀人狂？”奇尔顿将一支钢笔咬在齿间，惹人讨厌地转来转去。

_再这么说话我就要……_

威尔的笑容带了些许怒意，但奇尔顿几乎没在看他。

“好吧，也许一张新面孔能让他外向一点。他可能跟这里的某些人关系处得不是顶好，”威尔建议道。

奇尔顿哼了一声，“你说得对，小子。天哪，他确实憎恨我们。认为我是他的报应。”

威尔同样嗤之以鼻，私下觉得奇尔顿在任何人眼中最多够得上讨人嫌的等级。

“我可能应该重新向你提醒一下条例。我们将他的牢房装上了防弹玻璃。不得触摸玻璃。不得接近玻璃。除了柔软的纸张不得向他传递任何物品——包括钢笔和铅笔。给他的纸上不能有订书钉和回形针。用食物滑槽传递东西，无例外。如果他试图给你任何物品，不得接受。你听懂了吗？”

威尔踌躇地点头。“你对他非常谨慎，”他评价道。

奇尔顿抬起头，抓住了讲故事的契机。他从桌上抽出一张照片。“莱克特头三年都是非常合作的病人，从未引起任何麻烦——不说与你们这些学生访谈期间打的交道——然后有一天他抱怨胸口痛，然后被带到诊疗所。为了做心电图他的面具和束缚衣被取下。当护士俯到他身前，他对她做了这个。”

威尔抓住这个机会戴上了自己的眼镜，一个无用的装饰品，但能帮他阻断令人不悦的对象比如奇尔顿。在他递给威尔照片时黑色镜框将他的脸截成两半。

威尔低头一看，意识到莱克特这次的伤害是以自己的牙齿造成的，不禁一阵战栗。

“外科医生设法重新安上了她的下巴——或多或少吧。抢救下她的一只眼睛。他的脉搏从未超过85次，甚至当他吃掉她舌头的时候。”

奇尔顿的语调里掺杂了那么一丝丝多余的欢欣，威尔离开时如释重负。

一名名叫巴尼·马修斯的护工引领他向莱克特的牢房而去。

“如果你需要帮助，我们时刻有人待命，”他行动笨拙，言语礼貌。

威尔立刻喜欢上了他。“能给我一个忠告吗？怎么才能幸存下来？”他半开玩笑地问。

然而巴尼看起来似乎非常严肃地思索了这个问题。“莱克特医生不喜欢粗鲁的人，所以如果想要让他开口，你务必不能失礼。”

威尔点头，偷偷疑惑自己的多嘴是不是第一天就会惹上麻烦。

“我们将通过摄像头监视你们，但是声音会被关掉。我们无法承受让他完全不受监视的后果，不过不会录像。”

威尔极度怀疑莱克特会在意几个摄像头。

巴尼为他打开一扇大门，示意他应该进去。“莱克特医生在最后一区。小心提防米格斯，他有点容易兴奋。”

莱克特那一区有四间牢房。第一间关押着阿贝尔·吉迪恩医生，他看见威尔经过时抬起了头。

第二间里是个身材高大的黑人，看来没有注意到周遭发生的任何事情。他的手指在膝头的动作看起来像是编织。

第三件牢房关着一个神经质的、瘦骨嶙峋、皮肤苍白的男人，头发凌乱，眼神狂热。他从床上跃起来，双手抓住牢房的铁栅，朝威尔色眯眯地抛媚眼。这个肯定就是米格斯了。

“美人儿，美人儿。我 _操_ 过你这样的漂亮男孩们，干到他们叫都叫不出声。”他下流地舔过嘴唇，发出啜吸的声响。

威尔没有理他，调整了下眼镜来隔断投向这恶心男人的视线。

在最后那间牢房，莱克特医生已经从桌子后边抬起头来，显然正等待他的到来。

看到这男人的脸，他的第一想法是， _精致_ 。莱克特的眼睛是深色的，带着斑驳的红。他的头发混合着浅褐色、金色与灰色。他看起来几近枯瘦，颧骨高耸，锋利得像是能切开谁来。薄唇的嘴角向上挑起，然而威尔不会说他是在微笑。

玻璃前面有一把黄色塑料座椅，威尔放下书包坐在上面，脱下大衣挂在椅背。这样做露出了他特意为这次会面挑选的白色纽扣衬衫和深蓝夹克。他没有系领带，不值得把自己搞得那么不舒服。

“晚上好，”莱特克礼貌地致意，仿佛是邻居间的友善聊天。

威尔以同样的方式应答，在眼镜的帮助下小心避免了眼神接触。“晚上好，莱克特医生。我是威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“我的新访问者。你看来比上一个年轻一些。”

他耸耸肩膀，“大概因为确实如此。”

“你多大了？”

“二十。”

“哎呀，哎呀，还不能合法饮酒呢。”莱克特医生表情里藏有几分狡黠，但威尔没有去管。

“没什么大不了。反正我也不打算喝多少酒，即使到了年龄。”

莱克特嘴唇微动，但他在威尔能研究他的反应之前继续说，“告诉我，你跳过级吗？你比杰克通常的学生要小。”

一点也不奇怪。克劳福德的班级大部分由二十七八到三十左右的年长学生构成。威尔可能是他教过最年轻的学生。

威尔摇头。“不，我是在家上学的。在我还是个孩子时我们总是搬家。在家学习比总是转校要方便一些。”

“所以你很早就学完了高中的功课。”

威尔点头。“是，那时我十六岁。我工作了一年，然后在十七岁时开始上大学。”

“一定很孤独，像你这样长大。从来不会在同个地方停留太久，交不到朋友。”莱克特听起来几乎满怀同情。

威尔没有给他想要的反应。“我一个人很好。我总是有书做伴。”

“那你父母呢？供养像你这样有天分的孩子对他们来讲有点困难吧，威尔？”

威尔看向一边，努力不要皱起脸。“我不需要什么供养。我自学，考虑到我在普通教育文凭里取得的高分，我得说我做得足够好了。”

“你的父母每天工作很久吧？”

威尔开始对莱克特的好奇心感到些许不安，但他知道无应答会被视作 _无礼_ 。“在我还小的时候，爸爸什么工作都会去做。在我十二岁时他的叔祖过世，将一家自动商店作为遗产留给了他。赚钱比以前容易了许多，但他仍总是工作很久。”

“而当他不工作时，我猜他会泡在酒瓶里，将你丢在一边。”莱克特医生推论道。他的语调转为锐利。威尔回望向他，对话题的转变出乎意料。莱克特假笑起来，“你没有提到母亲，因此我推测她离开了，抛弃了你。也许担心你长大会像你父亲一样。我打赌她现在会很遗憾，看看你现在的成就，多聪明的小男孩。进到一流学校，穿上高档衣服，如此努力适应你的新世界。但你无法适应。所有人都看得出来。就算你拿到诺贝尔奖，人们还是可以看出你只不过是个在拖车里长大的废物，寄望于以廉价的须后水遮住身上散发的恶臭。”

威尔垂下头，没有与年长者眼神相对。他突然就开始发笑。

他取下眼镜，抬头看莱特克，露齿而笑。“你就只能做到这样了吗？我是个在拖车里长大的废物？”他嘲弄道，笑容渐渐消失。“如果你期待这就能让我回家割腕，你只能大失所望。我在操场上听过许多更夸张的侮辱。”他倾身向前，“这真的是你曾经让那些学生想要自杀的所有办法了吗？要是这样的话，可能他们 _真的_ 有其他方面的毛病。”他眯起双眼，在椅子上坐直了些，这把椅子真让人不舒服。“你假定我的自我价值建立在一群势利小人对我的看法上。才不是。我对自己的成就感到 _骄傲_ 。有两位教授为了争取做我的导师反目成仇。无论我做出怎样的人生抉择，都能够有所作为。 _那才是_ 我在乎的。”

糟糕了。他太过意气用事了。他强迫自己冷静下来，靠上椅背，抱起双臂。“我不得不承认，莱克特医生，伪善不是你最好的面容。”

当莱克特医生说话时，他的表情看起来很危险，像岩石一样严酷。“不好意思，请再说一遍？”

威尔再次耸肩，冷笑起来。“好了，你说没人会高看我一眼，但至少我能从这里走出去。无论你过去建立过多少丰功伟业，也不会有人记得除了 _食人魔汉尼拔_ 之外你是什么样子。”

莱克特手中的铅笔断成两截。“我想你该离开了。”

威尔看着折断的铅笔，失去了那么点虚张声势的勇气。他戴回眼镜，然后穿上大衣。“是啊，我想也是。再见，莱克特医生。”他站起身来，抓起书包。他走开时回头望了一眼。“克劳福德想要我了解你的内心，但老实说，我没发现你多么有趣。”

威尔开始离开——这时才注意到隔壁囚室发出的咕噜咕噜的噪音——只够让自己的脸蛋免于遭受米格斯兴奋过后产物的攻击。它溅到他的大衣上，一团团凝白滑落，见到这一幕的米格斯更加歇斯底里起来。他蹦到囚室门口，连身裤缠在一条腿上，双手挂住栅栏，看着威尔大衣上的污渍咯咯直笑。

威尔迅速脱掉弄脏的大衣，认真考虑一回家就把全套行头烧掉。

一名护工听到了米格斯的笑声，打开过道上那道将威尔与外界隔开的大门，怒气冲冲走过来。

“该死，米格斯！闭嘴！”他嚷嚷着，拿警棍敲打陷入歇斯底里的男人的手，威尔听到了可怕的嘎扎声，那手指肯定碎掉了。

威尔本能地模仿了米格斯的反应，跳后一步紧抓住自己的手。

“够了！”威尔制止道。他看了看护工，下意识地注意到这人棕色的头发是染成的，因为他的发根是鲜红色。

“这疯杂种活该，”护工粗声粗气地咕哝。

米格斯在囚室一角幽咽起来，抓着自己的手，威尔完全被同情心淹没，即使是对方自己的错。

他半跪下来，从眼角余光看到莱克特走到玻璃跟前。威尔无视了医生，关心起受伤的病人来。“嗨，没事了，米格斯。我去找巴尼，他会来照看好你。”

米格斯偷偷瞟一眼他，浑身发抖，点了点头。

威尔站起来，注意到护工看上去又像是想揍谁的样子。

“我现在得走了。”他在对方兴起念头前说。

去大厅的路上他将大衣扔进了垃圾箱，并将米格斯的受伤告知巴尼。

巴尼看来有些担心，立即前往米格斯的牢房查看。

威尔有点沮丧地离开了，他搞砸了了解莱克特思想的机会，不知道怎样才能委婉地将这个坏消息告诉克劳福德。

他开车回到家，走进前门左转，而不是径直上楼回自己的小单间。

贝弗利去另一个朋友家度周末了，所以现在只有他跟阿德莉娅。阿德莉娅·马普是个法学预科生，对莱克特声名狼藉的犯案有所了解。

走进起居室，电视扬声器在震耳欲聋地播放史密斯飞船的“美梦继续”。

阿德莉娅面前摆着一本课本，正在边咬铅笔边做笔记。

“这是怎么了？还是别告诉我的好。”威尔说。

阿德莉娅抬头，吓了一跳，将音乐调小声。“噢，嗨！还顺利吗？”

她的表情里没有真正关怀的痕迹，有的只是好奇，威尔放松下来。“好吧，莱克特叫我拖车废物，而另一个囚犯打飞机还把那玩意儿全甩在我的大衣上。”他若无其事地回答。

阿德莉娅缩起身子。“嗷！看来你需要买些新装了。”

他笑了，终于安逸下来。“好了，说真的，阿德莉娅？”他拿大拇指指一指音箱。

她皱眉。“这是一种助记法。我读到一个名叫肯尼斯·帕克斯的男人。他去到自己的岳父母家，捅死了他的岳母，又差点杀死岳父，在此期间他一直在梦游。”

威尔沉思片刻。“我记得曾经读过的一本书里有讲到。是不是他整个家族都有某种异相睡眠障碍？我想我记得他六岁时有一次发作，差点从窗子里跳出去。”

阿德莉娅双目圆睁，“你什么时候读到的？”

他耸耸肩，“五六年前。我记得他去一家警局认罪，但甚至无法回忆起发生了什么。他只是醒过来后，发现双手满是血迹。一名警官对他宣读米兰达权利好几次，因为他不确信帕克斯对现状保持清醒。他赌博成瘾，对吗？他本来是打算第二天去岳父母家寻求帮助的？”

“我恨你。”

“什么？”他大吃一惊。

“我反复查看三次了，还是没法把事情弄清楚。你在五年前读了一本书，记起了每个细节。”

他不好意思地垂下头。“我没有，没那么厉害。那本书挺不错，就是这样。”

阿德莉娅一头撞上课本，喃喃自语，“嘘，走开！让我自己哀悼我的不幸。”

“你还是没有解释史密斯飞船的歌。”

她抬起头，用手撑住下巴。“就像我说的，这是一种助记法。我在试着让我的大脑将特定的案件与特定的歌曲联系在一起，这样就能更容易回忆起相关资料。”

他仔细思索片刻。“这有效吗？”

“但愿如此。我的奖学金全靠它了。”

威尔不自在地蹭了蹭脚。“你会拿到的，别泄气。”

她温柔地笑了起来。“谢谢。祝你下次访谈好运。希望比今天顺利。”

第二章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 多微妙的场景啊，这里是电影版《沉默的羔羊》史达林对汉尼拔采访的翻版。但是越是相似的场景越是反衬出角色个性与思维方式的差异。我也喜欢电影，但我受够了看人说威尔就是性转版的史达林。他们毫不相同。


	3. 后果

1月17日星期日，至1月22日星期五

威尔回家后决定上网浏览几个小时来散散心。关于大卫·波伊尔与艾伦·瑞克曼的死因有些小道消息，不过都是他已经听过的老调重弹。

再发掘下去，他发现了一篇有关某位女性的新闻报导——洛娜·拉斯帕伊——寻找她失踪的孩子——基力安·拉斯帕伊。有一幅她拿着儿子照片的镜头，他们有着同样鲜红的头发和棱角分明的面容。

“可能离家出走了，”他自言自语。

拉斯帕伊家有些声名狼藉，既是因为本杰明·拉斯帕伊死在汉尼拔·莱克特手里，也是由于他儿子在此之后的精神崩溃。

基力安·拉斯帕伊在一家心理康复机构度过了几个月，据说对他母亲将他关起来怀恨在心。如果威尔站在他的立场，他也会想逃走先。

威尔关掉电脑，疲倦得不想再去搜索文章，瘫倒在床上。

第二天，电话的响声很早将他叫醒。他认出这是BSHCI的电话号码，预感到一丝忧惧。

威尔接了电话，发现对方是他昨天遇到的好心护工，巴尼·马修斯。

_“你好啊，格雷厄姆先生。很抱歉这么早叫醒你，但我觉得你应该尽快知道。伊沃·米格斯——之前受了伤的那名囚犯——几小时前自杀了。”_

威尔的心沉了下去，瞬间难受起来。“发生什么事了？”他问出声，又恐惧于可能听到的答案。

_“以我的见解，多半是莱克特医生怂恿的他。”_

“怎么做的？他是怎么自杀的？”

_巴尼犹豫了一会儿。“他……咬穿了自己的舌头，失血过多而死。他的用药里有血液稀释剂，你要知道。他有——还活着时——腿部有很多血栓。莱克特医生是知道的。”_

“你为什么觉得莱克特医生与此有关？”

_“夜班护工说他听到莱克特医生昨晚对米格斯耳语过几次。他只是起身倒了杯咖啡，不超过十分钟，回来时米格斯已经死了。”_

“该死，”威尔揉着眼睛低声咒骂。“为什么我有种感觉、这全是我的错？”

_“我不是那个意思，格雷厄姆先生。没人会这么想。莱克特医生以前做过类似的事。有传言说过几个月他会被转移到另外一间牢房里去。一间更加与世隔绝的牢房。我只是想先通知一下你。如果你下周不想来了，我完全能够理解。”_

威尔感觉怒潮越来越汹涌，但竭尽所能地将它克制住。“不，我会没事的。我不会那么容易被吓到。谢谢你的电话。”他挂断电话。

现在，威尔想要战胜莱特克的决心比以往任何时候都要坚定，他扑到笔电上研究起对方的受害人。他强迫自己反复重温每一桩谋杀的细节，直到它们烙在他脑海里。

午饭后，阿德莉娅将他拽出房间，带他买了一件新大衣。他帮她买了一些会对她的学习有帮助的快闪记忆卡。

贝弗周日很晚才回来，于是他们周一上课前才互相讨论了各自的访谈。

“那么，你还好吗？”她问。

“我已经好点了，”威尔诚实地回答。“我昨天接到一个电话。莱克特医生怂恿另一名病人自杀了。”

贝弗吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛，“你在跟我开玩笑？”

威尔摇了摇头。

“该死！他为什么这样？”

“我觉得是为了报复我对他的 _羞辱_ 。”

“你 _羞辱_ 了他？”

“我…可能叫了他‘食人魔汉尼拔’。”

“当面说的？”

“嗯，是。我还可能对他说他没那么有趣。”

“天哪，格雷厄姆！你真会戳人要害！他干了什么让你这样？”

“他冷——他分析我。说了爸爸一些坏话。我只是……正常反应。”

贝弗伸出手来拍拍他的手。“嘿，这不是你的错。莱特克的惹人讨厌可是出了名的。我相信克劳福德教授可以帮你换个人去访问。”

威尔有些担心地在座位上挪了挪。“我不打算放弃，贝弗。我这周还要过去。”

贝弗又瞪大了眼睛。“等等，什么？你 _刚_ 说他怂恿一个人自杀了，你现在还想要再回去那儿？”

他蹙眉。“我不会被他给吓到。如果我能撬开他，即使只有一丁点，也能让我的事业功成名就。”

“你还没有 _事业_ 呢，威尔。莱克特太危险。把他留给专业人员就好。”

“有一天我也会是专业人员。要是我才一个星期就放弃了，人们会怎么看我？”

“他们会觉得你比那些在莱克特身边徘徊、直到受他怂恿自杀或者杀了人的人要明智得多。记得兰德尔·蒂尔吗？”

“兰德尔·蒂尔在被莱克特控制之前就已经心里失常了。”

“也许，但谁知道他能从我们身上发掘出点什么来？”

克劳福德到了，他们开始听讲，但贝弗利仍然不断向他发射不悦的眼刀。

“目前你们已经达成了初次访问。我想再次说明，如果你们感觉受到威胁，可以跟我谈谈。”克劳福德远远向威尔瞥来一眼，但他一眨不眨地蹬了回去，直到教授继续讲课。

“如果感觉毫无进展，不要泄气。初期的会面主要是建立信任感。你们要将自己变成对方的知己。有些对象除了看守或精神病专家之外就没有其他社交互动的对象了，因此他们可能更愿意与你们交流。但这并不意味着他们会马上透露出什么有意义的讯息。保持耐心、举止恭敬、不要轻言放弃。我并不期待会有奇迹发生。”

他再次停顿下来，拨弄几页纸张。“就这个课题来讲，有人愿意讨论一下你们的访谈吗？只用告诉大家你选了谁，以及有关对方的一点背景资料。”

不出所料，贝弗利第一个举手。

“卡茨小姐？”

“额，我的谈话对象是加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯，即明尼苏达伯劳鸟。他在被捕之前杀害了十一人，最后两名受害者是他的妻子和女儿。其他被害人都是十八九岁的年轻姑娘，深色头发，与他女儿的外形极为相似。嗯，对于他妻子和女儿的验尸，以及，一份来自霍布斯的粪便样本证实，他将这些女孩的遗骸喂给家人吃掉了。他曾将一位名叫伊莉丝·尼克尔斯的女孩送还她自己的房间。嗯，据推断是因为她得了肝癌，所以霍布斯貌似拿她没有用处，因为她没办法……你知道的……拿来吃。”

她清了清嗓子。“调查人员在她尸体上发现了鹿茸和螺纹管的碎片，这些线索最终导致了他的被捕。他最后一位受害者——在他妻子和女儿之前的——是凯西·波伊尔。警方推测伊莉丝·尼克尔的挫折让他无法释怀，他在最后一位受害者还活着的时候取走了她的肺，并将她的尸体安置在旷野中的一副鹿角之上。那个星期当警察后来赶到他家时，他已经杀害了自己的妻子，女儿也伤重濒危。她在送往医院的途中不治而亡。”

其他的学生们强忍着不露出厌恶的表情，不过大多失败了。然而，威尔却饶有兴致地聆听着讲述。

“那你的会谈进行得如何了？”克劳福德问道。

贝弗利咬紧嘴唇。“额，嗯，他实在不太健谈。警卫事先提醒过我，说他实际上从不跟任何人对话，让我不要太介意。我希望下周情况会好转些。”

克劳福德点点头，“坚持下去。”

“是，先生。”

“格雷厄姆先生，下一个你来说说怎样？”

威尔在座位上垮下去一点点，深吸一口气，又直起腰来。“我怀疑莱克特医生不需要太多介绍。”

听到他的话，有几名学生在下面吃吃窃笑，却在克劳福德严厉的目光下禁了声。

“迁就我一下。我要知道你到底有没有找资料。”

威尔在心底叹了口气，开始详述他整合起来的信息。“他于1973年11月22日出生在欧洲某个国家，但拒绝确认自己的籍贯。于1990年进入巴黎大学学习，专供外科，并提前一年以优异的成绩毕业。1995年他移居美国，作为一名外科医生在约翰·霍普金斯医院工作至2003年，彼时他重归校园，改变职业成为了马里兰州一位广受欢迎的精神病学家。2008年12月，他开始犯案杀人，并在他们还活着时就取走身体器官，并以此大宴宾客，还将受害者的遗体以日益复杂的方式煞费苦心地展示出来。警方开始称呼他切萨皮克开膛手。”

“我相信你 _确实_ 预习了，”克劳福德挖苦的话又引起几处笑声，但这次他没去管他们。“那你的访问进行得怎样？”

威尔皱起脸来。“我搞砸了，不过下周我还会去的。”

克劳福德蹙眉，“搞砸了？”

他耸肩。“一开始我们就是聊聊天，我想先建起一种融洽的关系。他以此为依据做了某些推断，然后我就回应了。他对我不太满意，叫我离开。”他又往下滑了几寸，扔出最后一颗重磅炸弹。“然后，昨天早上一名护工打电话告诉我，莱克特医生怂恿另一名病人自杀了。”

几个学生低声诅咒，包括贝弗利在内。有些人看起来惊恐万状，还有些人却一副洋洋得意的样子。威尔谁都没有理睬。

克劳福德的眉头皱的更深了，“课后我们得谈一谈。”

其他的学生开始陈述，但威尔充耳不闻。他发现自己开始猜想莱克特说了些什么，在脑海中听到他的声音对米格斯低语。

_你真是个不听话的孩子，米格斯，把格雷厄姆先生的大衣毁成那样。你最好要小心了，要不然下一次警卫就不会只是敲碎你的手指。也许他会在你熟睡时潜入你的牢房，用那根警棍把你揍得遍体鳞伤，就像爸爸以前那样。脾气真坏，他就是那样。你觉得他会想杀了你吗，米格斯？我想是的。我觉得他今晚就打算这么干呢。你这个样子能反抗他吗？也许他会把它捅进你身体里，让你尖叫到喉咙流血。说不定他不会用那个，反而会用刀子。你知道该怎么做吗，米格斯？你应该在他回来之前咬破舌头。那样比他的计划要来得快多了。赶快，就是现在。快咬啊！我听到他过来了。他马上就到了，米格斯。_

威尔刚好在下课时回过神来。他浑身颤抖，冷汗直冒。贝弗拍拍他的肩膀抚慰他，“你还好吗？”

“还好，”他要她放心。“只是在想些东西。”

“好吧，放松点。你看起来好像就要吐了。”

威尔满怀内疚地点头。“我好了，贝弗，真的。”

她看来并不太相信。“你要是想聊聊的话，我会在自助餐厅里。”

“我会在那儿跟你汇合。”

克劳福德召唤他去讲台那边，威尔心不甘情不愿地过去了。

“好了，向我解释发生的一切。”克劳福德命令道。

威尔深吸一口气，复述了事情的经过。

说克劳福德不太满意还真是太保守了。

“他在惹怒你，威尔，你上了他的当。建立默契可能是问询的一部分，但你不能向莱特克透漏过多信息。他会瞬间找到你的弱点、挖掘开来。”

他惭愧地垂下脑袋。“我知道了，先生。”

“好了，下周记得这一点。我很看好你，威尔。”

唐突的解散让威尔有点晕乎，他晃荡着走进自助餐厅。

贝弗招呼他过来，说要跟他私下说几句。

她将威尔拖出餐厅，坐在一条长凳上。“现在，说吧。”

他耸肩。“真的没什么好讲的。莱克特比我想的狡猾许多。我下一次得再聪明点才行。”

“我不喜欢‘下一次’的说法。这家伙杀了人——隔着牢房——你还想回去那里吗？”

他叹息，强迫自己与她视线相接。“我 _需要_ 面对他，贝弗。要是就这么放弃了，我没办法心安理得。如果今后从事法证心理学，我的余生就会对付像莱克特医生这样的人。”

“大多数精神变态者不会隔空杀人。”

“事实上，他隔的是防弹玻璃墙。在他把一名护士的脸咬掉之后他们就强化了他的牢房。”

“噢，这样就 _万无一失_ 了。”

威尔生气起来。“贝弗，我要回去的。”

她叹了口气。“当然了。我怎么会以为能够改变你的想法。你太顽固了，为自己想想吧。”

“要是这样能让你安心一点的话，告诉你，我还没感觉自己有自杀倾向。不过我不介意狠狠教训一下莱克特，就为他对米格斯做的那些事情。”

“他们知道莱克特为什么杀了那个人吗？”

威尔突然记忆闪回到那一天，眼角余光扫到莱克特的脸。那男人带着近似兴味的表情看着他。

威尔一阵战栗。“也许因为他以此为乐。”

“也许？”

“他很难读懂，”威尔解释道。他知道她问的是他与别人共情的能力用在感受莱克特的情绪上有何效果。“我会撬开他的，别担心。”

“我倒有点希望你撬不开。‘当你望向深渊’那句什么来着※1。”

威尔冲她皱眉。“不会发生那种事情的，我知道自己在遭遇什么。”

贝弗利耸肩。“你确信的话。”

“我确信。现在，你想在上课前温习一遍笔记吗？”

第三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：喔，威尔，你不知道你将面临的是什么。别担心，你很快就会知道了。  
> 关于米格斯咬穿舌头失血而亡，我改动了原设。显然一个人是没办法吞掉自己的舌头的（只要它还长在身上），就算把它咬掉也不一定死得成。嘴部伤口凝结很快。血液稀释剂的使用使他的死更合情理一些，因为要是我想要杀谁，我会确保万无一失（以及没错，寻找这些资料就是可能让我被列入危险人物监视名单的原因）。
> 
> 译注：  
> ※1：当你望向深渊，深渊同样回望着你。出自尼采。
> 
> 本文是以现在时进行的，根据目前所给的信息，故事从2016年1月开始讲述，此时威尔20岁，拔叔43，已经在BSHCI关了5年。


	4. 道歉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔与阿贝尔·吉迪恩相谈甚欢。汉尼拔仍然是个自以为是的混蛋。

第二次会话——2016年1月23日，星期六

威尔需要先等待几分钟，因为他们得把汉尼拔从单独禁闭中接出来。这肯定不是那位医生第一次独自被拘禁，威尔极度怀疑这种惩罚对他会有任何实际意义。

他靠在通道大门边的墙上，突然听到一个略带口音的声音呼唤道，“噢，你又回来了。”

威尔吓了一跳，扭头看向第一间牢房。

阿贝尔·吉迪恩靠在栅栏边，抬头凝望着他。

威尔有个念头，他 _看起来_ 不像疯到被关进这里的人，但是话说回来，汉尼拔·莱克特也不像呀。

他答话时将目光聚焦在对方的山羊胡子上，避开眼神接触。“一次之后就放弃的话，我面子上会不太好看的。”他解释道。这人看来对周遭的情形颇为清醒，威尔想不出理由不跟他聊聊天。

吉迪恩咧嘴而笑。“喔，你比我对付过的大多数心理医生都顽固得多。告诉我，格雷厄姆先生，你是否知道我曾一度被怀疑作切萨皮克开膛手？”

威尔不假思索的嗤笑出声将吉迪恩的注意力更加牢固地吸引过来。

“有这么好笑吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔恐怕自己无意中冒犯了对方——他可不想重蹈上周的覆辙——于是赶紧结结巴巴地辩解起来。“嘿，我是说，你们俩的侧写非常相似。同样聪明过人、文质彬彬，同样拥有必要的外科技能，但是说到脾性……”他渐渐收声，上下打量了吉迪恩一阵，突然垂下头去，“你们是完全不同的两类人。莱克特是控制型人格；而你远没有那么拘谨。”

“哦！你真是让我 _不寒而栗_ ，格雷厄姆先生，”吉迪恩表情夸张地回答。“我当年约会的时候要是有你在身边该多好。这样的话，找个不会朝三暮四的贱女人一定会他妈简单得多。”

威尔不自在地冲他笑了笑，目光游移到走廊中。吉迪恩隔壁牢房的大个子黑人跟威尔上次看到他时相比丝毫没有挪地方。威尔疑惑这人有没有能力自己上洗手间。

“别在意老法利，他自进来之后就没吐过一个字。他有紧张症，你瞧，”看到威尔的目光所在，吉迪恩向他解释道。“我觉得他根本不知道自己再哪儿。”

“他遭受了什么？”威尔不假思索的问。

吉迪恩眼神犀利。“真是个怪问题，格雷厄姆先生。多数人都会问他出了什么 _毛病_ 。”

威尔不安地从兜里掏出眼镜，扯出毛衣一角擦了擦镜片，戴上它，隔绝了健谈者的视线。“大概我属于少数。”

吉迪恩向后一靠，自鸣得意地笑起来。“波洛克先生原本患有Ⅰ型躁郁症——在他上大学时诊断出的。几年前发展成重度抑郁、并试图自杀。他女朋友回到家里，发现他拿枪指着自己的头，于是扑上去试图把枪夺走。枪走火了，她头部中弹。波洛克先生自那之后就得了紧张症。多么忧郁的故事啊，你说呢？”

威尔蹙眉，“那他在这儿做什么？如果只是一场事故，他不该到这种地方来。”

吉迪恩耸耸肩。“怪检方咯。显然波洛克先生买手枪之前忘记学习安全课，因此他的持枪是 _非法的_ 。”

威尔垮下脸，推了推滑下鼻梁的眼镜。“狗屁不通。以他的精神状态显然不会考虑自己的 _安全_ 。”

吉迪恩仰头大笑，声音大得叫人讨厌。“噢，我 _喜欢你_ ，格雷厄姆先生。怪不得莱克特医生会为了你干掉米格斯。”

威尔终于看进他的眼睛，对方正凝视着他，脸上那愉悦的嬉笑让威尔一阵难堪。

“我不明白你的意思，吉迪恩医生。”

吉迪恩得意地笑起来，闭目片刻。“哦，上周我不小心听到几句你们俩的对话。不得不说，你真的懂得怎么惹毛莱克特。我 _从没_ 听到他那么生气过。直到发生在马尔提普·米格斯身上所有事。”他睁开眼睛，双目闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“你对他是在是太 _亲切_ 了，看看他干的事儿。那家伙就是行走的人类之耻，要我就直接一拳打爆他的蛋蛋，不过那是我。”

威尔耸耸肩，尴尬地低下头。“额，有栅栏隔开，这么干恐怕有些困难。再说，我才不想把手放在他…… _蛋蛋_ 的任何地方。”

吉迪恩大笑。“噢，莱克特医生跟你一定会玩的 _开心_ 的，格雷厄姆先生。也许 _你_ 没觉得他多么有趣，但他显然跟你没有同感，”他的结束语如唱腔一般。

威尔对他皱起眉头。“你到底在——”

正在此时，莱克特医生终于出现，沿着走廊被推向自己的牢房。

威尔避开眼神接触，这回接近莱克特医生的感觉甚至比上周还要尴尬。

“很高兴与你谈话，吉迪恩医生。”威尔对面带笑容的病人说。

“噢， _任何时候_ 都欢迎，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔虚弱地对他笑笑，但终究没有再耽搁。

经过波洛克的时候他忧郁地向对方看了一眼，但那人没有回应。

在他走向莱克特牢房时，两名护工从他身边经过。一名就是上周那个脾气暴躁的男人，他身边的是个更高一点、更壮一点的黑头发男人，看着威尔的眼神里充满激赏。

威尔倔强地无视了他们，试图不要因为对方的注意而脸红。

他来到莱克特的牢房，压抑住转身就跑的冲动，坐到为他准备的塑料椅子上。

他闲闲地注意到所有的绘画与书籍，还有马桶，都被移走了，但他什么都没说。

莱克特打破了沉默。“我必须承认，我有点惊讶能再次见到你，格雷厄姆先生。你的道别似乎相当坚决。你不只是说了再见，不是吗？最后那个小小的尾巴。你是怎么讲的来着？”莱克特一副自命不凡的样子。他似乎一点也不关心自己站在一间如此贫瘠的房间中的事实，这间房间除了一把塑料椅子和一张床外空无一物。威尔开始想象对于一个像莱克特医生这样的人来讲，被困在这样一个地方该是多么沉闷无趣，然后发现自己怜悯起这位医生来。

他叹了口气，垂下脑袋。“我说我没发现你多么有趣。”

“是啊。那个小尾巴。我想他们管这个叫‘撂狠话’。”

威尔抬起头来，不可置信地看着他，结结巴巴地说，“我想，也可以这么说。”

看样子莱克特觉得就这么盯着他度过剩余的大半个小时就非常满意了，因此威尔不得不气鼓鼓地将尊严扔到一边，再次摘下眼镜，集中注意力在莱克特身上。

“瞧，我很抱歉。”

莱克特有些猝不及防的意外，他歪了歪头，示意威尔继续。

“我很抱歉言语冒犯你。我是说，是你先挑衅的，但我不该那个样子回答。我想，既然你被困在像这样一个地方，找点 _办法_ 自得其乐是难免的。”

莱克特盯着他良久。“我想我无法挑剔你的逻辑。我也应该道歉。我不必要地对你抱有了敌意。”

威尔眨眨眼，被如此轻易的宽恕给震惊了。“我……接受你的道歉，”他终于应答，不知道有什么别的话能说。

他们又无言地彼此相对了片刻，威尔又开始感觉到不安起来。

“我猜你今天不会愿意回答我几个问题了，是吗，莱克特医生？”他不抱希望地问。

莱克特缓缓眨眨眼睛，将头歪向一边。“很遗憾，格雷厄姆先生。你收到的那份标准问卷对我来讲无疑太乏味了。不过，如果你想知道有趣的东西，只需要向我 _询问_ 有趣的问题就行了。”

威尔有几分懊恼，但他仍然认为这是一场小小的胜利。他花了一会儿来思考莱克特从未被问到过的问题。

莱克特坐了下来，威尔无意识地模仿了他的姿势。

过了一会儿，威尔抬起头来，发现莱克特正对着他微笑。

“你在笑什么呢？”他的焦虑飙升起来。

“更有趣的问题是， _你_ 在笑什么呢，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔刚意识到自己精确地模仿了医生的姿态，他感到浑身发凉。他赶紧动了动身子，在努力摆脱莱克特精神状态的时候，他觉得自己就像是在挣脱一张蛛网。

莱克特歪头观察着他，仿佛他是显微镜下的载玻片。“非常与众不同的反应，”他评价道。

威尔炸了毛，“没什么大不了的。布鲁姆医生说我的移情作用很强。有时候我会不自觉地模仿别人的身体语言。”他试图表现出不在乎。

“人们这样做通常是想得到别人的喜爱。同样，这也是心理医生会学习的一种策略。”莱克特微笑，“你希望我喜欢你吗，威尔？”

“我是下意识的，”他坚持道，对对方使用他的名字未予置评。因为这样听起来没有 _格雷厄姆先生_ 那么奇怪。“我从来都是这个样子。”

“多奇妙啊，”莱克特医生低声说，眼神仿佛要穿透人心。

威尔挑衅地扬起下巴。“为什么对这个感兴趣，医生？你乐意看自己被人模仿吗？”

“模仿是最真诚的恭维。”他注视的强度丝毫没有减轻。

威尔嗤之以鼻，“我下周会回来的，带来更有意思的问题。”

莱克特与他道别，而威尔努力不要感到害怕。

第四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：当人们在喜欢的人身边时，模仿是一种非常普遍的行为，它有助沟通、能够加强理解。威尔写起来是个超级有趣的角色，很有互动性。他身边的每个人都会对他的行为有所影响，我试图将这一点融入笔下。在杰克·克劳福德身边，他暴躁又坚决。在阿拉娜·布鲁姆身边，他温柔又怜悯，但也有一点脆弱。至于在汉尼拔身边……好啦，你们可以拭目以待。


	5. 分析

1月24日星期日，至1月29日星期五

“你确信跟莱克特没什么问题吗？”克劳福德教授又问了一次。他叫威尔下课后留在后排，想跟他谈一谈。考虑到他与莱克特的第一次会面结果有多糟糕，威尔没法替自己辩解。

威尔点点头。“是的，先生。我们达成了共识。”

“共识？”克劳福德眯起眼睛。“别告诉我你跟他达成了某种交易。”

“不是那样，教授。我只需要想出一些更好的问题来。”

“更好的问题？”他看起来有些光火地重复。

威尔努力克制想要叹气的欲望。“是的，先生。他对那些普通的问题感到厌烦了。我只是需要找到更好的询问方式。”

克劳福德给了威尔一个总能让他感到紧张的那种锐利眼神，让他记起这个男人曾是BAU有史以来最厉害的分析师。“好吧，别搞砸了。我指望着你呢，威尔。”

就在解剖课之前，威尔被布莱特科普夫教授教训了一顿，要求他在课上专心一些，不要神游天外。

“有时候你好像在自己的小世界里，格雷厄姆。我会留意你的，你得好好盯着自己面前的东西。你需要 _全神贯注_ 在手头的工作上，否则只会犯下愚蠢的错误。你考虑过药物治疗吗？”

威尔明显畏缩了，虽然他知道对方应该只是暗示威尔有注意缺失紊乱之类的问题，并不是说他需要服用抗精神病药物。

“不是那样的，先生。我只是……在人体内脏面前有点反胃。”

教授冲他微笑起来。“好啦，努力克服吧。你实在是个非常聪明的学生，我极其不愿见到你的天分被浪费。”

“我会努力的，先生。”

威尔试图专注于实验上，但当他看到老师解剖人类心脏之时差一点恐慌发作。

他发誓他能看到那颗心脏还在刀尖下 _跳动_ ，当血液开始汩汩涌出，那污渍逐步扩展，从课桌上瀑布一般滴落下来冲刷到他脚边。

贝弗利帮助安抚他冷静下来，他还有下一堂课要上，特纳博士的压力与心理健康。

“我想咱们应该在课上开展一些新东西。你们中有人曾经冥想过吗？”

在最漂亮的女性教授当中，特纳博士无疑是排行第二的。如果有学生还没迷上布鲁姆医生的话，他们一定是将特纳博士看做那位颇受尊敬的医生的更年轻、更性感的版本。瞧她乌黑的长发，浅灰的眼眸，还有那丰满的唇，威尔能够理解她的吸引力，即使他自己对此无动于衷。

只有几个人对她的问题点头予以肯定回答，她微笑起来。“啊，好吧，这么说你们大多数人的思想还是可塑的。那么让我关上灯，慢慢将你们带进第一次群体冥想。”

在教授向他们介绍冥想的好处时，威尔基本上沉默地坐在那儿不断点头：减轻紧张感和焦虑感，提高集中力与创造力，总体来讲增进健康。

在昏暗的教室里，他们一起缄默地坐了整整三分钟。

威尔私下里想，如果某个学生此时此刻窒息而死，会不会有人能清醒地注意到。

在课程末尾，特纳博士说了如下结束语。“恐惧是用来保护我们的。我们进化出恐惧、压力以及紧张感，让我们知道自己周围或者脑子里有什么不对劲的地方。我们不应该完全无视恐惧感，但我们也不能允许它主宰自己的生活。”

威尔在下午1点30左右回到家，筋疲力竭，这天下午基本上都在打盹。

他为贝弗利和阿德莉娅烹饪了晚餐，她们俩都到4点才下课。

女孩们都很感激，吃意面跟肉丸的样子仿佛这辈子都没吃过这么好吃的食物。

“那么，阿德莉娅，”威尔拿叉子卷着盘子里的意面，“你对汉尼拔·莱克特知道多少？”

贝弗利呻吟出声，“你 _着了魔了_ ，格雷厄姆。”

威尔朝她扔了一个肉丸。

阿德莉娅认真考虑了这个问题，抽出她上学期法律课上记的笔记。

“我们上学期学习过他。那些照片超级震撼。”

“照片？”威尔兴致盎然地问。

“是啊，他受害人的照片。你可以谷歌一下，不过大多数照片都不是很清晰。”

他点点头，记下这条提示。

“他在审判过程中有说过什么吗？”

阿德莉娅将一缕滑下脸颊的头发吹走，下巴搁到手上。“他说了许多东西。都快把他的律师逼疯了。他问莱克特一个问题，莱克特会告诉他一份腌渍秘方之类的东西。他们让成群的精神病学家私下访问过他，据我所知至少有一个是流着泪离开的。只咱们俩私下来说，我不觉得莱克特有精神疾病，至少以麦克诺登原则※1的标准来看绝对没病。但是呢，要我说，把人像那样切开再吃掉？我能理解陪审团为什么觉得他有病。”

“他们对杰夫瑞·达莫※2也是这么看的，”威尔争辩道，“却判决他 _有罪_ 。”

“是啊，可是，杰夫瑞·达莫 _解释_ 了他的行为。他想要为自己创造僵尸性奴什么的。莱克特从未解释过他任何一次的杀人动机，更别说为什么吃他们。不管谁问，他只是笑着回答，‘为什么不呢？’”

贝弗利打了个寒战。“好了，够了， _拜托_ ！我要被这家伙给吓死了！”

阿德莉娅耸耸肩。“嘿，你不是要学鉴证吗？”

她挥挥手。“哈，还好，我将有幸与不会 _讲话_ 的东西共事。访谈就交给你们俩啦。”

“谢谢你的建议，”威尔起身清理桌台。

阿德莉娅耸肩。“你可以在任何时候问我任何问题，除了期末考试期间。”

威尔整个星期都在搜集莱克特受害人的照片，多数都是在犯罪揭秘网上找到的，但即使那些也不足以让他生成幻想，于是这一晚他放弃搜寻，乖乖睡觉，结果梦到了莱克特最后的受害者。

星期五，威尔努力劝慰布鲁姆医生，说他与莱克特博士之间的问题已经解决了。

她不以为然。

“你确定他不是在玩弄你吗？”

他将运动鞋在地板上蹭了蹭，看向一边。“不确定，但我觉得我让他产生了足够的兴趣，他希望我继续拜访他。”

她皱起眉头，盯着他身前的某个点。“这样不太好，威尔。你……要记得无论何时需要找人聊聊的话，我总是乐意的。”

作为家庭作业，克劳福德向全班介绍了某桩发生在一年前的谋杀案，要求他们对其进行分析并侧写凶手，星期一之前交。

威尔将作业押后，继续调查莱克特的受害者。

他从第一个开始。米歇尔·维克森。

他闭上眼睛。钟摆摇晃。

_维克森女士是个非常挑剔的时尚达人。太多的贬抑之言让她上了我的名单。_

_我计划取走她的肝。她极少酗酒。难得的优点。_

_我为她挑选了礼服。这是一条长裙，直落到她的足踝，露背，前方两条布料交叉形成一个X。更利于切割你，亲爱的。_

_我这次使用了麻醉。缝纫是件精细活儿，我不希望工作的时候让她胡乱扑腾。当然，她清醒着，知道发生的一切，这才是真正有意义的。_

_当礼服被缝进皮肉，我就开始取出肝脏。血液涌出、落在裙子上，幸好布料是黑色的，不太明显。_

_器官取走之后，我将她的尸体转移到一件缝纫店。这里是展览她的最恰当之地。_

威尔从幻想中惊醒，几分厌恶，几分奇异的着迷。

他继续下一个。本杰明·拉斯帕伊。

_我并未将这个人折磨太久。我将雕刻刀刺入心脏，看着他的生命从眼中溜走。在此之后，便是工作时间了。我切开他的胸膛，取出胸腺和胰腺。将他的尸体放置在教堂长椅上是我小小的冷笑话。也许，如果他花费更多时间练习长笛而非吹嘘自己（所谓的）技术，也许我不会这么想要让他噤声。_

威尔没有停下来修整自己。他继续下去。

克里斯多夫·伍德。

_当我钻穿他的颅骨时，伍德先生白眼翻得厉害。我用了一点点镇定剂，不过他仍然保持着足够的清醒、知道自己身上发生了什么。_

_当我为了修理新电脑上出的毛病寻求他的服务时，他含沙射影、相当无礼地暗示如此简单的问题用不着他也能解决，需要他帮助这一事实说明了我智商的匮乏。_

他不确定这些想法是从哪儿来的，但感觉就是这么回事。

莱克特，在早期的时候，总为些琐碎小事怀恨在心。看着他如何作为一名凶手成熟起来是件奇妙的事。他隐匿了十八个月，然后安德鲁·考德威尔的尸体被发现了。

_考德威尔医生的临床态度惨不忍睹。他对所有病人都很粗鲁。治疗毒瘾者多年的经历让他对所有人生疑。在一次常规体检中，他暗示我隐瞒了自己某些疾病，冒犯了我。_

_我取走他的心脏和肾脏作为惩罚，用他自己的嫌恶作为武器，将四根污染了各式各样病菌的针穿过他双手双足。_

米娅·福斯特。

_福斯特女士不厌其烦地传播蜚短流长。她坐在自家门廊，炯炯有神地盯着来来往往的人，她总是躲在自己窗帘后面偷看别人家的屋子。她将偷听来的小道消息打电话大声讲给朋友听，通常是在公众场合。听到她刺耳的嗓音着实叫人不悦。_

_我首先取走了她的舌头，整个割了下来。血流得太厉害，她被自己的血液呛到，尖叫声很快平息下来。我又带来了缝纫针，但这次只用在了肉体上。先是她的嘴唇，好让她停止透露那些恶毒的秘密，然后是她的眼睛，这样她就没法用它们再去刺探别人。_

谢尔顿·伊斯雷。

_傲慢是他的原罪。以及其对自然的蔑视。他如今铺设混凝土停车场的地方曾是一片美丽的湿地，许多濒危鸟类的栖息之所。_

_我溺死了他，悬在一棵樱花树上。我没有浪费他，我将他融合了自然。我取走了他所有器官，除了肺。树苗在他身上生长了好几个星期，我最后将他展示在他引以为傲的停车场上。_

十一个月后，达雷尔·雷德伍德的尸体出现。

_雷德伍德又是个令人憎恶的流言传播者，但他喜欢在自己的教堂里传播轻浮的谣言。_

_我拿走了他的肺，剥夺了他用来说话的每一丝呼吸，然后我取走了他的舌头，替它找到比喋喋不休更加合适的用途。我小心地将它放置在一本圣经里，强调出这一段——《利未记》19章16节， 不可在民中往来搬弄是非，也不可与邻舍为敌：我是耶和华。_

最后的受害者——致使莱克特被捕的那位——是杰里米·奥姆斯特。

他找到的图片比其他案子的要模糊一些。很难辨认出细节。奥姆斯特的尸体被许多不同工具刺穿，但威尔辨认不出那都是些什么。

他眯着眼睛盯着那些模糊的照片良久，最终放弃，上床睡觉去了。

第五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：M’Naghten Rules，简而言之就是精神病人犯罪免于刑事处罚的原则。  
> ※2：Jeffrey Dahmer，被称为“密尔沃基怪物”(The Milwaukee Monster)，美国连环杀手，绑架、虐杀、奸尸、煮食。被判处15个无期徒刑，合并执行1070年，在监狱服刑期间被另一囚犯“受上帝感召”所杀，时年34岁。
> 
> 作者的话：麦克诺登原则是精神病人不犯法的裁定基础。但这不表示你就能自由离开了。事实上，被视为患有精神疾病、并对社会有潜在威胁的对象被关的时间通常是犯有同样罪行的神智健全者的两倍。（我对法律对精神疾病者的态度颇有微词。）无论如何，被法庭宣判为精神不健全是非常、非常难的，即使你有被确诊的精神疾病。光是脑子里有个声音指使你杀人并不足以答辩，除非你的疾病让你无法理解杀戮是错误的、或者你的幻觉让你相信自己是正当防卫。
> 
> 麦克诺登原则还涵盖了器质性病变，比如脑肿瘤或者癫痫。比如你正在开车时癫痫发作撞死路人。那么，如果你从前没有发作过（或者不知道自己患有癫痫，这同样也适用于失神发作），这种情况下技术上你无需为所犯行为负责。因为这完全不在你的掌控之内、你也无法预测会有此类事件发生。你会被吊销驾照至少6个月，但无需为杀人负责。然而，如果你知道自己有病、又抗拒服药，并在接下来的六个月里又发作了，还继续开车，你会被判决有罪，因为你有意识地决定忽视法律。我对此也颇有微词，因为我知道许多癫痫药物的副作用非常恐怖。不幸的是，除非更好的药物被发明出来、或出现新的治疗方式，我们无法帮他们渡过难关，毕竟不能拿大众的安全来冒险。
> 
> 以我非专业的意见，汉尼拔·莱克特没有资格被视作精神失常。他非常清楚自己做的事情是不正当的，却无动于衷。事实上他的判决结果掺杂了某种政治博弈，又或许奇尔顿想有机会借研究这样一个人让自己功成名就。事实是事与愿违、这恰恰证实他无能力成为汉尼拔·莱克特的精神病医生。
> 
> 这次的后记太长了点，感谢看完了的小伙伴！
> 
> 再会，我忠诚的读者们！


	6. 好奇心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：威尔与汉尼拔谈及谋杀、杀人犯的粉丝、以及博士的精神状态。

第三次会话——2016年1月30日，星期六

等到他这一次来到BSHCI时，莱克特的书桌和画作都已物归原主，但书籍仍然不在。

“奇尔顿博士因我之故得以发表一篇有关自恋心理的论述，”当威尔问及为何如此快就得到这样的膳宿改善，莱克特如是解释。

“怎么，你帮他深刻剖析了他自身吗？”威尔轻蔑地嘲弄道。

莱克特意会地笑。“约略如此。”

他转回自己的画作，明白暗示出除非威尔能提出有意思的问题，否则他不打算展开一段会话。

威尔绞尽脑汁，还是想不到有什么没被问过的新东西。他头天晚上浏览了一页又一页的问题，但很快意识到考虑到莱克特经历过的无数次采访，他早已将它们铭记于心。

莱克特开始整理自己的邮件，完全视威尔若无物。

威尔只好暂时放弃，他抽出克劳福德课堂留下的作业，重温道格拉斯·威尔逊谋杀案的照片与文字细节。

他摘下眼镜。

在心底，他看到此人的幻象，他手脚被绑、嘴巴也被塞住，挣扎着想要脱困。他手握一根球棍，挥舞了一下，扑过去的时候听到划破空气的锐响。

第一下落到威尔逊的后脑，他立刻失去了意识。也许还没有死，但几分钟后就无所谓了。

_我从外面打开他的喉咙。只用三下就行，第一下是为了放血，第二下是为了划开气管，第三下为了暴露出声带。_

他割了三下，斜切暴露出气管。

_我从里面打开他的喉咙，用一把大提琴的柄。_

他摩擦指尖，看到白色粉末。

_这是琴弓上的松香。_

他抬起头，站在戏台上浏览剧院中一排排空座位。

_我想弹奏他。我想创造出声音来。_

他拿起琴弓，搁在死者暴露的喉间。

_这声音不是给你听的，也不是你发出的。是我创造出来的。我的声音。我让死者焕发新声。_

这就是我的设计。

他睁开双眼，脸上带着扭曲的笑。“终于让你发出了像样的声音，”他邪恶地冲着照片低语。

“威尔？”莱克特的询问将他从怔忪里唤醒。

威尔在座位上抽了一下，惊讶地抬头看了看对方。他摸索出眼镜，神经质地重新戴上。恐惧和肾上腺素在体内震颤，让他太难保持静止。“喔，抱歉。失神了一会儿。你需要什么吗，莱克特博士？”

莱克特手中还有一封信，但他的注意力完全在威尔身上。“你神游到哪儿了？”

威尔没有立即回答，然后，他决定利用莱克特的好奇心。“我在戏台上，将一个人当做大提琴来弹奏。”他晃了晃一张照片，让对方看到道格拉斯·威尔逊的尸体。

汉尼拔绕过自己的桌子，倾身靠近玻璃。“噢，噢， _有人_ 在找存在感了。”

威尔点点头，回归过来。“他通常不以这种方式杀人。他其他的杀戮都很……私密……不为外人所见。这是娴熟的音乐家在尝试新乐器。”

莱克特看起来饶有兴致，甚至有点着迷。“这样一种行为的转变是由什么引起的呢？”

“傲慢，”威尔立刻回答。“他对寻常杀戮已经厌烦了。他想将游戏升级。向世界展示他有更超凡的能力。”

“那他有吗？”

威尔嘲笑一声。“没有。他留下的证据车载斗量。你没法割开某人的喉咙拿一把琴弓横在声带上就奢望能够出声。大多数人不会知道。这家伙明确地知道怎么处理威尔逊的声带好让它坚韧到能够弹奏。”他盯着照片多看了几秒，又嘲弄地笑了。“他从事音乐相关的行业。很有可能是个自己从来没能进入管弦乐团却又自命不凡的混蛋。只要查查本地的音乐商店就行，尤其是那些主打弦乐器的。”

“你只看一看就能知道这么多？”

威尔耸耸肩，“对我来讲显而易见。”

莱克特偏过头，“你认为他演奏的对象是谁呢？”

威尔差点说出凶手大概是在嘲弄执法机构，然而他注意到莱克特的眼神。他闭上嘴巴，又仔细看了看照片。“不是警方。这里惨杂了太多微妙的细节。他在用音乐伸出橄榄枝。这名凶手想要某个特殊的人注意到他。”

他闭上眼睛再次温习这场谋杀。“仿佛他在说，‘看到我干得有多棒了吗？’，就像个试图博得家长欢心的孩子。他想让对方 _铭记在心_ 。”他歪了歪脑袋，“是另一名杀手吗？”

“精确的说，是我。”莱克特面带笑意。

威尔惊讶地抬头看他。

“大约一年之前我收到一个名叫托比亚斯·巴齐的男人的通信。他运营一间弦鸣乐器弓弦商店。他向我坦白自己常常幻想将一名长号手的喉咙割开，将他当做大提琴来演奏。我告诉他我会欣然拭目以待。它让我回忆起了我从前的某个作品。”

“本杰明·拉斯帕伊，”威尔确信无疑。

“是的。”

“你为什么不报告这件事呢？”他问了之后才意识到这是个多么愚蠢的问题呀。“不要放在心上，我想我知道答案了。”

莱克特微笑起来。“我收到过许多让人困扰的信件。如果我将它们所有内容都上报，就没法再安静地读信啦。比如说，”他从桌上拾起一封信，“这个女人，莎拉·卡利诺，说她想把自己的肾脏捐献给我，这样我就能吃到像样的一餐了。”

“听起来像是个挺有意思的女人，”威尔波澜不惊地说。“如果能被允许的话，你会接受吗？”

莱克特笑了，眼神比平时更加明亮。“我通常约束自己只食用粗鲁的对象。生活中令人厌恶的人类在餐桌上通常相当可口。不过，我想饥不择食者并没有挑三拣四的权利。如果她够健康，也许我会吃的。”

“你意识到了她可能有心理疾病，对吧？最少最少，坏男孩迷恋症※1是跑不了的。”

“只要没有服用抗精神病药物，就不会影响她的口感。”

“如果你不反对的话，我想我还是坚持鸡肉的好。”

“如果知道它们的食道里都被填塞了些什么药品，你可能会重新考虑的。”

威尔大笑起来，“好吧。我有个朋友只吃农场放养的动物。这会让她少点愧疚感。”

“我吃什么都不会感到愧疚。”

威尔看向一边，稍有点困扰。“额，大概这就是他们为什么觉得你疯了的原因。”

“你不同意吗？”

“至少在法律意义上，我不同意。我跟一个朋友讨论过。你可能有心理异常，但没有疯。”

“这么说你觉得我有心理疾病？”

威尔上上下下看了他一遭，试图勘破他的思想。“我无法确定。你没有显示出任何精神错乱的迹象，也没有任何明显的幻觉迹象。奇尔顿将你称作一个纯粹的精神变态，但精神变态者并不疯狂。”

“这么说你觉得我精神变态咯？”

“ _精神变态者_ 是个不合时宜的术语，包含一系列诸如反社会人格障碍之类的行为。但人格障碍在法律的观点来看并不算精神疾病。”

“你的老师们一定很钟爱你，威尔。你真是个好学生。”

威尔脸红地垂下头。“也不是所有人。我的解剖学教授没多喜欢我。他最爱贝弗，不过那是因为她很擅长动手作业。”

“你不擅长吗？”

“我总是分心。也不怎么能享受肢解尸体的快乐。”

“多可惜啊。我向来觉得那样是非常有益健康的。”

威尔缄默片刻，试图不要对此思虑过甚。“好吧……你才是心理医生。”

莱克特笑了。“诚然。这么说，你觉得我也不应该被诊断为人格障碍了？”

威尔的脸蛋在沉思中皱成一团。“不……精确。如果多了解一些你的过去，也许会更容易一点。”他探究地看着莱克特。

莱克特继续微笑，一言不发。

威尔长叹。“既然没可能，那我就只好自己解谜了。”他阖上眼帘，将已知关于莱克特的信息在脑海里过了一遍。

“你不会冲动行事，”他陈述道。“你可以 _表现_ 得如此，好像对米格斯那样。但你做的每件事情都是深思熟虑过的，而且你了解这些行为会造成的影响。”

“你从哪里得出的结论？”

“你的受害者。你等待数月——有时甚至是数年，在遇见他们之后——杀死他们之前，让人们无法将他们的死亡与你联系在一起。没人会记得自己六个月之前在谁身上洒了一杯饮料却没有道歉。你极少在外表上显示出愠怒的样子，也从不咄咄逼人。没人能想起哪怕一次你在公共场合提高嗓门，更别说肢体冲突了。你从不鲁莽。你也从来不会不负责任。你做心理医生时从不放人鸽子。你在医院工作时经常加班加点。你在约翰·霍普金斯大学学习时总是提前完成功课。”

“啊，威尔，你在恭维我呢。”

“不过，”他充耳不闻地继续，“你当然显示出某些特征。你违背法律，你巧言令色，你对自己杀害的人从未表示过一丝悔恨。人们可能会觉得，这些态度比诊断得来的结果更为重要。”

“但你不这么认为，”莱克特身体前倾，“你觉得我是另一回事。我能斗胆说你已经开始觉得我有趣了吗？”

威尔微弱地笑了笑，“还没呢。”

“那我可得再加把劲才能得到你的注意啦。”

“噢，别担心，我已经注意到了。”他看了看时间，发现一小时已经过去。他整理手中的纸张，将它们重新按顺序排好，塞回书包里面。“我不想这么快结束，但我还有作业要做呢。”

“你打算将托比亚斯·巴齐的事告诉杰克叔叔吗？”

“也许我应该。不过，他最后怎么了？”

“米利亚姆·拉斯杀死了他。”

威尔皱起眉头，“抓住你的那位探员？”

“她抓住我时还不是一名探员呢。 _前_ 探员克劳福德征募了当时还是一名学员的她。”

“那个……听起来不太合法。”

“没错。”

威尔注视了莱克特片刻，然后站起身，理了理背包。“我让你想起她了吗，莱克特博士？”

莱克特的微笑比从前要顽皮许多。“我发现她是个聪明睿智、令人钦佩的女人。她有一种以跳跃性的逻辑思维将很少的信息整合起来的天赋。她凭这个抓住了托比亚斯·布奇，也凭这个抓住了我。我有一种预感，你们俩一定能相处不错。也许过个几年，你会有本事教她一两件事儿。”

威尔察觉到这是伪装成恭维的贬抑，言外之意是他 _如今_ 没什么能比得上她的。“谢谢，”他语调平平地说。“下周见。”

第六章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：hybristophilia，坏男孩控，总觉得这个词的中文翻译太轻快了。它是一种性欲倒错，医学上也称邦妮和克莱德症（Bonnie and Clyde Syndrome，得名于雌雄大盗这部片子），症状是某些痴迷于实施恶意犯罪的人们，对超级罪犯们崇拜，并由此获得性兴奋和性满足。


	7. 沉迷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：威尔决定立体地观察一下莱克特受害者之一。杰克·克劳福德认为威尔需要了解更多信息，于是联络了一位老朋友来跟他讨论一下这位医生。

1月31日星期日，至2月5日星期五

威尔星期一交上了作业，在首页注解了莱克特提及巴齐可能是受了他早年一名受害者的启发。

克劳福德只够时间挑起了眉头，威尔趁他看作业的时候已经跑到后面坐下了。

这节课讲的是臭名昭著的连环杀手，比如泰德·邦迪和杰夫瑞·达莫※1。

泰德·邦迪说过的某些话让他想到了莱克特博士。“我不对任何事情感到愧疚。我怜悯会内疚的人。”他想知道莱克特博士是否具有怜悯的能力。

克劳福德又让他留下来。

“你们的上次会面怎么样了？”

威尔顶了顶镜框，阻断对方的视线。“还在建立默契的阶段，但鉴于莱克特愿意告诉我有关托比亚斯·布奇的信息，我认为他开始对我有一点尊重了。”

克劳福德急切地点点头，手指摩挲他的作业。显然，这么点小事情就比克劳福德从前自那位医生那儿得来的所有消息还要多了。“他的过去呢？是什么引发了他的杀人欲望？对这方面你有知道什么吗？”

他闷闷不乐地摇头。“不，先生，但是……”他慢慢哑了口，犹豫了一会儿。“如果我能看到有关他受害人的一些更清晰的照片，也许我能告诉你更多他杀人时的想法。”

克劳福德点点头。“周三之前我会帮你搞定。再接再厉。”

威尔意识到自己可以走了，于是离开去找贝弗利会和。

一拿到照片，他就在午休时间心无旁骛地钻研起来，但还是觉得自己奋力爬上了墙头也只来得及匆匆一瞥。

他意识到自己需要在三维层面立体地观察一下莱克特的受害者，而且他知道该怎么做。

“布莱特科普夫教授？”在其他学生离开教室之后，威尔叫住了教授。下堂课——知觉进程——他可能会迟到，但那位教授很喜欢他，因此晚个几分钟估计没什么问题。

“怎么，格雷厄姆先生？”教授一边收拾下堂课需要的资料，一边答复他。

“我一直在考虑您说的——关于在实验课上集中注意力——我就想，不知道明天课后能不能借个解剖假人用一下？”

布莱特科普夫教授抬眼看他。“你打算拿它做什么呢？”

威尔晃了晃身体，神经质地顶了顶眼镜。“嗯，您瞧，我最近仔细了解了一下暴露疗法※2，我觉得如果我 _强迫_ 自己做感到难受的事情，最后它终究会停止困扰我的。”

布莱特科普夫教授微笑起来。“那确实是个好主意。不过，咱们有言在先。如果让我发现你拿它来 _恶作剧_ ，我一定会把你给除名的。”

威尔有些恶心，但还是同意地点点头。“谢谢，先生。我保证只会用在功课上。” _只不过不是你的功课_ 。

“那好吧，你可以用那批旧模型中的一个。两个小时内还回来，否则后果自负。”他给了威尔一个道别的微笑，留年轻人独自震惊地站在那儿。

在星期四的解剖课后，他用自由支配的两个小时做好准备，使用了没人的空教室。

贝弗愿意在一旁支援，但她还有化学课要出席，而且威尔坚持让她离开。

取下眼镜，威尔摆出杰里米·奥姆斯特德谋杀案的犯罪现场照片，然后打开自己带来的工具箱，那里收纳了戳在这人身上所有凶器的种类。

他回想以前上过的生物课，回忆起所有主动脉与主静脉的位置，然后开始动手。

“杰里米·奥姆斯特德被束缚住身体，也无法发出声音，但意识清醒。我想要他感觉到这一切。”

他以一副“受伤的人”图片为指导，但他已经记住了所有凶器的位置。

“我缓缓开始，渐渐增强节奏。就像在遵循节拍器※3来计速一样。”威尔一笑，“他挣扎，但我没有管他。我太专注于自己的 _创作_ 。”

将这些器具插进假人身上比威尔预料的要辛苦很多。

它的‘皮肤’柔软得就像真人一样，但弄明白该从哪儿插入刀刃的探索让威尔愈发钦佩起莱克特的解剖学知识起来。

“当我的想象展示完全，就用一把匕首移除了他的心脏。他到目前为止一直在尖叫。他的嘴被塞住了，所以发出的声音很含糊，但仍然……”他闭上双眼，将匕首举到头顶。“听起来如同 _交响曲_ ，”他低喃，欣喜若狂。

门把扭动的声音将他从幻想中惊醒，恐怖涌上心头。

他战栗着，匕首掉到地上，憎恶在喉咙深处灼痛起来，他愧疚地抬头看向被砰一声推开的门。

克劳福德教授一瘸一拐走进教室。“威尔，卡茨小姐说你在——”他愣在原地，瞥见威尔到底在做什么时下巴掉了下来。

他一言不发，甩上身后的门，走上前来勘察情况。

“好吧，给我个解释。”

威尔倒吸一口气，匆忙将眼镜戴了回去。“我有许可的，”脱口而出的同时，他的面颊滚烫起来。

他瞥到了躺在地板上的匕首，好奇自己动作得有多块才能在克劳福德碰到他之前划破自己的手腕。

克劳福德仍旧不声不响，只是紧盯着他的坐立不安。

“你想让我理解他的心态，”威尔虚弱地回答。他朝残破的假人示意，“我需要将它在现实中重现。”

克劳福德久久没有言语。“有用吗？”

威尔看着他，惊讶不已。“我想已经开始奏效了。我正打算到……器官……移除的部分。”他觉得胃里翻江倒海起来，差点来不及冲到垃圾桶边。他干呕了几秒钟，在试图努力平复下来的时候感觉到泪水开始涌上眼眶。

克劳福德一手拍拍他的肩膀，威尔憎恶这样都能给自己许多安慰。

“好了，虽然不是最好的主意，但我们可以往这方面努力。你需要现实中的经验吗？我知道最合适跟你聊聊的人。”

威尔抬起头，尽可能不引起注意地擦了擦眼睛。“先生？”

“我仍然与米利亚姆·拉斯保持联络。我觉得她明天能为你挤出一点时间来。她可以告诉你任何你想知道的关于莱克特的事情。”

“你专注他的案子比她更久，”威尔指出，然而话一出口就后悔不迭。

“我的意见有失偏颇，”克劳福德承认道。“米利亚姆和莱克特……关系多少要好一些。我觉得她比任何人都更了解他。”

威尔欲言又止地点点头。“谢谢你，先生。”

克劳福德挥了挥手。“一切以工作为重。现在，把这些东西清理掉，如果布莱特科普夫问起来的话，就说你在练习解剖技巧。”

诚如他承诺的那样，米利亚姆·拉斯在星期五到学院来拜访了威尔。他们在克劳福德教室外碰了面。

贝弗显然对她的出现无比好奇，但威尔向她保证过后会向她详述。

“这么说，你就是杰克的新计划咯？”这是这位探员见到他的头一句话。

威尔做了个鬼脸。“我想这个说法也没错。”

她耸耸肩，微笑起来。“没事的，小鬼。也不是太久之前，我也处在你的境地。来吧，咱们吃点午餐先。”

威尔跟随她来到自助餐厅，她点了一份芝士汉堡和超大一盘炸薯条。

“今早忘记吃早餐啦。还有昨晚的晚餐。事实上，我大概午餐也忘了吃。我已经饿扁了。”

威尔点点头，点了一份薯条，跟随她带路来到外面一条长凳。

这里有点荒僻，还有点冷，但拉斯探员似乎并未注意到。

“克劳福德教授请你过来到底是怎么说的？”在几分钟的沉默之后，威尔出声问道。

拉斯将最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里，捻起一根薯条，看起来有几许忧郁。“他说你是这学期挑了汉尼拔·莱克特作为研究课题的那个倒霉蛋。”

威尔高度怀疑克劳福德会把他称作‘倒霉蛋’，但他理解她的意思。“严格说我并没有挑到他。我上课迟到了，他是唯一剩下来的。”

“不错，至少你不是冲着名利接近他的。”

他听懂了她话语中的苦涩，于是无法自制地激了她一下。“你是冲着这个原因跟随克劳福德追捕他的吗？”

她迅速瞥了他一眼，面带讶异。“你还真不拐弯抹角，哈？”

他倔强地摇摇头。“从不觉得有那个必要。”

她咧嘴一笑。“我也不。所以上学时惹了很多麻烦，但我是最优秀的学生之一，他们只好忍了我。”

“彼此彼此。”

她仰起头，豪爽地大笑起来，威尔意识到她其实挺漂亮。

笑容渐渐平息，她凝视着膝头盘子上的薯条，寻找贴切的语言。“我不确信自己是为什么同意帮忙的。也许是因为我实在太敬畏杰克。我们叫他古鲁。※4”她怀念地笑，“他总能抓到想抓的人。”

“但这一次他没办法，”威尔陈述，“于是他寻求你的帮助。”

她点头。“我得到了法医学成绩优良奖学金，有六年执法经验，一个心理学学位和一个犯罪学博士学位。我是个完美的合作对象。”

“哇哦，”威尔懒得掩饰自己的钦羡，“我还以为我打算在二十五岁以前拿到博士学位就已经很了不起了，但是……哇哦。”

“别被虚衔迷花了眼，小鬼。我都快四十了。”

他怔忪了下，仔细观察了她的脸，看到薄薄底妆之下隐藏着岁月刻画出的疲惫线条。“差点被你给唬住了。你最多刚过二十九，够啦。”

拉斯拍了拍他的手，温柔地微笑起来。“喔，你嘴可真甜。”

“我通常可不是。”

沉默用餐片刻之后，威尔终于鼓足勇气。“你 _到底_ 是怎么发现他的？”

拉斯笑了笑。“运气，加上一点侦查工作。我注意到杰里米·奥姆斯特德腿上有道伤疤。只是瞎猜而已，但我觉得这种程度的伤势会去医院就诊，那或许……会有医生记得曾与他谈过话。”

威尔眨眨眼。“你以为那次事故可能是对他谋杀未遂？”

拉斯耸耸肩。“我现在知道想错了，但它将我推上了正确的轨道。我找到了当值的医师，只不过那时他已经成为一位精神病医生了。”

“莱克特博士。他知道了你在寻找一名外科医师，”威尔推断，“这样转变职业生涯的行为也许正是他伪饰的方式。其他人要想通其中关节可能需要 _数年_ 。”

“哈，我确实够幸运，我将自己的推测告诉杰克，他开车送我到莱克特的办公室与他会面。他找车位时让我先独自进去，我与莱克特博士交谈了几分钟。他很有魅力，”她坦白道，“我一见到他马上就被吸引了。事实上，我们在言语暧昧地调情。”

她的语气让威尔皱起眉头。“发生了什么事？”

她眯起双眼，肢体僵硬起来。“他正打算为我取来可能记载有杰里米·奥姆斯特德情况的日志。我当时并不抱多大希望，但我以为他在向我示好。然后我看到了他的桌子，桌上有一幅‘受伤的人’的素描。那幅图画相当常见，总能在医学期刊上看到它。但我看着它的时候，我想到了受害人腿上的伤疤，然后我就知道了。”

她停顿下来，往嘴里塞了一根薯条。这儿越来越冷了，她一边咀嚼，整张脸都皱了起来。

“他从身后接近我——我一丝响动都没有听到——他扼住了我的咽喉。我几乎昏厥过去，此时我听到杰克敲门的声音，我努力蹬腿踢翻了一把椅子。杰克闯了进来，我腿一软坐在地上。虽然莱克特放开了我，可我根本都动不了了。”

“我必须承认，当时我吓得魂飞魄散。莱克特非常 _敏捷_ 。你知道，杰克壮得像座山一样，但莱克特跟他针锋相对，丝毫不落下风。我都不敢说我们能活着走出那间屋子。然后莱克特拾起一把手术刀、刺穿杰克的大腿，杰克摔倒在地。”

“我听到杰克 _尖叫_ 的声音。天哪！我从未听过有人发出那样的声响。莱克特用手臂勒住杰克的脖子，他简直就是拿他的身体在 _雕刻_ 。”

她再次停顿，一手扶额。“我感觉太糟糕了、我的动作怎么没能再快一点。但我怀疑，如果不是因为莱克特如此全神贯注的话我也没法打中他。第一枪擦都没擦到他，老实说。第二枪打中了他的胳膊，剩下的四粒子弹都射中他胸口，在那之后他才摔倒下来。”

“杰克差点就丢了那条腿。他 _真的_ 丢了一个肾、一部分肠和肝脏，但腿是受损最厉害的部分。坏疽摧毁了一块肌肉，杰克有数月都几乎无法行走。他再也不能出外勤了，于是只好换了教职工作。我知道他有多么怨恨。他宁愿出去英勇奋战，而不是困在一间透不过气的教室里。这么说你别见怪。”

“不会的，”威尔回答。他在冰冷的板凳上挪了挪身子，好自在一点。

“你不光是运气好，”威尔安慰她。“你注意到了一条大多数人都会忽略的细节。而且你阻止了他。要我看这已经够了不起啦。”

拉斯苦乐参半地微笑起来。“杰克告诉我他撞到你在用一个解剖假人重现莱克特的谋杀现场。”

话题的意外转变让他猝不及防。“是的，我只是试图理解他多一点。”

她凝视着他，威尔终于明白克劳福德在她身上看到了什么， _莱克特_ 在她身上又看到了什么。她的目光坚定不移，而她从他脸上看到的表情让她凄然长叹。威尔双手刺痒、想要戴上眼镜，但他忍住了这欲望，因为他知道拉斯探员会立刻由这动作看穿他。他不希望她认为自己软弱。

“杰克从前就是那样。说实在的，现在还是一样。他有时候太钻牛角尖了。我们公认他是个非常杰出的人，事实也的确如此，但事情的后果有时不是人力所能掌控的。”

“只是一份功课而已，”他防备地说，“我才没有钻牛角尖。”

“可能目前还没有。我希望你千万不要落到杰克那样的境地。那对他没有好处。”她坚定地握住他的胳膊。“我不是要说服你放弃这个案例。我只想劝告你要仔细约束自己、不要太过投入。不要沉迷在你的求知欲里。他不值得你这样。”

威尔好奇拉斯探员在抓住汉尼拔·莱克特之前是如何殚精竭虑寻找凶手的，但他决定还是不要引起她的反感才好。说不定哪天他还要在她手下工作呢。

“谢谢你今天能与我谈话，拉斯探员，”他伸出手来，仿佛他们俩是在进行商务会谈一样，她笑着握住他的手。

“祝你顺利，威尔。如果有必要，不要以放弃为耻。”她递给他一张纸，上面写有她的电话号码。“有什么要紧事可以打我这个电话。”

与拉斯探员的会面结束之后，威尔朝布鲁姆医生的办公室而去，好继续处理他的论文。

“事情进展得怎么样了，威尔？”

“还是老样子，我觉得，”他含糊地回答，一边翻阅学术期刊，时不时草草记下几点备注。

“你明天还要与莱克特博士会面吗？”

他抬头看了一眼，然后继续做功课。“当然。”

她叹了一口气。“我真心希望你不要去。”

他再次抬头看她，发现她的肩膀绷得紧紧的。

“你不用这么担心我。我非常明白他的心理游戏，我不会上他的当。”

她露出脆弱的笑容。“我一开始知道他的真面目时也是这么想的。但汉尼拔的新花招层出不穷。我觉得他能如此轻易就看穿别人本性的原因是他总是自外而内地观察。即使通常的手段失败了，他总能在你的盔甲上找到一丝裂痕。”

威尔缓缓将论文笔记放下。“教授，你有什么关于他的事要告诉我吗？”

有那么片刻，威尔觉得她都打算开口了，但然后她还是摇了摇头。“现在还不行，威尔。这是私人恩怨。”

他点点头。“我明白，但你没必要烦恼。有关理解别人，我跟他一样擅长。”他苦笑着坦诚，“也许还要更厉害点。”

布鲁姆医生也笑了，但她的笑容一瞬即逝。“威尔，你确定现在做的事情是出于自己的意愿吗？”

他皱起眉头，困惑不已。“我不明白你的意思。”

“不好意思，我是说，你确定杰克的心愿没有影响到你的选择吗？以你的状态——我们还不知道你会被外界影响的程度——你怎么知道是自己想要做这件事？”

威尔炸了毛，每当有人将他的思维方式拿出来小题大做时他总会这样。“因为我 _知道_ 对于莱克特博士我跟克劳福德教授的看法是不一样的。克劳福德对莱克特是鄙视加愤怒。我基本上只觉得他很可恶。这之间的区别大了去了。”

布鲁姆医生叹了口气。“你能肯定就好。”

“我能。”

“我只是担心你，威尔。我不想看你被汉尼拔毁掉，像其他被他接触过的人一样。”

威尔看向旁边。“我明白，而且我很感激，真的。但我不会有问题的。”

会面之后，他去上鉴证课。克劳福德询问他们最新的进展，威尔大部分时间都沉默地聆听。

贝弗自始至终一副山雨欲来的表情，而且都没有积极回答问题。

“霍布斯还是对我一言不发，”贝弗课后对他说，明显灰心丧气。“你真的不能帮我看看吗？”她恳求地将资料递到他面前。

威尔看了看熙熙攘攘的走廊，叹了口气。“好吧，我回家后会看的。”

贝弗咧嘴一笑，伸出双臂给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。“你真是我的救星！今晚请你吃披萨。”

“好啦，好啦，”威尔在她怀里挣扎。“我需要呼吸，贝弗。”

她笑容满面地放开手。“如果你能帮我过了这门课，格雷厄姆，我永远欠你一个人情。”

“别忘了披萨就好。”

回到家后，坐在餐桌旁边，手里拿着一片“肉食吃货”披萨——也许这种情况下大多数人都吃不下这个——威尔仔细研读加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的谋杀案卷。

这儿有所有受害人的图片，还有一些霍布斯妻子和孩子鲜血溅满他家露台与厨房的犯罪现场照片。

霍布斯的受害者事后只有三名被找到，然而有几个枕头里填塞着其他几位女孩的头发。

还有一张家庭合影，威尔震惊地发现霍布斯的女儿，阿比盖尔，外表上与他谋杀的姑娘们有多么相似。伊莉丝·尼克尔斯和凯西·波伊尔的犯罪现场照片也在这里，他需要的都有了。

威尔闭上双眼，想象伊莉丝·尼克尔斯的卧室。

_我知道她是一个人。我等了她很久。_

_我看着她躺到床上，平和安详。我不想她受罪。我跃过去，双手掐住她的咽喉。她无法呼吸，拼命想要喘气，但我紧紧掐着她，直到她的心脏停止跳动。_

他看了看霍布斯小木屋的照片，整面墙上都是鹿角，旁边一张金属桌，工具已经摆好。他在脑海中创建起三维立体的画面。

_我将她带回来，安置在工作间。将她死气沉沉的尸体穿刺到鹿角上，放干她的血。然后我着手将她割开。_

他一丝不苟，手法却很温柔。不像莱克特博士那样。

他摆摆头。专心！

_我去除她的肝脏，但有点不对劲。肝脏外边有奇怪的肿块，我伸手向下，摸到里面有更多，触感坚硬。这肉已经坏掉了。_

愧疚涌上心头，他的胃部难受地翻搅起来。

“他这会儿为什么又感到内疚了？”他轻声问自己。

在想象中，他从桌边后退几步，环顾四周。屋子里每样东西都出自他自己的双手，他从不浪费任何东西。

_我双手颤抖，尽力将她恢复如初。我使用鹿茸，试图治愈她身体上的伤口。我带她回家，把她放到床上。我只能为她做这么多了。_

威尔睁开眼睛，一片困惑。没有迹象表示霍布斯失去了一贯谨慎的天性。即使被内疚吞没，这男人仍然足够小心地将她缝好，偷偷放回床上，没有引起房子里任何人的警觉。那不是一个心理崩溃的男人该有的反应。

他低头看家庭合影，看到霍布斯的手是怎样搭在他女儿肩膀上。他的脸上挂着如此深沉的 _爱意_ 。那位母亲看起来就像电影里的临时演员，格格不入、微不足道。而女儿……

威尔暂时挪开注意力，观察起凯西·波伊尔的照片，她被安置在旷野中的一座鹿角之上。

突然，他发现哪里不对劲。

_我已经观察她有一段时间了，我了解她的一切习惯。制服她轻而易举。我将她捆在桌上，等待她醒来。_

不，不，这根本就不对！霍布斯不愿意他的猎物受罪。他为什么要这么做？

_她醒了过来，迷迷糊糊。我平心静气地触摸她的脸庞，给予她虚伪的安慰。去除内脏的过程必须迅速高效，她几乎来不及尖叫。_

他将照片推远，双手在肾上腺素的作用下疯狂颤抖。

不自觉地，他再次摸索起那张家庭合影——它就在霍布斯实施杀戮之前几周拍摄——将注意力集中在女儿身上。

_我是如此爱她无法忍受她会离开的念头我不让她走我不让。_

霍布斯下手迅速。她的痛苦没有持续到一分钟。他如此 _慈悲_ 。杀死凯西·波伊尔的人可不是这样。

阿比盖尔仰头望着父亲，他的爱意映在她眼底。但当威尔再向深处观察，他看到了点别的什么。

她惧怕他。

她知情。

威尔阖上眼帘。

_我爱你我爱你请别伤害我爸爸你说什么我都照做只要别伤害我。_

“怎么了？”贝弗的疑问将他从沉思中唤醒。她斜靠在桌边，大口大口咀嚼着一块蒜蓉面包。

他放下照片，十指交扣搁在桌上。“下一次访问时，你不妨问问霍布斯当他让女儿作为诱饵帮他引诱受害者的时候，他女儿是什么感受。”

贝弗利瞠目结舌。“伙计！你认真的吗？”她伸手拿起照片——将咬到一半的蒜蓉面包放到桌上——一张张筛查过去。“好吧，给我讲解一下。”

他揉揉眼睛。“他让她为他挑选猎物。她跟她们结识、成为朋友，弄清楚她们什么时候会落单，然后他杀掉她们。”

“等等！这么说她知情？她为什么秘而不宣？”贝弗利仍然双目圆睁。

威尔连想都用不着想。“因为她非常爱他。”

她回过头去看那些照片。“这也太混乱了。”

“那是爱。”

“要我说的话，这所谓爱的概念可真是一团糟。”

“附议。”

“那吃人的事儿呢？又是怎么搞的？”

威尔苦笑。“他觉得他的爱快要将自己吞噬掉了，于是决定吞噬别人大概能够解决。”

“解决？”

威尔的笑意消弭无踪。“他不想要伤害她，他从来不愿意叫她受苦。他只想将她留在自己身边。可他知道自己无能为力，于是开始寻找代替品。我猜他以为如果自己吃掉她们，她们就会永远变成他的一部分。”

“至少直到上厕所之前，”她吐槽。

威尔稍纵即逝地笑了笑。

“你还看出什么别的没有？”

威尔犹豫要不要告诉她自己的疑惑，但决定还是不要开口。

他不想让自己的朋友因为一个也许错到离谱的预感心生焦虑。

然而，看着凯西·波伊尔的照片——她是如此富有艺术性地展开身体，他只知道有个人一定难辞其咎。

第七章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1： Ted Bundy 泰德·邦迪，美国连环杀手，被害人数量未知，据估计为26至100人不等，一般估计为35人。曾两次越狱，于1989年在电椅上被执行死刑。  
> Jeffrey Dahmer 杰夫瑞·达莫，第五章译注里介绍过。  
> 前者受害人基本全是女性，有强奸行为，很少肢解尸体，对尸体本身并无特殊渴望。后者杀人对象几乎全是（非白人）男性，虐杀、奸尸，并且烹煮尸体食用。  
> ※2：“暴露疗法”是一种心理治疗手段，其治疗原则或是让患者较长时间地想象恐怖的场景，或是直接置身于使其感到极度恐惧的现实情境之中，从而达到消退恐惧的目的。  
> ※3：节拍器是一种能发出稳定节拍的装置，多用来学习演奏。练琴的时候，用它确定所演奏乐曲的准确速度，从而逐渐建立敏锐的速度感，这对一个优秀的演奏者来说，是十分必要的。  
> ※4：Guru，古鲁，上师，某些宗教以此称呼他们的领袖。


	8. 控诉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：威尔向汉尼拔直陈其惑。

第四次会话——2016年2月6日，星期六

威尔到达的时候，发现莱克特正在地板上做俯卧撑，囚衣上半身系在腰间。

立刻地，威尔注意到了那些伤疤——枪伤。

有一道伤疤在他右臂，就在肩膀下方，明显是擦伤。另外四块分布在他的躯干上，其中两块伤疤互相紧挨在左肋上方，还有一块在右边，最后一块刚好在他右边乳头下方一寸。

仅仅通过观察伤口的分布模式，他就能想象出米利亚姆·拉斯想要干掉他时不顾一切的心情，她瞄准他身体中央，却战栗到无法射中。

莱克特注意到他的视线，挑起一边眉毛，戏谑地笑。

威尔涨红了脸，别开眼神。他超想把眼镜戴上，但克制住了自己。他今天不能冒险在两人之间设置藩篱。“抱歉打扰了。你还要一会儿吗？”

莱克特直起身，动作流畅得像个舞蹈家。他没有费事将上半身的囚服拉回去，反而双手背在身后，站得如军姿一般笔直，仿佛完全没注意到自己的半身裸露。

“完全不必，威尔。我正期待你的来访呢。你决定好想要问我的问题了吗？”

短暂的眼神接触后，威尔又挪开了视线，仍然红着脸。“你能把上衣穿回去吗，拜托？”他脱口而出。

莱克特得意地笑。“怎么了，威尔？感觉太暴露了吗？”他取笑道，没有要妥协的意思。

“你的伤疤太叫人分心了，”威尔解释道。眼神在对方赤裸的胸口扫过时，他咬紧了嘴唇。

他总是下意识地察觉到莱克特很有魅力——年长者貌似将其利用在不少地方——但这样赤裸裸地看着他叫他感到狼狈。

他肌肉结实、线条优美，可能是由于在闲暇时通过锻炼消磨时间而得来的。他胸口的毛发暗沉卷曲，染了些灰白，然而背部却光溜溜的。

 _见他妈的鬼！_ 威尔，你可不是来这儿向个食人连环杀手暗送秋波的。

他按下自己的窘迫，朝莱克特开门见山。“你为什么杀死凯西·波伊尔却让加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯背锅？”

莱克特并未立即回覆，然而稍稍睁大的眼睛和嘴角的轻抽却没能逃过威尔的眼睛。

“这话从哪里说起，威尔？”

威尔打开书包，抽出他从贝弗利的资料里复印来的伊莉丝·尼克尔斯和凯西·波伊尔的尸体照片，拿起来给莱克特看。

“我昨晚对着这个研究了半宿。你没法说服我这两桩谋杀是出自同一人之手。”

莱克特交替看着两张照片，没有明显的反应。“或许如此，但你为什么觉得与我有关？”

“噢，饶了我吧！”他逼近玻璃墙，将照片按在上面。他打破了奇尔顿的规矩，但他此刻一点也不在乎。“伊莉丝·尼克尔斯。颈部瘀伤证明她是被勒死的。她几分钟内就失去了生命。很迅速——甚至可以说 _仁慈_ 。当霍布斯发现她患了癌症，他将她缝回去，试图弥补自己造成的伤害，还把她送回床上。他 _爱惜_ 她。他无法忍受自己 _浪费_ 了她。FBI推断这次事故的打击导致了他后来的失手，但实情并非如此。霍布斯最后并没有失手。他已经将自己的终曲策划好了。他在FBI还没抵达他家门槛时已经杀死了他的妻子，并将女儿割喉。他们查询了他的通话记录，发现有人在FBI上门质询他之前几分钟去了一个电话。通风报信。

“凯西·波伊尔。尸检显示她的肺部是在她 _仍活着时_ 从胸腔移除的。她的尸体被露天放置在鹿角上。这是一场…… _露天歌舞伎表演_ ！那不是霍布斯会做的事。他会向她身体的每一部分都致以敬意，不会留她这样暴尸在阳光下，任鸟儿啄食！这两个案子来自动机截然不同的两名凶手。一个是为了致敬，另一个是为了折磨与羞辱。”

汉尼拔表情漠然地凝视着他。“你想得挺有道理。不过，是什么让你觉得 _我_ 与波伊尔女士的被杀有关？”

自首次重建她的死亡场景时一直困扰着他的问题——基于照片与验尸报告细节——终于恍然大悟，他开始缓缓道来。“她的皮质醇水平※1没有升高。总之，不算很高。压力荷尔蒙会摧毁 _口感_ 。你尽可能久地让她保持冷静，然后在她仍在呼吸的时候割开她的胸腔，取走了她的肺。”

他深吸一口气。“你也许触摸了她的脸，帮她理好头发，也许还告诉她你是一名医生，好让她安心一点。直到你着手 _开膛破肚_ ……”他紧紧闭上双眼。“我 _知道_ 她是你杀的。我当时的感觉跟我想象你杀害其他受害者时的感觉是一样的。你的手法也许多种多样，但你杀戮的精髓总是一致的。”

威尔睁开眼睛，发现莱克特的脸就在他面前，吓得他退了一步。

他与对方的眼神接触只有那么一瞬间，却从年长者那里发现一股着迷的冲动。

“你真的非常特别，威尔。”

年轻人感受到大获全胜的快乐。“这么说我对了。我猜你不会愿意告诉我为什么要挑上这个女孩吧？”

“她确实是我杀的，不过可远远不止她这么一个。”

威尔僵住了，心揪了起来。“什么？”

莱克特转身走回桌旁。他坐下身子，双手交叠放在自己的画作上。“波伊尔女士可不是我第一个不为你们所知的牺牲品。我非常好奇你能不能将他们全部找出来。”

威尔咽了一口口水，喉结滚动。“你到底杀了多少人？”

“我期待听到来自你的判断，亲爱的威尔。还有别的事吗？”莱克特问道，暗示之前的话题已经结束了。

威尔咬紧牙关。“你从哪里得知消息警告霍布斯的？”

莱克特微笑。“弗莱迪·劳兹——犯罪揭秘网的一名记者——非常精通于为她的故事搜集素材。关于霍布斯的案子她有几个内线，他们告诉了她鹿角和螺纹管的事。我将线索联系起来，又得知了霍布斯先生的电话号码，剩下的就众所周知了。”他看来挺心满意足。

威尔光火起来。“要知道，一个无辜的女人因为那通电话丧了命。”

“我记得霍布斯那天杀了 _两个_ 人，威尔。”他得意洋洋地纠正。

“阿比盖尔·霍布斯并不无辜。不完全无辜。她是她父亲的帮凶。”

莱克特眼睛一亮，却戴上一副忧愁的面具。“噢，天哪。像她那样可爱的小姑娘怎么会做这种事情？”

“胁迫，情感乱伦，绑匪情结※2？随你挑一个。霍布斯对他女儿的控制力很强，他知道怎样让她按照他的要求行动，阿比盖尔的自我保护本能也足够让她来服从他。她也许希望自己离开后他就会停下来。”

“他会吗？”

答案对他显而易见。“不会。”

威尔揉揉脸，这一天的压力让他不堪重负。

“我能够理解胁迫，但 _情感乱伦？绑匪情结？_ 你又是怎么想到这些的？”

威尔皱眉。“也许情感乱伦这个词不确切。精神虐待怎么样？我想不出其他方式来表述一位父亲强迫他十几岁的女儿来挑选她自己的代用品好避免自己被他杀害并食用。绑匪情结则很明显。”

“这样形容父亲和女儿之间的关系真是怪异。”

威尔用力摇头。“ _这个父亲_ 的表现并不像个父亲。他不择手段表达对他的女儿的所有权。他爱她，但他的爱自私自利。许多混乱的亲子关系都是这样。生物学的本能让你天生爱你的父母，无论遭受他们怎样的伤害。这样你才能幸存下来。”

“经验之谈吗，威尔？”

威尔苦涩地笑。“我父亲是个好人，也全心全意地爱我。我母亲……她努力过了。我只能这么说她。”

“过去式？”莱克特的语调丝绸一样温柔。

威尔僵住了，意识到自己的不小心。他双臂抱胸。“他去年夏天去世了。”

“真是不幸。是因为酗酒？”

这话又让他忍不住咬牙切齿起来。“他只在没有工作的时候喝酒。他已经许多年没有喝醉过了。”

莱克特继续盯着他，提示他继续说下去。

他拉下脸。“如果你一定要知道的话，是脑动脉瘤。他是在睡眠中死去的，至少死得很快。”

“快也好不快也好，我向你表示慰问。在你这样的年纪失去亲人是很艰难的。”

威尔观察他的表情，只发现了诚恳。“哈，你真的这么想。”

莱克特的眼神闪烁着兴味。“我在你眼前真的这么透明吗，威尔？”

“你比大多数人难懂很多，我只能这么说。我猜应该归咎于 _感情浅薄_ 什么的。”

“我也 _有_ 喜怒哀乐的，威尔。我只是觉得没必要表现得人尽皆知。”

“是啊，更别说这样你就能掩饰自己的真实意图了。”

“我有罪，”他油腔滑调地回答。

威尔局促不安地看了看表，可离开时间还没到呢。

“我很好奇，威尔，”莱克特说，“你是什么时候首次意识到自己与众不同的？”

威尔看着他。“我要是告诉了你，我自己有什么好处？”

“如果你告诉我，也许咱们下次会面时我会健谈很多。”

威尔考虑了片刻，决定为了追寻某些答案，回答还是值得的。

他坐下来，在叙述故事之前先让自己舒服一点儿。“我从来都知道自己与众不同，不过当时并不明白这叫什么。我只是总能弄懂别人的感受。我只是……你知道……很敏感。是布鲁姆医生告诉我它意味着什么。我上学年学习了她的认知课程。我们正讲到悲恸，以及它如何影响人们的行为，当时她为我们播放了一段视频，内容是一位痛失爱子的女士与她讨论儿子的死亡和疾病。当然，她拥有那位女士的授权，所以并没有将对方的脸模糊处理或是怎样。只是隐去了名字。”他挪了挪身子，双腿交叠。“在她谈话期间，我一直注意到那些……微表情，应该是这个词吧。我很受困扰。我知道那玩意儿不是一直很灵，但我有种直觉，她少了点什么感觉。她说起她丈夫是怎样离开她，然后她的大儿子几个月后开始感觉身体不适。当她的幼子一年后出现了相同症状时，医生诊断出她的两个孩子都患了某种不知名的遗传疾病。

“也不是说她的表情有问题。是她谈话的方式。你预料一位母亲会更关注她的孩子是怎样遭受苦痛，但看起来她在意的只有自己。 _她_ 怎样不得不整夜陪伴他们，检查他们的呼吸。 _她_ 怎样喂他们吃饭、给他们穿衣，因为他们没有力气移动。她的前夫是怎样从未想到提供帮助。我理解照料生病的家庭成员该有多辛苦，但是……总之不对劲。”

莱克特看了看天花板，自言自语地点头。“我想我明白你的意思了。她在向他们下毒。代理型孟乔森综合症※3？”

“未必，”威尔告诉他。“她的最终目的是杀死她的孩子们来惩罚丈夫的离开。她总觉得，既然他们是 _她的_ 孩子，她想怎样待他们就能怎样。她就是个心胸狭窄的自恋狂。”他耸耸肩，“我将自己的怀疑告诉布鲁姆医生，她打了几个电话。小一点的孩子还活着，但身体情况不妙。他们去医院做了一些检查， _终于_ 发现她用来毒害他们药物是什么。那是一种运动员在训练中使用、用以降低血氧量的功能增强性药品。它可以让他们的身体补偿性地生成更多红细胞。当然，这种药是违禁的。它的设计方式使得常规血检和尿检无法测出它的存在。根据我最后听到的消息，那位女士还在等待审判。我不知道那孩子最后怎么样了。”

“于是这件事情让布鲁姆医生诊断你为移情失调，因为你能有能力看出她看不到的东西。”

“基本上，是的。我是说，她必须慢放再放大，才能在视频中发现我能立刻察觉出的表情变化。我想我只是擅长理解别人。”

“那显然不是你所擅长的全部。你只用凭借犯罪现场的照片就能够在脑海里一步一步将它重建起来。这种特长很少自然形成。通常需要多年的训练与经验累积。”

威尔耸耸肩膀。“也许这就是克劳福德想要我向FBI提出工作申请的原因吧。他觉得我能成为一名优秀的侧写师。”

“你不同意吗？”

“我宁愿暂时保留选择权。像个杀人犯一样思考可不是什么 _有趣_ 的事情。”

莱克特笑了。“也许你只需要正确的鼓舞。”

威尔紧张起来，看向旁边。“我……我得走了。再见，莱克特博士。”

“晚安，威尔。祝好梦。”

威尔离开时差点忍不住嘲弄地哼了一声。

吉迪恩在他的牢房里睡觉，因此威尔径直经过，没有停下。

脾气暴躁的那名护工在那儿等着领他出去。

他们一起走了一会儿，那名护工突然脱口而出，“为什么你总是回来？”

威尔惊讶地看着他，“你是什么意思？”

“莱克特什么都不会告诉你的。他只是在玩弄你。给你点建议，在他决定除掉你之前脱身吧。”

这人显然对莱克特有严重的私怨，但威尔暂时不想深究。“他可能有我们还不知情的其他受害人。我们需要让他们的家庭知道他们身上发生了什么事。”

他嗤之以鼻。“你以为得知自己所爱的人被活生生开膛破肚、还被做成主菜奉上他的晚宴餐桌，他们就能得到安慰吗？”

威尔有点被他的激烈态度吓到，噤了声。

“嗨，默里，别把这孩子吓坏了，他只是在做学校的功课，”朝他们走过来的另一名护工说道。威尔认出他是几周前仔细打量自己的那个。他有种感觉，这人想给他留下好印象。

黑发护工伸出一只手来。“我叫马修·布朗。别在意凯尔，莱克特跟他不对盘。也不能全怪他，那家伙糟糕得很。”

威尔差点就要问他指的是莱克特还是默里，但咬住舌头没有说，倒是伸出手来。“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

马修将他的手带到唇边轻吻了一下，威尔诧异得张口结舌。

他迅速抽回手，差点没忍住在牛仔裤上蹭几下。

默里从鼻子里哼了一声，转身向走廊而去，没理睬他们了。

“那么，你一会儿还有事吗？我多数时候值晚班，不过早上可以陪你喝咖啡。”布朗实际上都在向他抛媚眼了。

威尔抿嘴牵强地笑了笑。“我很荣幸，不过接下来几周都会忙的要死。这是毕业前的最后一个学期。为了完成功课我要做更多功课。”

马修咧嘴一笑，丝毫没有望而却步。“没问题。至少你来访问莱克特时我们可以聊天。”提及那个名字时他的音调出现些许变化，威尔将其解读为嫉妒。

“听起来跟约会似的，”威尔吐槽。他真想躲得越远越好。

马修热情地点点头，祝愿他晚安。

第八章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：皮质醇(cortisol)是肾上腺在应激反应里产生的一种类激素，身体依靠皮质醇才能在压力状态下作出有效反应。但长期处在压力状况下（或者生活节奏紧张、睡眠不足等情况下）皮质醇水平长期偏高，则会出现负面反应，如新陈代谢发生改变，血糖升高、食欲增加、体重上升、性欲减退以及极度疲劳等等。   
> ※2：captor bonding似乎没有专有翻译。译者的理解是人质对自己的绑架者产生的心里认同与感情联系，有点类似斯德哥尔摩综合症，不过还没到那个程度。  
> ※3：Munchausen by proxy，代理型孟乔森综和症，是指护理者故意夸大或捏造受护理者的生理、心理、行为或精神问题，甚或促成该等问题的心理疾病。严重一些的代理型孟乔森综合征则会向所照顾对象的饮用水、食物中投放毒药。发生在母亲身上对子女是种最复杂也最致命的的虐待形式。（普通的孟乔森综合症就是自己通过装病来吸引别人的关注，严重者会伤害自己以符合症状。）


	9. 煽动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：威尔搜寻其他可能与莱克特有关的命案，并努力摆脱情绪上遭受的冲击。

2月7日星期日，至2月12日星期五

威尔独自一人，松脂与腐叶的气息充斥鼻端。树木在四周赫然耸立，仿若上古神灵的圣象。他能听到身后有什么东西，能够感觉到它的逼近。他听到鼻息般的声响，似是一头巨大动物的呼吸声。他惊得一动不敢动，甚至没法转过头去。

突然，胸口一阵猛烈剧痛，他惊恐地低头看去，一对鹿角、漆黑如夜，刺穿了他。他抬起浸满鲜血的双手想要抓住——

他气喘吁吁地醒来，心有余悸地捂紧胸口。

花了一会儿检查自己的身体后，他终于平静下来。他一整个星期天都在做作业——筛询发生在莱克特活跃期间的谋杀案。

每找到一张犯罪现场的照片，他就让自己沉浸在凶手的精神世界，试图对莱克特的想法管中窥豹。

到上床睡觉的时候，他已经心力交瘁。陌生的杀戮欲充斥着他，让他的指尖神经质地痉挛，仿佛想要握住一把刀子。

他那天晚上没有睡好。

第二天，威尔上课之前在走廊上逮住贝弗利。

“你昨天的会面怎么样？”他整了整背在肩头的书包。

贝弗利喜形于色，步子欢乐得几乎一碰一跳，“终于有反应了。他一旦开始谈起他的女儿就好像停不下来一样。我想我也许终于能够完成报告了。”

“关于凯西·波伊尔他有提到什么吗？”

她皱起眉，步伐缓慢下来。“他否认与之有关。我想他是不是，精神分裂之类的状况所以不记得了？”

威尔摇摇头。“我想不是。莱克特博士告诉我 _他_ 才是杀她的凶手。”

贝弗利在走廊当中停了下来。“等等，什么？”她将他拉到一边，匆忙中差点将他捾到墙上。“ _这_ 消息是哪儿来的？”她危险地嘶嘶出声。

威尔内疚地埋下头。“我大概……上周发现的，然后就询问了他。准确的说，是质询了他。他告诉我他杀死了凯西·波伊尔， _而且_ 他也是向霍布斯打电话警告FBI即将上门的那个人。”

“ _他_ 怎么会知道的？”

“犯罪揭秘。我查了他们的网页。劳兹在霍布斯杀害妻女之前几个钟头发布了关于凯西·波伊尔案的关键信息。”

“但是为什么？为什么要通风报信？为什么要杀害别人还栽赃到霍布斯头上？”

威尔的视线转到一边，沉思起来。“也许……他只是好奇会发生什么。”

贝弗打了个哆嗦。“你打算通知克劳福德教授吗？”

他耸耸肩。

“威尔，”她叱责道。“你不该把这种事藏起来。克劳福德应该得知。”

“所以我一得到确凿证据就会告诉他。现在，我只是凭着直觉而已。”

“你的 _直觉_ 从来都是对的。”

“我知道，但这事儿很严重。再说了，莱克特告诉我他还有其他受害者。我了解他。我了解他的杀人手法。我能找出他们来。”威尔恳求地看着她。“再给我一点时间。我不想没有任何证据就冲到克劳福德面前。”

贝弗利气鼓鼓地看着他。“星期五之前。否则我就去跟他说。”

威尔露出一个大大的笑脸。“你最好了，贝弗。”

他继续全心全意投入研究，寻找给他的感觉类似凯西·波伊尔的其他谋杀案。

他发现了一个，或者更准确的说，他发现了三十五个。

劳伦斯·威尔斯的受害人在海滩上被绑成一个图腾柱，在他七十高龄的时候。

威尔斯如今七十六了，在得知自己最后一个受害人就是他不明身份的儿子后，他不再愿意开口谈论自己犯下的案子。

另一名年长些的学生，保罗·科伦德勒※1负责去拜访他。

威尔谨慎地接近他，众所周知，科伦德勒是个狂妄的王八蛋。他做过警察，以此为由总是无视克劳福德的讲课。他会在课堂上露面只因为他想加入FBI。威尔在课上比他优秀得多的事实显然使得两人的关系不甚友好。

“嗨，科伦德勒。我能跟你谈谈吗？”

这是星期五，他们本周最后一堂课之前。威尔的截止期限就要到了。

科伦德勒从手机上抬起头来，厌恶地瞥了威尔一眼。他长得还算帅，深色头发、浅灰眸子，如果他不是这么一个混蛋的话，在女学员里也许会很吃香。

“你想要什么，格雷厄姆？交换课题的话似乎太迟了点。”他冷笑道。

威尔对他的嘲弄无动无衷。“我很满意自己的课题，谢谢。只不过，我有点好奇你的。你的会话进行得怎么样了？”

科伦德勒鼓起眼睛，怒冲冲将手机往衣袋里一塞。“你又在发动你那狗屁神棍技能了吗？要是这样的话，趁早给我停下来！”他逼近威尔，竭尽全力试图吓阻他。

威尔颈毛竖起。“我只想告诉你让威尔斯给你反应的最好办法是问他是否有别人怂恿他将他情人的儿子放在图腾柱顶端。”

科伦德勒冷嗤一身，转过身去。“呵，管他去呢。反正我用不着你帮忙。”

威尔怒视他离开的背影，克制住想一拳将对方的脑袋揍到墙上去的冲动。

他前往教室，磨着牙将书本以不必要地力气扔到桌上。

“哎哟，格雷厄姆，谁惹着你了？”贝弗利问道，手拿钢笔转着自己一缕头发玩。

“保罗·科伦德勒。”

“他很混账吗？要我帮你揍他一顿不？”

威尔勉强笑了笑。“不用。”

“你认真的？我可以揍他的哦。就算他没有把你惹毛我也可以揍他。他是个歧视女性的混蛋。”

“我觉得他总有一天会得到报应的，”威尔咕哝着说。

上课了，但威尔感到越来越焦虑。他余光看到科伦德勒一边对另一名同学朝他指指点点，一边窃笑。

他深吸一口气，重新将注意力放回克劳福德的讲课。

“这些受害者有什么共同点？”克劳福德在投影仪上展示出一满屏计四十八张人物照片。“看看他们，告诉我你们看到什么。”他将照片复印件分发下来，学生们试图破解其中奥秘。大家互相耳语，纸张在手中悉嗦作响，但威尔就那么看着。他已经知道答案。

贝弗举起手来。“他们完全是随机的。人种不一，性别不一，年龄不一。他们来自各行各业，背景也各不相同。”

克劳福德给了她一个勉强扯起的笑，但摇了摇头。“不太满足我的期待，但分析的也算不错。威尔？”

威尔低头看面前的照片，取下眼镜，开始将他们分类排序，直到照片按肤色从深到浅排好。

“这是个调色盘。”

克劳福德欣然微笑。“完美。”他切到下一幅照片，显示结果——一颗庞大的眼睛。“我们管这名杀手叫做壁画家。正如你们所见……”听到下面吃吃的笑声，他一脸严厉地瞪了学生们一眼。“完成他的设计要付出不少努力。他一旦选好受害人，就用过量海洛因毒杀他们，然后向他们体内注入硅树脂并将尸体涂满树脂来保存。他从未被抓捕归案。”

最后一句话让学生们面孔上的诙谐消失无踪，但威尔心事重重地无意去关心他人的情绪。

最近几周他一直在练习以杀人凶手们的视角来思考，理解这位壁画家简直轻而易举。他在肤色的深浅变化中看到了美，他想展示的并非数量，而是将它们结合为更伟大的作品。将其增效。

然而，其中有不合理的地方……

克劳福德切换到另一张幻灯片，展示一名叫做罗兰·安博的黑人男子。“这个男人是我们最初的线索。其他尸体都被固定在一座筒仓里，而我们却发现他的尸体循外边的溪水顺流而下。他是个戒毒中的海洛因成瘾者，因此未能像壁画家其他受害者那样被过量毒品杀死。尸体解剖显示他将自己从‘壁画’上撕下来，逃跑出去，落下一处悬崖。我们不知道这是个事故、还是他在壁画家的追杀之下决定跳进河里赌赌自己的运气。

“我将这件案子保存了七年，但壁画家再也没有浮出水面。看起来，他的目的已经完成，他决定不再以这种方式杀戮。”

“那 _不是_ 他的设计。”

克劳福德看着威尔，惊讶于他的打断。“不好意思？”

“那 _不是_ 他的设计，”他重复道。“眼眸中间那个白人，他完全不合理。”威尔目光灼灼盯着图片，有种想要一拳捶上桌子的冲动。他向投影屏伸手比划，“瞧那个啊！罗兰·安博， _他_ 才能完美契合。这个新人，他 _格格不入_ ！”威尔站起来，向投影仪走过去。“他的腿被锯断了。”

克劳福德若有所思地观察图片。“我们推测它被锯掉是为了让他更好地嵌进去。”

威尔摇头。“他不会那么做。如果有哪一片不适合，他会换个新的，或者重头再来。不。”他停顿了一下。“我想我知道是谁杀了这些人了。”他指向中间的白人男子。“那就是你的凶手。”

科伦德勒大声嘲笑。“你认为这家伙锯掉自己的腿，把自己跟其他尸体缝到了一起？回魂了，格雷厄姆。”

威尔充满嫌恶的表情让科伦德勒畏缩下来。“不，我是说 _有别人_ 说服了他，让他认为成为自己设计的一部分是唯一能让它臻于完美的方式。”

克劳福德盯着他。“那为什么锯掉了腿？”

威尔转身看向屏幕，皱起眉头。“说不定他饿了，”他讥讽道。

听到这里，克劳福德终于明白威尔指的是谁。“你觉得 _汉尼拔·莱克特_ 干了这个？”他声音低沉，但仍然能让所有学生都听到。他们看来都被这念头给惊呆了。

威尔点头。“我觉得莱克特会 _爱上_ 这个的。他也许将其视为向一名艺术家同行伸出援手。”

克劳福德再次抬头看向投影。“他当然做得到，”他轻声说道。

下课了，其他学生互相低声谈论，心不甘情不愿地挤出教室，时不时有人瞥威尔一眼。

“留下来，威尔。”

贝弗放慢脚步，紧紧盯着他。 _你会告诉他吗？_ 她比口型。

威尔点头，做手势让她先走。

她翻个白眼，气呼呼走出教室。

威尔知道他回家后有的解释了。

“好了，说吧。莱克特那边进行得怎么样？”

威尔迅速看了一眼，在克劳福德的密切注视下转开了头。“我打算有把握后才告诉你……”

克劳福德眯起眼睛。“那你没把握的事是什么？”

“凯西·波伊尔。我认为她不是盖勒特·雅各布·霍布斯杀死的。而且我觉得劳伦斯·威尔斯将受害者展示成那种样子并不是他自己的想法。”

克劳福德只能瞪着他。“你在说什么，威尔？”

他做了个鬼脸。“我觉得莱克特需要为之负责的谋杀比他被判有罪的案子要多得多，有的是模仿其他凶手，有的是通过教唆。”

“你倒是知道了，怎么办到的？”

威尔飞快向上瞟了一眼。“他告诉我的。”

克劳福德目露凶光。“而你现在才让我知道？”

“我不确定他有没有说谎，”他辩解道。

“那有吗？”

“……没有。”

克劳福德一拳砸在桌子上，惊得威尔倒退了一步。

“你还有什么保留之言吗，格雷厄姆？”

“没有了，先生。”威尔如此保证，试图回避对方的怒气。

克劳福德看起来气得想要揍他的样子。

“下一次与莱克特会谈时我会跟你一起。我们得弄个水落石出。如果下一次还像这次一样藏着掖着，我就把你从这件案子里开除，并且给你零分。”

威尔张嘴想要抗议，却被打断。

“我也要一起去，”出现在门口的布鲁姆医生将他们俩都吓了个措手不及。她走进房间，站在威尔身边，一手搁上他肩头。

“这不关你的事，阿拉娜，”克劳福德对她说。

“威尔的福祉当然关我的事，”她反驳。“如果他是对的——我想咱们都知道他是对的——那么莱克特博士在这么多年之后吐露真相总是有所图谋的。我得知道原因。”

“看来我没法说服你了，”克劳福德叹气，捏了捏鼻梁。“像从前一样。”

两人同时转头来看他们的学生。“我们的确是出于好意，威尔。我们不知道莱克特博士是不是在玩什么游戏，”布鲁姆医生试图安抚他。

“他永远都在玩游戏，”威尔告诉他们。“但如果能让你们好受一点，那就来吧。”

第九章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：没记错的话，电影里被款待吃了自己的香煎人脑的貌似就是这货。


	10. 质问

第五次会话——2016年2月13日，星期六

“我就不明白你们为什么把这事儿看得这么严肃。莱克特显然在耍他，而他就跟其他人一样被他玩的团团转。”奇尔顿朝聚集在他办公室的这群人直翻白眼。

“相信我，奇尔顿博士，威尔·格雷厄姆是一位非常有洞察力的年轻人。如果他认为莱克特杀害过更多人，那么他很可能是对的，”克劳福德说。

“基于莱克特的精神病态，他的受害者人数也不是不可能更高，但是要说就这么个 _学生_ 能够查清这些神秘受害人的身份？简直是天方夜谭。我不能允许你们无监督地与他谈话。谁知道你们会向他脑子里灌输什么奇谈怪论？”

“这么说，我们不能在会见莱克特博士时协助威尔？”布鲁姆医生问道。

“我可没那么讲，”奇尔顿澄清道。“我的意思是，以示光明正大，恕我直言，我也需要列席这次谈话。”

威尔已经放弃希望了，他没可能介入这些人的决定。他取下眼镜揉揉眼睛，又重新戴上。此时此刻这层屏障不可或缺。

巴尼护送他们来到通往莱克特监牢的走廊。

“牢房外只有一把椅子。我再去拿几个来，”巴尼在铁门处说，转身离开。

“谢谢，巴尼。”威尔说。

“哎呀，你好呀，布鲁姆医生。”看到吉迪恩满面笑容，阿拉娜不情不愿地回以微笑。

“你好，吉迪恩医生。”

“拉帮结伙呀，嗯？谁犯事儿了？”

“没有谁，”布鲁姆医生向他保证。“我们只是想跟莱克特博士澄清一些事情。”

“年轻的格雷厄姆先生相信FBI漏掉了莱克特博士不少受害者，”奇尔顿煞费苦心地嘲弄道。他这个人从不放过一丝让别人难堪的机会。

“这一点还未得到确认，”布鲁姆医生插嘴道。“我们不会单凭猜测就将他钉死在十字架上，至少先听听莱克特博士自己的说辞。”

听到她并不充分信任自己的猜测，威尔觉得有些受伤，不过还是克制自己没有反驳她。

吉迪恩咧起嘴来，对院长露出一个险恶的笑容。“哎呀，以我见到的这位年轻的格雷厄姆先生的天赋来看，他毫无疑问是对的。我听到了一点点上周他与莱克特博士的对话。实在是， _哎呀呀_ 太引人入胜了。”他将笑容转向威尔，双眼放光。“如果你愿意的话，结束后可以来跟我聊聊天，格雷厄姆先生。我时不时也可以妙语连珠的。”

奇尔顿一脸受辱的样子，怒冲冲地大摇大摆向前走去，克劳福德和布鲁姆医生跟在他身后。

威尔向吉迪恩露出一个苦恼的笑，无奈地尾随。

莱克特貌似被出现在他牢房的这群人给逗乐了，他放下铅笔，将注意力放在来人身上。

“好吧，事态的发展实在是不同寻常。晚上好，布鲁姆医生。我们很久没聊过了。你妻子和儿子 _还好_ 吗？”

布鲁姆医生的表情僵硬起来。“他们相当好，莱克特博士。谢谢你的问候。”

“以我的猜测，你就是修建我这座新笼子的那位慷慨出资者吧？”莱克特戏谑地问。

布鲁姆医生有那么一瞬间看起来有几分内疚，然后她站得更直了，直面他的目光。“考虑到几周前发生在伊沃·米格斯身上的不幸，我觉得将你与其他囚犯之间的交流限制起来是为你好也是为他们好。我可以向你保证，你能自己选择陪同的看守。巴尼·马修斯先生已经同意监督你。其他三个名额还没有确定。”

“多谢你的关心，阿拉娜。”

威尔观察他们之间的互动，接收到到他们未诉之于口的信息。

他注意到当莱克特提起她的妻子时布鲁姆博士脸上几不可查的畏惧表情，突然想起他曾读过一篇有关梅森·维杰之死的文章。

那男人因为坠落猪舍而导致四肢瘫痪，要不是得到他妹妹的搭救差点被饲养的猪只伤害致死。

他妹妹照料了他三年多，然后有一天她走出房间去门口迎接她的女朋友——阿拉娜，而他不小心哽到一根鸡骨窒息死亡。

梅森已经改变遗嘱将自己的财产全部留给玛格，据称是因为她不辞辛劳的体贴照顾所致。

他甚至在英年早逝前捐献了精子，使阿拉娜·布鲁姆得以诞生一个儿子，马奎斯。

“那么，你又近况如何呢，克劳福德 _教授_ ？你妻子的治疗还顺利吧？”

克劳福德握紧了拄着手杖那只手。“贝拉状况还不错，谢谢。”

巴尼拿来额外的椅子就走了，临走时威尔向他表示感谢。

奇尔顿坐下来，翘起二郎腿。“寒暄到此为止吧。我希望能在九点前到家，所以咱们不妨现在就进入正题？”

莱克特投向奇尔顿一个模糊的不悦眼神，不过很快就掩饰在圆融的微笑之下。“确实。各位光临寒舍有何见教？”

“威尔昨天上课给我带来了一些很有意思的东西，”克劳福德紧紧盯着莱克特。“他认为FBI一桩旧案可能得由你负责。我想知道他是否正确。”

“负部分责任，”威尔直觉地修正，然后在克劳福德摧枯拉朽的目光下偃旗息鼓。

莱克特注意到这个细节，神色微妙地紧绷了些。

“小威尔是认为我要为哪桩案子负责呢？”

“不止一桩，如果把课堂上的发现也算上的话，”克劳福德继续说道。

莱克特冷笑。“好了，不要吊我胃口了， _教授_ 。”

克劳福德嘴角一抽。“你听说过壁画家吗？”

莱克特明显睁大了眼睛，然后歪头看向威尔。

威尔倔强地朝他皱了皱眉眉头，一抹笑容爬上莱克特嘴角，在威尔的印象里，这是他第一次笑而露齿。

“你们想知道中间那个白人是不是我杀的。答案是肯定的，是我干的。他的名字叫做詹姆斯·格雷——我得说是个相当麻烦的家伙。杀死他是我曾做过的最仁慈的事情。他相当欣慰能够成为自己伟大作品的一部分。我还锯断他的腿，烹制了一顿意式烩牛膝，配上意式藏红花烩饭和绿皮西葫芦球颇为美味。精确的说是 _左_ 腿。这样够了吗？”

好像没人知道该说什么才好。

布鲁姆医生和克劳福德将信将疑地对望了一眼，奇尔顿则呆若木鸡地坐在那儿。

威尔倾身向前，莱克特漫不经心的态度鼓舞了他的胆量。

“埃利奥特·巴迪士呢？你也许知道，就是那个天使制造者。”

“埃利奥特·巴迪士是自杀的，威尔，”克劳福德突然插入。“我亲自处理的那件案子。我看过他的尸体。”

威尔嗤笑一声，靠回椅背。“你要告诉我巴迪士不知道用什么办法成功剥掉了自己背上的皮，制成形状完美的翅膀，然后还——奇迹般地没有因剧痛难忍或失血过多昏厥过去——把自己悬在一座老谷仓的椽子上？不，我才不信。”

莱克特愈发惬意了。“恐怕你错了，克劳福德教授。我确实协助了巴迪士先生的蜕变。那个男人已经将自己阉割，看起来我必须帮他善始善终才合适。不幸的是，由于他的身染疾病，我没有胃口食用他，不过完成之后看到他的样子还是挺让人享受的。”

奇尔顿貌似有点想吐，但威尔完全无动于衷，只是单纯地满意于自己的 _预感_ 被证实的欣慰。

“劳伦斯·威尔斯又怎样呢？”威尔继续道。“他竖起一根由他的受害者绑成的图腾柱，将他未知的儿子绑在最顶端。”

“威尔，上一次我关注的时候，威尔斯先生还活得好好的，并对每一桩谋杀都供认不讳。”

威尔再一次倾身向前。“我读了他的讯问记录。他提到想要留下传承，想要被人 _铭记_ 。那不是他会说的话。那不合他的病理。他脱离了原本隐形杀手的现实，他可以向一位女士招手微笑，与她在教堂聊天，可就是他杀死了她丈夫。他满意于自己的所有受害者都入土为安。他本可以幸福地离开人世，有恃无恐于警察从来不曾知道他的存在，突然他灵光一闪，决定将他们全都挖出来、制成一座纪念碑？在我这里讲不通。”

莱克特坐在自己座位上向前探身，注意力满满放在威尔身上。“你是个多么狡猾的男孩啊，”他的嗓音充满某种无法辨识的情绪。他再次坐直。“威尔斯先生和我只是在西弗吉尼亚州格拉夫顿的一间咖啡店里短暂地碰过面。那是2009年9月15日，我当时正出席一个新药发布会——鲁拉西酮——用于治疗精神分裂症和两极型异常。我确信关于我的到场他们保留有记录。我提及数次死亡之间的关联，威尔斯先生对此有些心慌意乱，于是我给了他一些建议。我告诉他像他这样的天才不应该默默无闻地死去。他超越了我的期待。我很乐意去近处查看他的收官之作，不过只看照片也足够替代了。”

“埃尔登 · 斯坦梅兹呢？种菇人？”

莱克特皱起脸来。“也许我结论下得太早了。恐怕我跟 _那个人_ 什么关系都没有。”

让大家倍感惊讶的是，威尔笑了。“谢谢。我需要确认你不是为了耍我才附和我说的每句话。”

“你为什么不认为我撒了谎？”

“你喜欢把你的受害人炫耀给全世界，让所有人看见他们受到的羞辱。把人整整齐齐埋在树林中的小坑里？这可不是你的消遣方式。”

“天哪，天哪，多么优秀的学生啊。我很乐意某天能坐下来向你讨教几个问题/戳戳你的脑子[pick your brains，双关语]。”

“你是在使用隐喻，博士，还是说我该递给你一副刀叉？”威尔无礼地回答。

莱克特再次笑了。“我能懂得克劳福德教授为什么这么看重你了。”他将注意力转移到所指代的对象上。“一个只有你一半岁数的初出茅庐的学生对我的思想比你对我的了解更甚许多，是不是件挺羞辱的事情？”

克劳福德再次握紧手杖。“只要他能像这样为我获取情报，我没什么值得计较的。”他转向威尔。“全部就是这些了吗？”

“目前为止，”威尔回答。

“祝你好运，威尔，”莱克特微笑着对他说。“今天实在是太有意思了。涉及到招供问题的话，我想承认凯西·波伊尔的谋杀现在只是个手续问题。”

奇尔顿差点呛到自己的口水，自坐下以来终于成功说出第一句话。“太不可思议了。我得打几个电话才行。这消息一定会是头条新闻！”

“等等，”克劳福德打断他。“在取得更多证据之前，别把这事儿整成媒体关注的焦点行吗？他仍然可能在说谎。”

“他知道这些罪案的 _细节_ 。我从未 _风闻_ 的细节。它一定会让我名利双收的。不知道劳兹会不会给我进行一次专访。”

莱克特双手交叠在脑后，带着一脸得意洋洋的愉悦笑意观察着面前一切。他注意到威尔的凝视，向他眨了眨眼睛。威尔脸一红，别开头去。

“我们无法掩盖这件事，杰克。他们的家人需要知道他们身上发生了什么事，”布鲁姆医生说。

莱克特笑得轻快。“表现得真像个道德楷模啊，布鲁姆医生。难怪威尔对你如此崇拜。不过，我有点怀疑，他是否猜到过你那些肮脏的小秘密？”

布鲁姆医生惊呆了，瞬间恐慌起来。

威尔感觉一股保护欲涌上心头，他取下眼镜，强迫自己阅读莱克特脸上所有的微小细节。

“我完全明白布鲁姆医生和她的妻子并不是完人，莱克特博士，”他坚决的语调将莱克特博士的注意力吸引回来。“我知道当梅森·维杰在猪舍发生 _事故_ 时她们还没碎得厉害，不过介于他的性情，我不会过于惊讶。也许对维杰小姐来说这是发生过的最幸运的事情。她曾是你的患者，不是吗？我肯定你比任何人都明白她的苦处。”他都不知道自己在做什么。他只是有种直觉，莱克特不会出卖玛格·维杰。从他说话的样子威尔清清楚楚看出莱克特喜欢以他扭曲的方式帮助别人。

有那么一会儿，莱克特似乎有点矛盾，然后他再次笑了，露出牙齿。

“告诉你吧，奇尔顿博士，如果你能耐心一点，瞧瞧威尔到我们的会谈结束为止能够将多少其他谋杀案与我联系起来，我会乐意将其中我所犯下的那些认罪。”

奇尔顿摆架子地看他一眼。“要是我拒绝呢？”

“你将永远不会从我这里得到完整的故事。事实上，由于这些谋杀我很能会再次受审。如果这一次我被判决神智正常的话你该有多遗憾呐！你的饭票要进到死囚牢房去了。你的名利双收可要到此为止了，不是吗？”

现在轮到奇尔顿天人交战了。他瞥了瞥另两位教授，点了点头。

“现在就把这事儿秘而不宣，不过一旦这孩子完成了他们的访谈，我就会带着这个上FBI去。”

“我会跟你一起去，”克劳福德对他说。“我确信米利亚姆·拉斯会听我们的。”

“我不喜欢这样，杰克。”布鲁姆医生说。

“像你说的，阿拉娜，他们的家人需要知道他们遭遇了什么。如果还有更多受害人，威尔可以将他们找出来。”

威尔垂头盯着地板，希望他是对的。

其他人骤然离去，威尔暂时有些茫然，不知道该做什么。

他又瞥了一眼莱克特，说，“谢谢你与我交谈，莱克特博士。我下周再来看你。”

“这是我的荣幸，威尔，我向你保证。”

威尔开始收起椅子来，但巴尼回来了，坚持由他来做。

威尔感谢了他，转身离开，边走边戴上眼镜。

吉迪恩在他牢房里叫起来，“这次对话肯定很愉快吧！自从莱克特上次从那护士脸上咬下一块肉以来，我从没看到奇尔顿这么兴奋过。”

威尔停下来，耸耸肩膀，靠在吉迪恩牢房对面的墙上。“我显然要帮他发达了，现在我感觉有点龌龊。”

“噢，我肯定莱克特已经有了玩弄他的计划了，所以不用太难过。”

威尔笑起来。“谢谢，这样我真的好过一点了。”

“帮助朋友总能让我感到开心。”吉迪恩靠过来，“就咱们俩私下里说，我觉得没有什么比把你关在莱克特隔壁牢房更能让咱们备受爱戴的院长更快乐的事了，好让他能七乘二十四小时拨弄你的大脑，弄懂它如何运作。”

威尔打了一个哆嗦。“要是听到这句话他可能会杀了我，不过我觉得奇尔顿博士在这一点上和莱克特博士心有戚戚。”

“你说的大概没错，然而实在要在这两人里选的话，我宁愿选奇尔顿。他比较容易无视一点。”

威尔点头。“我该走了。”

在奇尔顿的办公室里，另外几人已经达成了共识。

“我想格雷厄姆先生应该同意自己接受一些心理测试，”奇尔顿在威尔进来时说。

“没门，”威尔坚持道。飞过脑海的想象让他心烦意乱。奇尔顿割开他的头骨、在他暴露的脑花上戳戳的幻象——想弄明白他的 _灵光闪现_ 来自何处——他又发起抖来。

“真的没这个必要，”布鲁姆医生争辩道。“我与他讨论过许多了。只不过是移情作用和活跃的想象力而已。”

“噢，得了，布鲁姆医生，别告诉我你想将他据为己有。他跟莱克特耍的那些花招，我从未见过那种事儿。”

 _我一点也不惊讶你不懂移情/站在他人角度着想，你这个自命不凡的白痴，_ 威尔满怀敌意地想。

“没有什么花招，我只是……能够理解。”

“你居然能够 _理解_ 莱克特那样的人？”奇尔顿嘲弄道。

威尔不咸不淡看他一眼。“你只需要一点同理心，奇尔顿博士。在你学习心理学的时候他们肯定有教过吧。”

到了最后，威尔终于如愿以偿。没人想要拿他做实验了。

第十章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：写这一章的时候我好开心！这里的威尔就是个野蛮男友小可爱[the sassiest little muffin]。有些话我现在想起来还好笑。  
> 汉尼拔跟威尔的关系仍然相当敌对，不过汉尼拔开始尊重他，也许不止尊重。（在我脑中，当威尔说出这句话“我需要确认你不是为了耍[screw with]我才附和我说的每句话”时，汉尼拔的思路基本上是“哦，我非常乐意搞[screw with]你”。）哈！（译注：没错，又是双关。screw with基础意思是拧紧，引申意思是摧毁、破坏，俚语意思是法克。）


	11. 理解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威尔与莱克特的前病人之一聊了天，对他的动机有了更清晰的理解。

2月14日星期日，至2月19日星期五

即便知道这主意不靠谱，贝弗利还是将威尔和阿德莉娅拽去她好友贝丝家参加情人节派对。

“很好玩的，信我！”她一路上如此坚持。阿德莉娅将信将疑，而威尔一点也不期待与陌生人的拘谨交谈，况且这群人中几乎半数明早都会逃课。他期盼贝弗利能够自觉。克劳福德绝不会欣赏她宿醉地出现在他的课堂上。那个混蛋为了让她头痛欲裂会故意提高音量讲课的。

到达目的地后，没多久贝弗就勾搭上另一个学生——个子高挑、长发蓬乱，牛仔裤上满是洞洞，闻起来几乎像只臭鼬——扔她的朋友在一边自生自灭。

他俩一点也不想加入这场狂欢，主要因为他们是两条单身狗。

“现在，额，咱们俩应该亲热一下，还是干点别的什么？”威尔向室友邪邪一笑，开起玩笑来。

阿德莉娅一拳捶在他肩膀上。“我往手袋里偷塞了一本书来。我会找个清净地方看书的。至于你，找个角落发霉去吧。贝弗打算回家时会来找我们的。”

她离开之后，他在人群之中感觉愈发不自在起来。至少有四对情侣在沙发上狎昵，音乐声吵得他牙齿都在颤抖，一小撮人围着某人的手机、观看一个如何将苹果做成大麻烟斗的视频。

他信步上楼，找到一间安静的房间躲起来。貌似是一间客房。茶几上落了一层明显的灰尘，看来这间房间有段时间没人使用了。音乐声与笑声含混了许多，他如释重负地长舒一口气，闭上双眼躺到床上。

只享受了几分钟的安宁，有人踌躇地敲了敲门，推开了它。他坐起身来，看到一个年长些的女孩，约摸二十五岁左右，站在玄关。他伸手打开床头灯，让她看到自己。“要我帮忙吗？”

她犹豫了一会儿才开口说话。“嗯，不好意思。你是今年面谈汉尼拔·莱克特的学生吗？”她紧张地绞着自己的金色发丝。

威尔感觉自己颈毛竖起。“你为什么想知道？”

“嗯，我叫乔治娅…… 麦德辰……我曾是他的病人。”

威尔讶异地盯着她，在床上挪了挪，给她腾出地方来。

她关上身后的门，过来坐下，双手拂过花团锦簇的毛毯，朝他微笑。“你叫威尔，对吗？威尔·格雷厄姆？你就是那个……在了解杀人犯这方面你声名在外。”

他心不甘情不愿地点点头，不知道是哪个同班同学将有关他的流言传遍校园。也许是科伦德勒。早知道他应该同意让贝弗利胖揍他一顿的。

她低下头，再次玩起头发来。“我不知道该怎么解释。如果妈妈知道我找你说话，她一定会杀了我的。她甚至提都不愿我提到莱克特医生。”

威尔咬住嘴唇，不知该如何回应。他举起手来，理了理头发。“好啦，你妈妈现在不在这儿。我也不打算向她告密。”他朝她狡黠一笑，她也笑了。

“我知道他做了很可怕的事，”她开始倾述。“但要不是他，我早就没命了，或许还更糟。我当时病得很重。有好几年时间，我都在进出医院间度过。当妈妈最后带我向他求医时我已经差不多要放弃了。他跟我交谈五分钟就诊断出病症——科塔尔综合症※1。他还提出免除我的治疗费用。几个月之后，我回到学校，交了朋友。我又正常了。”

威尔仔细观察着她。“你为什么要告诉我这些？”

她咬紧嘴唇，仍然心不在焉地摆弄自己的头发。过了一会儿，她开口解释道，“人们说他是邪恶化身，不懂仁慈，但他为我所做的——他本可以年复一年折磨我，让我疯得更厉害，或者就任凭我自己痛苦至死，但他没有。他救了我的命。我知道他是什么人，但我仍然感激。我只想让你明白，他并不是个魔鬼，无论别人怎么想。魔鬼不会这样帮我。”

他缓缓点头，但欲言又止。“我不明白他为什么帮你，如果这是你希望从我这里得知的。也许他只是想维持自己作为人道主义者的名望。”

乔治娅看来失魂落魄，她突然停下来，不再摆弄头发。“这就完了吗？帮助我只是他想让自己看起来像个好人？”

威尔凝视着她，取下眼镜，试图以莱克特的视角来观察她，试图描摹出她陷入绝境、孤注一掷地盼望有人能够将她从疯狂边缘拯救回来的样子。

“你还这么小，”他轻声说道，语调的抑扬顿挫不知不觉模拟了莱克特的说话腔调。“这么柔弱。但你的眼睛如此明亮，我几乎能在其中看到自己的倒影。我不想看到你的认命让它们黯淡下来。看到你就这样被扼杀实在太过浪费。”

威尔从恍惚中回神，看到乔治娅半是畏惧半是着迷的神情。“真的吗？他帮助我是因为不想我死？”

“我是这么觉得的。”他摸索了一会儿眼镜，又将它放到一边。“他对你……有所怜悯。命运让你挣扎至今，但你仍不轻言放弃。他钦佩这一点。”

乔治娅绽开一朵微笑，靠过来在他脸颊留下一个吻。他僵住了，他不习惯这种接触，不过还是让努力自己不要显得窘迫。

“谢谢你的理解。拜托，你能帮我向他带一句谢谢吗？不，等等，再想想的话，他未必还记得我吧。”

威尔真心诚意对她微笑，“我觉得他不会忘记你的，乔治娅。谢谢你告诉我这些。你帮我更了解了他许多。”

就在此时，贝弗利推开房门，阿德莉娅在她背后探出头来。“威尔？你在这儿！来吧，小饼干※2！阿德莉娅都要恐慌症发作了。噢！我们打扰什么了吗？”她开始傻笑起来。

威尔垂下头，给了乔治娅一个道别的微笑。“看来得道别了。很高兴认识你，乔治娅。”

她点点头，笑容满面。“我也很高兴认识你，威尔。”

他们三个挤进贝弗利车里，她一路就新女朋友的事儿调戏他到家。

“我开门之前你们俩在做什么？你用了保护措施没有？你带了保护措施没有？需要我在药店停下买点不？你们用不用润滑剂？”

“你皮痒了吧？”

“别，她在开车呢！”阿德莉娅大叫。“你们俩，都给我闭嘴！贝丝说明天法律与暴力课会有一次突击测验，我要复习！”

“但既然是突击测验，她又是怎么知道的？”威尔问。

“老师喜欢她呗。他上周向她暗示了一下，结果她现在才想到要分享消息！”

“我们现在不要谈论这个话题。我们现在在讨论咱们的小宝贝终于要失去贞操了！”贝弗利张开手指，学南方淑女一样做作地大呼小叫。

等到十字路口，威尔终于有机会拍了她一掌。

“她吻了我的脸颊。就这样而已。没有什么失去贞操的事情发生。”

他不愿意复述乔治娅告诉他有关莱克特的事情，决定对此保持缄默。

一回到家里，阿德莉娅就急匆匆翻出笔记本。

“要是你想跟她来一发我可以开车送你回去。我们可以在去那里的路上买几个套套。”贝弗继续逗他。

威尔朝她扔了一个抱枕，在她还击之前冲回搂上自己房间。

星期五，威尔在老时间去见布鲁姆医生，发现她坐在桌旁发呆。

他在敞开的门上敲了敲。“布鲁姆医生，有什么不妥吗？”

她摇了摇头不再恍惚，抬头看他，眼神充满难过。“对不起，威尔。我知道自己在讲重复的废话，但我没法不去想与莱克特博士交谈对你来讲有多么糟糕。”

威尔无法完全否认，只得勉强露出笑容。“我可以搞定的。别担心，他关于你的任何说辞都不会减少我对你的敬重。”

“我宁愿你们完全不要提及我，威尔，”她不安地回答。

他望向一边。“我会尽量避免，但是如果非要这样莱克特才肯说话，那我也别无选择。”

“你永远都有其他选项，只不过在汉尼拔面前，他会让你感到无从选择。我和玛格深深明白那种感觉。她哥哥……”她没再说下去。

威尔望了一眼空荡荡的走廊，关上门，倚在门板上。“她哥哥并不是掉进猪舍。莱克特割下了他的脸，然后扭断他的脖子。他留了他一条命，任玛格来了结他，”他如此推断。

布鲁姆医生双手抱头，浑身发抖。“你必须知道，威尔，梅森是个魔鬼。他让玛格活得生不如死。她浑身都是伤疤。”她擦擦眼睛。“莱克特博士介绍我们认识的，你要知道。她曾是他的病人。莱克特博士和我，我们曾经……有过一段，我想你猜得出来。他是我在约翰·霍普金斯大学的导师。我崇拜他。他从不畏于迎接疑难病例的挑战，不过现在我常常怀疑他只是享受观察别人的不幸。”

“我觉得不尽然，”威尔告诉她。他交叉双臂，回想起他们之前的交流。“他不是一名精神病患者——在临床意义上——他拥有怜悯、仁慈，甚至是爱。不过只要他想，就能将这些东西随时摒弃。”

她抬眼看他，泪盈于睫。“爱？是什么让你产生这种想法？”

他沉思着皱起眉头。“霍布斯案。尸体在卧室被发现的女孩——伊莉丝·尼克尔斯——她被放回床上的方式，那情景充满了爱。但对比一下凯西·波伊尔，他们在野地里发现的被鹿角刺穿的女孩。在她这里一丝爱意都没有。仿佛他懂得加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯对他的受害人抱持的感情，然后创造了一幅截然相反的底片。既然他能够理解得如此透彻，那他必须自己也有能力，在某种程度上，理解这些感情，不是吗？”

布鲁姆医生摇摇头。“威尔，情绪共情和认知共情是两种不同的概念。心理病态型人格能够使用认知移情在相当程度上理解情感，以此来操纵别人。那并不意味他们能自己体会这些情感。”

“你还忘了同情共情。我上周提起玛格是因为我知道莱克特同情她。他不会出卖她，即使那样会带来令他愉悦的后果。他太喜欢她了。”

“那是什么使得他会喜欢别人呢？”她问。

他停顿了一下，摇摇头。“还不知道，不过一旦我弄明白了，就有办法预测他，甚至可以操纵他。”

“你在玩火，威尔。”

“也许，但我会是赢家。”

第十一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我爱乔治娅。说真的，我有时候觉得她跟威尔之间有点来电。然后汉尼拔只好找到她、并且用最恐怖的方法杀死她。不过我不会在自己的文里这么干的！在这个世界里，她在十八九岁时就被莱克特博士诊断并治愈，回归健康快乐的生活。她的朋友贝丝·勒博也还活着，没有被自己最好的朋友撕掉脸皮。
> 
> 现在威尔了解了阿拉娜肮脏的小秘密，他崇敬的人突然变得不再那么纯净，并且他也成为了一名从犯——对已知的谋杀罪保持沉默。我很好奇这会给他带来怎样的影响……
> 
> 然后是对几种不同共情的简短解释：  
> 认知共情是精确认知与理解他人情绪状态的最主要的、有自觉的内驱力。有时候我们管这种共情叫做“观点采择”。威尔精通于此种共情。  
> 情绪共情又叫情感共情或者原始共情，是源自于情绪感染的主观心理状态。它是我们恰当应对他人情感的无意识内驱力。  
> 同情共情，这种共情不仅让我们理解他人的窘况并感同身受，还让我们自发提供帮助，在需要的情形下。
> 
> 谈到共情就不能不说一说孤独症（自闭症）。要澄清的是，孤独症儿童的大脑难以破解别人心情痛苦时释放出的信号，但这并不意味这一人群不会同情。一旦弄懂了这些信号，他们会比正常人更容易对他人的不幸产生反应。当然，一旦他们学会识别他人的痛苦，这将是把双刃剑，他们很难调节自己的情绪反应，不过这一点也可以通过学习来改善。更大的难点在于排除外界刺激，而非其他。我说“可以”是因为每个人都是不同的，即使是被诊断患有同种疾病的人。
> 
> 译注：  
> ※1：Cotard’s Syndrome，科塔尔综合症，又称行尸综合症（Walking Corpse Syndrome），是大脑中负责认知面部的区域和与认知有关的感情区域断开所致。患者有一种自己正走向死亡的幻觉，并认为自身的躯体和器官不复存在，是一种精神疾患。  
> ※2：Graham Cracker=全麦苏打饼，由威尔姓名引申出的外号。


	12. 议题

第六次会话——2016年2月20日，星期六

“抱歉上周的突然袭击，”威尔以这句话拉开序幕。他将书包靠在椅子旁边，坐了下来。“他们打了我个措手不及。我没机会说不。”

莱克特安慰地朝他微笑。“我并未感到困扰，威尔。恰恰相反，他们大大娱乐了我。”

威尔呼哧一笑。“是啊，对你来讲恐怕如此。”

“我很好奇，”莱克特稍稍侧过头，说。“你主修了哪些课程？”

威尔抬头瞥他一眼，拿不准该不该讲。

“说吧，我只想确认你打好了成为一名精神病医生的所有基础。”

“谁说我想做精神病医生了？”

“用问题回答提问？恐怕我都没必要了解你的课程了。你已经精通了这项专业技巧。”

威尔在椅子上缩成一团，尴尬不已。很可能莱克特是故意的，但他太过疲乏、没力气去计较了。

“我修了四门课，还在布鲁姆医生手下写一篇论文。”

莱克特再次微笑。“都是什么课？”

威尔支吾了一下才回答。“克劳福德教授的鉴证心理学，布莱特科普夫医生的高级人类解剖学与生理学，亚当斯教授的知觉进程，还有特纳博士的压力与心理健康。”

“你最喜欢哪门课呢？”

“反正不是解剖课，”威尔不假思索，然后红了脸。“大概是鉴证？我也不知道。我 _擅长_ 这门课，但有时候也恨它。”

“所以还剩下知觉进程和压力与心理健康这两个选项，”莱克特明智地说。“你对哪个最感兴趣？”

“说来奇怪，我还真的有点 _喜欢_ 知觉进程。我没料到会这样。”

“为什么意外？”

威尔咬了咬嘴唇。“在心理学入门中它被弗洛伊德和荣格的光彩所掩盖，但坦白讲，理解微小的知觉变化能在多大程度上影响人类与外界环境的联系 _非常_ 有意义。我以前从未仔细想过，我的耳聪目明原来这么重要。我是说，有种完全脸盲的人，额，好像是叫做，脸面……人脸……”他停顿下来，搜索枯肠。

“人面失认症，”莱克特提醒道。“我了解这种症状。患者无法辨认他人的面部特征，即使是非常熟悉的人，这种病症通常是脑损伤的结果，不过偶尔也有先天的。这条术语1947年由乔基姆·博达默创造出来，广为所知是在奥立佛·沙克斯1985年的书《错把太太当帽子的人》里。”

“没错！”威尔弯起嘴角，“我们讲到一个天生患有严重人面失认症的女性，她母亲也罹患这种疾病。有一次她俩打算在游乐园碰面，所以女孩就坐在一条长椅上等待母亲出现，结果坐在她身边的年长女性就是她妈妈！”他大笑起来。“她们肩并肩坐在一起，但只因为两个人都穿了新衣服、发型也梳得与平时不同，结果对面不相识！”

莱克特点头。“这种情况难以置信，然而许多人确实轻度脸盲，除非进行专业测试否则自己也从未意识到。”

威尔满怀热情地点头回应。“是啊，但这并不是最有意思的部分。事实上，由于病情，她建起的社交圈子非常奇特。她没法跟受 _欢迎的小伙子们_ 交往，因为所有长相漂亮的人在她看来都差不多。于是，她开始跟小阿飞约会。你懂的，就是把头发染成五颜六色，或是在脸上打无数孔的那种。我是说，你的朋友圈子对你将成长为一个怎样的人具有意义深远的影响，所以如果她 _没有_ 患病，她还会是现在这个她吗？”

“你真的充满激情，”莱克特评述，“这样很好。作为一名学生没有什么比漠不关心更糟糕的了。”他停顿片刻。“你的压力与心理健康，这门课怎么样？”

威尔耸耸肩。“不坏。我们学习压力是如何作用于你的心理健康状态。最近学到的一件很酷的事是长期沮丧确实能够改变人们DNA中有关寿命与综合健康的片段。”他停了一下，不知道莱克特在被囚期间对生物医学研究的发展状况有多少了解。“你知道端粒酶吗？”

莱克特歪头。“我并不熟悉这个概念。你介意解释一二吗？”※1

“好的，嗯，它们是位于染色体末端的DNA片段。当你的细胞分裂时，它们保护DNA不致退化。它们被比作鞋带顶端的塑料头。”他抬起一只脚架在另一边膝盖上，捻起鞋带尖端示意，然后放下腿来。“年龄越大，你的端粒酶就越短，但研究表明抑郁同样能导致它们缩短，不过也说不定是较短的端粒酶会 _导致_ 抑郁。这方面的研究仍在起步阶段。这也同样是克隆动物通常会死于衰老相关疾病的原因。因为克隆的本源是来自成年细胞，而成年细胞端粒酶已经缩短，致使克隆动物未老先衰。实在太叫人着迷了。”他又停下来，垂下头。“实际上我们上课并没有讲到这个，我后来自己查的。”

莱克特向后一靠，双手搁在桌上，对起手指。“所以与你的热情相匹配的还有一颗追根究底的心。告诉我，威尔，是否这就是杰克如此坚信你能钻进我脑子的原因？还是说他只是利用你的共情失调作为他的杀手锏？”

威尔讨厌这种话题转换的方式，他感觉自己的微笑消失无踪，“不是那样的。我只是努力想拿个好分数。如果为了达到这个目的不得不使用我的 _共情失调_ ，那又有什么关系？”

“我同意你的观点，不过，显然你因此而沮丧，却又不得不忍耐。”

威尔怒视着他，知道除非乖乖回答问题，否则莱克特极有可能退回不合作状态。丧失警惕真是太蠢了，就算只有几分钟。他不该忘记自己面对的是什么人。

“克劳福德教授已经一无所有。他在FBI的工作丢了，他的妻子病入膏肓，他身染残疾、病痛缠绵，还失去了大部分同僚的敬重。如果不是因为在抓捕 _你_ 的行动中立过汗马功劳，就凭他将米利亚姆·拉斯扯进来的手腕，他早就被开除了，而不是提前退休、在这里担任一个轻松又赚钱的教职。他如今只剩这些了。所以他想要暴露你的生活，让所有人看到你跟他一样可悲。如果能因此重新踏足FBI的门槛，那自然是更好。”

“对我来讲，这可不是个纵容你的好理由啊，威尔。”

威尔往后一靠，双臂环胸，挑衅地抬起下巴尖。“你没必要纵容我，莱克特博士。无论如何，我总会弄懂你的。我只是清楚告诉你，我做这个就是为了成绩。”

“如果你打算这样说服自己，威尔，我不会阻止你的想法。”

威尔皱起眉头，倔强的姿势放松下来。“你什么意思？”

莱克特倾身向前，双手在桌面上交叠。“我认为，威尔，你开始发现我有趣了。”

威尔奚落男人的执着。“你愿意怎么想就怎么想吧。光几起秘密凶案才没法让我铭记在心呢，博士。”

“那什么 _才能_ 让你铭记于心呢，威尔？”

“面部识别困难症的恢复，”威尔立即回答。接着，他微笑起来，“我想起了你从前一位病人，乔治娅·麦德辰。我在上周末一次派对上遇见她。她请我代她为救命之恩向你致谢。”

莱克特思索片刻，真诚地微笑起来。“麦德辰小姐，是啊，我记得她。科塔尔综合症，是吗？她是个特殊的案例。她现在怎样了？”

威尔耸耸肩。“她在上学。我们没谈多久。她听说我在采访你，就想跟我谈谈。”他犹豫了一会儿，还是透露了她说的令一些话。“她还想告诉我她不认为你是个魔鬼，无论你做了什么。”

莱克特歪过头，怜爱地笑。“她真是相当天真，你说呢？”

“我不能说她完全错了，”威尔坦言。“我也觉得你不是。你帮助了乔治娅。你帮助了玛格。你甚至在以你自己的方式帮助我。”

“或许 _你_ 也同样天真。”

威尔大笑起来。“哦，我不怀疑你另有目的，莱克特博士，但那不代表我不能感激。”

莱克特认同地偏过头去。

“我想，你认识的每个人都各自有其目的。甚至阿拉娜·布鲁姆。告诉我，你对她卷入梅森·维杰的死亡保持沉默的原因是你觉得他罪有应得吗？”

威尔僵住。“我宁愿不谈那个，莱克特博士。”

“为什么不？又没有人录音我们的对话。我们可以谈论任何想谈论的话题。”

“我不是那个意思。布鲁姆医生不希望我与你谈到她。我尊重她的意见。”

“ _尊重_ ，”莱克特嘶嘶做声，笑了起来。“你如此着急为她开脱的原因就是尊重吗？多奇怪啊，你能替她的谋杀倾向辩护，却对我横加谴责。或者，也许是你对她的喜爱更多参杂了 _肉欲_ 本能的缘故。”

威尔气呼呼瞪着他。“如果你记得的话，我也避免提及了 _你_ 与此案的牵连。你知道，就是梅森·维杰一开始的瘫痪是拜你所赐的那部分。”

莱克特咧嘴而笑，露出尖锐的犬齿。“所以，你对我跟布鲁姆医生怀有相同的敬意？威尔，受到你如此尊崇我感到万分荣幸。”

“有人告诉过你吗？你有时候自我感觉不要太好。”不假思索的话语脱口而出，威尔都没时间考虑对这样一个男人说这种话有多危险。

莱克特嘴角都没抽一下，完全没有显示出被侮辱的不悦。

“你认为梅森的性格品质使他死得活该。我能向你保证，我杀的人也同样死有余辜，只是细节不同而已。”

威尔继续瞪着他。“以你的标准，可能是。但绝大多数人已经学会偶尔容忍一点点的失礼，莱克特博士。我们不会拿它当借口把别人开膛破肚，取出他们的要害器官当点心。”

莱克特的笑容让他看起来几乎像个厚道人。“这种行为让我感到的厌恶，就跟虐童让你感觉厌恶的程度是一样的，亲爱的威尔。我的举动与他们的暴行并非不成比例，如果你以我的视角来看。”

“喔，省省吧，”威尔交叉双臂。“怎么了？就因为自杀路线在我身上行不通，你要展开他杀路线了吗？让我缓一缓先。我也不吃这一套的。”

他咧嘴而笑，双眼快乐得闪闪发光。“人不能没有梦想啊，不是吗？从我的角度来看，我能想象你跪倒在自己第一次杀戮场景前的样子一定会美得惊心动魄。你在月光下见到过血吗，威尔？它看起来是漆黑的。”

不由自主地，一副景象就这样闯进威尔脑海。他自己浑身是血，在一个喉咙被割断的无名女性面前手握一把匕首，月光从窗口倾泻进来。他摇摇头挥去这一切，试图平复自己狂乱的心跳。

“额，好了……不管你怎么样，我想，”他弓起背，防御性地低喃。“我想我的离开时间到了。”

“的确如此。晚安，威尔。祝好梦。我知道我会做个好梦的。”

他摇摇头，将书包甩上肩头。“今晚你把毛骨悚然的谋杀气氛营造得过于浓厚了，博士。我大约需要冷静冷静。”

“只要你能舒心，怎样都好。”莱克特回答道。他的笑容一直没有动摇。

“ _晚安_ ，莱克特博士。”

第十二章完

作者的话（有删减）：这里的威尔还是个惨绿少年，对于学习新事物抱有满腔热情，还没有因为看尽人世间太多丑恶而痛苦疲敝。对汉尼拔而言，此时的他一定恍如一缕清风拂面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：telomere是端粒，就是DNA末端的那些序列（是核酸）。端粒酶是telomerase，负责修复缩短的端粒（是蛋白质）。“发现端粒和端粒酶是如何保护染色体的”这一成果，揭开了人类衰老和罹患癌症等严重疾病的奥秘的三位美国科学家因此获得2009年的诺贝尔生理学或医学奖。之前译者一知半解，谢谢WendyShad的指正。


	13. 恐怖

2月21日星期日，至2月26日星期五

威尔试图将莱克特博士的言行举止忘到脑后，他知道对方只是想惹怒自己而已。

周日晚上，他在楼下的电视上看《新宇宙》剧集看得起劲，成功转移了自己的注意力。

门开了，贝弗利低声哼着歌进来，走路都像是在飘。“我欠你个大人情，格雷厄姆，”她扑通一声坐到他身旁的沙发上，高声说。

他暂停电视，“我猜访谈进行得很顺利。”意即，当然，是指她昨天与加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的会面。

贝弗摇头扯松马尾辫，笑嘻嘻的。“他什么都告诉我了。他相当语无伦次，不过我想我开始了解他谋杀那些女孩子的动机了。我也许下周前就能完成报告。”

威尔略微有些嫉妒，他意识到自己的作业比她的进展缓慢多了。

“不错啊。爆米花要吗？”他递给她装满爆米花的大塑料碗。

“你可别后悔，”她伸手抓了满满一把往嘴里一塞，大部分都进了口里，落下许多小颗粒洒得上衣上到处都是。

“等会儿沙发归你打扫，”威尔答复。

她吐了吐舌头，又抓了一把。“那么， _你的_ 访谈呢？”

威尔皱起眉头看着电视机。

“还不错啊，哈？”她不自在地笑。“你跟他 _有点_ 进展了吧？”

“我只是需要换个新方向来着手。”

她耸肩。“好吧，祝你好运。嗨，我喜欢这片子！能重播这一集吗？”

威尔将遥控器递给她。“我已经看完了，随你看吧。我要去做功课了。”

他闪人了，所以没有注意到贝弗利满怀忧虑的目光一直没从他身上挪开。

在克劳福德课上，这次的主题是童年时期遭受虐待对心理发展能造成何许影响，以及此种影响如何致使病态行为。

“现在，让我们开诚布公地说吧。有过遭受虐待的经历并不意味你一定会继续虐待自己的孩子。谣言止于智者，明白了吗？”教授坚决地说，“然而，数十年来，连环杀手的童年经历一直是行为心理学家们颇感兴趣的课题。有些人相信如果我们能早期发现预警信号并对他们加以治疗，就可以制止潜在的连环杀手，避免无辜的受害者。这种想法有些理想主义，但任何有可能制止谋杀的办法都是值得研究的。”

威尔不置可否，克劳福德教授不像是会对这种事情倍加推崇的人。不过他决定在周五与阿拉娜医生例行会面时再提起这个问题。

放学后，威尔回到家里，一边在厨房做三明治，顺便打开新闻来听。

_“目前具体情况还不明确，但有目击证人表示，盒子今早就已出现在此。发现盒中可怖内容物的市民因震惊而休克，正在附近的救护车内接受医治。”_

威尔自厨房探出头来，手里拿着三明治，皱眉看向电视屏幕，电视镜头正转向挤满了围观群众的人行道。

突然，人群一阵骚动，一个女人挤了过来。“布鲁斯！布鲁斯~！拜托，那是我弟弟！”她在盒子边跪倒，威尔得以一瞥所谓的‘可怖内容物’。

 _那是个人吗？_ 威尔傻傻地对着电视机眨眼。那人， _那具尸体_ ，膝盖向外扭曲、足尖碰到臀部。环着喉部有醒目的红色擦伤痕迹，显然曾遭受勒颈。双腕同样有绳子勒过的瘀伤。指甲被涂成黑色。从威尔看到的部分推测，他貌似还化了妆。

不由自主地，他开始重构谋杀者处理这一切时的思绪。

_我小心摺叠他的四肢，好把他塞进盒子里。我希望自己不必如此。它几近完美。_

奇怪。他感到如此惋惜。显而易见，他对自己的受害者付诸了残忍的折磨、而且丝毫不认为他值得怜悯，却仿佛在对方死亡之后又生出几分慈悲来。

如此轻易就进入这种精神状态让威尔略感困扰。

他甚至在上课时也不断回想、沉浸在这案子里，好几位教授都对他的状态心生不满。他密切留意着新闻，甚至上犯罪揭秘网获取最新情报。

他知道了盒子里的男人名叫布鲁斯·菲利普斯。在威尔看来，这案子最奇怪的部分是布鲁斯是个天生的金发、然而尸体被找到时头发被染成了黑色。配上脸上的妆容和指甲的涂色，凶手显然花了大把努力将布鲁斯打造成某种特定的外表。

 _为你的艺术品染上颜色_ ，威尔挖苦地想，然后他耸耸肩，不知道自己何时开始将谋杀称作 _艺术_ 。

星期三，他在两点三十左右到家，再次打开新闻。另一条爆炸消息扑面而来。

 _“一名连环杀手正威胁着巴尔的摩地区，”_ 播音女郎说道。

威尔坐到沙发上，全神贯注地凝视着新闻报导。

_“贾斯汀·马克斯的尸体在一小时前被发现，他被肢解并塞入盒中，和布鲁斯·菲利普斯一样。他的女朋友康妮·福斯特已被通报失踪。尚不明确她是否同样遭受挟持，但警方敦促市民保持警惕。”_

两张照片显示在屏幕上。左边的是贾斯汀·马克斯：英俊，棕色长发。左边的是康妮·福斯特：漂亮，黑色长发，笑容迷人。没什么与众不同的特征。

威尔疑惑她是否知道自己的男朋友已经死亡，是否她也正处在生死关头。

考虑这种事情让人有些不安。他关掉电视，上楼学习。

星期四，他在走廊里遇到乔治娅·麦德辰，在一群女孩中间。

他想要不要招呼她，告诉她自己已将她的感谢传达给莱克特，但还是作罢。

他不确定她是否真想得到来自莱克特的回应。也许接触威尔只是她缓和负疚感的一种途径。

到周五早上已经出现第三位受害者，拜伦·萨德勒，他遭受的折磨升级了：下颚脱臼，四肢也均有脱臼的迹象，手足都有穿孔，死因是被放血。

威尔、贝弗利和阿德莉娅窝在沙发上，看女播音员报导FBI已经介入调查。

_“巴尔的摩笼罩在杀人凶手的恐怖之下，本台记者希望FBI的支援能够奏效。”_

“太疯狂了，”播报完毕时阿德莉娅说道。

“可不是嘛，”威尔慢吞吞地附和。

“他这个样子还会持续多久？”贝弗利质疑道，她看看自己的室友，寻求答案。

威尔摇摇头。“直到他自己感觉对了，否则他不会停手。”

“ _什么_ 感觉对了？”阿德莉娅冲他挑起眉头，问道。

他揉揉脸，有些精疲力竭。“他试图完成某种愿望——我不确定是什么——除非达成目标，否则他绝不放弃。”

贝弗利瞪着他。“你又在……”她在头上比了个晃动手指的手势，“那个了吗？”

他叹了口气。“是，我干了我能干的事儿。不过，这次很古怪。照常理说会对人施加这种折磨的人不会感到懊悔，然而他将尸体摺叠得如此小心翼翼，仿佛对伤害他们深感抱歉一样。”

这样的解释无法让两位女士感到安心。

“也许我们不该再谈这个了，”阿德莉娅换了个频道，试图转移话题。

威尔有些愠怒。他并不经常谈论自己通过天赋所得的信息，而当人们像这样想让他闭嘴时，他总是难免感到恼怒。

“好啦。很快就要开始上课了，我们最好动作快点。”

“ _你_ 到十一点才有课，”阿德莉娅皱着眉头提醒他。

“是，不过 _你_ 的课十点钟就开始了，我们不是焦不离孟的吗？”

她双臂抱胸。“我不需要你的保护。需要我提醒你吗，他的目标是 _男性_ 。”

“说实话，是我需要你们俩在身边保护我。”他咧嘴一笑，试图缓和沉重的气氛。

阿德莉娅忍笑忍得辛苦，而贝弗一拳打在他肩头。

“有时候我简直恨你，格雷厄姆，”阿德莉娅受不了地摇头。

“我也爱你。”

布鲁姆医生在例行会面时一直开小差，于是威尔自己搜寻所需的信息。

许多有关连环杀手的研究论文将他们的起始动机归咎于其对某位母性角色的不安全依恋感所致。

威尔对此种理论完全不以为然，他不觉得这是唯一可行的解释，不过仍对此继续钻研下去。

在家中滥用药物，并通常伴有遭受带耻辱性的刑罚（被迫变装、自垃圾中捡食、等等）。

与同龄人缺乏接触，经常出现强烈的幻想。

威尔越来越不安起来，他意识到自己的童年在很大程度上符合这些描述，不过庆幸的是，父亲从未苛待他。他不愿去想象如果埃德里克·格雷厄姆是那种人的话自己会变成什么样子。

他看完资料，整理好东西前往克劳福德的教室。这节课讲的是心理疾病与犯罪，但显然没几个人将心思放在了课堂上。连环杀手的消息已经在校园内传得沸沸扬扬，威尔不是唯一害怕落单的人。

“教授？”贝弗利一下课就高呼一声。

威尔简直要叹气出声。他只想回家。

克劳福德向她点头示意。“怎么了，卡茨小姐？”

“你知道有关巴尔的摩最近这名杀手的消息吗？”

克劳福德理了理手中的纸张，将身体重量倚在手杖上。“我对你并不比你了解更多，卡茨小姐。”

“但难道不是米利亚姆·拉斯主管这次调查吗？”

威尔眨眨眼，他还不知道这个呢。

“我知道是她，但仅止于 _此_ 。”克劳福德坚决地说。

威尔注意到他的音调几近苦涩。“你对此的专业见解如何呢？”

克劳福德看向他。“什么？”他的语气有些失意。

威尔不知道自己是着了什么魔，但他明白除非搞清楚这几起谋杀案，否则他连觉都睡不着。

“如果是你，会怎样侧写他？”

克劳福德僵直了背，牢牢盯住威尔。

“除了新闻给出的消息之外我一无所知，但我敢说无论凶手是谁，他绝对不会停手。”

威尔坐直身子。“为什么？”

“不如你来说说，”克劳福德反驳道。

威尔闭上双眼，重构受害者的遭遇。

_这次一定要成功。每个细节都必须完美。我们这次一定要做好！_

“他努力让梦想成真，但一直无法实现，因为每一次都不够完美。他只好不断寻找更多受害者，将同样的事情一次次重复，除非被捕。”

他睁开眼睛，看到克劳福德在点头。“这种幻想包括折磨受害者并扭曲他们的肢体，但在杀死对方之前，他为他们梳理头发、还涂上指甲油。对他的上一个受害人，他已经升级到钉穿对方的手足。在历史上，被钉上十字架是对某些严重罪行的惩罚，意味着未知嫌疑人从前生命中的某人让他觉得自己遭到了被害者的冤枉，于是现在他以此方式对其进行宗教意义上的审讯。尽管他像十一世纪的宗教法庭一样将他们悬挂起来，试图让对方忏悔或是皈依某种特定的宗教信仰，但他幻想中的某一环节出了差错，因为他不断肢解不同的男性受害者，而唯一一位女性目标仍生死不明。从这一点来看，他认为死去的受害者比生者更有价值。至目前为止，他宽恕了一名女性的姓名，仍将其圈禁，而她要么见证了不明嫌犯的行为、要么被迫成为了他的帮凶。被钉上十字架是极其残酷的刑罚，即使只是观看也是一种极致的折磨。因此，杀戮会不断升级，直至满足他的完美标准。”

讲完这一切时，克劳福德一脸得意洋洋，两名学生却互相交换了几个不自在的眼神。

威尔几乎想要鼓掌喝彩，然而他不由自主地觉得克劳福德的演绎大错特错。

在他脑海里，他不觉得自己在主导宗教审判，更像是想要导演一出戏剧。

无所谓了。他知道克劳福德不会理解。无论这位前BAU探员如何经验丰富、技术精湛，他也不明白怎样以威尔的方式真正理解凶手。

威尔灰心丧气地离开，继续沉浸在案子里。

他打印出一些来自犯罪揭秘网的关于这些谋杀案的报导（包括那些颜色过分鲜活的照片），想要隔天再好好研究一下。

第十三章完


	14. 幻象

第十四章：幻象

第七次会话——2016年2月27日，星期六

“晚上好，博士。”威尔向莱克特致意，努力将自己切换到采访状态。

他这一整天都心事重重，早上差点把鸡蛋煎糊，这种事从未在他身上发生过。贝弗利威胁要让他从厨房下岗，不过他提醒她正常人类不可能完全依靠吃外卖过活。

当然，她的回答说他们是大学狗。日式拉面和啤酒就能让他们苟延残喘到二十五岁。威尔翻了个白眼，将浅焦的早餐从锅子里铲起来。

“晚上好，威尔。最近怎样？”

威尔考虑了一下自己的答案该诚实到哪个地步。“我觉得还不错吧。你呢？”

“在这种条件下已经不错了。”

威尔点点头，目光逡巡过汉尼拔的牢房。墙壁挂上了最新的画作。以背景中埃菲尔铁塔的剪影来判断，其中一副貌似是鹰眼俯瞰下的巴黎风景。“那个画得可真棒。你甚至将路人与车辆的细节跃然纸上。”

“细节决定成败。”莱克特带着揣测的眼光注视着威尔。“你今天似乎有些不专心，威尔，”他评述道。他如平时一样坐在自己的书桌后，双手交叠放在最新的画作上。

“不好意思，”威尔甩甩头，回过神来。“我在最近的新闻里看到些东西，总是忍不住去想它。”

“嗯哼，你说的该不会刚好是城里最近出现的连环杀手吧？”莱克特脸上挂着一幅温柔怜爱的笑意。他将手指点了点桌上的报纸，示意这是他的消息来源。“巴尔的摩果然会吸引某些性格有趣的人。”

“这样说似乎也没错。”威尔叹了口气，从包里抽出打印的受害者照片，又看了看。“克劳福德觉得这是个妄图复辟宗教法庭的狂徒。没什么好争的。我是说，拧断四肢钉上十字架这种事儿？确实不太像现代人会使用的折磨手段。”

“但你无法苟同？”医生狡猾地试探他。“如果我能看看，说不定可以给你一点建议？”

威尔多疑地盯了他一会儿，最后还是决定让步。他将照片放到莱克特的食物托盘上，推进牢房。莱克特上前取物时他退后几步。莱克特一张张翻阅，面带微笑。

“真是个乖孩子，玩耍之后将玩具收拾得如此整齐。”

对于这个明显的煽动，威尔并未做出反应。突如其来的领悟让他一阵头晕目眩。

“噢，”威尔轻叹。他抬手取下眼镜，眼前幻视出死者的尸体，他们四肢脱臼，手足洞穿，窒息致死。“他在制作傀儡。”

莱克特精神一震，关注起威尔的表现。

威尔抬起双手，与眼齐平。他看到绳子穿绕过掌中血洞向上蜿蜒，挂在一组滑轮上，以此来随心所欲地摆布他的动作。环绕脖子的绳结是用来将他在舞台上吊起的，这样他就能灵活得如牵线木偶般飞舞。眼前一切欣赏起来几乎能称得上美妙。

“他并不是个虐待狂！”威尔高呼一声，激动不已。“他不是惩罚违规者的宗教狂信徒。手脚的穿孔、关节的脱臼，都不是为了 _折磨_ 。至少，折磨并非他的本意。他将他们的尸体制作得更加易于 _操控_ 。他用绳子勒住他们的脖子将他们吊起来，但之前两个男人，他们应该是太重了。所以他才会显示出如此矛盾的行为。他作案当时并不愤怒，过后还有懊悔之意。他为什么——是什么致使他这样思考？”他声音渐悄，疑惑怎样思维混乱的人才会做出这样的事情。

莱克特回答，“他可能患有精神疾病。也许是头部损伤，或者早发性阿尔茨海默症。如果大脑许多区域广泛分布多处损伤可能导致一系列症状：健忘症、缺乏自制力、无法控制冲动、甚至缺乏同理心。”

威尔理解了他的想法，对他露齿一笑。“当然！他的 _大脑_ 肯定出了问题。这种问题致使他退化到孩童般的行为模式。这就是他的侧写混乱得一塌糊涂的 _原因_ ！他以为自己是个孩子！”

“那么具体来说，他为什么要将活人做成傀儡呢？”莱克特问道。他将照片塞回去给威尔，威尔直接捡起来，都没意识到他们的手挨得有多近，差点就碰到。

他看着照片，仔细观察所有细枝末节。“他们对他很重要，”他本能地回答，“他在他们身边长大。他们与他熟悉亲近，叫他安心。他们不止是随便什么傀儡。那两个男人，尸体被发现时头发都被染成了黑色。外表上的这部分显得很重要，所以他们……”他停止说话，翻动纸张，“不，不止是男人，他还绑架了一个女人。第二名受害者的女朋友。她还没被找到。也许他将他们同时绑走是因为他觉得那两人很完美，但男人死了，他不得不寻找一个代替品。”

“要达到什么目的呢？”莱克特刺激他，“他想要做什么，威尔？”

“他想要……”他停顿下来，感到自己向凶手的内心世界陷入更深了些，“他想要一切都完美无缺。他是个孩子，当孩子玩玩具过家家时，经常重现真实生活中发生过的事情。他试图重现他记得的某件事情，但……他想要 _改变_ 它。有可怕的事情发生了， _那些傀儡就在当场_ ，可他们却无能为力！”他停下来深深吸了一口气。

“他 _感受_ 如何？”莱克特问。他声音柔和，但奇妙的是又无比咄咄逼人。

威尔都没必要仔细思索就能给出答案。“失落。哀恸。他忘记自己失去了什么，他为此哀痛欲绝。他幼年时目击的事情给他造成严重心理创伤，如今，在他心底，他认为可以改变这一切。”他再次停顿，舔了舔嘴唇。“一旦他意识到无法奏效，对他的受害者而言就是噩梦来临的时刻。”

最后，他从照片上抬起头，发现莱克特大喇喇盯着他看，眼神闪烁着兴味。“你瞧，”莱克特缓缓道来，“城里有一家老旧的傀儡剧院。几年前，当剧院所有者——一位亚当·雷恩先生——遭遇车祸陷入昏迷之后，这间剧院就关闭了。年幼时，雷恩先生就是在这间剧院里亲眼目睹父亲死于劫匪之手。”

威尔傻乎乎地冲着他眨眼。“在哪儿？”

“如果我的记忆没有出差错，是在西伦巴第街上。遭受监禁之前我曾在那里观赏过几次表演。”

逻辑上讲，威尔知道自己不应该仓促地妄下结论，但直觉告诉他他是 _对的_ 。

他脱口而出一句“谢谢！”，然后冲出囚区、奔向大门，书包甩在背上。他重新架上眼镜、又摸出行动电话，查找米利亚姆·拉斯给过他的联络号码，双手颤抖地拨了号，此时正好跑到自己车旁。

“这里是米利亚姆·拉斯，”应答的声音貌似心不在焉。

“嗨，我是威尔·格雷厄姆，”他突然有种舌头打结的感觉。他该怎样解释呢？

“威尔，”她无奈的说，“现在的时机真的不太合适。”

“我知道杀人者是谁了，”他决定直奔主题。“他名叫亚当·雷恩。他在西伦巴第街上经营一家傀儡剧院。”

电话线另一端沉默良久。“威尔，是杰克·克劳福德要求你介入此案的吗？”

威尔几乎气急败坏。“什么？不！克劳福德教授对此一无所知！你——瞧，雷恩经历的一场车祸给他造成了永久性的脑损伤。他打算拿活人来制作木偶。这就是他将他们的四肢卸下关节、手足钉出孔洞的原因。他需要将绳子从那里传过去，这样就能移动他们。”

这一次的沉默时间更久了。他听到她那头摔门的声音。当她再次回答时，她平静的声音下掩藏不住怒意。“你是怎么知道绳子纤维的事？我们刚刚在最后一名受害者的伤口上找到它们。”

威尔嘴角勾起一个得意的笑容，他明白自己是对的。“我猜的。”

“我不能仅凭猜测就去蛮干，孩子。对不起。”

他的笑容消失，胜利的欢欣从身边溜走。他皱起眉头，发动车子。“你可以选择来阻止我非法闯入，因为我正打算亲自去那家戏院看看。你 _知道_ 他已经挑选了又一名受害者，而且康妮·福斯特有可能还活着。”

“威尔！”她大声吸了一口气。“告诉我，你对此有多肯定？”

“我确信，”他尽可能让自己的回答听起来毫不动摇。

“那好吧，我们会去检查的。”她挂了电话。威尔不知道她的说法是否只是安抚手段。

他无法置身事外，他将街道名称用力敲进自己手机的GPS导航系统里，跟随指引向西伦巴第街而去。当他到达时，正好看到当地警察将一个灰色头发、戴着手铐的男人从那栋房子里带出来。他看上去整个地心如死灰，让威尔差点对告发他感到后悔起来。

四组护理人员鱼贯而出，每组人抬着一个担架。担架上个子最小的是个外表不超过十岁的小男孩，他正大声诉苦，“我没事！我爸爸才是遭受枪伤的人！不用担心我！”

他之后的男人腿上有一道伤口，鲜血从伤口上汩汩涌出。医护人员在给他按压止血，但他仍需要尽快手术。

威尔认出来，其中唯一的女性就是康妮·福斯特。她看起来糟透了。她的胳膊和双腿扭曲成痛苦的姿势，嘴里还在祈求她男朋友的消息。一名急救员在她胳膊上扎了个输液器，可能是给她补充体液或者点滴止痛药物。威尔经历过一次严重的摔伤，当时肩膀脱了臼；他不敢想象她现在该有多痛苦。

最后一个人一定就是亚当·雷恩最后一个男性'傀儡'。他骨瘦如柴——显然体重足够轻，不会被那条绳子扼死——头发是深棕色。雷恩一定很匆忙，都没时间像对待其他人那样将他的头发染色。

拉斯探员看到站在车旁的威尔，她大步流星走过来，对他的出现貌似既兴奋又恼火。“我想我已经说过，我会搞定的。”

威尔耸耸肩，毫不慌张。“我想确认你不是为了摆脱我随口说说的。”他无法将目光从雷恩身上移开。那男人看起来荏弱又瘦小，一点也不像数日以来媒体塑造出的那个丧心病狂的凶手。

“我不会那么做的，孩子。你挺有说服力。傀儡剧院与之前的线索风马牛不相及，然而一旦全面考虑所有蛛丝马迹，结论倒是在情理之中。”她对他温柔一笑，“你今天挽救了许多人的生命。”

威尔脸颊发烫。他低下头，顶了顶眼镜。“啊，恩，我总不能袖手旁观。”

“我很高兴你没有，不过千万别再像这次一样拿自己的生命冒险。”

他回以笑容，“谢谢你听从了我的意见。”他转身望向戏院，眼神恍惚。“你看到表演了吗？”他的思绪又回溯到之前牵线木偶的幻象之中。

拉斯探员挪了挪身子，貌似有些不安。她探询地望了他一眼。

他向她投去一瞥，意识到自己此时的不妥。突然，他希望在场的是汉尼拔。他知道对方不会因为他想要看的东西对他侧目。“对不起，我……我只是对结果好奇。”他垂下头，为自己的私欲感到惭愧。

“我们阻止了他。我不清楚雷恩先生期待发生什么，但无论如何，任何事都没有发生。”

威尔忧伤地点点头，懒得告知她雷恩也许是想要重建父亲死亡时的那一刻。有些事情与心理医生分享比告诉联邦警探更合适。“他会怎样？”

她一声叹息。“如果脑损伤使得他不适合接受审讯，很有可能被关进BSHCI。”

他皱起脸，对此感到心烦，却没有说什么。

“我不得不问，你是怎么弄明白的？”她疑惑地看他。

他不知道该怎样向她解释自己的思路。他咬住嘴唇，搜索枯肠。“我当时正在跟汉尼拔说话，就这么灵光一闪。”

拉斯探员再次挪了挪身子，威尔称呼那位医生名字时的熟稔让她再次不安起来。“无论如何，管用就好，孩子。回头见。”

他点点头，如释重负，驱车回家了。

 

第十四章完

 

作者的话：这一集借用了《犯罪心理》S8E10的案子，我觉得这段剧情很恐怖，放在《汉尼拔》里面也毫不违和。


	15. 不幸

第十五章：不幸

 

2月28日星期日，至3月4日星期五

周日清晨，威尔躺在自己床上盯着天花板，用目光描摹那里由裂缝与灰尘形成的图案。

拯救生命的冲动已经消退，他开始意识到莱克特表现得并不像个残酷成性的施虐狂，反倒在积极 _帮助_ 自己。

他思索了一会儿，突然灵光乍现。

现在他终于有些头绪了，莱克特为什么会帮助乔治娅·麦德辰，为什么会伤害梅森·维杰，使得他无法继续在肉体上折磨他妹妹。

“他对她们的 _不幸_ 有所回应，”他自言自语。

在莱克特而言，这只是另一种形式的操控，目的是激发对方对他形成信任与依赖。但威尔如今想到了一个办法反过来操纵汉尼拔。信赖关系从来都是相互的。

意识到事态峰回路转，他不禁开心起来。他找到了能让莱克特吐露秘密的方法。

下楼的时候，贝弗利和阿德莉娅正看电视看得投入。贝弗朝他挥手示意，“伙计！快来看看这个！”

他走了过去，看到拉斯探员出现在屏幕上时差点僵在原地。她一脸疲惫，但还是强打精神。她的长发扎成马尾，身上仍穿着昨天同样的衬衣和外套。半打记者围住她吵吵嚷嚷地提问，将麦克风戳到她面前。这就是成为FBI探员的糟心事之一，他想——与媒体周旋。

“ _我可以向公众保证危机已经过去_ ，”她的语调略略有些挫败，“ _至于雷恩先生的想法，我不会为了娱乐大众而剖析_ 。”

“ _但是他把人做成傀儡这事儿是真的吗？_ ”一个男声问道。

拉斯探员摇了摇头，“ _我无法与你们探讨这个话题。_ ”

“ _他的昏迷对后来的行为是否造成直接影响？今后人们需要留神从昏迷中恢复过来的人吗？_ ”一个女声高声喊道。

“ _这一点还无法确定，以及不，昏迷病患并不比其他人成为连环杀手的概率更高。_ ”

“ _亚当·雷恩以后会怎样？他真的可能被免于所有指控、并无罪释放吗？_ ”

这个问题让大家炸开了锅，气氛好久才冷静下来。

拉斯探员举起双手。“ _雷恩先生会接受几位心理学家的检查，但考虑到他所造成的危险，不太可能在近期被释放。_ ”

“ _多不可能？_ ”

“ _恐怕我也不清楚。_ ”

人群再次沸腾起来，威尔只能摇头。“我觉得发言人不是她的强项。”

“别那么刻薄，”贝弗利朝他扔了一个枕头。他在被砸到脸之前抓住了它，举起它来格挡接下来可能被投掷过来的飞弹。

“换做是 _我_ 也做不到更好。我只是觉得他们应该找别人来回答那些问题。她的压力已经够大了， _明显_ 心力交瘁。”

“我只庆幸他们终于把他给逮住了，”阿德莉娅紧紧抱住自己。“这段时间以来我一直给吓得不行。一半同学都在争论是否应该以眼还眼，让他受到与他受害人的遭遇同样的刑罚。他们吵得越来越不可开交。也许现在终于能够回归正轨了。”

威尔只能赞同地点头。

“ _拉斯探员，简单说两句。你在犯罪现场聊天对象的那个男孩是谁？_ ”

威尔猛地回头看向屏幕，差点绊了一跤。一个鲜红头发、一脸狐狸相的女人从人群中挤到前排。

拉斯探员眯起眼睛看她，然后后退一步，避开杵在她面前的麦克风。“ _无可奉告。_ ”

“ _是他向你提供抓捕亚当·雷恩线索的吗？_ ”

“ _我说了，无可奉告。_ ”她开始走下台阶，回避与其他人的眼神接触。

镜头再次聚焦在红头发身上，她盯着拉斯探员的后脑勺，脸上浮现一个洋洋得意的笑容。“ _据说他是今年采访汉尼拔·莱克特的学生，这个消息确实吗？_ ”

即使威尔不是个共情者，也能看出拉斯探员肩膀的僵直。她终于到达了等待已久的车旁。他不由自主地从眼角余光意识到贝弗利和阿德莉娅都转身盯上了他。

贝弗利摁上遥控器按钮，关掉了电视机。“到底…… _见了什么鬼？_ ”

他垮下肩膀，手里还拿着那只枕头。“我，额，我该去做早餐了。”他迅速从起居室溜进厨房，将枕头搁到吧台上。

贝弗利尾随他闯了进来，像舞剑一样挥舞着遥控器。“哦不，你不用！”她抓住他的领口，用蛮力将他拖回沙发，几乎勒得他喘不过气来。

他没有尽全力挣扎，却也无法直面她们的眼睛。

阿德莉娅拍了拍他的手。“所以，你帮忙抓到一个坏蛋？感觉如何？”

威尔犹疑地抬眼看她。贝弗利和她的表情几乎一模一样。

“额，老实说，很棒，”他的回答诚实得连自己都感到惊讶。

阿德莉娅再次拍拍他的手。“你本来打算早餐时告诉我们的， _对吧_ ？”

他实际上不打算告诉任何人，但为自己的人身安全着想还是赞同的好，于是他点头。

阿德莉娅抬头看贝弗利。“瞧，贝弗。没必要对这小子那么野蛮。现在，说对不起。”

贝弗利张口结舌。她的目光在他俩之间来来回回扫视好几遍，终于挫败地认了输。“我……对不起，小甜饼。我家里有两个小弟弟，已经习惯对他们推来搡去了。”

他对她眨眨眼，“还挺酷。”

阿德莉娅坚决地点点头。“好了，现在。 _你_ ，去给咱们做早餐。还有，我们要知道细节，一点也别漏。”

在两个女孩的虎视眈眈之下，他麻木地准备了一顿丰盛的早餐，包括鸡蛋、吐司、还有培根。阿德莉娅手中拿着一本书，而贝弗利一脸愧疚。

他们一言不发地拨弄着食物，十分钟后，威尔终于鼓起勇气解释发生的事。

“……然后我去到戏院，跟拉斯探员说了一会儿话。记者肯定是那个时候见到我的。也许她在跟踪FBI。这样是合法的吗？”他真心好奇地向阿德莉娅询问。

她耸耸肩。“只要她不干扰调查，就没人能拿她怎样。她可能坐在车里拍了照。挺恶心人，但是算不上违法。”

“那还不是最糟糕的部分，”贝弗利嚼着一片培根插嘴，“她是弗莱迪·劳兹，犯罪揭秘网的头牌。她是条毒蛇。要是她的网站上现在已经有了关于你的文章，我一点也不会吃惊，威尔。”

“噢，见鬼，”他双手捂脸。

阿德莉娅拍拍他。“没关系的。她最后终将意识到你有多闷，不再理会你。”

“ _或者_ 她会闯进你的房间偷走你的小裤裤。”贝弗利嘲弄道。

阿德莉娅郑重地点点头。“人怕出名猪怕壮。”

“我恨你们两个，”他的声音从手掌下含混地传出。

星期一，威尔心怀畏惧地去上课。幸运的是，贝弗利已经原谅了他，并且自告奋勇作为他的人肉盾牌……以她自己的方式。

“格雷厄姆先生此次不接受采访。如果你们留下自己的姓名、电话以及一张你最惧怕之物的清单，他可能会在下周之后、宇宙热寂终结之日前给予回覆。”在第三个人试图与他搭讪之后，她以抑扬顿挫的职业化语调宣布。

趁着对方大惑不解时贝弗利将他推进相对安全的、克劳福德的教室。

“威尔，”一走进教室就听到克劳福德的声音，“我能跟你聊聊吗？”

贝弗利已经张开嘴、差点就说出什么刻薄话来，威尔赶紧捂住她的嘴巴。“能等到下课之后再说吗，先生？”环顾满教室好奇的眼睛，他恳求道。

克劳福德随着他的视线望去。“好吧，”他点了点头，一瘸一拐走上讲台。

贝弗利趁机在他掌心舔了一口，他赶紧缩回手，脸皱成一团。“你刚才是舔了我吗？”他将手在衬衫上用力擦擦，不敢置信地问。

她耸耸肩，向座位而去。“你的手闻起来有柠檬味，”她说。仿佛这答案就足够了。

他怒视她的背影。“那是鱼汤里的味道，何况这不是重点。”

她耸耸肩膀，咧嘴笑开。“我有两个小弟，格雷厄姆。再加上两个小妹。我知道怎样对付别人把手捂在我脸上。”

他郁闷地瞪了她一会儿，只能转过去认真听讲。

他们学习了两种不同类型的连环杀手。克劳福德为其各制作了一部幻灯片，辅以描述与例证：

1、幻想型连环杀手

a、被幻听或幻视驱使杀人，然而，不一定长期处于这种状态。他们平时可能神智清醒，其他时候又脱离现实。

b、他们受到了“外在控制”，有时候是声音、有时是幽灵幻影、有时甚至是恶魔或者上帝。

c、哈维·卡利尼昂※1深信上帝与他对话，要求他杀害年轻女子。他坚信自己是神的工具，替天除“恶”。

d、通常在审判过程中被证明精神失常或无行为能力。

e、不对犯罪现场进行“演绎”，杀人通常很迅速。

2、使命型连环杀手

a、主观意识到一种消灭特定类型人群的需要。这类人了解现实与日常生活，但仍然有一种自发的使命感，要为世界除掉具有某种特定特征的人群。

b、通常来讲，这类罪犯行事有条不紊，性格孤僻。有计划的跟踪、受控的犯罪场景、及阴茎插入是使命型连环杀手犯罪现场的几个常见特征。

示例：一个男人认为任何于清晨在街上行走的女性都是娼妓，他的使命就是将这些娼妓从世上消灭。于是当他袭击目标时，会让她们选择性交还是死亡。所有的受害者被发现时都死了。他的理论是只有妓女才会同意发生性关系，“好女人”宁死也不会与陌生人苟且，即使处于枪口的威胁之下。

3、享乐型连环杀手

a、性欲或兴奋型子类别

i、此类人的性满足与个人暴力之间拥有极为密切的联系。这些人实施谋杀是因为杀戮对其而言是一种情欲化的体验。

ii、犯罪过程相当专注；不疾不徐地完成，包括并不限于噬食人肉、肢解尸体、奸尸癖、折磨、肢残、支配行为、或其他逐步激发恐惧感的行为。

b、舒适型连环杀手

i、为逐利而杀人（例如：刺客杀人领取赏金）。

ii、此类连环杀手较有可能为女性。

iii、对这些杀手而言，利益是其全部动机，包括钱财与财物。

c、难以抓捕，尤其是在住所不定的情况下，可能花费数年才能逮捕归案。

4、权力控制型连环杀手

a、从受害者的完全臣服中获取性满足。对大多数此类杀手而言，掌控他人的生命是体现其支配权的终极形式。

b、精神状态稳定，但可能会诊断为不善社交或人格障碍。

c、此类连环杀手完全理解社会准则与文化规范，却选择无视。他们只遵从自己的私人准则与规范。

d、杀戮时非常专注，极力拖延杀戮过程以获取最强的满足感，通常手持武器，但倾向于徒手扼死受害人。

他想在其中找到一个适合莱克特的范畴，却不觉得那位医生会被幻想或是性冲动所驱使。

实际上，除了满足个人娱乐心态之外，他想不出任何莱克特杀戮的动机。他不由自主地觉得，这让对方远比其他杀手更要可怕许多。

课程结束了，威尔对即将与克劳福德的交谈惴惴不安。其他学生鱼贯而出，而他在教室后面紧张地徘徊。

“我不是想找你麻烦，威尔，”克劳福德对他说，他的态度比从前任何时候都要安抚人心。

“我今天过得很难受，”他的眼神瞟向门口，生怕有人在偷听。

“可以想象，”教授沉声说道。“我并不想要多管闲事干涉你，但如果弗莱迪·劳兹想联系你、给你做专访，无论如何都要拒绝。你给她的材料越少，她就越难找到伤害你的资本。”

威尔眨眨眼。“好的，先生。就这些吗？”

克劳福德对他苦笑。“不止。你抓到了亚当·雷恩，干得不错。”

他红着脸垂下头。“谢谢夸奖，先生。”

克劳福德解散了他，他慌慌张张逃开。

最后一节课后，他前往BSHCI找莱克特谈话。

这是个冲动的决定，但他希望这一行动能让自己在最后有所斩获。既然莱克特试图在两人之间培养出依恋感，他也能利用它反找到对方的脆弱之处。

而且他受够了每个人都对他虎视眈眈。至少在精神病院里，他唯一要对付的只是莱克特的视线。

威尔走进医院时留神注意有没有红头发的家伙跟在后面。他从秘书那里拿到了访问卡。她现在已经认识他了，所以根本没有质疑他的拜访。但他仍觉得自己像个入侵者。并没有规定说他 _不能_ 随时访问汉尼拔·莱克特，只要对方没有与其他访客会面。但他宁愿不要跟奇尔顿争辩这个问题。

威尔腼腆地来到莱克特牢房面前，发现他正在心无旁骛地绘画。“额，莱克特医生？希望我没有打扰你。”

对方立刻抬起头，有那么一瞬间的迷茫。然后他微笑起来，认清意料之外的访客是谁后显然很高兴。“下午好，威尔。什么风把你吹过来的？”

他紧张地捻着袖子，努力与年长者眼神相对。“我只是想对你的帮助表示感谢。”

莱克特放下铅笔，将注意力完全放在威尔身上。“我猜莱恩先生已经被捕了？”

“是的。”

“发生了什么？”

威尔转开头，理清思绪。“雷恩绑架了一名小男孩和他父亲，我想他是拿他们代替当年的他自己和父亲。还有两个人像人偶一样被悬起，如我所想。他们现在都在医院治疗。我不清楚康妮·福斯特的双手今后是否能复原，但至少她活下来了。”他微笑着，仍为帮助了这些人而感到骄傲。

“那雷恩先生呢？你找到机会跟他聊天了吗？”

威尔摇头，眼中掠过一阵失意。

“据拉斯探员向我透露的，他可能要来做你的邻居了。说起来，如果你不打算劝说他自尽，我将感激不尽。”他一边说，一边苛责地看了莱克特一眼。

“杀害一个精神上不比小孩成熟多少的男人给我带不来多少乐趣。”

威尔点点头，故意看向旁边。

“好吧，你不杀小孩子，即使是粗鲁的小孩。有什么特别的理由吗？”

这试探方式很笨拙，威尔知道，不过笨拙也是游戏的一部分。

莱克特自命不凡地笑。“你得再有策略一点才行，威尔。”

仿佛是不由自主地，威尔也笑了。“好啦，试一试总没错。就算是假装，我也要装得像是在努力理解你的想法，要不然杰克叔叔该对我多失望啊。”最后那句话说出口的感觉如此怪异，他意识到自己无意识地模仿了莱克特的语言习惯。他埋下头，有几分尴尬，希望莱克特不要以为他在讽刺他。

远处连结门厅的大门开了，两名看守自走廊过来，给他带来一丝喘息的机会。

威尔认出了他们。看到马修·布朗暧昧地向自己抛来媚眼，他不自在地扭了扭。

“你重新安排了会面时间吗？”布朗问。他靠到两间囚室之间的墙上，“我们只是来打扫他的牢房。等一等也没关系。”

默里怒冲冲地瞪着他俩，很明显，他的观点可不是这样。

威尔局促地朝布朗笑了笑。“不，我只是来弄清楚几个问题。不挡你们的道啦。额，再见，莱克特博士。”

他转身离开时看见默里的员工证件掉在了地上，证件上的金属夹子显然已经坏掉了。他弯腰捡起来，将它递给默里。“额，你把这个落下了，”他结结巴巴地说。

默里嘟囔着从他手中抓走卡片，试图将它夹在裤腰上。夹子再次松脱，他恼火地咆哮一声。“什么狗屎玩意儿！”

威尔不自在地左顾右盼。“额，也许把它修好之前你可以试试用安全别针？”记起许久之前跟莱芭的对话，他建议道。

这不期然的提议似乎让默里很是恼火，但布朗附和了他的建议，说自己一直就是这么用的。“瞧？”他说着，亮出自己证件上的安全别针。“像魔法一样管用，”他朝威尔挤了挤眼。

默里没有回应，将卡片塞进自己衣兜。“够了。快走。我们还有活儿干呢。”

威尔连争辩都没有，赶紧溜之大吉。他不知道该怎样应付布朗太过冒昧的举止，只希望他不要变本加厉。

他整个星期都竭力避免亚当·雷恩的话题，并着手调查莱克特的个人生活。

他努力找寻任何不同的细节，期望能以此揭示出与这个男人目前展示于人前的部分不一样的性格特质。

能找到的东西微乎其微。他发现这男人参与慈善活动时并不太在意它们所能筹措的款项，而更着重消遣、以及它们所能彰显的社会地位。同其他巴尔的摩社会精英并无二致。

他开始怀疑是否消遣本身就足够让他在某种程度上愿意配合。

他的审讯理所当然成为发生在巴尔的摩最有趣的事情之一。威尔记得父亲当年看新闻的时候，每一次莱克特的名字被提起时他都会摇头。每一本刊物上都有对他的名流朋友进行采访的文章——在莱克特的罪行完全大白于天下之后，他们大多数的下场都是亟待精神治疗。有些不太严肃的杂志还暗示说在莱克特被捕之后上流阶层中的饮食障碍疾病呈井喷式发作。

在这整个期间，莱克特一直保持着一副不科学的平静态度，在审讯中始终微笑，逼得精神科医生们潸然泪下，让周遭每个人都仿佛身处地狱一般。

他一点也不讶异莱克特愿意在多年之后的现在供认出其他罪行。社会影响将使审讯过程延伸数月之久，在监狱里默默无闻地腐朽了这么多年，莱克特将再次回归聚光灯下。随之而来的是数不清的采访、无数精神评估、以及看到各式各样的跳梁小丑为他提供娱乐。

突然，威尔疑惑汉尼拔是否将他也看做其中之一。他一阵战栗。

亚当·雷恩的被捕带给他的麻烦就够糟糕的了。一想到也许会变成媒体的焦点、被人反复询问他是怎样办到的、他是怎样解开汉尼拔·莱克特的秘密，他口中直发苦。他不知道自己能不能劝说莱克特对自己的参与保守秘密。他不想要自己的隐私像这样被公布。

他看着面前的照片，感觉到不合逻辑的愧疚。这不正是他己所不欲，却试图强加给莱克特的吗？窥探某人的生活，挖掘他的秘密？

 _莱克特才不介意，_ 他安慰自己。 _要是知道我是怎样用心钻研他，他享受还来不及呢。他只会为这种事感到兴奋。_

威尔知道这就是事实，但还是合上了笔电。

星期五时，布鲁姆医生看起来自在多了，于是他与她探讨起童年创伤，想搞清楚它与他论文的相关程度。

“创伤本身不会造就杀人犯，威尔。或者说，至少可能性非常小。如果不是本身就具有潜在条件，否则不太可能形成反社会倾向，大多情况下更大几率会变得抑郁或者焦虑、而不是暴力。”

威尔希望她是对的，但他记得看到过虐待行为相关的一系列潜在危险因素，他有些忧虑，因为他几乎每一条都中了。

——有儿童时期遭受虐待或者疏于照管的历史

——生理或精神疾病，如抑郁或者创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）

——家庭危机或压力，包括家庭暴力和其他婚姻冲突，单亲家庭，或者是家中的幼儿，尤其是五岁以下的幼儿

——该家庭中的儿童处于发育期，或者肢体残疾

——面临收入压力或失业

——在社会或大家族中遭受孤立

——对儿童发展和育儿技巧理解贫乏

——酗酒或其他形式的药物滥用

他不愿认为自己会宽恕或容忍谋杀行为，但在与莱克特交谈之后，他才意识到如果自己与凶手、而非与受害者共情得更多，就会无可避免地朝那个方向发展。他意识到其中的危险。

他忍不住想，莱克特是否也对此心知肚明。

第十五章完

译注：  
※1：Harvey Louis Carignan，1927年生，因杀害两名女子被判处400年刑期，如今在明尼苏达监狱服刑。之前在1949年于军方服役期间他曾在阿拉斯加因为一起奸杀案被判决有罪并执行绞刑，却于1960年被假释。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，拔叔确实心知肚明。这里的拔叔没原剧中那么鬼畜，他对思想还不成熟的小茶杯颇为关怀（以他的方式），在一定程度上成为了茶杯的精神导师，对他学习及人生规划的方向有所引导。


	16. 纵容

第十六章：纵容

第八次会话——2016年3月5日，星期六

再次回到精神病院的时候，除了以苦恼为饵之外威尔仍不太清楚怎样才能让莱克特以他想要的方式做出回应。不过他想，了解对方的品味也许对理解他的思想有所助益。

“嗯，这问题可能有点怪。你喜欢哪种类型的音乐？”

莱克特顿了一下，从画作上抬眼向威尔的方向望过来。

威尔脸红起来，羞窘的神色根本不必假装。“我只是……我读了一些，额，你从前的资料。我是说——你爱去剧院欣赏歌剧。我只是想，说不定，你也许会愿意听点音乐。我可以下载到手机里。”

莱克特的眼角漾出几丝笑纹，“你指望用正性强化法※1诱使我合作吗？”

“不，”他摇摇头，断然否认。“我只是想要感谢你上周的帮忙。”他向上推推眼镜，眯起双眼。“而且我不认为这样老套的把戏会对你有效，莱克特博士。何况，我靠自己就能够想出办法揭露你的秘密。”

“听起来还挺嚣张的。”

威尔一笑，靠到椅背上，双臂交叉。“哦，既然我能在六周内做到比这世界上最著名的精神病学家们六年内对你的了解更深，也许我有资格稍微嚣张一点。”

莱克特点头让步，“我不介意聆听几首我最欣赏的作曲家的作品。”

威尔抽出手机，准备在记事本里简记下来。“告诉我名字，我试着搜搜看。”

“维瓦尔第、肖邦、贝多芬、巴赫、亨德尔或者莫扎特的任何作品，不胜感激。”

威尔点点头，听到莫扎特时会心一笑。“莫扎特的《安魂曲》是我最爱听的古典曲目之一，”他迅速将名字全部记下。

博士的眼神锐利起来。“真的？什么让你这么喜欢它？”

他笑着回忆，“有年夏天我参加了一个音乐课程——爸爸总试图让我跟同龄孩子多多交往——看了电影《莫扎特传》。我知道电影并不完全写实，但看到莫扎特在临终之时仍试图完成创作的影像……真的让我产生了共鸣。他对自己的创作充满 _激情_ ，甚至不在乎是否会被它夺去生命。”

说完这一切，威尔脸蛋绯红起来，不知道自己是否透露了太多。

“音乐课程？你会演奏什么乐器？”莱克特圆滑地忽视了威尔的窘迫。

“嗯，其实是声乐课，”他看向一边，脸红得更厉害了。“我不会演奏任何乐器。”

“啊，实在相当可惜。你的手指很适合弹奏钢琴或是羽管键琴，而且我敢肯定你的歌声一定很悦耳。”

他在座位上扭了扭，埋头藏起热腾腾的脸蛋。“我敢说我唱歌倒是不会跑调，但我不是当明星的材料。其他孩子表演得比我好。”

“做一件事情不须与人分享也能自过程中得到享受，不过观察别人的反应也别有一番吸引力。”

威尔眯起双眼回望他，“这就是你对自己犯下罪行的报导总是密切关注的原因？”

“部分原因，”莱克特笑着承认，对话题的转变不以为杵。“不过，大多时候只是为了看看FBI有没有找到线索。直到米利亚姆·拉斯出现之前，他们从来都毫无头绪。”

“我敢肯定你绝不会让克劳福德教授忘记这一点。”

他的笑容凶猛阴鸷起来。“有生之年。”

威尔叹了一口气，切回原来的话题。“你有什么特别喜欢的曲目吗？我手机上可能没有足够空间把它们全都存下来。”

“巴赫的《哥德堡变奏曲》是我的最爱之一。以及，当然，一定别忘了莫扎特的《安魂曲》。我们没理由不能 _一起_ 享受啊。”

威尔再次脸红，埋下脑袋。“额，当然，没问题，莱克特博士。”

“说真的，威尔，都相处了这么久，请随意一些，叫我汉尼拔就好了。”

威尔考虑片刻，不知道对方已经察觉了他的计划、想要嘲弄他，或者仅仅是继续进行让威尔对他产生依赖的游戏。

他决定，怎样都没关系。

“好吧……汉尼拔。”

博士笑了笑，显然非常满意。他靠上椅背，双手搁在桌上，专注地凝视着威尔。“既然这个问题已经揭过了，你本次采访的其他议程是什么？”

他耸耸肩。“老实讲，并没什么议程，我只是即兴发挥。”

“那么，介意满足一下我的好奇心吗？ _你_ 喜欢什么样的音乐呢，威尔？”

他看向一旁，再次耸了耸肩膀。“我什么都会听，从古典乐到重金属，感觉都还行。我老爸喜欢老式摇滚，猜是谁、滚石之类的乐队。贝弗——她是我的室友之一——她喜欢Halestorm、The Pretty Reckless，你懂的，强力的女声硬摇滚。我也挺喜欢。”

“你喜欢是因为 _贝弗_ 喜欢，还是因为你自己享受这些音乐？”

“有关系吗？”他反问道。他取下眼镜擦拭上面一个小污点，然后决定还是别戴算了。“无论理由如何，我总是喜欢它们的。是否在分享别人的感受并不会影响我也享受到了的现实。这些情绪对我而言都是真实存在的，不管它们源自何处。”

“有意思，”汉尼拔以手背抵着下巴。“所以，当你幻想杀死我的受害者时，你不仅在脑海中重构了场景，同时也分享了我的视角。告诉我，你是否跟我与我感受一致？”

威尔僵住了。“那要取决于，博士，你杀人时的感受是什么？”

“大多数时候是满足感。”

“没有性兴奋？”

“完全没有。我不会对 _猪_ 产生性冲动。怎么？你杀人时感觉到性兴奋了吗？”

威尔眨眨眼。“我从来没杀过人。”

“在精神世界里，你是杀过人的。”汉尼拔坚持道。

他皱眉。“那不一样。以及不，我没有感觉到性冲动。”

汉尼拔歪过头，微笑着注视威尔。“有什么不一样呢？据你所说，你喜欢某种类型的音乐就因为你的朋友爱听。那谋杀又有何不同？”

“你将音乐等同于谋杀？”他无法置信地问。

“它们同样能用来传达艺术理想。”

威尔摇了摇脑袋。“你强词夺理了，莱克特博士。”

“叫我汉尼拔，拜托，威尔。”

“汉尼拔，”他从善如流。

莱克特笑了，眼神充满兴味。“为什么突然有兴趣提到性冲动？”

威尔脸红红地玩弄着手中的眼镜，不过仍然不想戴上它。“周一时我们在课堂上讨论了各种不同类型的连环杀手。他们中许多人的犯罪都包含了性动机。”

医生若有所思地嗯了一声。“性施虐狂涉及控制权，它属于一种所有权。通过食用我的受害者，我得到的控制权比性交所能达到的程度要稳固许多。”

威尔踌躇片刻，迅速向医生瞟了一眼。“谢、谢谢。克劳福德教授没有认真涉及这方面。”

“毫不意外。他的兴趣都在抓捕凶犯上，而不是理解他们。”

威尔心底里是认同的，但还是象征性地反驳了一句，“我以为他在BAU的全部工作里包括了理解凶手这一部分？”

“他不关心他们的动机，只想抓住他们。可以说，这就是他为什么总也没法找出 _我_ 的原因。”

“其实……你可能是对的吧。”威尔扭了扭身子。“再说了，你也不是什么寻常的连环杀手啊。”

汉尼拔的笑容显得很愉悦。

“不许过分解读刚才那句话，”威尔毫无幽默感地警告。

“绝对不会，”汉尼拔笑容满面地回答。

威尔恼怒地嘲弄，“有时候你简直不可理喻，你知道吗？”

“我这不是为了让你满意嘛。”

远处的门开了，打断了他们的对话。出现在视野中的是威尔最没好感那两位护工，押送一名新犯人过来。

威尔楞了一下才恍然大悟，那是亚当·雷恩——媒体给他取了个绰号，傀儡人。

他转过脸，尽量不盯着对方看。

雷恩一副筋疲力竭的样子，一声不吭。他拖着沉重的步子，仿佛是被拉着穿过这条走廊。

汉尼拔被突如其来的动静激起兴趣，仰起头来。

“哎呀，哎呀，新鲜的肉！”吉迪恩嘲弄地大叫。

雷恩没有反应，慢吞吞挪动着步子，眼睛一直盯住自己的脚。

“闭嘴！”默里命令道。他将警棍敲了敲栅栏以示警告。

威尔颈毛都竖起来了。

“别介意我们，”布朗朝威尔咧嘴一笑，打开莱克特隔壁的牢门。“他被关到这里进行分析，他们要搞清他到底是不是疯了。”

“我猜奇尔顿一定喜不自胜，”威尔板着脸说。看到默里毫无必要地将那个男人用力推搡进去，威尔的双手紧紧攥成拳头。

“别惹麻烦，否则我会关你禁闭，木偶小子，”默里威胁道。他没有跟威尔打招呼，直接转身离开，但威尔瞥到他的身份牌用回形针别起来了。他皱眉看着对方的背影，被如此 _无礼_ 的行为给惹恼了。

威尔心底突然一沉，意识到自己的想法——自己的思维方式——他打了个寒颤，赶紧逼自己从这种精神状态中摆脱出来。

布朗关上牢房，检查了下牢门是否紧锁，然后隔着栅栏除去了雷恩手腕上的镣铐。“欢迎来到新家。你不找我们的事儿，我们就不会找你的事儿。”

雷恩转过身揉搓手腕，身处昏暗的牢房之中，他看起来失落不已。他在身边的床铺上坐下来，团成一个球，开始前后晃动。

想起雷恩都干了些什么，威尔心底的同情与厌恶天人交战。

同情胜出。

“马修，”威尔出声，引起对方的注意。他站起身，朝看守走过去。

年长的男人看过来，诧异于他温柔的语调。

威尔软软地笑了笑。“你能帮我个忙吗？”他低下头，透过浓密的睫毛瞟了瞟对方。他感觉自己跟白痴一样，但布朗的反应却像只为情所困的小狗。

“为你做什么都行，宝贝儿，”他靠在墙上，双手环抱，微妙地屈伸了一下手臂的肌肉。

威尔差点脱口而出不许再叫我宝贝儿，但还是吸了一口气，强压下心底的反感。

“你能不能对雷恩先生留意一下？尽量别让默里像对米格斯那样伤害他，行吗？”

布朗惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，从墙上弹起来，“哈？为什么？”

威尔向前几步，伸手轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊，指尖从他的臂弯划到手腕。“他并不是个恶魔，他只是病了。不要让他为自己无法理解对错的事情遭到苛待。”他又靠近一步，音调压低了一线。“知道他在这儿有人照应的话，我心里会好受很多。”他再次微笑，用天使一样来形容也不为过。

布朗瞬间就屈服了。“当然，我能照料他。我可是个很体贴的人。”他回以微笑，伸手将威尔额前一缕发丝拢到耳后。

威尔努力克制住不爽，没有拒绝他。“谢谢你，马修。这对我非常重要。”

“布朗，该走了！”默里大声喊道。

让威尔庆幸的是，布朗未加异议地离开了，临走还回头向他抛了个媚眼。

直待走廊尽头的门关上，他才 _呼地_ 长舒了一口气。

“你不应该允许他那样碰你，威尔。他也许会产生非分之想。”汉尼拔轻轻说道。威尔吓了一跳，他压根没有注意到医生不知何时走到了玻璃墙边。

威尔转过身看他，却诧异地发现对方的眼底有 _怒火_ 肆虐。

他垂下头，被这股情绪冲击得不知所措，后退了一步。“没事的。我的自卫课程学得还不错。要是他敢动手，我知道怎么反击。”

这算不上说谎，虽然他只上了一个暑假的课。而且，他很 _敏捷_ ，而布朗看起来并不太像个短跑家。他的肌肉倒是有些花架子，倒不一定真有多厉害。自卫的首要法则就是逃跑第一。如果布朗抓不到他，自然也没法伤害到他。

“如果他试图强暴你，你会杀了他吗？”

“什么？”威尔脱口而出，张口结舌地看着医生，傻了眼。“我—— _不_ ！”

“我会。”汉尼拔的眼睛像融化的铁浆。他站得笔直、一动不动，双手背在身后。

“别人张着嘴咀嚼东西都能成为你杀人的理由，”威尔恼火地还击，“我才不会因为布朗毛手毛脚就杀了他。说不定我今后都用不着跟他说话了。”

“不跟他说话最好。他不值得你的关注。”

威尔盯着汉尼拔，试图理解他自通常从容自若的风度至眼前这样的剧烈转变所为何来。他突然冒出一个念头。“你是 _嫉妒_ 了吗？”

汉尼拔的表情凝固起来。

威尔半信半疑地嗤笑一声。“放松，我那样跟他说话只是为了让他听我的话。我全心全意都在你身上，所以别气呼呼地拿别人当出气筒，就因为我有两分钟没看你。”

汉尼拔又沉默了几秒，然后看起来有些悔悟。“我该向你道歉，威尔。我大概反应过度了。”

威尔抬起头，仍有几分小心翼翼。“是的，有一点。”

“我只是担心你的安全。”

“请不要。我能够照顾好自己。”

汉尼拔看起来相当怀疑。

威尔叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。“好吧，如果他试图伤害我，我会用铅笔捅穿他的脖子。”

“钢笔会有效得多。特别指出，要金属制的。它们不容易断成两截，而且你可能需要多刺几次才能阻止他。”

威尔被逗乐了。“谢谢你。我会珍藏你的建议，直到我死去那天，”他断然回答。

汉尼拔回以笑容，“不客气。”

威尔垂下头，看到汉尼拔脸上露出的真实感情，他感觉有几分尴尬。

他看了看表。“时间到了，”他语带惋惜地说。“我一定会把那些曲子下载下来的。下周见，莱……汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔的笑容没有丝毫动摇。“我期待你的来访，威尔。晚安。”

威尔点头。“晚安。”

他转身离去，却注意到亚当·莱恩正盯着他看。他眼中深沉的悲恸让他不小心趔趄了一下。

他偷偷揉了揉眼睛，希望汉尼拔说不会理会他不是骗人的。

“采访愉快吗，格雷厄姆先生？”他离开时听到吉迪恩的叫喊。

威尔瞥了他一眼。吉迪恩沉默了有段时间了。他看起来时刻都会失去知觉，但脸上仍挂着那副让人不安的笑意。“是啊，挺不错。你怎么样呢，吉迪恩医生？”

“我的脑袋塞满了棉花，舌尖尝得到荧光灯的味道。”

威尔在大门前驻足，仔细看了看他。“很糟糕吗？”

吉迪恩耸耸肩膀，合起双眼瘫倒在床上。“新药物的副作用。别用你那漂亮的小脑袋担心我了，格雷厄姆先生。至少这次没拉肚子。”

威尔看看他牢房内的马桶。“好吧，如果实在不行的话，至少你离厕所很近。”

吉迪恩笑了一声，声音突兀，又归于平静。有那么惊惧的一刻，威尔怀疑自己是否刚刚见证了一个人的死亡，但即便在昏暗的光线下他也看到了吉迪恩起伏的胸口。

他辗转了片刻，不知道是否该通知谁来检查他一下，吉迪恩此时突然打了个呼噜，侧身蜷了起来。

威尔扁了扁嘴，省的自己笑出来。这种情形似乎有些…… _不对劲_ 。

他应该告诉某人，但他不知道该知会谁。也许这很寻常也不一定。

但总觉得其实并不 _寻常_ 。

无可奈何地，威尔动身回家。

第十六章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：正性强化法，或称阳性强化法。每当对象出现合乎期望、或符合要求的良好行为之后，采取奖赏的方法立即强化，以增强某一行为出现的频度。


	17. 恶魔

第十七章：恶魔

摘要：威尔拜访了汉尼拔一个老朋友，始料未及地了解了医生更多过去。

3月6日星期日，至3月11日星期五

威尔有些忧虑，自己对汉尼拔思维方式的接纳已经达到了相当的程度。

他想，这顾虑也许是杞人忧天。然而在周二的解剖课上对上一副人体肝脏时，威尔发现自己平时的畏手畏脚却消失无踪。

“我们应该带一片回家，配上洋葱煎一煎。”他第一次双手稳定地切开那片器官，还有心思开口嘲弄。

贝弗大笑起来。“它看起来的确不错，不过可能是因为我今天没吃早餐。”她一拳捶到他背上。“你今天表现得相当不错。看样子你终于放松下来了，是吧？”

威尔突然意识到自己在做什么——在 _想_ 什么——于是心神不宁起来，他目光灼灼地盯着那副肝脏，愈来愈恶心。

他感觉一阵阵反胃，却强迫自己对贝弗笑了笑，然后一直忍耐到下课。

他不知道这是否就是布鲁姆医生提及的与汉尼拔做朋友的危险之处。

威尔扪心自问他是否将汉尼拔 _当做_ 了朋友，却找不到答案。

他再次遍寻自己的调查，寻找在汉尼拔被捕之前其他与他过从甚密的人的线索，可实行起来却比预期更难。汉尼拔有许多熟人，却极少有人能成为他的密友，而且其中绝大多数在他入狱之后就疏远了。

不过最后，他终于在巴尔的摩太阳报的某期封面上看到一张汉尼拔与一个漂亮女人的合影，她是贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃医生。

谷歌一下，他找到一条关于杜穆里埃医生的新闻，曾有一个由其他精神病医师转诊给她的病人，尼尔·弗兰克，他攻击了她，以致她不得不为了自卫杀死了对方。

威尔无法找到任何有关弗兰克的其他消息，不过他强烈怀疑莱克特医生在此人的死亡或他的精神衰退中扮演了一个角色。

他决心与这位心理医生取得联络。

遍寻不到她的电话号码，于是在周三，威尔不得不去询问布鲁姆医生她是否知道怎样联系上杜穆里埃医生。

她拧着眉头看他。“我对她有一定程度的熟悉。可你为什么需要与她对话？”

威尔努力摆出扑克脸，不愿意提及汉尼拔·莱克特。“我读到她关于共情的一些论文，尤其是诊断为反社会型人格障碍的。许多连环杀手都符合这套准则，我觉得她一定能给我的论文提供很好的第一手资料。”他压下焦虑，露出一个微笑。

布鲁姆医生想了想，点点头。“是的，她总有许多有趣的想法。我来找找看有没有她的联系方式。”她打开桌上一个抽屉，在看起来是商务名片的一堆卡片中翻找。

“D，D，D，”她自言自语，快速浏览，终于找到正确的那张，将那位医生的电话号码给了威尔。“向我保证别占用她太多时间。毕竟她已经退休，我觉得她现在不会太愿意跟许多人聊天了。”

他接过卡片。“别担心，我不会叨扰她太久。”

威尔当天晚上就给她打了电话，并且——仍旧以论文为借口——约好第二天会面。

三点钟下课之后，威尔开车来到杜穆里埃医生家。

这里是富人区一座风格古雅的小房子。杜穆里埃医生到门前欢迎了他，她身穿一件优雅的红衬衣、配一条黑裙子，手捏一杯红酒，威尔有种感觉，她如今不太经常脱离酒精的麻醉。

_这就是汉尼拔·莱克特会让他喜欢的人变成的样子吗？_

他向她露出笑容，仿佛求知若渴的学生面对自己崇拜的偶像。“下午好，杜穆里埃医生，我是威尔·格雷厄姆。”

她点点头，紧抿嘴唇沉默一笑，迎他进来。

他们面对面坐在她起居室的黑色真皮沙发上。她将酒杯搁上身旁的茶几，交叉双腿。“希望我能对你起到一点帮助，格雷厄姆先生。我已经不做心理医生很久了。”她连声音都是克制又优雅的，威尔疑惑怎样才能撬开她的破绽。

他们聊起她的论文和他的课题，探讨了关于连环杀手的形成是先天还是后天之争。

“你知道，杜穆里埃医生，有时候我相信 _任何人_ 在特定条件下都能走到谋杀这一步。当然，这并不意味着沉醉于杀戮之中与自卫杀人是一样的程度。”

杜穆里埃医生沉默了，察觉到他态度的转变。“你来这里究竟是为了什么，格雷厄姆先生？”

她的领悟比他预计的更早，但他仍继续施压。“我只想弄清几件关于你某位前病人的事。”他十指交叉放在身前，注意力全放在对面的女人身上。“尼尔·弗兰克是汉尼拔·莱克特转诊给你的吗？”

她紧紧盯住他，轻啜一口酒。“我不太想透露。”

“我并不是来这里威胁或勒索你的，”他试图让她安心一些。

杜穆里埃医生身体绷紧。“你为什么认为我感觉到了威胁？”

“因为我觉得关于你病人的死亡，报告中有不尽精确之处。我毫无疑问你感觉到了威胁，不过你害怕的恐怕并不是弗兰克先生。”

杜穆里埃医生又沉默了一会儿，然后起身给自己又续了一杯酒。她开始讲述时并没有看着他。

“他确实是被自己的舌头噎死的，却不是在那个时候。莱克特医生貌似总会吸引有暴力倾向的患者。我想他应该是喜欢那样吧。”

“他喜欢怂恿他们，看他们如何发展，”威尔阴郁地说，他想起了米格斯。

“完全正确。我不知道他为什么对我感兴趣。”

威尔给了她一个怀疑的眼神。

“我要修正一下。我 _不知道_ 他为什么对我感兴趣，直到我将手插进弗兰克喉咙时。我给他打了电话，他帮我清理了现场。伪装成一场事故。”她微笑起来，“希望你别把这个故事写进论文里面。我相当不愿意身陷囹圄。”

她的供认差点叫他措手不及，不过读过事件报告后他就有此怀疑了。“无论如何，我觉得这次会面结束之后你不会在此逗留太久了，不过考虑到代价，我也能够理解。汉尼拔可以很有说服力的。”

“听你的语气，仿佛与他非常熟悉。”

威尔决定诚实是他最好的选择。“从某种程度上说，是的。为了学校的功课，我从一月份开始每周访问他一次。我在共情方面也有点问题。我感受到的太多了。我可以以他的视角观察，或是你的，老实说，任何人的都行。我知道他是怎样的人，但我不知道他是怎样变成这样的。我期待你能为我提供一些见解。”

她摇摇头。“我做他的心理医生超过一年，直到他被逮捕，但我并不比你更加了解他。莱克特博士总是将自己藏得很深。我只见到他的人皮。”

“你们俩 _收拾屋子_ 的时候你可以问问他的。而他也许会回答你。”

杜穆里埃医生看起来很诧异，还有点不安。“你为什么要这样讲？”

威尔决定与她分享自己的洞察力。“他在别人的痛苦中得到享受，却也同样享受为别人排忧解难，让他们依赖他、与他建立情感联系。当他认为能利用其影响自己想引诱的人时，他会非常乐于吐露信息。”

“我不认为莱克特博士会如此轻易就暴露出自己所有秘密。”

“那也许你没有意识到他到底有多孤独。”

这番说辞令威尔自己都吃了一惊，然后他迅速发觉确实如此。

一开始威尔只是个恼人的小东西，然后变成一个有趣的样本，而现在，他已经成为汉尼拔认为值得相交的人，也许还是世界上唯一能够理解他的人。

她缄默许久，紧盯着他，不安的情绪在心底疯狂滋长。

“格雷厄姆先生，如果你需要我的建议，听好：离汉尼拔·莱克特远远的。不要再跟他说一个字。那不会带给你任何益处。他相当 _危险_ ，无论是否在囚牢里。因为他会钻进你脑子里，他会毁了你。”

他歪过头，看上去无辜而好奇。“所以你退休了？因为害怕自己会再杀死其他病人？”

她低头看着酒杯，摇晃杯中酒液。“不全是。我害怕他再一次将我置于那种境地，但我并不害怕杀人。这才是我离职的原因。”

威尔思量许久，将她的话在脑中一次又一次解析。“他被关起来差不多五年了，可你仍然没有工作。”

“他被关起来的事实并不会改变我会做什么，也不会改变我能做什么。”

威尔歪头，目光灼灼地看着她。“我能明白你说 _‘毁了’_ 是什么意思。你害怕自己的每一步举动——逃跑、重新工作、改变职业——都并不是 _自己_ 真正的决定。他让你的时间凝固下来，你担心自己的思想不再属于自己。”

杜穆里埃医生紧盯着他，手指用力握住酒杯。“你这个自以为是的、傲慢的、 _扭曲的_ 小家伙！你以为仅凭几个星期的 _聊天_ 你就能了解汉尼拔·莱克特有能力做到什么吗？让我告诉你我所了解的、关于他的过去。他将其 _摒弃_ 了。无论他遭遇过什么、 _做过了_ 什么，让他成为现在这个样子，这些历史都被他深埋在心底，你 _永远_ 也不可能追溯其源头。至少我祈祷你找不到，因为他唯一会告诉你的原因是当他确信你绝不会向其他任何人透露哪怕一个字。他会确保你将他的秘密带进坟墓，无论用什么办法。”

“你想要带进坟墓的秘密是什么呢，杜穆里埃医生？”他不为所动地问。

她靠进椅子里，看上去对他感到挫败了，以及对她自己，还有汉尼拔。

“他告诉你的时候甚至还不知道我这个人的存在。所以如果你告诉我，肯定完全是出自你的自由意志。”他温柔地煽动她。

她又饮了一口，挺起背。

“我探视过他一次，在他刚被关押的时候。他很……高兴……见到我。我是他认识的唯一一个不以恶魔称呼他的心理医生。即使布鲁姆医生都这样叫过他一次，在她意识到他有犯过多少罪行时。他笑了，仿佛是我俩之间的一个小玩笑，说他第一次被称作恶魔时，说话者是一名意大利警官。我不太明白。我仍不明白，但也许你能搞清楚他是什么意思。”

她饮完这杯酒。“我无法帮到你更多了。”

威尔看出她是在送客了，于是道了别，走向门口。

“格雷厄姆先生，还有一件事。”

威尔回过头，手握在门把上。

“听说最极端的残酷行为需要相当高度的共情来完成。所以，你不是你们这场小游戏里唯一试图理解对方的人。”

回到家后，威尔将‘恶魔’这个单词输入搜索引擎，将它翻译成意大利语。

翻译结果是‘mostro’，于是他遵循直觉，接下去用这个词来搜索。

第一页没有什么有用的东西，就几首歌，一所设计学院，还有几种以此为名的鞋子。

他对着屏幕皱眉，返回翻译器。

“他第一次被称作 _恶魔_ 时……”他自言自语，然后将不定冠词一起（a monster）进行翻译。

‘Un mostro’ 同样没带来有意义的结果，他恼怒地咬紧牙关。

这一次他换了‘Mostro，意大利，警察’ 作为关键字，终于发现了些不一样的东西。

Il Mostro Uccide Ancora!

这是一份旧报纸，出版日期显示为1995年2月3日，但它随附的照片抓住了威尔的眼光。

他有些疑惑这样一场炫耀是怎样从监察人员手中漏过去的，但大多数思绪都用在了叹为观止上。

文章是用意大利语写的，于是威尔迅速将其复制粘贴到翻译页面。机翻过来的字句晦涩难懂，但他成功抓住了几个要点。

自1994年八月始，意大利笼罩在连环杀手il Mostro——佛罗伦萨的恶魔——的恐慌之下。

1994年——早于汉尼拔·莱克特作为切萨皮克开膛手开始实施杀戮的十年之前——然而关于这些案子栩栩如生的一切细节描述都让威尔联系起汉尼拔。

先是截去肢体，然后是艺术化的造型。极端的折磨虐待，通常伴随 _器官摘除_ 。警方怀疑凶手属于外科医生、屠夫等具备解剖学知识的人群。

从文章中他得知两名死者如此富于艺术美感的造型非常匹配一幅题为《春》的著名油画。他查找了这幅画，目光被牢牢锁在在画作右端的两个形象，两名死者即是以此为模特展现的。

他手指颤抖地在搜索引擎里敲下‘il Mostro, 意大利’，发现了十数篇关于这名杀手的文章。

他一篇篇梳理过去，最后找到一篇发表于《春》的谋杀案发生后几周之内的。

文章附有一张照片，照片上是个胡子拉碴、面容疲惫的男人，标题为Caduto in Disgrazia Agente di Polizia。

声名狼藉的警官，他在心里翻译道。

他将文章用翻译器翻译过来，被自己读到的东西震惊了。

那位警官，里纳尔多·帕齐，自il Mostro案发伊始就一直负责调查他。他似乎已得出结论，称一名立陶宛裔年轻人要为这些罪行负责，但警方彻底搜查过这位年轻人的住所之后却未发现任何证据。

_也许因为证据都进了他的肚子。_

一个月后，一名法国屠夫被宣判犯下了这些罪行，并在春天结束之前就死在了监狱里。

当威尔读完一切时，天已经黑了，他也疲惫不堪。

“里纳尔多·帕齐，”他喃喃自语，“你发现了什么？”

他压根就不敢想打去意大利的越洋电话要花多少钱，更不要说那边的时间目前正处于凌晨三四点的事实。

_说不定有电邮可以联系？_

他搜索‘里纳尔多·帕齐’这个名字，加上关键字‘佛罗伦萨，意大利，警官’。

当对方辖区的联系地址、包括他私人的工作电邮在屏幕上跃出时，威尔简直要亲吻电脑了。

马上要下笔时，他顿了一会儿，考虑自己到底该怎样讲。

_嗨，我说，还记得你在95年想要逮捕的那家伙吗？嗯，我相当肯定他来到了美国，在这里也杀了不少人。你能不能将你对他的了解全盘托出，好让我能完成学校的课题？_

他在心底摇摇头。不，他得想出好点的说辞。

‘亲爱的，帕齐 _先生_ ，’他敲下这行字，又退格删除了‘亲爱的’。这样讲太正式了。

‘我叫威尔·格雷厄姆。我是巴尔的摩大学一名本科生，最近被分配到……’他删掉了后半句。‘我有一门课程的教授是杰克·克劳福德，逮捕了切萨皮克开膛手——汉尼拔·莱克特——的前FBI探员。如果我的猜疑是正确的，你肯定明白我为什么要告诉你这些。盼速回复。’

 _这样会不会太语焉不详了？_ 他想了想，然后摇摇头。如果帕齐没法想通其中关节，那他对威尔也不会有什么大用。

他关掉电脑上床睡觉。

手机的蜂鸣声将他吵醒，此时六点半刚过。周四的闹铃不到七点是不会响的，于是他迅速查看了一下，然后心脏漏跳了一拍。是一封新电邮。

‘格雷厄姆 _先生_ ，我对你想透露的事非常感兴趣，但我认为面对面对话会更好。你有Skype账号吗？’

威尔皱起脸来。他没有。他从不觉得有这个必要。他唯二的朋友都是室友，而爸爸——即使在去世前——除非工作必须从来不碰电脑。

说到室友……

贝弗肯定有账号。她知交满天下。他看到她不止用过一两次，在他跟阿德莉娅忙于学习、没空出去玩耍的时候。

很好，她还因着霍布斯欠他个情呢。

他没有立即回复电邮，起身去煎了几块烤饼。二十分钟后，贝弗和阿德莉娅穿着睡衣踉踉跄跄地歪进了厨房，睡眼惺忪。

“伙计，你知道现在才几点吗？”贝弗瘫倒在椅子上。“如果这些烤饼不是世界第一好吃的话，我可是要用平底锅砸你脑袋的。”

威尔面露嘲笑，将两个盘子放到两名女孩面前，递给贝弗枫糖浆。阿德莉娅伸手去够黄油。

贝弗咬了一口厚涂了一层糖浆的烤饼，恶狠狠地瞪他一眼。“算你走运，小甜饼，”说着，她狼吞虎咽起来。

等她吃完第一片烤饼，他泡好两杯咖啡，各自为两人量身定制。

阿德莉娅多疑地看他一眼。“好了，说真的，你有什么阴谋？”

“没什么，”他诚实地回答，“只是向贝弗借用一下Skype账号。”

“噢噢噢噢！”贝弗尖叫起来，“是 _乔治娅_ 想跟你聊天吗？”她绽放出一个灿烂的笑脸。

他茫然地朝她眨眨眼，猝不及防。他完全没想起过乔治娅·麦德辰。“额，不，是为了我的功课。我需要跟意大利的某人通个话。”

她皱眉。“谁？”

他一点也不想告诉她，但一想到上次隐瞒消息时她显得有多恼火，他决定继续坦诚下去。“他是一位警官，而且我敢肯定他在九十年代就曾试图将汉尼拔·莱克特以谋杀罪逮捕归案。”

阿德莉娅的叉子咣当一声掉了下来。“啥？”

“你认真的？”贝弗大叫一声，站起身来。“你确定他不是个妄想狂？我才不想跟个疯子进行视频通话。”

“ _是我找他联系的_ ，贝弗。而且不，我非常确定其真实性。我看到过那些谋杀的照片，那绝对出自汉尼拔之手。”

“你怎么可能知道！”

威尔扔给她一个讽刺的眼神。“跟我知道阿比盖尔·霍布斯的事一样。”

她无法反驳。

阿德莉娅皱起眉头，郁闷不已地发现自己完全摸不清头脑。“阿比盖尔·霍布斯？”

“明尼苏达伯劳鸟的女儿。他强迫她替自己选择下一个受害者，否则他就杀了她。”他解释道。

她双目圆整。“我勒个去，”她叹道。

“我明白了，”贝弗郑重地点点头。

“现在，我能用了吗？”他问，“你的Skype？”

贝弗看起来有点矛盾，咬着下唇看了看阿德莉娅。“我想，”她终于说道，“我可以在你11点午休的时候把笔电借给你用。”

他微笑起来，“谢了，贝弗。”

她叹了口气。“好啦，我给你演示一下怎么操作。而且要把 _细节_ 报告给我哦，格雷厄姆。”

贝弗利帮他登录上自己的Skype账号。一看到将要使用的名字，威尔差点呻吟出声。“愤怒的蜜獾？”

“蜜獾是一种邪恶的生物，威尔。”她得意地回答，几乎忍不住笑。“会让你完美地获取对方的敬重。”

他将头搁在桌上，已经开始后悔了。

他向帕齐发邮件知会了一声，强忍住没有因为这个愚蠢的Skype名字而致歉，并告诉他自己在欧洲中部时间11点至下午5件之间有空。

他还没动身上学就发现帕齐回复了邮件，说他时刻准备好。

威尔在实验课上心不在焉，但是在布莱特科普夫教授决定找他麻烦之前，很幸运地、下课时间到了。

贝弗离开前将笔电交到他手上。“晚上要把它完整还给我哦。”

他点点头，再次谢谢她，然后出去寻找一块安静的地方好跟帕齐通话。

校园里有不少清静地方，但威尔发现自己不由自主地来到许久之前跟米利亚姆·拉斯共度午餐的长凳。室外依旧很冷，但他着急通话，忘却了寒意。

视频通话终于连接上时，他正在轻辍咖啡。

对方的满面皱纹，棕色的须发都已染上不少白霜，但威尔还是立即认出了里纳尔多·帕齐。

报纸上的照片没有他本人有魅力，帕齐沧桑的外表让威尔想起电视上的硬汉侦探。他坐在一间阴暗的房间里，从身后的书架看来应该是间书房。

“ _晚安，格雷厄姆先生[意大利语]，_ ”帕齐打了声招呼。以威尔看来，他的声音里有种令人舒缓的力量，却也暗含狡黠。他让威尔联想起汉尼拔。

“晚安， _帕西探长_ ，”威尔回以致意，尽力显得友善。

帕齐宽容地笑了笑。“不好意思，格雷厄姆先生，但我名字的发音是 _帕齐_ 。”

“喔，”威尔垂下头，“好吧。对不起。我其实……不太会说意大利语。”

“没关系。现在，你是说想谈谈汉尼拔·莱克特的事吗？”帕齐挑起眉头，提示道。

威尔点点头。“是的，我凭直觉……额，我是说，我查找了很久，想发现能够联系到汉尼拔·莱克特的其他谋杀案。”

探长眯起双眼。“然后就找到了我？为什么是我？”

威尔压低声音，靠近屏幕。“我想跟你聊聊 _il Mostro_ 。”

帕齐靠向椅背，笑意消散。“你认为汉尼拔·莱克特跟弗洛伦撒的恶魔是同一个人，是吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“ _你_ 又为什么这样认为呢？”

帕齐没有立刻回答，他闭上双眼，威尔看到他脸上闪过一抹饮恨之意。

“我当时还非常年轻，但是我有一种 _才能_ ，一种发现像汉尼拔·莱克特这样的魔鬼的天赋。当时，当我找到其中关联的那一刻，我欣喜若狂。”

他道出了威尔的心声。威尔突然理解了汉尼拔为什么如此享受自己的陪伴。心有灵犀是件多么令人满足的事啊。他点点头。“领悟。”

“领悟，”帕齐赞同。“不是感觉到，也不是思考出，只是确确实实理解了。”他停顿了几秒，双手在桌面上交叠。“是他将受害人像美丽的画作一样布置出来的习惯。 _Il Mostro_ 创作出的景象一直驻留在我心底。”

想到卡西·波伊尔和杰里米·奥姆斯特，德威尔觉得自己心有戚戚。

帕齐继续道。“二十一年之前，我去因普鲁内塔处理一件案子，一对夫妇被发现死于一辆皮卡车的车斗内。尸体被刻意摆放，像波利切利画作上的人物一样戴着花环。那幅画，《春》，现在仍然展览在佛罗伦萨的乌菲兹美术馆内，一如当年。”他把手伸出威尔视线外，然后将一张照片放到摄像头下。“我就是在那儿见到他的。 _佛罗伦萨的恶魔_ 。”

威尔仔细看了看那张照片，发现它似乎是从护照或驾驶执照上翻印下来的。

那就是汉尼拔·莱克特，看起来比现在的威尔大不了多少。他的面容当时也是那样棱角分明，但眼周和嘴角还充满着年轻的柔软与光泽。威尔成功克制住自己，没有不由自主向屏幕伸出手去。

帕齐将照片放到一旁，眼神越来越苍茫。“成功来源于灵光乍现。揭露真相就像显影照片，初时模糊，然后越来越清晰。发现 _il Mostro_ 的灵感来自何处是伟大的胜利。我来到乌菲兹美术馆，日复一日守候在《春》的原画面前。我经常看到一个立陶宛年轻人像我一样对着波提切利的画目不转睛；正如我想象中 _il Mostro_ 会做的一样。每一天当我看着他的时候，他都在用铅笔临摹那副《春》，正如他之前以血肉为材料所复刻的。”他苦涩地笑了笑，闭上眼睛。“于是我知道了。那是我一生最精彩的时刻，这一次醍醐灌顶使我功成名就，然而接下来就让我万劫不复。”

威尔体恤地点点头。“我读到了。警方搜查了他的住所，但是没找出任何证据。另一个人——当然不是无辜者，但于这些案子而言是无辜的——出现，成为了完美的嫌疑人。”

帕齐忧郁地点点头。“除了性格之外没有任何证据能证明他有罪，但他成为了替罪羔羊。我最大的错误就是让 _il Mostro_ 自我手中逃脱了。我阅读了关于你们这位切萨皮克开膛手的每一篇文章，假如我能做得更好，他们也许就不会死。”

“他已经被关押了许多年，手下亡魂的数目仍在增长。”威尔的语气并无苛责，“你只是让他明白了，他并不是无法触及的。也许正因为你的存在，他已经克制了自己的杀戮。”

帕齐坚忍地凝视着他。“你意图安慰我。不用麻烦了。我知道自己做得怎样。现在我不得不问问你了，你为什么要联系我？你看到了什么？”

威尔不需要他将话挑明。“我看到了一位年轻的艺术家，通过临摹他的前辈来磨练自己的技艺。”

帕齐微笑起来，完全不像大多数人那样对他使用的类比感到不安。“我与你的看法完全一样。我的所见是如此清晰，根本无法理解其他人为什么看不到。于是 _il Mostro_ 就逍遥法外了。”

“但你才是正确的，”威尔恳切地说。“ _我_ 知道你是正确的，而且我能让汉尼拔供认。”

帕齐再次眯起双眼。“那你打算怎样做到呢，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔挺直了身子。“他与我达成了协议。在我结束克劳福德课上拜访他的作业之后，他将供认一切我寻找出来的、与他挂钩的罪行。”他解释道，“我已经找出一些受害者了。波提切利不是他唯一模仿的对象。每隔一段时间，他都会选出一个感兴趣的杀手复制对方的技艺，隐藏他自己的技巧，就像——像树木藏于林间。”

“你相信他会尊重这份协议？”帕齐不屑一顾地说。“实在愚蠢。他会在审判时玩弄谎言，那你可就毁了。”

“他已经交代了几桩——在三个人面前。”威尔争辩道，有些冒火。“他不会出尔反尔的。否则我再也不会跟他说话，他……他不想冒这个险。”他做了个鬼脸，怀疑自己是不是透露太多。

帕齐靠向椅背，目光敏锐。“他重视你的陪伴，”说着，他歪了歪头。威尔从来没有接受过如此敏锐的洞察，通常他才是看穿别人那一方。最近似的是汉尼拔审视的眼神，但他在此方面也无法与帕齐比拟。“你是哪里让恶魔着了迷呢？是你漂亮的脸蛋吗？如果波提切利在世，肯定会在笔下将你绘成天使。”

通常听到这样的话威尔只会脸红羞窘，但对方说话的方式中带有一种苛刻而不友好的腔调，他明白对方并非意欲恭维。

“不，莱克特热爱美好的事物，但他的理想型是堕落的——被血腥与苦难所污染。”他倾身向前，直到屏幕中只容得下他一张脸。“你对此作何感想，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔干咽了一口，无可名状的情绪让他喉咙发紧。他想他明白汉尼拔为何要羞辱这位帕齐警官了。他突然好奇起来，帕齐脸上的饮恨之意到底是为了他无法拯救的受害者，还是与他擦肩而过的飞黄腾达。

“如果我告诉杰克·克劳福德关于 il Mostro的事，你愿意为我佐证吗？”他询问——事实上是要求道。他不想继续进行这场谈话了。

帕齐耸耸肩。“我职责所在。”

“不如这样想，至少现在你能首次证明自己是正确的了。”

“可我仍会被看做是被恶魔智胜了的人。”

“欢迎加入巴尔的摩精英俱乐部。庆幸吧，至少跟他们相比，你没陪他同桌吃过饭。”

帕齐微笑起来，那股狡猾的神色又回到他眼底。“我恐怕他更乐意与 _你_ 共进晚餐。”

威尔断开通话，没忍住砰地关上手提电脑，他没想这么暴力的。他检查了一下它有无损伤，重新打开观察显示屏有没有碎裂。外表没问题的样子，不过他还是重新开机来确认。

很好。一切都很好。在去下一堂课的路上他一遍遍对自己重复，希望这样就能说服自己相信。

第十七章完

作者的话（有删减）：希望我笔下的贝德莉娅没有OOC，她是个很难理解的人。希望我充分解释了她的所作所为。我想，她潜意识地意识到，即使自己告解出来威尔也不会出卖她。这男孩承载了许多秘密。他就好像是杀手们心照不宣的蓝颜知己。  
起初我是想让威尔和帕齐做朋友的。但是随着他们之间对话的展开，我越来越感觉到角色们不听我的话了。真是忧桑啊，因为威尔唯一的男性朋友就是汉尼拔（也许巴尼能算一个）。不是说这样有什么错。我上大学时基本上都跟男孩纸们混在一起，但有个同性别的朋友可以吐露一下私事也挺不错的。  
至于波提切利的天使，我谷歌了一下图片，休丹西美美的小脸蛋刚好就是那款，尤其是他头发长长卷卷的时候。  
为这一章我狠狠研究了《春》这幅作品，它实在太美了。可惜因为《汉尼拔》，我永远无法正直地看它了。


	18. 以死亡为题

第十八章： 以死亡为题

摘要：威尔与汉尼拔相谈甚欢。他们聊到了艺术、神话。以及谋杀。

作者的话：我从来不认为吉迪恩医生是威尔的朋友，不过不中亦不远矣。我脑补过他们间这样一段对话，吉迪恩告诉威尔如果自己能够越狱，他承诺绝不会杀了威尔。威尔会回答说那可真欣慰，不过仍不会邀请吉迪恩一起吃感恩节晚餐。然后他们相视大笑，因为……这种情况下还能说什么呢？

 

第九次会话——2016年3月12日，星期六

“有什么偏好吗？”威尔拿手指划过手机屏幕上显示的曲目列表。

汉尼拔缓缓上前来到玻璃墙边，他将双手稳稳背在身后，倾身斜睨威尔伸手举起的手机屏幕。“我想，也许，我可以允许你来选择第一首曲子。我已经很久没有听到过任何音乐了。”

威尔咬了咬唇，朝过道那边望过去，看看其他病人都在做什么。

亚当·雷恩跟法利·波特洛克一样，患上了紧张症。再多温和性刺激也无法让他从中脱离。吉迪恩最近新换的抗精神病药物让他萎靡不振。他一天大部分时间都在昏睡，但奇尔顿对此显然不能更满意，压根都不会担心。

有时候，威尔为这地方忧虑不已。

巴尼已经告诉威尔，他可以随意放音乐给莱克特博士听。

“只要奇尔顿医生听不到就好，”那位护工环顾四周，说道。“院长现在不怎么下去那条走廊，我也不会告你的状。要是他问起来，装聋作哑就行。”他挤了挤眼，威尔露齿而笑，感觉自己找到了同盟。

“好吧，”他说。他希望不会因此打扰到其他病人，无论是患了紧张性精神症的，或是其他。

他再次翻阅歌曲列表，终于选定一首汉尼拔没有提及的。尽管如此，他还是希望对方能够喜欢它。

他把手机正面向下靠在玻璃旁，将自己的椅子拖近了些。

小提琴最初几个音阶自扬声器传出——实测有些模糊——他坐回椅子里，靠上椅背，闭上双眼，嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

“《骷髅之舞》？”汉尼拔问道。

威尔能够想象出他脸上的戏谑。他点点头，没有睁开眼睛。“它可能算得上我最爱的经典曲目。这首曲子简直充满活力。”

“这样说一首有关死亡的歌曲有些奇怪。”

“它不是讲述死亡的，”他反驳。“它描述的是死者恢复活力，载歌载舞。复苏。复兴。”

汉尼拔沉默了一阵，聆听音乐。威尔一直紧闭双目，在木琴模仿骨骼咔哒作响的声音时，他在眼帘之后看到一大群骷髅擦踵磨肩地随着节拍舞动。

“我必须承认，威尔，我没有料到你会欣赏这种音乐。”

威尔睁开一边眼睛。“好吧，我很荣幸不是那么容易被预料，”他挖苦道。

汉尼拔笑得虚伪，“从未。”

威尔微笑，调整姿势、阖上眼帘。直到一曲结束后，他伸手去摸手机打算滚动到下一首，然而汉尼拔举起一只手示意，于是威尔伸到一半的手停下了。

“我更乐意交谈一会儿。也许稍后你离开前我们可以再听一首。”

威尔看起来困惑了片刻。“你不喜欢这首？”他疑惑是不是自己太过投入于个人的内心世界，没有注意到汉尼拔的不满。

汉尼拔温和地笑了笑。“我非常欣赏它。然而我更欣赏你聆听音乐时的模样。”

威尔埋下头，感到自己脸红得厉害，连耳朵尖都在发烧。“如果你要将我比作什么波提切利的天使，我就闪人了，”他揶揄一句，却在意识到自己说了什么之后愈发羞惭了。

他大着胆子瞥了一眼莱克特的脸，捕捉到一闪而过的兴味，然后是了悟。他的笑容有了微妙的转变，脑袋稍稍歪向一边。

威尔在心底暗咒。他还没想将与帕齐的对话这么早就透露出来。他自己都还没有完全弄明白。他只知道自己想到它时每每舌尖发苦。

不知从他脸上观察到了什么，汉尼拔显得非常满意，终于开口说话。“波提切利，威尔？天哪，天哪，我还是低估你了。没想到你花心思追溯到了我如此久远的历史。”

威尔漫不经心地瞪了他一眼，与其说恼了汉尼拔，不如说恼了他自己。他站起身来，模仿对方的姿势，两人之间隔着一堵玻璃墙，如同镜子内外。“我其实并没怎么找。我拜访了你从前的心理医生，她告诉了我想要的信息。”

汉尼拔眼睛一亮。“你连贝德莉娅也追踪到了？”

“布鲁姆医生给了我她的号码。”

“你们俩谈得 _怎么样_ ？”

“她说我是个扭曲的小家伙。”回忆到这里，威尔冷冷一笑。将她惹恼成那样倒是出人意料的有趣。

汉尼拔的笑容渐渐放大，白牙一闪。“令人钦佩。我还以为激怒贝德莉娅是不可能的事情。”

他耸耸肩，冷笑仍在。“这是种天赋。”

医生歪歪头，“她说了什么让你追踪到帕齐警官身上？”

这个问题让威尔确定汉尼拔·莱克特多年前确实在意大利杀了那些人。从某个角度来讲，这委实叫人毛骨悚然。寻找与汉尼拔·莱克特有联系的谋杀案时，威尔本来只追溯到了几年之前，然而得知在成为切萨皮克开膛手前他已经实施 _杀戮_ 许多年后，他意识到在中间这段岁月里，一定还有更多、更多的无名尸体。

他同样意识到，他究其一生也无法让他们全都大白于天下，除非汉尼拔自愿向他吐露。

“她说，”威尔笑容不再，试图让自己的声音听起来不那么绝望，“第一个将你称作恶魔的人是位意大利警官。翻译成意大利语，再谷歌一下，我就找到了名字跟电邮地址。”

“足智多谋。”

威尔摇摇头。“任何人都办得到。”

“然而你却是第一个办到的。告诉我，威尔，对帕齐警官你怎么看？”

年轻人做了个鬼脸，揉了揉胡子拉碴的下巴。他最近准备规律地蓄起胡子，不愿意剃掉它。这样看起来就会成熟一点，不那么娃娃脸。

“他一开始看起来还不错。我本以为他跟我很相似，不过与他交谈得越深……”他再次摇头。他不想向汉尼拔解释他以前从未意识到共情能够像这样被用作武器。帕齐的话仍然回荡在他脑海，让他质疑一切。再加上威尔自己所做的与其并无二致的事实，他开始好奇自己的能力到底能到哪一步。“不知道。反正我不喜欢他。”

汉尼拔意会地点点头。“他是个有洞察力的、狡猾的男人。野心勃勃。不幸的姓氏令他不顾一切想要证明自己。”博士得意地笑，“原谅我一语双关，但他还真是个货真价实的 _糊涂蛋_ ※1。”

威尔受不了地呻吟出声，双手掩面， _咚地_ 坐回椅子上。“这样讲话实在是太讨厌了，即使是你。”

汉尼拔轻笑一声，威尔意识到这是他第一次听到对方这样。他从指间偷瞄了一眼，发现自己不由自主也在微笑。

“我事先说过请你原谅了，”汉尼拔提醒他。

“我不觉得我能原谅。这方面不行，”他半开玩笑地说，“谋杀与食人是另一码事，可 _双关语_ ……有点太过分了哦。”

汉尼拔摆出他最顽固的表情，威尔不得不用手掌抹平脸上的笑意。他看起来就像一只坐在破碎花瓶旁边却对其熟视无睹的猫，只顾故作无辜地舔舐自己的爪子。

“好了，严肃点，”压下破口大笑的冲动，威尔在椅子里坐直。“意大利那些人真是你杀的？你就是 _il Mostro_ ？”盯住医生的面孔，他的好心情消逝无踪。

“是的，”他简明扼要地回答。

“主啊，”威尔自言自语，低头看自己的手心。“耶稣基督啊，你当时还是个孩子呢。”

汉尼拔貌似对此很诧异，他歪过头，以探询的目光仔细巡视他。“我并不比你此时年轻，威尔。”

“我知道，”他说着，将掌心在膝头擦了擦。“这样就更加疯狂了。我的意思是， _单是_ 《春》这起谋杀就足够精彩绝伦了。”

意识到自己刚说了什么话，他猛地闭嘴，惊骇地几乎不敢再度抬头去看汉尼拔。

他记起与布鲁姆医生的对话，她当时问他是否确定并没有在无意中受到克劳福德的影响。他当时是否认了的，但现在他怀疑她也许更应该担心 _汉尼拔_ 能够怎样将他潜移默化。

医生愉悦地发出哼声，走回书桌的脚步几乎是雀跃的。“作品能得到欣赏的确让我深感欣慰，然而我必须承认，它模仿自一幅画的事实很难让我将功劳全揽到自己身上。”

“嗯，是啊，艺术家们就是这样成长起来的，不是吗？从临摹大师开始？”威尔觉得应该拿外套塞住自己的嘴。他的舌头坚持冒出最糟糕的言论。

从眼角余光，威尔看到汉尼拔在笑。“我想，这更多是在致敬。我向来对优美的艺术作品拥有强烈的爱好。当然，我有将其中洋溢暴力的部分加以珍爱的倾向。”

威尔终于鼓起勇气再次正视汉尼拔。他突然感到口干舌燥，舔了舔嘴唇，“比如什么？”

汉尼拔微笑。“我拥有一幅弗朗索瓦·布歇《列达与天鹅》的复制品，就挂在我的餐厅里。”

“我不知道这幅画，”威尔羞怯地承认。

汉尼拔点点头。“可以理解。大众传媒通常不会将这类作品向人们展示。它描绘了宙斯，希腊神话的众神之王，变幻成天鹅的形态，接近正在休憩的列达，当然，是裸露的，只有一条床单搭在腹部。”

威尔抵制住了脸红的冲动，不自在地在椅子里扭了扭。“一定是个超棒的引发交谈的话题。”

“大多数人装做视若无睹，却无法克制地将目光一次又一次投向它。”

“好吧，看一个女人跟一只鸟偷情可没那么司空见惯呀。”

回望威尔的时候，汉尼拔的愉悦显而易见。“正是如此，尽管同样的场景在数世纪之间被描绘过许多次。它源自一个相当著名的希腊神话。宙斯钦慕列达的美——也许还有权利，她是斯巴达的王后——于是变形成为天鹅诱奸了她。或者，也许是强暴了她，据某些现代版的神话解析版本所说。”

“好样的，”威尔打趣道。

“古代希腊人不会将其视为强暴。以这样的方式得到神的青睐是一种荣耀，尤其是能够为其孕育子嗣。”

威尔嘲笑一声。“是啊，当然啦。伟大的神变成一只鸟飞进我的卧室意欲交尾。跟梦想成真一样。”

汉尼拔的笑容丝毫没有动摇，他坐在椅子上，稍稍倾身向前。“我毫不怀疑你能得到神的青睐，如果你生活在古代希腊。如果他们真的存在的话，”他补充，“之前，你提到了波提切利的天使。”

威尔眨眨眼，看着他，突然转回到之前的话题让他有点诧异。“额，是啊。帕齐说了些话。”他皱起眉头，不自在地挪了挪身子，交叉双臂。“说跟我很像。”

汉尼拔啧啧出声，摇着头。“你的容貌会让所有妄图直视你的天使自惭形秽。伽倪墨得斯才是更适合的比拟。”

当汉尼拔如此随意地说出这番话时，克制住脸红要艰难得多。“谁？”威尔试图记起从前在哪里听到过这个名字。

医生微笑，凝视的眼神从未自威尔脸上挪开。“伽倪墨得斯，特洛伊的王子，据说是所有造物中最美丽的凡人。宙斯因为对这个男孩的渴望而无法自拔，于是变成一只雄鹰诱拐了他，将他带回奥林匹斯山。宙斯赋予他永生，令他做众神的斟酒人以及——有些诠释说——他的情人。”

威尔再次发出嘲笑，将一缕发丝撩到耳后。“虽然对希腊神话所知不多，但我开始觉得宙斯有点恋物癖了，对于变成鸟、还有强奸人。”

“学者之中确实有此共识。”

威尔窃笑一声，伸手捂嘴，瞥到了一眼时间。“我们的时间快到了。我走之前你还想听首什么歌吗？”

汉尼拔靠上椅背，眼神闪过一抹狡黠，“我想你多半不会有维瓦尔第的《春天》吧？”

威尔突然希望能将汉尼拔脸上那抹自鸣得意的笑容抹去，但还是叹息一声，让了步。他在手机上找到这首曲子，开始播放。

最初几个音符才传出，他的恼意就消弭无踪。“额，我觉得似乎在哪听过。”

“不奇怪，”汉尼拔闭上双眼，“它经常在电影中被用作背景音乐。”

威尔自顾自点点头，也闭上眼睛，以便更加投入地欣赏音乐。在第一个乐章结束时，他按下了暂停。他们没有时间来听完整首曲子。

汉尼拔发出一声叹息。“我猜你是要走了。”

“是啊，”威尔回答，不知何故，他感觉有些抱歉。“我会把音乐一直存着，或许你下周还会想听。”

汉尼拔对他微笑。“我对你心怀感激，威尔。谢谢你。”

“我还可以多存几首来，”威尔转身穿上外套，“你在立陶宛时喜欢听什么呢？”

汉尼拔没有回答，几秒之后威尔先败了下来，回头望去。

医生一动不动，眼神悠远，突然一下子，威尔发现自己在对方脸上看到了 _悲痛_ 。

“额，别——别介意，”他拾起背包，结结巴巴地说。

“奥古斯特·海因利希·霍夫曼·冯·法勒斯莱本的《Ein Männlein steht im Walde》※2。”

威尔眨了眨眼，愣了一会儿。“我……我需要你说的慢一点儿。”

汉尼拔温柔一笑，依了他，为他拼出单词。

“好的，”威尔拿笔记下，“我会找一找的。晚安，汉尼拔。”

“晚安，威尔。”

威尔不再将好奇的眼神投向汉尼拔那边，转身离开。

第十八章完

作者的话：如你所见，汉尼拔赤裸裸地对威尔调情，但这孩纸迟钝得啥都get不到。这可不能怪我，正剧里威尔花了五年时间才意识到汉尼拔爱上了他。考虑到本文里他们才认识几个月，威尔表现得懵懂无知也是很正常的，对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Patsy=帕齐=容易受骗的人。  
> ※2：《Ein Männlein steht im Walde》：《森林里的小矮人》，德国童谣。奥古斯特·海因利希·霍夫曼·冯·法勒斯莱本是德国诗人，德国国歌《德意志之歌》的作词人，创作过许多儿童诗。


	19. 精疲力竭

第十九章：精疲力竭

概述：威尔发现，当有人命悬一线时，共情对他造成了很大困扰。

3月13日星期天，至3月18日星期五

威尔将整个星期天都花费在了扩大搜寻范围上，寻找可能与汉尼拔·莱克特相关的神秘难解的、富于艺术气息的谋杀案。到了星期一，威尔已经完全受够了看到各式各样的尸体，尽管他发现其中某些确实有些迷人。

在克劳福德的教室里，他将脑袋无力地枕在课桌上。贝弗戳了戳他，他低声呻吟一声。

“得了，小甜饼。振作起来。再过五天就放春假了。”

他抬起头来，刚好看到一个女人自克劳福德办公室出来，沿走廊而去。

她是个非常漂亮的女人，不过尽管她的皮肤是黑色的，威尔也能看出她面色的暗淡与疲倦。她头上包着一条色彩鲜活的头巾，眉毛显然是画上去的。

 _是化疗的原因，_ 威尔想。他意识到她一定就是菲利斯·“贝拉”·克劳福德，杰克病魔缠身的妻子。

她步履缓慢，背有点驼。她的胸口用力起伏，停顿了片刻，伸手自口袋里取出一支吸入器。

威尔撇开头，为这样盯着她看感到内疚。

_她很快就要死了。_

不由自主地，他的想象力开始蔓延，接连好几个小时搜索汉尼拔可能的杀戮让它根本刹不住车。他看到贝拉·克劳福德仰躺在一对鹿角之上，双目紧闭，两手交叠，就像个祈祷者。她裸着身子，但无数紫色黄色的花朵将她的身躯掩盖。她的腹部被切开，内脏都被抻直，串成竖琴的样子待人弹奏。

他摇摇头摆脱幻想，试图想象一些能让自己感到快乐的东西。他不能任凭自己这样思考，无论她那样看起来有多美。

星期四，布莱特科普夫教授给他们来了个突然袭击，带来一副患有癌症的肝脏。

他一脸笑容将它摆出来，以手术刀指出癌症组织。“这是个相当晚期的肿瘤案例。看起来癌变组织比肝脏还要多了，你们说呢？”

那玩意儿看上去实在恶心，他能理解加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯为什么没兴趣吃这样的东西了。它覆盖了一层黄白的色斑，看上去就不怎么健康。

他皱起眉头。如果有人真吃掉肿瘤组织的话，会发生什么事情？会得癌症吗？他其实相当肯定答案应该是否定的，但没能控制住自己已经举起来的手。

布莱特科普夫教授很惊讶。这是威尔第一次在他的课堂上举手提问。“怎么，格雷厄姆先生？”他拿手术刀尖指向威尔，问道。

开口之前他就知道贝弗肯定不会欣赏这个问题。“额，我只是在疑惑……如果有人 _吃掉_ 癌变组织结果会怎样？”

半个班级的人都转头瞪着他，另一半则与邻座窃窃私语，讨论他所说的情况最有可能造成什么结果，整个课堂都笼罩在嗡嗡的嘈杂声里，让威尔恨不得找个地洞钻下去。

然而，布莱特科普夫教授却似乎激动不已。他双眼放光，大声清了清嗓子，提醒大家注意听讲。“你提了个非常优秀的设想，格雷厄姆先生！”他放下手术刀，拍了拍手，再次让大家注意。“好了，有人能回答一下吗？”

没人应答。有几个学生漫不经心地翻动课本，但没有一个人说话。

布莱特科普夫教授看起来很失望。“那好吧，咱们来讲解一下。什么 _是_ 癌症？”

贝弗举起手来。布莱特科普夫教授指了指她，面带微笑。

“癌症是……嗯……技术上讲就像个垃圾箱，当人体细胞开始失去控制，从健康细胞中获取能量迅速复制，就形成了肿瘤。”

“消化这些肿瘤会将它遗传给他人吗？”

“额……不会？”贝弗回答得有些迟疑。

布莱特科普夫教授点点头。“你基本上是正确的，卡茨小姐。如果被一个免疫系统正常的人消化吸收的话，大多数癌变组织会被鉴别为外来物，不及传播就已经被立即销毁。然而，如果该肿瘤带有某种能够 _导致_ 癌症的病毒，比如人乳头瘤病毒，而且这种病毒偶然进入了你的血液系统，比如说，通过你嘴里的伤口或者胃里的溃疡面，那么该癌症有可能以这种方式被传染。这解答了你的疑惑吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

威尔飞快地眨眨眼睛，然后点点头。他对答案已经非常满足了，只希望能赶紧跳过这个话题。

布莱特科普夫教授笑容满面地看着学生们。“我要提醒一点，请不要食用肿瘤。我都不愿意想象怎样向教务长解释这种事情。”

学生们哄笑一声，课程平静无波地继续下去。

星期五，威尔正在布鲁姆医生的办公室里写论文，突然有人敲门。

布鲁姆医生皱了皱眉。“我并没有预约访客。给我几分钟就好，威尔。”

她自书桌后起身，打开门。“贝拉！”她惊呼一声，露出真挚的笑容。“这可真是惊喜。快进来。坐。”布鲁姆医生将那位虚弱的女士带到沙发旁，坐到她身边。

“我不知道你在辅导学生，”看到办公室一角匍匐在笔记本上的的威尔时，克劳福德女士说道。“我可以过一会儿再来。”

“威尔？”布鲁姆医生问道。“我们会打扰你吗？”他看得出她希望他的答案是否定的。

他对着两人微笑。“哦，我没关系的。当我不在就行。”他掏出一对耳塞塞进耳朵里，却没有打开音乐。他有一种直觉，他得留意一下克劳福德夫人。

“很高兴你能顺便过来看看我，”布鲁姆医生说，“好久没见到你了。最近还好吗？”

“还能坚持，”她虚弱地回答。“你家的小宝贝马奎斯呢，他怎么样？”

“被宠坏了，”布鲁姆医生叹了一口气。“不过我也没法太过责备玛格。毕竟我们历尽千辛万苦才有了他。好歹，他将经历的生活会比她从前幸福很多，这一点是毫无疑问的。”

“拥有她那样的财富，你完全可以留在家里陪伴他们，何必出来工作呢。”女人的声音里带有一丝威尔无法完全破译的苦涩。她是在愤怒她丈夫没有能力陪在她身边，还是愤怒希望对方陪在身边的自己？

“我热爱我的工作。我也热爱我的学生。”布鲁姆医生朝威尔的方向歪歪头，不过他有意无视了她，装作在无声默读文章。“尤其是其中某一些。威尔是个非常优秀的好孩子。”

他必须抑住脸红，否则就露馅啦。他知道自己不应当这样偷偷窃听别人交谈，可他就是忍不住。克劳福德夫人有些……不对劲。

那位女士温柔一笑。“我记得杰克提到过他。好像说他是什么侧写方面的奇才。甚至有办法让汉尼拔·莱克特松了口。”

布鲁姆医生做了个鬼脸。“是啊，哎，只要汉尼拔没有弄乱他的脑子让他自残，我想我也没立场阻止他们见面。”

 _她抽搐了一下，_ 威尔发现。威尔突然被一种无可名状的情绪笼罩。 _当布鲁姆医生提到我自残，克劳福德夫人抽搐了一下，仿佛一个人被当场逮到说谎时，本能地克制自己的反应。_

“好吧，如果他跟杰克声称的一样聪明，也许汉尼拔只是在享受他的陪伴？”

布鲁姆医生貌似想要反驳，不过威尔选择这个时机划过自己的手机屏幕，装作选择一首新歌。

“我差不多该离开了。已经有点累了。”克劳福德夫人说道。她伸手从口袋里拿出一只蓝色天鹅绒的盒子。就是装珠宝那种盒子。“我只是想来把这个给你。我整理旧首饰盒的时候，突然意识到自己基本上没怎么戴过这一件。它肯定跟你那条蓝裙子很相配。”

布鲁姆医生将它推开。“哦，贝拉，我不能接受。”

“拜托，”克劳福德夫人说，几乎是在恳求了。

布鲁姆医生无奈地接过盒子打开。“噢！这是真的蓝宝石吗！”

“我姑妈将它赠给我时是这么说的。我不知道她有没有讲实话，但它 _确实是_ 一条美丽的项链。我现在自己是没什么机会戴它了。”

布鲁姆医生咬了咬嘴唇。“好吧，你确定的话。我一定得在你生日时给你准备个惊喜。”

克劳福德夫人摆摆手。“没那个必要。”

“别傻了。这个实在是太美了，贝拉。非常感谢你。”她伸出手臂拥抱对方，小心不要碰歪她头上缠的丝巾。“你还要去看看杰克吗？”

克劳福德夫人摇了摇头，眼神飘到地上。“不，已经跟他道过别了。我想是时候回家休息一会儿了。”

布鲁姆医生先行起身，伸出手臂给克劳福德夫人搀着，将她送到门口。“需要我陪你到车上吗？”

克劳福德夫人痛苦地笑了笑。“不，我很好。看到你很开心，阿拉娜。代我向玛格问好。”说完，她缓缓走远，她一直气息沉重，却没有停下脚步。

布鲁姆医生一直目送直至她走出视线之外，面庞带着惋惜。

“你觉得她看起来还好吗？”威尔不由自主地问道。他希望她同样注意到了。他希望她阻止克劳福德夫人，在她做出什么可怕的事情之前将她唤回来。

“嗯嗯？”布鲁姆医生迷惑地朝他望过来。“你指的是什么？”

他垂下头。“我只是觉得她看起来很疲倦。”

“她病得很厉害。”布鲁姆医生关上门，“所以也难怪。不过，她是个坚强的女人。她能坚持下去的。”

 _可她愿意坚持下去吗？_ 威尔想着，却没有说出口。

应该做点什么的纠结情绪在去克劳福德教室的路上一直伴随着他。到达教室时他已经感觉糟透了。

除了克劳福德教授之外，他是第一个到达教室的人。一看到那个男人，他知道他必须做点什么。

“克劳福德教授？”他踌躇地走上前去。自贝拉·克劳福德离开已经过了多久？会不会已经太迟了？他有没有误会她打算做的事？

“威尔，”克劳福德只是应答了一声，还没有抬头看他。他正在翻阅为今天的课程准备的一些资料。

“我认为你应该回家找找你夫人，”他突然脱口而出。克劳福德看向他时，他的脸涨红了。

“不好意思？”他的教授质疑地挑起眉头。

他急促地吸了一口气。“你的夫人今天来拜访了布鲁姆医生，我认为她打算伤害自己。”

克劳福德转身面对他，忘记了手里的纸张。“抱歉， _你说什么？_ ”

“她送给布鲁姆医生一条旧项链，她看上去非常 _疲惫_ 。我不知道该怎么解释。”他摇摇头。“你能不能给先家里打个电话，问问她的情况？”

克劳福德对他审视良久，终于拿出手机。威尔屏息聆听，但他能从教授越来越焦虑的脸色看出对方没有应答。

“我来给邻居打个电话，以防万一。贝拉也许只是吃了几片安眠药助眠。”他辩解说。

威尔吞下叫他直接打电话叫救护车的冲动。他不想看起来像个傻瓜，万一搞错了呢。

_但我才没搞错！她就是打算自杀！_

当邻居几分钟之后回电时，他的焦虑愈发严重了。威尔能听到电话那端紧张的女声，看到克劳福德脸色发灰、张口结舌。“快叫救护车！”他吼道。“问接线员该怎么做！我会尽快过去！”他挂了电话，将资料扔在讲台上，蹒跚冲向门口。最后一刻他回头看了一眼。“告诉所有人课程取消了。无限期地。”

威尔尽职尽责地点头，无论如何，他庆幸自己帮上了忙。他站在门边，将克劳福德家里出了急事、大家可以提早回家的消息告知同学。大多数人显得很高兴，迫切地打算起为期一周的春假，没有询问任何问题。

贝弗利立刻意识到了。“有事情发生了，”在最后一名学生离开后，她开口说道。“你看起来马上就要倒下了。”

威尔确实快倒了，他靠在墙上，双手掩面。“克劳福德夫人意图自杀。”

“什么？”她倒吸一口气，举目四顾。“谁告诉你的？”

他摇摇头。“是我告诉克劳福德教授的。她过来拜访布鲁姆医生，我就 _看出_ 有什么地方不对劲。”

“什么？就是你那种，”她向他的方向摆了摆手，“那种事儿？”

他点了点头，揉揉太阳穴。

“哇哦！”贝弗轻喘。“实在是……哇哦。她活下来了吗？”

他摇摇头。“我不知道。希望如此。我本该早点告诉他。他让邻居叫了救护车，之后的事我就不知道了。”

“嘿，”她叫了一声，伸手抱抱他。“别这样。你做的很好，威尔。”

威尔接受了她的拥抱，努力不去思考贝拉·克劳福德是否会同意让他在幻想中将她的尸体如此布置。他觉得她或许会赞赏自己让她的最后一面看起来如此迷人。

那天晚上，威尔收到杰克·克劳福德一封电邮，感谢他挽救了贝拉的性命。他差点没等看完这封信就关掉了电脑。

他埋头瘫倒在床上，试图弄明白克劳福德夫人发现自己被救护人员挽救恢复知觉之后的心情。

_愤怒。悲戚。你把一切都给毁了！_

他双手捂紧耳朵，在被子里蜷成一团。负疚感一阵阵冲刷过他的身体，直至最后他终于迷迷糊糊睡去。

第十九章完

作者的话：写这个情节并不是一时兴起。威尔挽救贝拉有一个很重要的理由（除了我本人很喜欢这个角色之外），下一章你们就会明白我的意思。


	20. 安慰

第二十章：安慰

概述：威尔心事重重，闷闷不乐。汉尼拔为他进行了一次即兴的心理辅导。

 

第十次会话——2016年3月19日，星期六

威尔睡得一刻也不得安宁，当来到BSHCI※1时，他感觉自己分分钟都会崩溃。他的双眼挂着两轮深深的黑眼圈，在置于汉尼拔牢房前那把他惯用的椅子上坐下时，他忍住一个哈欠。

“你还好吗，威尔？”

听到汉尼拔的声音，威尔几乎从椅子上惊跳起来，发现自己差点打了瞌睡。他闷哼一声，手指从发间梳过。“如果我回答还好，你会相信吗？”他朝医生撇嘴一笑，不抱希望地问。

汉尼拔并未回报笑容。“你昨晚睡得怎样？”

“生前何须久睡？死后自当长眠。”

医生蹙额。“你不该忽视自己的健康。你有做噩梦吗？”

威尔摇摇头。他没睡多久，还来不及做梦。“我刚喝了杯咖啡。咖啡因随时都可能奏效。再说，我放假了。有整个星期用来休息呢。”

“你愿意谈谈困扰你的事情吗？”汉尼拔询问道。

威尔抬起头，看到他坐在书桌后面，四肢合抱。他无意识地模仿了对方的姿势。“有时候我会忘记你曾是个心理医生。”

“严格说来，我仍然是。虽然被监禁在此，我的执照仍然是有效的。”

威尔窃笑着说，“你肯定乐意把它甩到奇尔顿脸上。你绝对比他更胜任他现在的职位。”

“你在逃避问题，威尔，”汉尼拔不为所动地回答。

威尔半心半意地瞪了他一眼，然后叹息一声，倒在椅子里。“杰克·克劳福德的妻子昨天试图自杀。”

听到这个消息，汉尼拔考虑了片刻。“杰克·克劳福德不是会将如此私密的生活细节告知学生的人，无论他多欣赏你。你是如何得知此事的？”

他叹了口气，揉揉脸颊。“是我意识到她意欲自杀。她来拜访布鲁姆医生，当时我正在那儿写论文。她送给布鲁姆医生一条项链，还提及与克劳福德教授道过别。”他停顿片刻，才泄露最后一条线索，不知道汉尼拔会感觉被冒犯还是感到愉悦。“当布鲁姆医生说到她担心你会怂恿我自杀时，我注意到她抽搐了一下。”

汉尼拔侧过头，对这番话没有明显的反应。“他们没有意识到你正在倾听吗？”

威尔从外套口袋里掏出耳塞。“我假装听音乐呢。”

“真会骗人，”听到他显得几乎有些自豪，威尔防备地双臂环胸。

“如果不是因为担心她，我是不会做这种事情的。”

“什么让你为她感到担心？”

威尔挪开视线，皱起眉头。“不知道。”

汉尼拔挑起一边眉毛。“如果你对我撒谎，我是没法帮助你的，威尔。”

他瑟缩一下，咬了好一会下唇，终于直直对上汉尼拔的眼神。

“从周一在走廊里看到她时起我就知道她有自毁倾向，而我一直守口如瓶，直到差点无可挽回。”

他一阵战栗，将秘密吐露出来以后，心中的负担似乎轻了不少。

“你什么没有告诉别人呢？”

威尔牵强地笑了笑，他抬头盯住天花板，一手摩擦着毛茸茸的下巴。“我能理解她有多么疲惫。她已经与病魔争斗了这么久。她只想要个了结。而我将这个也从她那里夺走了。”他苦涩地笑出了声。“我在她脑海里太过迷失自我了，而这还不是最可怕的。我是说，如果我无法自拔地代入杀人凶犯们的观点看问题，我又怎样才能阻止他们？”

“你抓住了亚当·莱恩。”汉尼拔提醒他。

威尔望向隔壁囚室。雷恩蜷起身子侧躺着，茫然地盯着墙壁。

他只能移开视线。“拉斯探员抓住了他。我只是打了个电话，”他辩白道。

“行了，威尔，我们都知道你做的远不止那些，”医生温和地斥责他。

威尔抬起头，恳求地凝视他，压低声调。尽管走廊附近没有人清醒得能窃听他们的谈话。“如果先一步走进剧院的人是我，我不认为自己能够阻止他，”他坦白。“我想我可能只会站在那里注视。”

汉尼拔毫不妥协地迎上他的目光。“那么，也许行为科学不适合你，”他理智地陈述。

威尔嗤笑一声，避开眼神接触。“还不如说我不适合行为科学这一科。”

“如果你感觉自己力有未逮，为什么不转修精神病学呢？”

“那么，如果有个病人试图寻短见，而我被他的思想同化得太深，无法找到理由阻止他呢？”他紧紧盯着医生，反驳道。

“你阻止了克劳福德夫人。”

“是，但那不一样。她没有日复一日，周复一周向我倾吐秘密，直到我无法自拔地陷入她的视角中。我只是无意中遇到她几次——在她与人道别时——就受到了影响。待在别人身边越久，我受到的影响就越严重。”他挫败地用手指爬了爬头发。“如果我的病人相信他们解决问题的唯一途径是死亡，而我却无法不赞成，我要怎样才能做好这份工作呢？”

“这样安慰自己：大多数自杀者在自杀尝试失败后其实会庆幸、心怀感激。”

他扯了扯头发。“克劳福德夫人才不会感激。她差点把救醒她的医护人员给揍倒。”克劳福德给他的邮件里提到这一小桩趣闻，他本意也许是想减轻这件事儿的沉重感，但威尔只觉得更难受。

汉尼拔微笑着说，“这么说她骨子里还存有不少斗志。”

威尔怒视着他。“就算她身上拥有全世界的斗志也无济于事。她现在唯一能展望的只有缓慢、痛苦的死亡。因为我，她甚至无法死得更有尊严一些。”

“如此冷静地让自己离开这个世界就有尊严了吗？将多活一天的利弊得失衡量清楚就有尊严了？我们全都终有一死，威尔。只因为医生给亲爱的贝拉定了一个比你我更加明确的期限，并不能意味任何事情。她也许下一顿饭就会噎死，或者输液时被感染、一周后就丧了命。她甚至也有可能进入临床缓解期，再活上个三十年，永远痛苦挣扎着等待医生宣判她最后的死期。我们选择怎样去死是毫无意义的。重要的是我们选择怎样活着。”

威尔领会着他的话，却仍然叛逆地揪着负疚感不放。“如果你没有选择作为一个嗜食人肉的连环杀手生活的话，这番话会更加励志一点。”

汉尼拔再度笑了。“我是认真的。我也许不会甘心死在米利亚姆·拉斯手里，但如果那时死去，我知道自己这一生过得很惬意。唯一的遗憾是那样就永远不会有机会遇见你了，威尔。”

威尔脸红起来，撇开头。“好吧，当你不威胁吃掉我脑子的时候，看起来也不是那么邪恶。”

“我向你保证，威尔。如果我真的决定吃掉你，绝不会止于吃掉你的脑子。”

他窃笑一声，回望汉尼拔，嘴角还带着戏谑。“你会向我的每一部分都致以敬意？当心哪，博士。人们会说你陷入爱河了。”

汉尼拔笑了笑，却迅速转换了话题。“关于你担心与病人共情过度深入的问题，也许你可以试一下心理学的另一个分支？做研究对你思想的影响会小一些吗？这样可以不那么经常暴露在不稳定的个体面前。”

威尔摇摇头。“我不想坐在办公室里阅读二手报告，为心理疾病做些图表和图饼之类的东西。我想帮助人们过得更好。”

“好吧，如果听起来有些放肆请原谅，但也许你可以试试教书？没有什么比良好的教育更能引人向善了。”

威尔嗤笑一声。“什么？能干的，干活；无能的，教书？”

“但是，如果你真的相信自己无能，那么知道自己能够培育能干者的心智，难道不会感觉宽慰多了吗？”

他叹了口气，一只脚在地上擦来擦去。“不知道。我好像也不喜欢这样，通过他人的经历感受生活。这会让我联想到那些足球爸妈※2，每当孩子赢球得分就觉得那全是自己的功劳。”

“那好吧，我现在的话听起来会非常老套，但我对你剩下的唯一建议就是：了解自己。”

威尔抬起头来，迷惑不已。“什么？”

汉尼拔对他温和地微笑。“感知是一种双向的工具，你能感受到别人的感情仿佛那是你自己的情绪一样，不假思索地模仿他们的讲话模式和肢体语言。你能潜入最最堕落的杀人凶犯的大脑，完美清晰地理解它们的动机。你对他人的洞察如此深刻，然而，却缺乏对本体最真实的认知。你的共情也许妨碍了你对自我认知的洞察，但我向你保证，它就在那儿。随着我们的聊天越来越深入，我能看到它越来越明显地表现出来。一旦你了解了自己的构成，威尔，你就不用再害怕迷失在任何人的思绪里了。相信我，你是我见过的最顽固的家伙。如果你真心渴望成为一名临床心理医生，或者犯罪心理学家，我毫不怀疑你会找到利用共情为自己服务的方法。而且我也同意，你的思想极富价值，不应该埋没在讲堂上。没有人能像你那样真正理解别人。我相信你会自己做出正确的选择。”

威尔沉默良久。“如果我最后不喜欢自己的本性呢？”

汉尼拔耸耸肩。他的动作优雅流畅，叫威尔记起这个男人其实是非常有修养的。“改变你能改变的，接受你无法改变的。那是你自己的思想，威尔。”

他轻笑一声，闭上双眼晃了晃头。“你说得对，这些话简直是陈词滥调。”他对医生微笑，轻松地与他视线相对。“但是谢谢你，我感觉好一点了。”

“那么，请允许我继续。贝拉将从自杀未遂中恢复过来。她会度过快乐与糟糕的日子。最后她还是会死，但有一部分的她会为你给她带来的那些额外的日子觉得感激。我肯定杰克也会感激的。”汉尼拔的嘴角勾成一个冷笑，仿佛说出这个名字都脏了嘴。

“我不是为克劳福德教授这么做的。”

汉尼拔歪过头。“那你为什么这么做呢？”

威尔紧张地注视着搁在膝头的双手。“因为……我总觉得不能眼睁睁看着她死。她……我只见过她几分钟，但我喜欢她。我不知道如果讨厌她我会怎么做。”

“那么，这也是你需要了解的本我。祝你好运。”

威尔能听出他的真诚，即使是装出来的——他不这么认为——也挺令人振奋。“谢谢。我开始理解为什么那么多病人喜欢你了。”

汉尼拔微笑。“你觉得像我的病人吗？”

威尔也笑。“我们只是谈话。仅此而已。”

“恩恩，的确如此。顺便问一句，杰克还撑得住吗？”

威尔叹了口气，再次以手指梳了梳头发。“从发给我的电邮来看他有些进退两难，既感激我发现这件事，又因为自己没能察觉而自我厌憎。”

“对他的自负一定是个严重的打击。”

“没错。一旦差点失去妻子的惊骇褪去，他也许会开始怀疑自己是否宝刀已老，他会想如果自己连妻子想要自杀都发现不了，又怎么能说服FBI让他返回行为科学部呢？”

“你让他听起来如此冷酷无情，”汉尼拔笑道。

“他本来就是，”威尔斩钉截铁。“他还很偏狭、爱摆布人。如果不是因为他以此来拯救生命，我会将他称作精神变态者。”

“精神变态者与利他主义者之间的界限比大众愿意承认的要稀薄许多。杰克为了大多数人的利益不惜违反规则，只要他认为自己做的事情是正确的，就不会为这些行为感到一丝一毫的悔恨。”

“比如他抓住你的办法？”威尔刺激他。“他可以违背一切原则，但只要能将你绳之以法，他会认为自己的行为都被正当化了。”

汉尼拔笑了，犬牙闪闪发光。“正是。不得不怀疑如果米利亚姆·拉斯死于抓捕我的过程，他会作何感想。”

“愧疚，”威尔立即回答。“但如果他认为时机恰好，会毫不迟疑地再来一次。”

“你对他可真了解。”

“我还没机会了解他呢。”

“没有吗？”

威尔耸肩。“我的共情就是这么运作的，我觉得自己了解所有人，无论我愿不愿意。”

“将所有这些信息分门别类一定很困难，你永远也不能肯定自己感受到的某些东西是不是源于外界的影响。”

他移开视线。“是啊，不过，我都撑到现在了。”

“你撑到现在，付出的代价是年纪轻轻就离群索居。你拥有一个不可思议的大脑，威尔。如果你只为了维持头脑清醒而把自己藏匿起来，那该是怎样的悲剧啊。”

威尔紧盯着他，试图破译对方的表情。“你有什么建议要与我分享吗，医生？”

汉尼拔露出一个携恩求报的微笑，仿佛威尔刚刚才明白一件有目共睹的事。

“你是否听说过轨迹法，也有人称之为记忆宫殿的？”

“额，我好像在神探夏洛克里听说过。他以这种方式帮助记忆什么的。”威尔回答道。他记起来贝弗和阿德莉娅在一年级时是怎样死缠烂打地逼他看了该剧集的头两季。“他管它叫思维宫殿。”

医生看起来很开心。“确实。这是一种助记手段，利用视觉化来组织并回忆信息，但它能做的远不止于此。你只需要有天马行空的想象力，就能在精神世界中创造出一整个世界。”

威尔不得不承认自己的兴趣被撩起来了。“你在这儿就是这么做的，对吗，汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔故作可怜地笑了笑。“它确实帮我消磨了时光。我可以设想自己坐在观众席上聆听Vide Cor Meum※3，而不是奇尔顿的喋喋不休。”

威尔忍不住吃吃笑出声来。“好吧，你说服我了。它的原理是怎样的？”

“最简单的方法是想象一个你非常熟悉的地方，比如童年时的家园。一旦你将这个地方牢记于心，就可以开始将自己想要记住的事情填充进房间里，或者，如果你愿意的话，想要忘记的事情也可以。将不同的记忆与相应的房间联系起来，回想起它们就会简单许多。”

威尔向后一靠。“听起来很有趣。但它会怎样帮到我呢？”

“我以为这是显而易见的。你的问题是总被别人的思绪所吞噬，难以回归本我。如果你将对自己最重要的事情——让威尔·格雷厄姆之所以成为威尔·格雷厄姆的东西——都装进一个房间里，就不再会如此轻易被外界的影响所动摇。”

他皱起眉。“那又是怎样？你要我将记忆区隔开来？”

“你的说法相当简明，不过是的。我想，这样做将对你助益良多。”

威尔叹息一声。“好吧，我会试试。”他抬头看了看汉尼拔。“愿意再仔细跟我讲讲吗？”

汉尼拔简直可以说是眉开眼笑。“我非常荣幸。”他双手整齐地搁在书桌上。“你可以闭上眼睛，这样更加有效。”

威尔照做了。

“现在，想象一个你熟悉的地方。最开始并不需要一座庞大的建筑。一间房间暂时就够了。随着时间推移，你可以慢慢为它添砖加瓦。”

威尔思考片刻才想出一个地方。选好地点时，他的嘴角勾起挖苦的笑意。“我想象的是这家病院。”

汉尼拔的声音里也带上一丝笑意。“换做我的话可不会将这地方作为首选，但人各有所爱。现在，在你的脑海里，我要你走过这栋建筑物。检查每一间房间。得到对它的真实感受。”

威尔点点头，整个身体在汉尼拔悦耳的嗓音下放松下来。他沿着熟悉的过道行走，一间挨着一间查看脑海中空空如也的囚室。他绕过了第一个安全站，走过另一条长长的走廊，最后到达了员工休息室。又经过一个安全站，他看到奇尔顿的办公室，烫金的名字在门上闪闪发光。他冷笑一声。矫揉造作。

“你在哪儿，威尔？”

“奇尔顿的办公室门口。”他回答。在现实世界中，他的双手紧紧握住椅子座板。不假思索地，他脱口而出。“我讨厌他。我实在太讨厌他了。除了自己，他谁也不关心。他是个连本职工作都做不好，却自命不凡的混蛋。”威尔用力磨着后槽牙，感觉愤怒从某个不知名的地方汩汩而出。“我想把他那该死的喉咙撕开，扯出他的舌头来。”

威尔突然睁开双眼，惊惧得如同遭受电击。

他一下子跳起来，瑟瑟发抖，汗流浃背。“这不管用。我应该——我得走了。”

他战战兢兢地瞥了一眼汉尼拔，看到医生眼中狂热的兴奋，他心中狠狠揪了一下。

“继续在家练习，威尔。我相当渴望看到下周你能达到什么程度。”

威尔点点头，一个字也说不出来。他拾起外套，落荒而逃。

他冲出这栋建筑物，试图将在想象中摧残弗雷德里克·奇尔顿时感受到的兴高采烈强压下去。

他真的需要休假。

第二十章完

作者的话：在我十八岁时我母亲死于乳腺癌。她染病多年，但直到最后一刻也没有放弃与病魔斗争，没有放弃活下去。如果她当年一被确诊就早早绝望，就没法见到我长大成人，也不可能抱到她的长孙。这一章里我代入了自己的经历，但我并不是想‘代表’其他身患不治之症的人们。我在伦理课上知悉了安乐死和协助自杀，也知道许多人的状况即使在现代医学飞速发展的今天也束手无策。我不知道如果自己被诊断为癌症或者多发性硬化或者阿兹海默症会怎样。有些东西除非走投无路否则谁也不想去思考。  
不过，请记住这一点：我母亲据说当时只剩一年的生命，然而她坚持了十二年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：忘记有之前有没注释过了，BSHCI=Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane=巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院。  
> ※2：足球妈妈指住在郊区，把大量时间用在接送孩子去参加一场又一场体育活动的妈妈们。孩子们运动时，她们就在旁边观战，成了最贴心的“足球妈妈”。但这个词不是歌颂母爱，而是指代美国中产阶级一种社会现象。这些妈妈们一般都是全职太太，不用工作，人生的唯一目标就是自己的孩子，每天接送他上学放学，将所有精力倾注在孩子身上。  
> ※3：《Vide Cor Meum（凝视我心）》是电影《汉尼拔》的插曲，歌词出自但丁的诗作，大意是但丁将自己的心脏掏出，献给了挚爱，她颤抖却顺从地吃下了它。然而并不存在什么歌剧，电影只是为这首诗做了配乐，虚构成某歌剧的一部分。电视剧第一季结尾汉尼拔探望入狱的威尔，两人对峙时也以此作为背景音乐。（从前做过这个注释，原封不动搬过来了……）
> 
> 无论是否别有用心，这里的汉尼拔都是我见过的（在不改变人设的前提下）对威尔对亲切友好的汉尼拔了。称为威尔的人生导师当之无愧。  
> 至于威尔的‘黑化’，从这里看来，他是发掘了本我，省悟了自己矛盾复杂的另一面。至于这一面要怎样发展，也许正如拔叔所说，‘改变你能改变的，接受你无法改变的’。


	21. 休假

第二十一章：休假

标题又叫做：威尔的快乐时光  
又及，作者在本章修改了本文的分级，因为威尔做了个淘气的梦……

3月20日星期天，至3月25日星期五

贝弗利邀请威尔去纽黑文跟她的家人一起共度为期一周的春假。

威尔答应得有些勉强，不过改变环境有可能可以转换心情。

“别怪我没提醒你哦，我家可是个大家庭。比如说，我有两个弟弟，还有两个妹妹。他们的学校都放假了，所以准备好整天被小孩子包围吧。”

威尔呻吟一声。“简直太棒了。”

他们分别开了自己的车，只在放水和去快餐店吃快餐时稍作停留，聊几句天。

漫长的行程中，威尔一直聆听着他为汉尼拔准备的音乐的混合列表。他发现随着时间流逝，他越来越喜欢这些曲子了。

也许回去后我可以找些歌剧来听。反正也没什么坏处。

到达的那刻，威尔目瞪口呆地盯着面前那座高大的宅子。

威尔一直隐约知道贝弗利来自于一个富有家庭，但站在这栋三层楼高、轻易就让他们在巴尔的摩的住处相形见绌的大宅面前，他再次意识到他们的背景有天壤之别。

他们停车时一个年纪小一些的圆脸女孩从房子里冲出来，贝弗利下车尖叫一声“维姬！”，狠狠与她抱作一团。

两个女孩拥抱着蹦蹦跳跳地转圈，威尔一时间被他们彼此之间的热爱给震撼了。这是种美好的感觉，但他并没有怎么经历过。他父亲极少主动与他进行身体接触，至少在没有喝得醉醺醺的时候。而且威尔讨厌他衣服上萦绕不去的香烟气味。拥抱的时候他会屏息忍受，而不是雀跃期待。

小姑娘维姬发现了他，棕色的眼睛戏剧化地瞪得大大的。“妈妈！贝弗把男朋友带回家了！”

“他不是我的男朋友！”

威尔脸红起来，从后座拿出行李。

姐妹俩合力将贝弗的行李运到门口，与一对年长的夫妇打了招呼。

那对夫妇伸手来接手提箱跟手提袋，各自用空闲的那只手臂抱了抱女儿，威尔突然感觉自己严重地不得其所起来。

“嘿，这是威尔·格雷厄姆，我跟你们讲过的。我能通过克劳福德的课可全靠他了，”贝弗大声宣布，并朝站在前院的威尔示意。

“好了，快请他进来，小鸟儿※1。”

“妈妈！”

贝弗朝他跑过来，抓住手臂将他拖进屋子里。“别不好意思。他们会爱上你的。”她悄悄对他说。

两个男孩从楼上下来，都穿着T恤和牛仔裤。

一个年幼得多的女孩子蹦蹦跳跳来到门厅，身穿一条粉红色芭蕾裙，手执一根塑料魔杖，头顶一顶小王冠。

“克洛伊！”贝弗利大喊一声，将小姑娘一把抱起来。她转身看威尔，“好了，现在是介绍时间。那是我父母，查尔斯和朱莉·卡茨。那是我妹妹，维姬，十七岁。这个是克洛伊，才六岁。两个弟弟叫做赛斯和卢克。赛斯十四岁，卢克九岁。”

“我十岁了！”卢克义愤填膺地纠正她。“你错过了我的生日！”

贝弗利对自己皱起眉头。“噢，真的，我错过了。好吧，既然回家了，我一定要给你买点什么。”

“别惯着他了，小鸟儿。”卡茨夫人责备说，“他的礼物已经够多了。”

“但他是我的宝贝弟弟呀！”贝弗朝她傻笑，坚持道。“要是我不把他宠坏，让他知道我有多爱他，那我可是个什么姐姐呀！”

卡茨夫人翻了翻眼珠。“争不过你。”

“老实说，你们俩身为律师，不是应该很擅长争辩的吗？”

温馨友爱的氛围让威尔会心一笑。

他放下行李与卡茨先生握手。男人的身高比他矮上几寸，他与对方打招呼时将背稍稍驼下了些。“感谢你让我拜访，先生。”

卡茨先生轻轻笑了笑。“不用在意。贝弗利告诉我们你父亲去年去世了。要是早点知道我们就邀请你来过圣诞节了。”

威尔低头一瞟，对贝弗利与父母谈论自己的事隐约有些不习惯。威尔离家之后从来没有真正与父亲说过几句话。除了汽车引擎以外，他们之间就没什么共同爱好了。他寒暑假都会回家，但大多数时候他们分别在店里的不同区域各自工作。

他猜想，也许这才是安全型亲附※2的孩子在父母身边的正常反应。

“这样啊，无论如何感谢你们。我的确需要从学校休息一段时间，”他面带微笑，回答道。

“不如说从汉尼拔·莱克特身边休息一段时间，”贝弗利咕哝着吐槽。

“汉尼拔·莱克特是谁？”克洛伊高声问道。

她的父母浑身一震，小心翼翼对视一眼。

“他是个坏人，威尔在学校里的功课要访问他。”贝弗简洁地解释道。

“为什么？”

“那是一门犯罪学课。我们跟坏人对话，了解他们为什么变成坏人。”

“为什么？”

“这样我们就能找到阻止人们变坏的方法。”

“像邓肯那样？他把我从学校的秋千上推下来。他就是个坏蛋。”

贝弗咧嘴一笑。“就是这样，完全正确。”

“你没提到这个，小鸟儿。”卡茨夫人柔声说。她看威尔的眼神带上了奇怪的踌躇，威尔感觉自己的表情相应地失落下来。

“喔，又不是什么大事儿，”贝弗挥挥手，不屑一顾。

赛斯插嘴进来。“上一个跟他对话的学生是不是杀——”

“你妹妹还在这儿呢，”卡茨夫人嘘声说道。

赛斯举起手来，闭上嘴巴。

“杀了谁？发生什么事了？”卢克问道。

“这是成年人的话题，卢克。”卡茨夫人说道。

“但我都十岁了！”

“我晚点告诉你，”赛斯悄悄对他说。

两名成年人的表情看起来像是要反驳，但他们似乎更介怀威尔，而不是他们的儿子是否知道一个杀人犯的事儿。

威尔希望地板能裂开一道缝把他吞下去，不知道他们会不会开口请他离开。

“也许我该走了，”他回避道。

“没门！”贝弗吼道。“我们开了四小时车来这儿。”她强硬地看了父母一眼。“威尔是我的朋友。无论你们听到过什么关于汉尼拔·莱克特的流言，都不会适用于他。”

一段无言的交流过后，她的父母终于妥协，看起来有几分懊悔。

“对不起，威尔。”卡茨夫人说。“但是，哎，汉尼拔·莱克特在我们工作的圈子里实在是恶名昭著。即使大多数专业人士也不愿意面对他。”

威尔如释重负地笑了笑。“没关系。我本来也有些焦虑，但他在我面前表现得相当有分寸。”

听到他的话，卡茨夫人笑得有点生硬。“好了，咱们先把你安顿下来。搂上有一间客房，赛斯，你能带他上去吗？”

“当然，”赛斯冲上楼梯，威尔尾随在后。

“你的房间在我隔壁。女孩子们都在三楼。别妄想溜上去跟我姐偷情，这个家里一根针落到地上爸爸都听得到。”

“我真的对跟你姐姐发生那种关系不感兴趣，”威尔嘟哝着，将行李放到大床上。这床比他在巴尔的摩的床铺高端太多，不知道贝弗是怎么忍受由奢入俭难的痛苦的。

“为什么？你是同性恋吗？”赛斯问道。威尔一口呛到，差点把行李袋上的拉链头折断。

“什么？不，我——”

“是也没关系，没人会介意的。”

威尔无声地笑了，他实在不习惯如此坦率的话语自贝弗外的人嘴里说出。也许是这个家一脉相承的秉性。

“严格来讲，不能算是同性恋。性别对我没那么重要。”

他突然想到汉尼拔裸着上身在牢房里锻炼时的样子，又果断地将这段记忆推到一边，不知它为何在此时造访。

赛斯耸耸肩。“是啊，好多人都这样。通常都是女孩子。贝弗告诉我她有一回在派对上跟一个女孩子亲热过。”

威尔被自己的口水呛到了。“额……这个……好吧。”

赛斯露齿而笑。“所以，你百分百肯定对她没意思咯？”

他摇头。“她是我的朋友。那样太怪异了。我不喜欢把事情搞得太怪异。”

赛斯耸肩。“随便了。看来我没必要对你说那番‘如果你伤了她的心，我就拧断你的脖子’的话了。”

威尔比这孩子高出半英尺还多；他几乎难以想象这男孩够得到他的脖子，更别说拧断了。

“好吧，如果我决定要跟她谈恋爱，一定会记起这段话的。”

赛斯严肃地点点头，然后又咧嘴笑开。“那么，汉尼拔·莱克特是什么样的呀？”

威尔本想回避这个问题，但他意识到给这孩子透露一点点消息会让自己轻松许多。

“他极其睿智，而且很会操纵人心。”

“你知道他为什么吃人吗？”

威尔耸耸肩。“他还没有告诉我真正的原因，只说在他眼里大多数人类与肉猪无异。”

赛斯脸色发白。“我了个擦的。”

威尔大笑。“所见略同。我仍然需要弄清楚他为什么这么想。”

“你觉得他为什么这么想呢？”

威尔叹了口气，靠上床头。“我不知道。他太难懂了。我也希望能尽快水落石出。我的分数就全指着这个了。”他笑了笑，试图缓和气氛。

赛斯也笑了笑。“真变态。”

“赛斯！来帮忙摆桌子！”卡茨夫人的声音自楼下传来。

“来了！”他大喊，然后转身看看威尔。“等会要跟我玩‘模拟山羊’吗？”

威尔模糊记得这个游戏的名字，但从没玩过。“行啊。”

“太棒了！”赛斯冲下楼去，威尔在他身后有点发愣。

晚餐有猪肉、米饭、还有蒸蔬菜。他们全都围坐在一张大餐桌上。显然家中平时就是如此。这样很棒。大家各自将盘子填满时，刀叉与餐具互相碰撞、叮当作响。赛斯举起一勺饭威胁弟弟要扔到他脸上，得来卡茨夫人一声警告。他故作无辜地将勺子放下，母亲则忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“非常美味，”尝过猪肉之后，威尔称赞道。

维姬笑了起来，垂下头。“谢谢，这是我做的。”

贝弗从盘子里抬起头。“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！爸妈竟敢让你接近炉子？”

“噢，住嘴，贝弗！我做饭比你好吃。”

贝弗一手捧心，另一只手搭在额头。戏剧化地叹了口气。“说得也对。威尔是我们仨里厨艺最棒的，所以我跟阿德才到现在都没把他踢出去。”

威尔红了脸。“我只是按着盒子上的说明来做。”

卡茨夫人点点头。“这样你就打败大多数男人了。”

“嘿！”卡茨先生貌似深感侮辱。

“我说的是大多数，亲爱的，”她拍拍他的手，抚慰道。

“我现在能自己做三明治了！”克洛伊大声宣布。

卡茨夫人拍拍她的头，让她小点声。“是的，宝贝儿。你做得非常好了，但是请不要在餐桌上喧哗，好吧？”

“我现在能自己做三明治了，”她用大家都能听到的‘耳语’重复了一次。

威尔用餐巾纸藏住一个笑意。

“现在，你的课程进行得怎样了？”卡茨夫人询问贝弗利。

“非常好，”她耸肩。“我爱解剖学。布拉特科普夫教授说我潜力非凡。”

“仍然对鉴证学感兴趣吗？”

“是，妈妈。我仍然感兴趣。”她好脾气地转了转眼珠，答道。

“那是个相当有挑战性的领域，小鸟儿。”卡茨先生告诫她。“工作时间长，工作环境恶劣，万一失误付出的代价就是人们的生命、或者名誉。”

“我知道，爸爸。但是我喜欢。我需要做的只是在克劳福德的课程拿到及格，然后去念医学院。轻而易举。”

“这门课很难吗？”卡茨夫人问道。

贝弗利耸耸肩。“有时候很难。理论知识太多，不过威尔在学习上会帮我。他是个天才。”

卡茨夫人对他笑笑。“真的吗？”

威尔垂下头，脸红通通的。“嗯，贝弗在解剖学上也帮助我很多，所以很公平。”

“你干得越来越好啦，”贝弗告诉他。“在实验室里，你只需要再放松一点就好。”

“你们在课上要解剖人体吗？”赛斯渴切地问道。

贝弗邪笑一声。“是人体器官。上周我们观察教授解剖了一副癌变肝脏，它长满了黄色的包包块块。”

“恶心死了!”

“贝弗利！”母亲斥责道。“我们在吃饭。”

贝弗利露齿一笑，显然执迷不悟。“对不起，妈妈。”

“你们的犯罪学课呢？”赛斯继续追问，“这门课是什么样的？”

“大多数时候都超级无聊，除非威尔开始订正老师的话。”

“我只干了那么一次，”他抗议。

“那简直太赞了好不好！他只看了看受害者照片就指出了壁画家的真身。你记得那案子的，对吧，妈？”

卡茨夫人以手捂脸，“拜托，小鸟儿，别在饭桌上。克洛伊，不如给我们讲讲你的芭蕾课？”

“我能做脚尖旋转了！”小姑娘从餐桌旁跳下来，笨拙地单腿转了一圈，以一个双手举起、单腿外伸的姿势做结。

她的父母鼓起掌来，赛斯的欢呼声尖锐得惹人讨厌，还加上一声口哨。卢克翻了个白眼，继续吃起晚餐。

威尔加入鼓掌，惹得小姑娘双手捂脸，咯咯傻笑了好一阵。

“噢！克洛伊恋爱了！”维姬取笑道。

克洛伊跺起脚来。“我才没有！快闭嘴！”

“克洛伊！”卡茨夫人指责道。“我们不能那样说话。回到桌上来。维姬，不许取笑你妹妹。”

维姬转了转眼珠，抛给威尔一个‘你打算怎么办’的神色。

晚饭后，不顾卡兹夫妇的推阻，威尔帮忙打扫清理。

将小孩子们送上床后，卡茨夫妇想跟威尔谈谈。贝弗坚持一道出席，不许他们把他吓跑。

起居室又大又宽敞，有一台大屏幕电视和环绕立体声音响。深红的真皮沙发环绕着象牙色咖啡桌。在这样富裕的场景中，威尔再次感到格格不入。

“希望你不要觉得我们太坏，威尔，”卡茨夫人迟疑地说。“只不过，嗯，汉尼拔·莱克特简直声名狼藉。”

他点点头。“是，我明白。跟他一起工作一开始我也是不太乐意的。”

“一开始？”卡兹夫人挑起眉毛，问道。

威尔耸肩。“我们的对话很有趣。我们甚至帮助FBI抓捕了一名杀人犯。”

卡茨夫人睁大眼睛。“你确定他没有说谎吗？”

威尔摇头。“他们在那家伙正作案时逮到他的现行。我也许不该透露更多了。他还没有接受审判呢。”

卡茨夫人点点头。“这样可能更为妥当。不过，如果你觉得他可能会伤害到你，别害怕向别人求助。”

威尔信心满满地笑。"我不认为他想除掉我。我让他的生活有趣了许多。"

贝弗利的父母笑得有些僵硬，感谢他与他们这番对话。威尔疑惑是否从今往后见到的每个人都会像这样看待他。这念头着实叫人沮丧。

上床之后，威尔想起赛斯怀疑他跟贝弗利是一对儿的事。

他还未疲惫到足以入睡，于是试图想象与她结成伴侣会是怎样的情形。

他们会在她家附近买一栋房子，这样她就能想要时随时拜访。威尔将与他们一起度过许多时光，帮忙维姬烹饪、跟赛斯和卢克一起打游戏、陪克洛伊跳舞。

拥有这样稳定的生活是一种美好的愿景，但威尔想得越多，就越发意识到它如何难以企及。

贝弗利不是他想要的那种人。是，她才华横溢、风趣幽默、勇敢无畏、开朗活泼，但他无法与她保持同调。她需要的太多，他能给的太少。

他们在一起会是一场悲剧。喔，当然，他们绝不会对彼此残忍，只会日渐疏远。与人交际会让威尔疲惫，在此之后必须放松一阵才能恢复活力。贝弗会渐渐厌倦他这样。而威尔，则会对总是少不了交际的她感到恼火。

不，她不是他能与之共度一生的人。他喜欢她，但也知道贝弗对他而言做个浅尝辄止的朋友最好。

他翻身侧睡，将被单拉到下巴尖，试图想象自己要的是什么样的人。

外表之于他并不重要。以他的情况，发掘色相之下的美好轻而易举。

他希望对方足够聪明。这一点确定无疑。致使他父母分开的原因之一就是他们思想的迥异。他母亲脑子里随时都有一千个想法，而他父亲却安于一次只解决一个问题。在威尔的记忆中，他们从未真正探讨过任何事情。他不想那个样子。他希望每当提出一个话题，无论这个话题是什么，都能与对方久久讨论下去。

聪明，善于沟通，还有什么呢？

_不会对我的思维方式感到不安的人。_

他自嘲一声。 _是啊，我肯定外边有许多理智的人类，被最重要的另一半告知他梦到将你剖开、舔舐你皮肤上的血迹时不会吓得屁滚尿流。_

威尔烦恼地低咒一声，转身侧到另一边。现在不是想这些事的时候。 _我现在住在一间漂亮房子里，我身边都是正派的好人儿，我得守起规矩、做个好孩子。_

他紧紧闭上双眼，将所有杂念抛开。在与汉尼拔关于如何构建记忆宫殿的谈话结束得惨不忍睹之后，他查阅了一些资料。运用这些技巧，他将那些念头重新搜集起来——以鲜血与痛苦铸成，却愉悦到令自己惊惧——将它们塞进一间以魔法召唤出来的贮藏室。一将它们锁进去，威尔顿时奇妙地感到一身轻松，带着一丝微笑坠入了梦乡。

不幸的是，他的梦依然不得安生。

他在BSHCI，坐在汉尼拔牢房对面的椅子上，汉尼拔却不在里面。

他环顾四周，视野模糊，然后他感觉一双手落到自己肩头。

突然他就回到了巴尔的摩公寓的床上，汉尼拔伏在他身上。

他裸着上身，威尔看到拉斯探员射中他、在他胸口留下的伤疤。

他的双手仿佛拥有自己的意志一般，循着伤疤温柔描绘。

在他的碰触之下，伤口爆裂，血液漆黑如同沥青，循着手指蜿蜒而下。

他抬头看着医生，紧盯住他血红的眼睛，缓缓举起手来将指尖的血迹细细舔舐。

汉尼拔在他上方打了个哆嗦，他紧闭双眼、仿佛沉浸在极乐之中，俯身下来。

威尔伸出一只手来抚摸汉尼拔的颈背，嘴唇微张、发出无声的呻吟。

就在四唇相接之前，威尔惊喘一声醒了过来，汗流浃背、抖若筛糠。他朝身下一摸，意识到自己已经硬了，几乎已在临界边缘。有那么一会儿，他就躺在那儿，希望这具身体能够意会，悬崖勒马。

可是不管用。每一次闭上双眼他都看到汉尼拔的脸庞，生理上的兴奋不断增长，他别无选择。

他从床上爬起来，一边留神有没有别人醒着、一边偷偷向走廊尽头的洗手间走去。他锁上门，打开排风扇。

咬住袖子以免呻吟出声，他将自己握在手中开始抚慰。他想尽快结束，害怕被人逮到。这种感觉令人不快，却能刺激他快点搞定。

在脑海中，他听到汉尼拔在耳边呢喃，他叫他 _‘狡猾的男孩_ ’，他的气息喷到他脖子上。

医生吐露这些词句的记忆让他 _痉挛_ ，他动作得更快了。他就要到了——

_慢慢来，威尔。这样的快乐需要细细品尝。_

他不假思索地听从了，放缓节奏。他用拇指摩挲顶端，将指甲轻轻划过那条细缝。他无助的叹息被掩藏在袖子里，觉得自己就要爆炸。

 _嘘，_ 汉尼拔的幻影如是说，在他颈间种下一个吻。他仰起头来，仿佛在邀请医生的亲近，他咬紧双唇，将幽咽声埋在嗓子里。如果幻想得足够逼真，他几乎能感受到男人胸口的毛发在他背上摩擦的触感。

他将左手抚过腹部，揉到胸口，想象那是汉尼拔的大手、还有他纤长灵巧的手指。他揉搓一粒乳首，愉悦袭来，双膝猛地一软。

栽倒向前时他赶紧抓住马桶背，在极乐到来的一刻稳住身子，一波波种子随着身体的抽搐洒进水中。

“汉尼拔！”他喘息一声，双眼圆睁，意识到自己刚做了什么。闪耀的日光灯几乎灼伤他的角膜。

他烦躁地将自己清理干净，拿洗涤剂和板刷将马桶好好洗刷了一遍，才回去睡觉。他努力不要回忆自己的梦，以及在那之后发生的一切。

接下来的一周每天都过得差不多——除去那恼人的梦与他自己更加恼人的反应——威尔设身处地感受到一个快乐而健全的家庭的日常生活。卡茨夫妇在同一家法律事务所就职，经常把工作带回家。大孩子照看小孩子，多数时候大家都相处融洽。

赛斯和卢克坚持要他玩那部荒谬的游戏。他完全不明白什么人会脑子进水提出模拟山羊生活的创意，但令人惊异的是，那游戏还挺有意思。看到威尔不小心一头撞上汽车结果爆掉加油站后一脸懵逼的样子，卢克差点笑到在地板上打滚。

他走到哪里克洛伊就跟到哪里。她将自己画的画叠好，放在他床头的茶几上，每当他想说谢谢时她就咯咯傻笑着跑走。

维姬请他示范做出美味土豆泥的正确方法，（加少量奶、一勺黄油，混合均匀）。最后他们不得不花上一个小时打扫清洁，但是晚餐美味极了。

星期五离开时，卡茨夫人吻了吻他的脸颊，告诉他能一起共度一周非常快乐。“你一定要尽快再来玩。说真的，我坚持。小鸟儿的大多数朋友都没你这么可靠。”

“妈！”

威尔害羞地垂下头。“我很乐意再次拜访。在这里生活真的……很开心。你们大家都很快乐。”

他犹豫了一会儿，不知道这话听起来会不会太过怪异。但是卡茨夫人只是拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他是他激发了他们最好的一面。“克洛伊通常可没有这么乖。我觉得她是想给你留个好印象，”她笑着对他说。

威尔尴尬地笑了笑。“好吧，那就告诉她如果继续保持，我就会尽快再来拜访。”

贝弗利与父母分别拥抱，然后坚持所有兄弟姐妹都要一起给她一个大抱抱。卢克起先有点不太乐意，不过多亏了她给他买的新电视游戏起了决定性的作用。赛斯被兄弟姐妹们的手臂给淹没，差点窒息。

克洛伊吵吵闹闹地想要威尔抱她一下，威尔其实也没多么不乐意，于是向她父母瞥了一眼、征得同意之后就遂了她的愿。

赛斯和卢克与他击拳道别，而维姬也坚持要了一个拥抱，在克洛伊在他脸颊上啵了一口、终于肯放开他之后。

威尔与卡茨先生握了握手，终于离开。

上车之前贝弗转身对他说，“瞧，我说过的，他们会爱上你的。”

威尔垂下头，调皮地笑了起来。“是啊，我想你是对的……小鸟儿。”

贝弗一拳捶上他的手臂，他躲闪不及，揉着痛处大笑起来。

“闭嘴，小甜饼。”

第二十一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：在初稿里，威尔只是做了个汉尼拔差点吻上他的怪梦，然后困惑地醒来。但是我接着就记起，这是威尔！他动不动就幻想杀人的！如果他做了个关于汉尼拔的春梦，才不会躺在那儿发傻；他会行动起来，幻想摸摸那片毛茸茸的胸膛，听那性感的声音在耳边回荡……%&*%……
> 
> 译注：  
> ※1：Birdy，鸟人，小鸟儿，作者拿饰演贝弗利的演员海缇安·朴韩文名字取的昵称。  
> ※2：亲附是个人与他人建立牢固情感联系的能力，也是一种进化上的生存需要。亲附理论是由精神病学家、精神分析学家约翰·鲍比（1907-1990）依据儿童与母亲之间的互动观察结果提出来的一种理论。从心理学角度讲，亲附理论的核心意义是儿童早期与母亲之间的关系不仅会影响儿童当时的行为，且对其成年后的行为模式及人际交往模式都有影响，甚至对其恋爱态度也有一定影响。


	22. 在黑暗中

第二十二章：在黑暗中

第十一次会面——2016年3月26日，星期六

上周的谈话结束得那样突兀，一想到要去见汉尼拔，威尔比平时更加惴惴不安、望而却步。不过，休假带来的好心情仍然笼罩着他。

“晚上好，威尔。你看起来恢复得不错。”汉尼拔对他端详了一番，满意地点点头。

威尔腼腆地笑了笑。“谢谢。上周我的状态一团糟，抱歉。”

“无需介怀。这星期你过得怎么样？”

“棒极了，”他放下书包，扑通一声坐下，兴高采烈地回答。“我拜访了贝弗利一家——她是我一个好朋友，感觉棒极了。”

“ _只是_ 朋友而已？”汉尼拔追问道。“在我看来，你们这个年龄段的女孩子多半不会带男孩见家人，除非是在谈恋爱。”

威尔嗤笑一声。“是啊，她弟弟问了我同样的问题。可我对她真的没有那方面的兴趣。她邀请我回家只是因为她父母听说了我老爸过世的消息，觉得这样做才够妥当。”

“你能确定 _她对你_ 没有那方面的兴趣吗？”

威尔不悦地皱了皱鼻子。“老实说，我觉得她多半把我当成了道义上的弟弟。现在，贝弗的小妹倒是真的有点迷恋上我了，不过她才六岁呢。”他抽出一张揉皱了的、歪歪斜斜的心形折纸，举起来给汉尼拔看。是他回到家后在外套口袋里发现的。“多可爱呀，是吧？”他感觉稍微有那么一点点尴尬。

汉尼拔眼中有些东西一闪而过，不过之后他会心一笑。“确实，早熟的孩子初生爱慕通常都是在这个年纪。他们的憧憬对象通常是老师或保姆，或者像你这样的，年长同胞的朋友。”

威尔羞怯地笑了笑，将心形折纸收起来。“要是看到我找了女朋友，希望她不要太伤心才好。”他想了想，记起赛斯的话，然后若无其事地耸耸肩。“或者男朋友也不一定。”

汉尼拔倾身向前，双手交叠在桌上。“你是双性恋吗，威尔？”

“额、欸，我……我是说，”威尔支支吾吾了一阵，笨拙地在椅子上扭了扭。“我一直觉得两耳之间那玩意儿比两腿之间那玩意儿重要得多。除非我产生明确的找个人生孩子的想法，否则生理上的性别并不那么重要。”

“那你有养育后代的意愿吗？”

他仔细思索了一会儿。“在这周之前，我可能会说不，但是跟贝弗的兄弟姐妹相处过后……嗯……也许会吧。我想这取决于我是否愿意冒险遗传给他们……”他挥挥手，指了指自己的脑袋。“……这里的东西。”

“看来他们给你留下了非常正面的印象。”

威尔的笑容充满向往。“他们就像我一直梦想的家的样子。”他立刻意识到自己的失言，赶紧补救。“不要误会我的意思。我老爸很好，但我隐约有点孤单。要是能有兄弟姐妹做伴就好啦。”

汉尼拔点头赞同。“看来他们给你的影响很积极。你笑得比以前多多了。”

威尔开朗地笑开了。“因为很开心啊！我记不起上次跟人相处得这么自在是什么时候了。通常总是贝弗利跟人聊得火热，我却无所适从，最后只能一个人在角落里闷闷不乐。”

“你在我身边显得很轻松啊。”

威尔突然记起自己在卡兹家度过第一个夜晚时的小插曲，他转开视线，脸颊跟火烧一样。“是啊，好像……你比大多数人更容易交流。”

“大多数人不会同意你的看法。我显然是个让人头疼的对象。”汉尼拔严肃地说。

注意到年长者眼里的戏谑，威尔大笑起来。“人都有两面，享受好的那面就得忍受坏的那面，人际关系不就是这样嘛。”

汉尼拔快乐地沉哼一声，靠到椅子上。“你真是让人欲罢不能，威尔。每当我以为自己已经了解你了，你说的话就会打破我的认知。”

威尔盯着他看，一脸茫然。

“我不太懂——”

恰在此时，黑暗笼罩了走廊，将他要说的话打断。

威尔感觉自己的小心脏暴跳如雷。

“噢，这样可不好啊，”他的声音在发抖。

他整个身体打起哆嗦，猜测断电的原因让他的想象力如脱缰野马般狂奔起来。各式各样的可能性掠过他脑中，从老鼠咬穿电线，到核浩劫的端倪。

他知道最后那个念头蠢不可及，但他的思绪现在根本不由自主。

他交叉双臂，环抱住自己的身体，他知道如果不能平静下来自己会休克过去的。

“你还好吗，威尔？”汉尼拔的询问一如既往的泰然自若。

威尔想过要撒谎，在对方面前装装门面，但他突然意识到这是个绝佳的让汉尼拔敞开心扉的机会。

虽然当前情势很荒谬，但他此刻的确心慌意乱。他的反应是真实的、毫不作伪，也许医生会以为威尔在这种状态下没有能力施展算计。  
与汉尼拔这样的人相处，诚实是一项生死攸关的特质。

“不好，”威尔承认道。他试图平息自己急促的呼吸。

在寂静得连电流声和日光灯的白噪音都没有的走廊里，这呼吸声尖锐得叫人无法忍受。

“没什么值得害怕的，威尔。”汉尼拔宽慰他，但威尔从他的语调中探测到一丝难以察觉的对他窘况的幸灾乐祸。

“噢，是啊，完全没有什么好担心的，”威尔尖刻地反驳，“我只不过独自待在黑暗里罢了，没什么了不起。又不是说身边环绕的全都是连环杀手。”

他不知道是否说得太过分，以致汉尼拔没有答话。

“对不起，”他说。汉尼拔的确是个连环杀手，因为指出这一事实而道歉简直有点傻逼。对方又不会因为那个感觉内疚。“我刚才只是有点吓到了。”

他的声音小小的，如同惊弓之鸟。音调却很高，小孩子一样。

他自己都不知道有多少是演出来的。

“你并不是独自一人，威尔。我就站在你身边。”

威尔发出一声神经质的吃笑，就在这个当口，备用电源终于起效。

整个监区笼罩在一股怪诞的红色光晕之下，威尔吓了一大跳，发现汉尼拔不知何时已从桌后起身，此时正站在自己对面，全程悄无声息。

“格雷厄姆先生？”巴尼从走廊另一头叫他。

威尔使劲咽下喉咙里的哽咽，回答道，“嗨，巴尼。出什么事了？”

他站在分割监区的那道大门后边，威尔心里一沉，预感到那扇门不会这么快打开。

“我很快就回来，”他知会汉尼拔一声，起身走到那边。

巴尼低下头，一脸愧意。“我对此实在抱歉，格雷厄姆先生。看来你得在此耽搁一会儿了。这是标准程序，在我们核实所有人之前，这栋建筑物里谁都不能出去。我们最不想看到的就是有囚犯失踪。”

威尔焦虑地摩挲着后颈，“我能理解。确切点说，我要在这里待多久？”

“两三个钟头最多了，我们已经叫来了电工。要知道，现在都这么晚了，那可得花一大笔钱呢。不过这样你就能尽快出去了。”

“很好。很好。”

“我能帮你打开这扇门，如果你愿意，不妨待在自助餐厅里。咱们可以吃点宵夜打发时间。”

威尔几乎立马就要点头了，但他记起了自己的打算。“不用，我还好。我暂时还想留在这儿，也许一会儿再过去。”

巴尼貌似想要劝阻，但最后还是点了点头。“如果他们有人开始不规矩，喊我一声就行。”

威尔挤出一个笑容，他感觉自己的表情支离破碎。“谢谢，巴尼。最好没那个必要。”

巴尼再次点点头，在尴尬的沉默中，两人都有点坐立不安。

“我得先回自助餐厅去了。奇尔顿医生刚才不太高兴，夜班工人今天请了病假。说是胃疼。”

威尔强烈怀疑那两人的胃疼多半是彻夜狂欢导致的。

“运气不错。没赶上这场破事儿。”

“祝愿他们现在没在抱着马桶狂吐。”

威尔露出一丝笑意，这次没那么勉强了。“也许。我差不多该回去找汉尼拔了。”

巴尼也冲他笑了笑，挥手致意后离开。

威尔转过身，努力遏制住将对方叫住的欲望，这样他就能安安稳稳坐在餐厅里，而不是摸黑跟个连环杀手做伴了。

他回到自己的座椅坐下。“看来直到电工修好电源之前，我都被困在这里了。”

汉尼拔已经将他的椅子从书桌后边拖上前来，直接坐到玻璃墙后，面对面看着威尔。他微笑起来，“这样的话，我宁愿他别太急迫。失去你的陪伴非我所愿。”

威尔微微一笑。“多谢你膨胀我的虚荣心。多数人可不会把我的陪伴当做好事儿。”

“如你所言，我本来就不是多数人。”

“绝对不是。”威尔期期艾艾想找个话题来说，可这一打断让他完全抓瞎了。“额，你有什么想聊的吗？”他最后问道。

“我想更多了解一下你的童年生涯，如果你不介意的话。”

说真的，威尔介意，但转念一想，也许透露一点点东西能让汉尼拔投桃报李呢？

“没多少可说的。母亲在我四岁时离开了。老爸一个人抚养我长大。”

“他没再婚过？”

“他从未爱上任何人像爱我母亲那样深，”威尔坦言，有种背叛了父亲的感觉。“他们十六岁就坠入爱河，高中一毕业立刻结了婚。我出生以后，母亲意识到她的梦想全都成了泡影。她曾对我大呼小叫——说她有朝一日会登上百老汇的舞台。”他声音渐轻。“她再也无法忍受，于是就离开了。在那之后，老爸跟我搬过很多次家，直到他的叔祖父将巴尔的摩的生意留给了他。某次家族聚会他们俩碰上了，然后从头到尾一直在聊店子的事情，讲得非常投机。除了老爸他不信任任何人接手他的店子。直到上大学之前我都是在家自学的。除此之外，我的生活非常普通、乏善可陈。”

“你年幼时出于便利在家自学，那么，在马里兰州长期安顿下来之后为什么不去学校接受教育呢？”

威尔做了个鬼脸，别开头去。“哈，那时候我已经习惯自学了，没觉得有改变的必要。要说，老爸帮我报了不少暑期班：防身术、合唱团、木工手艺之类的课程，但我不觉得在学校里我可以适应得来。”

他强迫自己对上汉尼拔的视线。“那你呢？你是在哪里上学的？”

汉尼拔纵容地笑了笑。“我在很大程度上也是在家自学的。父亲曾经为我雇佣过几位家庭教师，但我很快就超出了他们的教学水平。”他的笑意凶猛了几分。“公立教育不适合我们这类人。”

“这么说，你的家庭很富有咯？”威尔已经知道了答案。

“相当富有，即使以巴尔的摩精英阶层的标准来看。在历史上，莱克特的姓氏在立陶宛曾拥有相当重要的政治影响力，至少在二战以前。”

威尔被激起了兴趣。“然后发生了什么？”

汉尼偏过头去，阴郁了片刻。“苏维埃接管了国家政权，逮捕了许多公民并将其放逐到西伯利亚古拉格——战俘集中营。我的家族逃脱了这一命运，但在我出生时也已经失去了许多权力。并不至于让我们沦为平民，却也足以让我父亲对当时的处境深感羞愧。”他的双眼似乎蒙上了一层雾，“他和母亲没能照顾好自己。他们去世得很早，当时我十四岁。”

威尔觉得故事不止这些，但汉尼拔貌似不愿继续了。

“他们去世后谁照顾你呢？”

汉尼拔闭上眼睛。“没人。我们只有自己。”

“我们？”威尔立刻注意到他的失言。“还有谁跟你在一起？”

汉尼拔缓缓睁开眼睛，威尔意识到那根本不是什么失言，是蓄意投下的饵。

“我会告诉你，只要你回答我一个问题。”

威尔勉为其难地问，“你想知道什么？”

汉尼拔的笑容在这晕红光线之下显得几近狂喜。

“我想知道你第一次幻想杀人是什么时候。”

“什么？”威尔整个身体推拒一般向后一弹，推诿道，“我没——瞧，我的思维方式向来是这样运作的——”

“我不是指你初次发现自己能够看透杀人者内心、懂得他们为什么想要弄死别人时候。我想要知道的是你是什么时候、出于你自己的意志，第一次考虑谋杀某人。”

“为什么？”威尔一脸惊骇，脱口而出。

“我很好奇你的答案会是怎样。”

威尔低下头，透过浓密的睫毛瞟了他一眼。“如果我说从没想过杀死任何人呢？”

“我会知道你在说谎。”汉尼拔自命不凡地回答。

他咬紧牙关。“问这个有什么意义？我又没有伤害过任何人。”

“但你确实考虑过。”汉尼拔倾身过来，声音顺滑如丝，仿佛在陈述一个事实。“你想象过撕开奇尔顿医生的喉咙，扯出他的舌头，”他提醒他。

“那不是我，”威尔双臂环胸，任性地否认。“说不定是你给我植入的想法。用你的思维游戏。”

“说出那番话时你可是在你自己的记忆宫殿里，威尔。别因为你自己的欲望迁怒于我。”

他闭上眼睛，坐在椅子上蜷成一团，拼命摇头。“我不想说这个。”

“那我觉得咱们互相之间就没什么好讲的了，”汉尼拔偃旗息鼓。他站起身，提起椅子，显然是对话结束的表示。

“等等！”

他没想这么大嗓门的。他的声音在走廊里回荡，但其他病人都处于药物性的沉睡之中，根本都没有意识到他的存在。

汉尼拔满怀期待地看着他。

威尔不想告诉他。他不想告诉他可怕的那一夜，那时他才四岁。那时他们还是一家人。

_“对着镜头招招手，威尔。真漂亮。”_

_“瞧，妈妈！我抓到一条鱼！”_

_“该死，威尔！你溅得到处都是水！”_

尖锐的噪音回响在他脑子里，他感觉到脸颊一阵剧痛。

_“艾美，你没必要打他！威尔，回自己房里待一会儿。”_

他迈开小步子沿走廊回到卧室，一手抱着鱼，一手拿着相机，眼眶噙满泪水。

_“我不能这样下去了，埃迪！我受不了！我受不了了！”_

他背靠在门上。他听到含糊的啜泣和父亲哀伤的声音。他放下相机，抽出父亲送给他拿来割断钓索的小弹簧刀，将鱼摊在面前，对准下腹最柔软的地方。听着母亲的声音，他将刀子刺入鱼身，看着血液在地板上蔓延开来。

不，他不要告诉汉尼拔那个。

反正这也不是他唯一一次幻想杀人。

“我当时十四岁，”他垮下肩膀。

汉尼拔泰然自若地坐回去，双腿交叉，手掌搁在膝头。“对方是谁？”

威尔没有看他，他几乎开不了口。他不喜欢回忆这个。他不想承认自己有如此破碎的一面，连移情综合症也无法成为自圆其说的理由。

“是我木工课上的一个家伙。我不知道他的名字，但我知道他是哪种人。所有人都觉得他很优秀。英俊、富有、交游广阔、体格健壮。学校里的明星学生，注定会进哈弗或普林斯顿。”

“你对他感到嫉妒吗？”

威尔整张脸厌恶地皱了起来。“怎么会！我并不是因为那个讨厌他。我从不在意那种事情。”

“那你是为什么讨厌他呢？”

记忆中闪过一张面孔，既引人注目，又悲惨可怜。

“他有个女朋友。她很漂亮，很亲切。”他停顿片刻，苦涩地笑了笑。“穷白鬼。”

汉尼拔没有对他的措辞提出异议，威尔继续说下去。

“她每节课都来看他，我一看到她的眼睛就知道了。完美先生并没那么完美。”他回想着，小心翼翼地组织语言。“有一天，上课之前，我穿过商店后面的停车场，看到她在他车里。她边哭边化妆，想遮住被打青的眼眶。他站在车外抽烟。他没看到我，但她看到了。她就那么 _望着_ 我，而我像个胆小鬼一样转身离开了。”

“他在虐待她，”汉尼拔立刻了解了。

“她司空见惯了。”威尔苦涩地说，“穷白鬼，记得吗？她的父母也好不到哪儿去。她早已听天由命。她不会想去找别人，因为她爱他。”他忧郁地笑。“那是最可怕的部分——我能 _感受_ 到她有多爱他。当他走进教室，开始向朋友抱怨女朋友那天是怎么唠叨、怎么像个泼妇，我只想抓住他的头发把他的脸摁倒电锯上。”他停顿下来，深吸一口气，看熟悉的一幕在脑中再次上演。“不止是一闪而过的念头。那堂课进行了一个半小时，每隔十分钟左右我都忍不住看他、想象让他一劳永逸地永远闭嘴。”

“为什么没付诸行动呢？”

他想说因为自己是个好人，从来不会伤害别人，但他知道汉尼拔才不会买这个账。“太多目击者了。我永远都不可能逮到他落单。那堂课结束以后，我再也没有回去过那里。我太害怕下一次无法克制住自己。”忧郁的笑容再次浮现。“我有时候宁愿自己当时动手了。几周之后我在报纸上看到了他女朋友的照片。她被发现时躺在自己家里，被打得半死。上一次我留意她的消息时，她还在医院里，永久性脑损伤。没有证据是他做的，但我知道是他。他家里为她支付了医疗账单，我想他们是想拿钱封口吧。何况她从今以后也确实封口了。”

“你为她遭受的不公赶到义愤。”

“我愤怒的对象是自己。我本可以做点什么的。”

“杀死他无法成为挽救她的方法。她会陷入下一段虐恋。这是个太难打破的怪圈。”

“至少她能得到一个 _打破_ 它的机会。”

“并不是所有人都能得到拯救。”

“我甚至没有 _试一试_ 拯救她。”

“你那时还是个孩子。你不知道该怎么做。”

“这毫无意义。”

汉尼拔侧过头。“你的负疚情结相当严重，威尔。抱着拯救所有人的想法对你的生活不会有任何益处。”

“我喜欢拯救别人。这让我幻想杀人时不那么觉得自己是个恶魔。”

他闭上嘴巴，双目圆睁，惊慌于自己无意中流露出的话语。“我不是说——”

汉尼拔亲切地对他微笑。“你不是恶魔，威尔。你即使最黑暗的幻想，也是激发自拯危救困的愿望。我认为这一点相当令人钦佩。如果人们多像你一些，这个世界会比现在美好许多。”

威尔忍住脸红的冲动，感觉温暖了许多。他并不这么以为，但即便如此，嘴角的微笑仍然点亮了他的神情。他垂下头，试图以头发遮住自己的表情。

“谢谢你。”

他盯着自己的手，拿书包带缠起了圈圈。“那你呢？”他问。“什么让你决定开始杀人？”

汉尼拔仍在微笑，眼神却冷酷起来。“你觉得呢？”

他舔舔嘴唇。“你的自制力无懈可击，”他开始说道，“你在行动之前可以花费数周乃至数月追踪猎物。你”威尔抬眼看着他的脸，盯住覆盖住他眼睛那片阴影。“你本可以一辈子都不伤害任何人，但有什么事情成为了你的导火索。也许是你父母的去世？不，”他迅速更正了自己，“他们的死亡是无可避免的，你接受了这个事实。”他继续回想，“你说过，我们只有自己。他们去世之后有人跟你在一起。”

“是的，”汉尼拔的声音泄露出一丝隐忍的感情。

“是谁？”他问。但他觉得自己已经猜到。突然之间，汉尼拔对玛格的保护欲，对乔治娅的友善，对米利亚姆·拉斯的尊敬，开始生成一种令他厌恶的感觉。

“我妹妹。”

威尔终于辨认出汉尼拔的感情是悲恸，他感到自己心揪了起来，嗓子发紧，自然而然地分享了这个男人的痛苦。

“发生了什么事？”他哽咽一声，将眼泪眨回去。

他站了起来，突然浑身充满一股愤怒的精力，一步步走近玻璃墙。

汉尼拔如同他的倒影，向前接近，直到两人伸出手来就能彼此触碰。

如果巴尼见到这个样子，他一定会喊威尔退开，但威尔知道汉尼拔无意伤害自己——至少暂时如此。

“你遭遇了什么？”

“我没有遭遇什么，”汉尼拔轻声说。“是我做了些什么。”

威尔哀求地凝视着他。“请告诉我。”

汉尼拔沉默了一会儿，然后缓缓开始叙述。“她名叫米莎。”他声音里的哀恸是真实的，也许比他迄今为止表现出的任何情绪都更真实。就像从身体里向外被捅了个洞。

“在父母去世之后，我照顾着她。我们等待婶婶的到来。然而，天气急转直下，她被耽搁了，于是先将自己的侍女遣过来照看我们。”汉尼拔轻轻笑了笑，“千代自己都几乎还是个孩子，但她是个令人钦佩的女人。我相当喜欢她。”

“一天晚上，外面的暴风雪下得太大，一个男人来到我们家，祈求得到食物与庇护。我放他进来，然后去为他准备食物。”

汉尼拔闭上双眼，也许试图掩饰自己的痛苦。然而威尔仍感同身受。

“千代去了谷仓采集鸡蛋。米莎……她正在自己房间里玩。我能听到她对自己唱歌的声音。《Ein Männlein steht im Walde（德：森林里的小矮人）》。”他微笑着，威尔震惊地看到一滴泪水滚过他的脸颊。他有股冲动伸手将它抹去，却只能站在那儿看着。

“当我听到她的尖叫声，为时已晚。”

威尔颤抖着吐出一口气，脑中已经填上了言语的留白。

汉尼拔，正在厨房里准备晚餐，如他父亲会教导的那样做个称职的主人。

而陌生人，听着孩子的声音，缓缓上楼梯，如同水手受到塞壬的蛊惑。

她一定很漂亮，汉尼拔的妹妹，一头金发，婴儿肥的圆脸蛋。

一种迥异的饥饿涌上陌生人心头。

汉尼拔听到妹妹痛苦挣扎的声音，扔下盘子冲上楼梯——但是来不及，不可能来得及——发现那个男人。那头恶魔……

威尔一阵战栗。“你杀了他吗？”

“并未。”这句话伴随着一言难尽的情绪。

“他仍然活着吗？”

“据我所知，是的。我将他留给婶婶的侍女照看。他从此再也没有见过阳光。”

威尔沉默良久。“你吃了她，是吗？你妹妹。”

汉尼拔没有回答。

威尔径直盯着对面年长的男人，继续说下去。“你吃了她，因为……因为你爱她。你无法接受她离开的念头，于是你确保她的一部分与你永远融合在一起。”他的眼睛火烧一样疼。他抬手擦拭，却讶异地发现自己早已泪流满面。

他草草拭去泪水，接着说道，“你吃她是因为爱她，但吃他们却是因为他们是渣滓！”

他盯着地板在玻璃墙前来回踱步，“那个男人，他辜负了你 _庄严而殷勤_ 的款待，”他停下脚步，怒吼一声。“粗鲁。”

“深有同感，”汉尼拔重新戴上了冷淡的面具。

威尔终于控制住自己的情绪，脸上明显露出精疲力竭的神色。“他实在是太无礼了，你说呢？”

“你会将我的故事写进报告里吗？”汉尼拔的问题惊呆了威尔。他几乎忘了两人对话的初衷。“一个十几岁的孤儿，在心爱的妹妹被谋杀之后转变成了食人魔。你会循迹找到我旧时的家园，解救杀害她的那头卑鄙的禽兽吗？你会给予克劳福德他梦寐以求的答案，换取他毕生的感激涕零吗？”

汉尼拔的语气几近痛苦，威尔知道他对自己讲的是实话，而非为了自我娱乐捏造出来获取威尔同情的故事。

他不知该如何作答，他付出了这么多努力，终于获得了答案。

可如果将这答案透露给别人却像背叛了一位朋友。

此时此刻，灯光骤亮，威尔意外地抬头看了看天花板。

他差点要说这时机掐得太完美，却无法在这种时候开玩笑——孩子的尖叫声仍回荡在他脑海。

他低头看汉尼拔，见到他眼底的痛，于是撇开眼光。

“我想，该是说下周再见的时候了。”这是他唯一说得出口的话。

“那时我已搬进新囚室了，”汉尼拔轻声说。“我非常期待不一样的风景。”

第二十二章完

作者的话：我用了麦子透露的信息作为汉尼拔的背景故事。汉尼拔没有杀死他妹妹，但确实吃了她。杀死她的是地牢里的男人。我只是发挥了一下（并暗示那名陌生人是个恋×童癖）。  
还有一件事情要提醒大家——威尔在第一次幻想杀人的事情上撒了谎。汉尼拔会不会做了同样的事呢？反社会人格特质在婴儿期就可能得以展现，即使米莎的死是汉尼拔杀人的导火索，也不能推断出如果她幸存下来汉尼拔就不会成为一名连环杀手。他可能不会吃人，但那是另外一种病理了。无论因何理由，他的做所作为无法洗白，但至少可以稍作解释。


	23. 两难

第二十三章：两难

3月27日星期天，至4月1日星期五

星期天，威尔坐下来整理笔记，好完成交给克劳福德的报告。贝弗利和阿德莉娅给他留出了私人空间，为了不打扰他连晚餐都是订的外卖披萨。

可直到半下午的时候，报告大纲仍然几近空白地面对着他。

他关掉笔电，决定在下周六前完成报告就好。

他跟贝弗利当晚都收到了克劳福德教授的电邮，宣布星期一照常上课。

贝弗利皱眉瞪着手机。“他老婆自杀未遂到现在还不满一周呢，他就已经回来上课了。如果我期待他这学期就呆在家里别出门，到期末自动给所有人A分过关，是不是很过分？”

“是吧，”威尔的回答赚来了肩头一记猛捶。

阿德莉娅冲着他俩摇头，连眼睛都没从书本上抬起来。

他们窝在沙发上——威尔夹在两个女孩中间——想上Netflix找点东西看看。

贝弗叹了口气。“别人家的Netflix可不是这么用的※1。”

“我才不会跟你们俩中任何一个滚床单，”威尔生硬地说。他滚动播放菜单，“ _暗影猎人_ 怎么样？”

“嗷！我看过这部小说，它的背景设在高中校园。其实书本身也不算糟糕啦，只不过 _充斥着_ 陈词滥调。”她将脑袋枕在扶手上，闭上眼睛。“找你想看的就行了。不管看什么，我大概中途都会睡着。”

“ _新推理探案_ 怎么样？‘现实中的法医科学家是如何利用广泛的技术知识对最为细微晦涩的线索进行调查、将犯罪现场层层解密’，”他念道。

“那部片子都有二十年了，”阿德莉娅指着说明中1996年的日期，“不算 _新_ 了。”

“不新不一定不好，”威尔辩驳道。

“如果你想学鉴证，宝贝儿，你至少该先弄清楚他们在 _本世纪_ 是怎么干的。”

“也许我不想学鉴证呢，”他嘟嘟囔囔地再次滚动菜单。

贝弗睁开眼睛，跟阿德莉娅互相使了几个眼色。

“威尔·格雷厄姆，侧写奇才，我能在克劳福德手下毕业的 _唯一_ 理由，竟然不想搞鉴证这一行？”

他叹了口气。“别管了，贝弗。”

她坐直身子，冲他皱起眉头。“不，我不能不管。你 _热爱_ 那些玩意儿。你的职业生涯已经是一片坦途，有克劳福德的老门生罩着你，或者谁知道你们俩是哪种关系。”她戏谑地笑起来。“嘿， _那个_ 就是你不愿意跟我们俩滚床单的原因吗？我从没想过，在咱们所有人当中你居然是那个靠牺牲美色平步青云的人。”

威尔威胁地举起遥控器。“我会扔的哦，”他做出要往她脸上扔的姿势。

她举手投降，咯咯直笑。“好吧，我懂了。你们俩没有暧昧。不过说真的，我以为你是想要走那条路的。”

他把遥控器搁在大腿上。“我也曾这样以为，现在却不敢确定了。”

“是什么改变了你的想法？”阿德莉娅一针见血地问。

威尔叹息一声，知道这么说讨不到好。“汉尼拔·莱克特对我说的一些话，”他诚实地回答。

贝弗利皱了皱鼻子。“噢，太棒了。这么说他 _已经_ 开始搅乱你的脑子了。”

“不是你想的那样！”他抗议。“只不过……他明白我重塑犯罪现场是怎样做到的。他 _理解_ 这种行为时不时对我产生的影响有多深刻。我只是——我不知道该怎么说。我开始怀疑这种环境是否有益我的 _健康_ 。”

阿德莉娅神情严肃地点点头。“这种担心有理有据。让我们面对现实，执法人员的精力经常超负荷消耗，尤其是那些对自己的案子投入太多感情的。”

他再度叹息。“是啊，而我没办法完全控制自己的移情开关。汉尼拔给了我些建议，教我怎样、比方说，建立自我意识之类的东西，以免在他人的情绪影响下迷失。”

阿德莉娅谨慎地匆匆瞥了贝弗利一眼。“这个……貌似不是个坏主意。”

贝弗利怒气冲冲地瞪她。“你不是认真的吧？你觉得他应该信任那个神经病？”

贝弗利大喇喇的藐视态度让威尔瞬间恼火了一下。“我自己做了一些研究；这确实是种合理的策略。”

贝弗一眨不眨地盯着他，看到她陈恳的关切，他的恼意消失无踪。“你 _确定_ 他没有操纵你的思想吗？”

“我不这么认为。”

“这么说你不 _确定_ ？”她追问，伸手抓他的手。

威尔将手抽开。“我知道他是怎样影响别人的。他没有试图怂恿我伤害自己。我觉得他是真心想帮我。”

贝弗嘲讽道，“他？是啊。”

他耸耸肩。“东窗事发之前这家伙身为精神病学家是久负盛誉的。相信他知道自己在做什么真那么困难吗？”

“我只是很难理解他 _为什么_ 想要帮你。”

威尔考虑怎样将自己的解释讲给她听——汉尼拔以帮助缓解的方式来响应别人的痛苦，以此为手段使对方对他增强依赖，但他意识到这种解释法根本不能让人放哪怕一点点心。况且他也不能完全肯定这理论适用于自己的情况。

“也许他只是太无聊了，把我当成了他的新治疗项目，”威尔猜测道。“或者也许，他期待有朝一日我获得成功，这份功劳多少得归他一份。”

虽然一脸厌恶，贝弗还是勾起了嘴角，双臂环胸呼了口气。“好吧，有这个可能。不过请你切记，做他说的任何事情之前，一定要再三核实才行。”

他笑看着她，“我保证。”

阿德莉娅从他腿上拿起遥控器。“太好了，既然已经达成了共识，选片的权利轮到我啦。”她点开搜索框，输入几个单词。

威尔挑起眉毛来。“ _震惊世界的罪案及审判_ ？”

她傲慢地挑起下巴。“这系列有几集讲到了我课本里的杀人凶犯，而且我向来觉得比起书本、我更擅长记忆影像资料。”

“我们才不要看BTK※2那集，”贝弗打了个哆嗦，“我才不想做更多噩梦。”

威尔心有戚戚地点头。

阿德莉娅耸耸肩，“随你们的便。”

星期一，威尔和贝弗利擦着上课时间来到克劳福德的教室。

克劳福德貌似都没注意到他俩。他专心致志地鼓捣着投影仪，当终于搞好之后，他转身板着脸环视教室。

“这是你们访谈的最后一周。你们之中有人已经完成了课题，还有一些则……遇到了一点麻烦。”他往威尔的方向看了看，继续说道，“请牢记在心：你们从目标身上榨取的每条信息对FBI都至关重要，对你们的分数也是。”

几个学生发出笑声，克劳福德竟然也笑了笑才继续往下讲。

“我不奢求完美，但我确实希望你们在把报告交上来之前至少先用拼写检查器检查一下。你们都是成年人了。要是连这个都不会，谷歌一下先。”

更多学生笑了起来，然而威尔却沉默不语，分析老师的一举一动。

_他是在拿幽默作为心理防卫机制吗？_

他印象中从未觉得克劳福德是个需要任何心理防卫机制的人。他坚强无畏，如同磐石。看到他表现得如此人性化，着实让威尔有些诧异。

克劳福德将接下来的时间留给他们检查自己最终方案的大纲，威尔还是不知道怎样才能将汉尼拔的故事转译到纸上、而不失他的本质。

“记住，不许留白。”克劳福德坚决重申。“下课吧。”

学生们整理起东西来，没几个在意老师这次为什么这么好说话，只是庆幸他心情不错。

等其他学生离开之后，威尔踌躇地来到克劳福德面前。“先生？”

克劳福德回头看了一眼。“嗨，威尔。收到我的邮件了吗？”

他点点头。“收到了，先生。很高兴听到你夫人没事了。”

克劳福德叹了口气。“她仍然住在医院里。我恐怕如果带她回家……”他声音渐消，盯住黑板。

“会再次试图自杀，”威尔坦率地补完。

克劳福德苦笑一声。“是啊，感觉在你面前我没必要兜圈子，格雷厄姆。”

威尔冲他勾起一个勉强的笑脸。“任何人遇到这样的事都不好过。”

“你的报告进行得怎么样了？”

威尔不知道该怎么回答。他拥有克劳福德梦寐以求的所有信息，但他不知道自己该怎样将它割舍。汉尼拔对他倾诉的关于他妹妹的故事在他脑海中挥之不去。

“跟预料中的差不多。莱克特博士对许多事情仍守口如瓶，但我成功追溯到了在他来美国之前就认识他的人。”

克劳福德没回过神来。“谁？”他公事公办地问。

“里纳尔多·帕齐警探，”威尔答道，“上世纪九十年代他曾试图以谋杀罪将莱克特博士逮捕。”

“ _九十年代_ ！”克劳福德目瞪口呆地重复。

威尔点点头。“是1995年，确切地说。在意大利。”

克劳福德看起来像是需要坐一坐，于是威尔从讲台后将椅子拉了过来。克劳福德迅速振作起来，恶狠狠瞪了他好一会儿，被当作弱者对待的态度惹恼了他，但他最后还是坐了下来。

“你是怎么发现的？”

威尔耸耸肩，望向一边。“我跟他从前的心理医生谈了谈，就是他被捕之前看的那位。她说有位意大利警官是第一个称莱克特博士为恶魔的人。”

“ _然后_ ？”

“我用意大利语谷歌了 _恶魔_ 这个词，发现有许多起谋杀案件，那些生动夸张的舞台造型完全就是莱克特博士的风格，他们将这名嫌犯称之为弗洛伦撒的恶魔。”

克劳福德捏了捏鼻梁。“愚蠢啊，愚蠢，”他喃喃低语，“我竟从未 _考虑过_ 他在成为切萨皮克开膛手之前就早已开始杀戮了。”

“我也没想到，先生。至少在跟他的心理医生对话之前。”威尔安慰他。

克劳福德再次苦笑。“是啊，但你还只是个孩子。 _而我_ 本该是行为科学部最优秀的探员。”他长叹一声，揉着太阳穴。“我他妈到底该怎么办？”

威尔搓了搓胳膊，不习惯克劳福德脸上如此直白的感情流露。“联系帕齐，重审那件案子。有其他人为莱克特博士的罪行背了黑锅。你可以帮他们昭雪，而且我想你还能帮忙恢复帕齐的声誉。”他心不甘情不愿地加上一句。

“是啊，我能做到。”克劳福德心不在焉地说。他突然坚决地看了威尔一眼，问，“你将修习鉴证课的申请交上去了吗？”

威尔瑟缩了一下。“还没呢，先生。”

“好了，快点交上去，”他的老师热情地说，“你这学期的表现实在不可思议，威尔。我觉得你还没有意识到自己做到了什么。”

威尔低下头，脸红起来。“谢谢你的夸奖，先生。”

克劳福德站起身，伸手握住他的肩膀。“不用谢。现在告诉我，打给意大利的越洋电话让你破费了多少？”

“不知道。我们用Skype网络视频的。”

克劳福德又笑了。“现代科技的奇迹。”他再次捏了捏威尔的肩膀。“下节课再见。”

威尔忍痛点了点头，转身离开的刹那又停了下来。他犹豫地回头望了一眼。“先生？”

“什么事？”克劳福德咕哝了一声，手里翻阅着教案，并未转身。

“我觉得你应该带你妻子回家。”

克劳福德看着他，眯起眼睛。“不好意思？”

威尔垂下头，又稳住自己。他强迫自己对上克劳福德的眼睛。“她就快死了。你明白这一点，她也明白，所以不要……别让她将生命的最后时光虚度在医院里。她值得将这些日子过得更快乐些。”

克劳福德的表情恍惚起来，目光越过他的肩头。他若有所思地点点头。“她会的。我会确保这一点。”他重新聚焦到自己的学生身上，“谢谢你，威尔，为你所做的一切。”

威尔笑了笑，让克劳福德的感激笼罩自己。“不客气，先生。周三见。”说完，他离开教室。

都到了星期五，他的报告上仍然一点新东西也没有，他开始感受到选择新专业的压力。

“你有什么困扰吗，威尔？”布鲁姆医生的问题吓了他一跳。

他从笔电上直起身子。他已经眼神放空地盯着报告大纲看了五分钟了。

“额，啊，我还好，”他没什么说服力地说了一句，又扑到了论文上。

布鲁姆医生挑起一边眉毛，不置一词。

威尔趴了下去。

“汉尼拔告诉了我他开始杀人的原因，”他承认道。他觉得自己像是在剜创挤脓。他离开座位开始来回踱步。“我知道这样不对，但我无法为此谴责他。他遭受过的事情非常可怕。我只是——我为他感到难过。我知道自己不应该。我看过他犯罪现场的那些照片。我 _了解_ 他的本性，但还是——”他戛然而止，咬了咬嘴唇。“当他向我倾诉的时候，我感觉自己就是他。我能感受到他那时的所有情绪，我觉得换了是我也会做同样的事情。”

布鲁姆医生一开始没有说话，然后她从书桌后起身，伸出双臂环抱住他。

他全身僵硬，不习惯被人拥抱，但很快就崩溃在她怀里，无精打采、疲惫不堪。

“没关系的，威尔。”她一边说，一边摩挲他的后背。“对莱克特博士感到怜悯并没有什么错。我为许多具有暴力倾向的病人提供过咨询——那些犯过许多可怕罪行的人——直到今天我仍觉得自己对他们之中许多人依旧满怀同情。你能像他们一样思考，并不表示你是他们那样的人。”

这番话比从前任何事给他的安慰都要多得多。他如释重负，战栗起来。

她将他抱得更紧了一些。“有时候人们会遇到可怕的事，有些人对此的反应是将可怕的事施加到其他人身上。你能理解他们没什么错。你天赋秉异，威尔，你将成就大业。我知道的。要相信我，我是真心说这句话的：我多 _希望_ 自己哪怕拥有你一半的才能。我能想象到，你有一天会成为一位惊人的心理专家，我惟愿能够以你为榜样。”她退后一步，双手仍握在他肩头。“汉尼拔相信你会明白怎样使用他教给你的东西。”

“但我 _并不_ 知道怎样使用，”他坦言，“我知道我应该向克劳福德教授坦白。这一系列采访本就是为了这个 _目的_ ——了解汉尼拔的过去——但如果这么做了，我会觉得自己背叛了他。”

布鲁姆医生关切地看着他。“其实，我觉得一切取决于你觉得莱克特博士需要一位刑事专家、还是需要一位心理专家。”

威尔紧盯住她。“你认为他告诉我……发生的事……是为了帮我做出 _职业抉择_ ？”

布鲁姆医生叹了口气，用手指将长发梳到脑后。“他就是这个样子。他从不直截了当告诉你，但他期待你自己做出正确的选择。难题是怎样找出正确的选择。虽然他是个那样爱操纵人心的人，我觉得在帮助你这件事情上他还是真诚的。别以为他是唯一一个注意到你在选择职业道路上有多挣扎的人，”她温柔斥责道。

威尔脸红着垂下了头。“无论选择哪个方向，我都可以帮助别人，对吗？”

“或许如此，但那并不意味着为了工作你就要牺牲自己的信念。我自己已经这样做得太久了。”她停顿片刻，挺直脊背，看着他。“今年将是我在此执教的最后一个学年。我觉得，到了我重新执业的时候了。”

他盯着她，对她热切的反应感到惊讶。“只要那是你想要做的，”他缓缓说道。他摇摇头，又垂下眼光。“我希望知道自己该怎么做。我知道应该吐露实情，但是……”

“你并不需要撒谎，”布鲁姆医生说话时的神色一片凄然，“不过，也没必要将事实一字不漏地说出来。只吐露你觉得有必要说的部分就行了。”

威尔几乎问出口，说你跟玛格就是这么干的吗？但他还是忍住了。他不愿意惹布鲁姆医生生气，而且他也不愿意告诉克劳福德有关米莎的事。

他眨眨眼，不知道这年头从何而言，如今充斥了他的脑海。

他知道克劳福德想要什么。他一个月之前就已经坦白地告诉汉尼拔了。他想要汉尼拔蒙羞，毁掉他的象牙塔。威尔想象不出得知汉尼拔吞食了自己被谋杀的小妹妹能够帮助这位前FBI探员理解他。克劳福德根本无意理解汉尼拔。他将杀手们看作是完全不同的物种，他从未领悟汉尼拔所做作为的真实意义。

威尔几乎要为此人的盲目心怀惋惜。

然后他感到的是愤怒，因为他 _知道_ 克劳福德不会放过拿死去的妹妹嘲讽汉尼拔的机会，他会让汉尼拔听起来像是个接受不了现实、报复世界的小破孩。不，他 _远不止_ 如此。

想到克劳福德得意洋洋地站在汉尼拔牢房门外，告诉他威尔在报告中一五一十揭露的秘密，现在 _所有人_ 都会知道汉尼拔他……

威尔心如刀绞。他不愿意发生这种事情。他想要汉尼拔信任自己。他想继续这样无所不谈又无关紧要的对话。他想做能够 _帮助_ 他的人。

他明白自己应该怎么做了。

他顿时觉得肩头一轻，朝布鲁姆医生坚决地点了点头。

“谢谢，布鲁姆医生。我该去上课了。”他开始收拾书包，然后抬头看了看。“我知道这么想还为时过早，不过你觉不觉得——过几年——我能做你的研究助理？我不是想不劳而获，我是说，但我了解你，我也了解你的工作，我觉得可以跟你配合得很好——”

“这样简直太棒了，威尔，”布鲁姆医生满面笑容，“我无法想象能够接纳一名比你更加优秀的学生了。”

威尔脸一红，呐呐地表达感谢，踉跄出门向克劳福德的课堂而去。

那晚回家之后，他坐到电脑前打开给克劳福德的报告大纲。他迅速填写了空处，到有关汉尼拔过去的部分时只稍稍犹豫了一小会儿。

_‘汉尼拔·莱克特博士出身于立陶宛一个富裕家庭中，他的家族在二战后遭受了巨大的政治动荡。父母在他十四岁时去世，留下他独自照料自己的小妹妹，米莎。’_

威尔顿了一下，犹豫是否真要这样做。如果克劳福德察觉到他的欺骗，会不遗余力让威尔的余生为此付出代价。

_那你最好构思得可信一些，格雷厄姆。_

_‘他的第一名受害者是个陌生人，在一场暴风雪中来到莱克特宅，寻求食物与庇护。当时还未成年的汉尼拔莱克特让对方进了门，安排他在火炉边暖身，自己则为他准备食物。他妹妹，米莎，则独自在楼上玩耍。莱克特博士记得开始烹饪时还听到她的歌声。他没有及时意识到她是何时停止唱歌的，但当他听到她的尖叫声时立刻冲上楼去寻她。’_

_‘他没能来得及。陌生人已经夺去了她的生命。但并非仅只如此。陌生人手握一把匕首，在汉尼拔惊恐的目光下，他刺入了米莎的面颊，撕扯下一条血肉，将——’_

威尔又停了下来。

_这听起来是不是太像讲故事了？_

可能是。他不认为克劳福德教授会忍受报告中出现这样的叙事描写。威尔删掉这两段文字，重新开始，努力让措辞显得尽量冷静客观。

最后，报告终于在凌晨三点左右完成。威尔筋疲力尽，却如释重负。他提醒自己还有许多其他作业要完成，但它们可以再等等。

他面带微笑，沉沉睡去，期待与汉尼拔的最后一次会面。

第二十三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Netflix:美国在线收费视频网站，Netflix and chill是在年轻人中流行的约Pao暗号。  
> ※2：BTK：美国连环杀手Dennis Rader。BTK是他给自己取的绰号，来自"Bind, Torture, Kill"的首字母缩写。


	24. 依依惜别

第二十四章：依依惜别

第十二次会话——2016年4月2日，星期六

“你好啊，格雷厄姆先生。”威尔一踏入病院就受到巴尼的亲切问候，今天是他的最后一次访问。巴尼指着一条新走廊，“走这边。”

威尔点点头。“谢谢，巴尼。”他将肩头的书包提得更高了些，“啊，对了，你可以叫我威尔的。不介意的话。”

年长的男人偷偷摸摸朝四周扫了一眼。“行，只要别让奇尔顿医生听到。他一向对这种事情吹毛求疵。无论如何，客人一定要尊重以待。”

 _护工的权利则没人关心，_ 言外之意。

威尔皱了皱眉，眼睛望向一旁。“好吧。嗯，我该过去了。”

“我来给你带路，”巴尼先行一步，带他穿过一条又一条走廊。

汉尼拔的新处所在五重紧锁的牢门之后，完全独立于其他病人的囚区之外。巴尼替他打开门，示意他可以进了。“我一小时后再送你出去，威尔。”

“谢谢，巴尼。”

一进入最后的房间，威尔瞬间惊讶于它的富丽堂皇。这间囚室的面积是汉尼拔之前牢房的至少三倍。床铺倒依然是张轻便小床，但房里有一把软垫扶手椅、立在工艺精美的书桌后边。两排巨大的书架塞满书本，角落里还有张展示台、用来放置汉尼拔已经完成的画作。房里还有只马桶，旁边挂着一幅能圈起来保护隐私的布帘。

“喜欢我的新笼子吗？”汉尼拔从床上起身，立正站在玻璃墙后。

威尔再次环视房间。“一座镶金笼子，”他挖苦道。

汉尼拔微笑起来，眼角皱出笑纹。“奇尔顿医生首次展示它时我说了同样的话。他却并不觉得好笑。”

威尔回以微笑。“我猜你一定悲痛欲绝。”

“我都不知道自己是怎么熬过去的。”

威尔窃笑一声，找到一张奢华的栗褐色扶手椅坐下。“布鲁姆医生可真是砸了大本钱。”

“她指望通过迎合我良好的品味，能让我满足于此、停止继续伤害他人。”

“奏效了吗？”

汉尼拔抿了抿嘴唇。“现在下结论还为时尚早，不过我的确很欣赏这些新书籍。”

威尔踌躇地点点头，将视线放在对方的下巴上。“我完成了有关你的报告，”他直率地说。

医生偏过头，威尔迅速与他视线相对了一秒，又转过头，在书包里翻找起来。“我想你可能想先读读看，”他抽出那份作业。

汉尼拔看了看那份论文，又看了看他。“我已经知道自己的故事了，威尔。”

年轻人耸了耸肩。“说不定你会对旁观者的视角感兴趣呢？”

汉尼拔拿下巴示意了一下食物滑槽。“那就看看吧。”

他此时的表现几乎称得上是粗鲁了，但是威尔无法归咎于他，在上次会谈时他将自己剥得精光之后。

他将纸张放在滑槽里，取下回形针塞进裤兜，然后退后一步，看汉尼拔走上前来，谨慎地取走那份作业。他转身走到书桌后，优雅坐下，开始浏览文字。

威尔再次落座，密切注意着汉尼拔的表情。

读到某个问题的时候，汉尼拔僵住了一下，倒回前页缓缓重读了一次。他抬起眼，穿透人心的目光对上威尔的眼神，手指指上一段文字。“这并不是真相。”

威尔又一次耸了耸肩。“我决定这样来写。你认为克劳福德会相信吗？”

汉尼拔仍然紧盯着他，脸上满是困惑，直到终于理解了年轻人的意图。

“这样做相当冒险，威尔。”他警告出声，却无法抑制脸上的笑意。

威尔微笑回应。“我知道，所以才咨询你这样写可不可信呀。”

“我可以掩护你的说辞，尽管不甚情愿。”

威尔交叉双臂，向后一靠。“好了，这才是关键，不是吗？它是你最深的秘密。遇到我之前，你从来没想过让任何人得知。”

汉尼拔感激地点点头。“谢谢，威尔。不过我必须问问，你为什么这样做？”

威尔抱紧双臂，直到几乎拥住自己。“如果克劳福德或奇尔顿拿发生在你妹妹身上的不幸来折磨你，我一点也不会意外。我无法允许这种事情发生，只能撒谎。”

“杀害她的凶手呢，他怎样了？”

威尔允许自己朝年长者露出一个阴险的笑容。“那要问你啊。你不是杀了他吗？”

汉尼拔凝视着他，仿佛他刚刚吟唱完一曲完美的咏叹调——他目眩神迷、满怀敬畏。威尔再次惴惴不安地避开他的眼神。

“如果还有别的地方需要修改，终稿完成之前我可以调整一下。”

汉尼拔低下头，抬手抚过封面的纸张。“写下我父亲的庄园被大火夷为平地了吧。没人能够核实这件事的真实性。在那段时间里，有太多人以各种匪夷所思的方式失去了他们的家园。”

威尔点点头。“我能办到。”

医生抬眼看他，眼中有泪花闪动。“谢谢你，威尔。”

威尔垂下头，汉尼拔脸上表现出的坦率真情让他狼狈不已。“欸，不用客气。”

他们双双沉默良久，只有某座时钟秒针行走的滴答声见证了时间的流逝。威尔想，汉尼拔是不是也会欣慰于终于能够确切得知时间了。在无人告知的情况下就无法知道太阳是何时升起的，那种感觉一定糟透了。

“这样就很好了，”读完最后一页，汉尼拔说道。他拍了拍桌上的纸张，将它们抻平。

威尔脸一红，从座位上起身。“谢谢。”在汉尼拔将他的作业放回托盘时，他上前来到玻璃墙边，不假思索地伸手去取。

汉尼拔的手指轻轻刷过他的手，威尔顿时浑身僵硬。但医生并没有采取进一步的行动。当威尔在震惊中抬起头时，对方只是满心怜爱地冲着他微笑。

威尔慌慌张张地取回报告，差点将纸张撕破。汉尼拔转过身去，留给威尔镇定下来的时间。

“你这样会给自己惹来大麻烦的，”他几乎喘不过气来。

汉尼拔歪了歪头，仍然没有转过身来。“我向你保证，威尔，这完全值得。”

听到对方的话，他神经质地笑了起来、看了看门口，仿佛期待某个护工会横闯进来命令他离开。“我自己也该负一部分责任，我猜，”他说。

汉尼拔终于转身面对他，表情简直是自鸣得意得不可一世。“这儿的安保系统仍在调试中，所以没有人看得到监控。”他展开笑容，“如果你不说，我也不会说。”

威尔嗤笑一声。“好吧，我们之间的秘密又多了一条。”

“我非常乐意保守你的一切秘密，威尔。”

威尔一边将作业收进书包，一边非常努力不要去思考自己到底有哪些秘密。他暗自记住回家后按汉尼拔说的再编辑一番。

他倒进椅子里，心跳仍然有点失速。“现在，这是我们最后一次会话，”他直白地说。

汉尼拔靠在桌子上，双手撑在身后保持平衡。“你讲话从来都不愿意迂回委婉一些，”他有些好笑。

威尔垂下视线，摆弄自己的书包带子。“额——我想说的是——我走之前你还有什么想聊的吗？”

“我宁愿你不要离开才好。”

威尔轻笑。“好啦，虽然我也很高兴有你做伴，但奇尔顿是不会给我开绿灯的。”他抬头看了汉尼拔一眼，板起脸皱起眉头。“这句话并不是怂恿你除掉他的意思。如果你这么做了，我绝不会再回来看望你了。”

汉尼拔貌似不太信任他这番说辞。他脸上的忸怩笑容明显过于做作，“我保证。我绝对会循规蹈矩。”

“够了哦，你现在又开始自以为是了。”

汉尼拔只是一脸得意地望着他，转身回到书桌后的座椅上。“那你呢，威尔？你又有什么想聊的呢？”

“我不知道。”威尔歪头看向一旁，咬了咬嘴唇。“嗯，说起来，倒是有件事。我已经决定主修临床精神病学了。”

汉尼拔双手搁在桌面上。“杰克叔叔一定悲痛欲绝。”

“我还没有告诉他呢。”

“你是担心他的反应吗？”

威尔焦虑地摩挲下巴。“我决心已下，无论他怎样想都改变不了什么。毕竟这是我自己的生活。”

汉尼拔笑道，“在这种状况之下，你现在的心态非常健康。我一向有种感觉，杰克·克劳福德并未尽职尽责地关心你的福祉。”

威尔耸耸肩。“他只是我的老师。他又没多了解我。”

这番话似乎让汉尼拔感觉非常愉悦。“你有计划专门研究哪个方面吗？”

“这个，我……”他又闪开视线，窘迫起来。“其实我希望有朝一日能在这里得到一份工作。”

汉尼拔哼哼了一声，看起来相当欣慰。“那倒是个能够继续跟我聊天的办法。”

威尔翻了个白眼。“我可不是专门为了你。我喜欢待在这儿。我是说，我喜欢跟这里的病人聊天。我感觉能够对他们产生帮助。”

“这里的大多数病人都没什么机会得到释放了。”

他耸了耸肩膀。“这么说我的工作环境至少还挺稳定的。听起来挺适合我。说不定有一天，我可以取代奇尔顿成为这里的行政长官。”

“如果你有此意愿，实在令人欢欣鼓舞，我保证。”

“我倒不是为了得到什么赞美。只是觉得这地方需要得到一点改善。”

汉尼拔再次若有所思地沉哼一声，“是，当然需要。经费紧张，举办的活动也有限。疗程不但简单、而且执行者通常都无法胜任。就连护工有时都相当咄咄逼人。”

威尔身体一僵，“咄咄逼人？”他不假思索地仔细打量汉尼拔全身上下，寻找是否存在遭受暴力对待的迹象。

汉尼拔宽容地笑了笑。“默里先生的行为并没有像你初次来访时看到的那样糟糕，他只不过是以威胁进行身体伤害来迫人顺服。”

威尔皱起眉头。“那样也是不对的。”

“好了，当你成为院长后，首先就可以采取这步行动——解雇他这样的员工。”

威尔并没有笑。“是的，我会这么做的。不过至少你现在再也不用应付他了。”

汉尼拔的微笑变得牵强起来。“恐怕他和布朗先生被选中成为了我的夜班看守。”

威尔瞪圆了眼睛。“我记得布鲁姆医生说你可以自己选择看守的。”

“也没那么严重。巴尼和丹尼斯都是本分人，我的大部分睡眠可以在他们的班次进行。”

“这样并不能解决问题。”

“只不过是个小小的牺牲，相对我得到的东西来说。”他示意周围的新囚室。“说不定我还可以说服他们让我听一点音乐。”

看到汉尼拔毫不在意的样子，威尔决定随他去了。“你认为你的新一轮审讯会在什么时候开始？”

汉尼拔挑起眉毛看他，他涨红了脸。“我的意思是，克劳福德貌似相当确信他们会重审你的案子。”

“喔，毫无疑问。不过还得过段日子。如今的法律系统实在太繁忙了，我的审讯很有可能会被推迟到数月之后，待所有问题都被评估之后。而且要不是我实在恶名昭彰，根本就不会有什么重审。”

“我一定会密切关注的。”

“你可能会被传唤出庭作证，”汉尼拔狡猾地提示。“我猜那时咱们就又有聊天机会了。”

威尔轻笑。“或许吧，不过你的律师极有可能会制止你与我进行任何接触。”

“多么遗憾。”

“人有悲欢离合，”威尔靠上椅背，翘起二郎腿。“我也许无法再次拜访了，至少在毕业前。期末考试简直是人间地狱。”

汉尼拔翘起嘴角。“你这个暑假有什么计划吗？”

威尔坐直了些。“到时候贝弗利会回家，于是接下来的几个月我跟阿德莉娅就得两个人分摊房租。不过我已经打算找个离新学校近一点的公寓租住。布鲁姆医生建议我去拿心理学博士学位——Psy.D.——而不是哲学博士学位（Ph.D）※1。在巴尔的摩，只有一所大学能授予这个学位。”

汉尼拔点点头。“是个好主意。哲学博士通常更侧重理论上的研究，心理学博士则更偏重实践应用。如果你打算进行临床实践，Psy.D.是最适当的选择，不过哲学博士的学位会给你更灵活的选择空间，万一你想教书或者做科研的话也都能适用。”

“我想咱们已经确认过了，我 _不会去_ 的。”

“当然。”汉尼拔笑笑，双手枕在脑后向椅背一靠。“我能问问你有什么其他计划吗？”

他耸肩。“布鲁姆医生愿意指导我。而且等她重新开设诊所营业之后，也许可以收我做实习医师。”

“她打算重新开业了？”

他点点头。“是啊。因为合同关系她必须完成这一学年的教学，不过她说过，之后她就准备辞职了。”

“有提到原因吗？”

威尔扮了个鬼脸。“也许跟克劳福德有关。她觉得他受到了太多纵容。而且在他面前，她感觉自己的意见得不到尊重。”

汉尼拔想了想，点点头。“也许这样最好。杰克自从为FBI工作以来屡次越权，并且在这方面并没有改变策略的迹象。”

威尔叹了一口气。“是啊，我怎么会不知道呢。我可以不介意他对我的职业规划有何看法，但他很可能在我实现的道路上设置绊脚石。”

“他显然不介意利用你的共情天赋来对付你。”

他皱起眉头。“额，只要我在记忆宫殿上多下点功夫，这一点很快就不成问题了。”

“得知你的生活因为我的帮助得到改善，实在让我深感欣慰。”

威尔耐着性子转了转眼珠。“得了，你只是想在奇尔顿对你夸夸其谈时找到一点可以拿来自吹自擂的谈资罢了。”

汉尼拔一手捧心，“威尔，你伤害了我的感情。帮助改善朋友的生活真的能让我心满意足。”

威尔又皱起眉头，打量起医生的神色。“如果你今后将我称作你的朋友，我不确定大家的反应会很亲切，”他如此指出。

“那好吧，我会克制在公共场合不要这样表达。”汉尼拔才没有被他的推拒给阻吓住。

威尔窃笑一声，别开头。“你真是太差劲了。”

“你也没有否认啊。”

“这是我们最后一次访问了。我只是比平时更宽容了些。”

“这样的话，你也许愿意再迁就我一下下。”汉尼拔站起身来，走到玻璃墙后。“你会如何定义我们的关系？”

威尔张开嘴，‘我们只是谈话而已’的话就在嘴边，却没有脱口而出。因为他意识到这句话不再完全属实了。

他们和乐融融地互相取笑、交换各自的喜恶，向彼此透露内心深处埋藏得最深沉的秘密。以任何标准而言，这都不是一段传统的友谊，却比他与贝弗利或阿德莉娅之间的感情更为深刻。他无法想象能对汉尼拔之外的任何人信赖得如此之深。

“严格来讲并不是友情，”他最后说道，“但我不知道该如何形容。”

汉尼拔点点头，深思熟虑地说，“我觉得，言语太难捕捉我们的本质。不过没有关系，只要我们自己知道互相之间的共性在哪里。”

威尔神经质地笑出了声。“我连这个也无法确定。”

“要拨开迷雾，你只需要询问自己一个简单的问题，”汉尼拔倾身向前，目光炯炯。“见到我时高兴吗？”

威尔的本能反应是回避，但这一次他克制住了自己，回望对方。他将目光扫视过汉尼拔的脸庞，感觉自己开始微笑起来。

“是的，高兴。”

汉尼拔扬起笑容。“这样你就知道自己的回答了。”他的眼神闪烁了一下，几乎是不情不愿。威尔循着他的目光看到了时钟，他们的时间快要结束了。

“愿意帮我个忙吗，威尔？”汉尼拔挺直身子，问道。

威尔径直点了点头，都没来得及考虑拒绝的可能。

“离开之前播放一次《Ein Männlein steht im Walde》。”他紧紧阖上眼帘，一股几近痛苦的战栗冲刷过他全身。他再次睁开眼睛，“当我在梦中听到它时，希望能够想起你来。”

威尔紧闭双唇，然后将手伸进衣兜掏出电话。“你想不想……谈一谈……米莎？”

这是他表述过的最为笨拙的精神分析尝试，但汉尼拔只是温柔地朝他笑了笑，谅解了他尴尬的手法。“现在还不行，不行。将来我会乐意的，但暂时只想听那首歌。”

威尔也笑了笑，颇有几分伤感。“我唯一能够找到是有一群小孩子合唱的版本，可以吗？”

“可以。”

“好的。”他翻过音乐列表，找到那首歌，按下播放。

他们都沉默下来，直到歌曲放完。这首歌连一分钟都不到，却仿佛永远不会结束。汉尼拔凝视的眼光自始至终都没有从他身上移开。

歌曲一完结，两人同时叹息一声。“谢谢你，威尔。祝你未来一切顺利。”

威尔不知道自己是否应该指出汉尼拔眼眶中蓄积的泪水，不过他突然意识到自己的眼睛也没有多么干燥。他站起身来，尽可能轻地咳嗽一声清了清嗓子，将书包甩上肩头。

“谢谢你所做的一切，汉尼拔。”他笑得满怀真挚，需要努力压抑才能让自己镇定下来。“认识你非常高兴。”

汉尼拔只是点了点头，他已经重新回到了记忆宫殿里，将他们在一起的最后时刻一次又一次重放。

威尔深吸一口气，向门口走去。

第二十四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Ph.D=哲学博士≠“哲学系”博士。这个“哲学”可以理解为智慧、哲理，“哲学”二字可省略，可以授给任何专业。Psy.D则是细化后的心理学博士。


	25. 隐匿

第二十五章：隐匿

友情提示：本章是最后一次访问的二十天后。

2016年4月22日，星期五

“我感觉快要挂了，”终于从克劳福德的考场里出来时，贝弗利哀哀叹息。

威尔从暖气片旁站起来。为了等他的朋友完成试卷，他已经在这儿多坐了二十分钟。“我敢肯定你做的不错。”

“我 _全都忘光了_ ！为了填那些小圈圈我有两次差点凹断铅笔！还有论述题！多残暴的人才会出 _三道_ 论述题呀！”

威尔竭尽全力不要笑出声来，但贝弗还是发现他脸上的笑意，捶了他一拳。

“我恨你，要知道。这是你最后一门课了，你已经解脱了！而我今天下午还有一门化学课。 _化学课_ ！多少方程式啊！”她抓住他黑色水手短外套的袖子，埋住自己的呻吟。

“嘿！”他挣脱她。“够了，贝弗！这件衣服是崭新的！”

她吐了吐舌头，闭上眼睛靠到墙上。“我实在快要累死了。留我一个人在这里烂掉吧。”

其他学生三三两两从克劳福德的考场出来——要么怒冲冲地瞪着他，要么侧目于贝弗利戏剧化的夸张表演。学霸和学渣之间的矛盾永远是不可调和的。威尔好脾气地转了转眼珠，消防员式地将贝弗利一把扛起来。她发出一声尖叫，歇斯底里地大笑出声。“好啦，好啦，我明白你的意思啦！快放我下来！”

克劳福德出现在门口，摆出最具威吓的气势瞪了他俩一眼。“不要在外面吵闹。别人还在答题呢。”

威尔垂下头，无意表示抗议。克劳福德已经非常清晰地表示出了对威尔不愿成为自己政治博弈爪牙的愤怒。当然，原文并非如此。他们的对话大多围绕着威尔是怎样令人惋惜地放弃了成为优秀侧写专家的光辉未来，而选择了努力克服社交缺陷、做一名不过尔尔的精神病学专家的渺茫机会。

布鲁姆姆医生听到这番话时显然很不痛快。威尔可不着急见证他再暴走一次。

“对不起， _教授_ 。”这是个微妙的讽刺，但他怀疑克劳福德没法意识到自己是有意这么讲的。

威尔将贝弗利放下，一起向自助餐厅走去。

“天哪，我宁愿他只讨厌我就行了。”

“他并不讨厌我，贝弗。”威尔撒了谎，“他只是觉得我当侧写师比做精神治疗师更为合适，他不希望我浪费这个机会。”

她嘲笑一声，“你就胡说八道吧。”

他们到达餐厅时，精疲力尽的学生逐渐越来越多。当然啦，只有克劳福德才会将考试时间定在早上八点开始。

他们点了些东西吃，找到一张空桌子。

贝弗开始愁眉苦脸地揪自己的百吉饼。“要知道，你没必要整天陪着我受苦。吃完就回家吧。给自己找点乐子去。”

“你只是想让我给你准备一顿美味的晚餐而已，”他温柔一笑，斥责道。

她回以笑容。“好吧，是啦，但你也没理由不能娱乐娱乐呀。看部电影什么的。没你在身边我也能生还的。”

威尔轻辍咖啡，点点头。“是啊，听起来挺有道理。吃完这个我就闪人，”他狼吞虎咽地将自己的百吉饼塞进嘴里，贝弗看着他鼓囊囊的脸颊笑个不停。他吞下食物，对她咧嘴一笑。

“你牙齿上沾了一小片面包，”她朝他指了指。

他伸出舌头舔了一圈，再次露齿而笑。“干净了吧？”

她竖起大拇指。“光鲜亮丽。”

他俩将垃圾扔掉，分道扬镳。威尔习惯成自然地越来越靠近布鲁姆医生的办公室，但是，听到争吵的声音从下一个转角传来时，他踉踉跄跄一个急停。

“他们是怎么让这种事情发生的！全天无休都有守卫看守着他！”是杰克·克劳福德，威尔一辈子都没听到他这样暴怒过。

“他可是汉尼拔·莱克特，杰克。你知道他是个怎样的家伙。”

威尔也认得这个声音，是米利亚姆·拉斯探员。听到汉尼拔的名字被提及，威尔的惊恐地悬起了心。

_噢，请告诉我他没出事。_

难道汉尼拔自杀了？如果这样的话，为什么威尔没有发现他的企图呢？他努力回想。他离开时汉尼拔有显得很沮丧吗？他为什么没有早点关注一下呢？

他无力地靠到墙上，这时布鲁姆医生加入了对话。“这根本说不通。我亲自付钱打造了那间新牢房。莱克特博士根本就没可能从那里逃跑的！”

一开始，威尔松了口气—— _汉尼拔没有死！_ ——然后才意识到她刚刚说了什么。

_汉尼拔越狱了？_

拉斯探员回答，“很抱歉，但确实无误。一名护工今早报告上来的。莱克特的牢房空无一人，而且昨晚的两名夜班守卫也联系不上了。我们已经遣人彻底搜查这一区域，设立路障——”

电话铃声响起，打断了她的说明。威尔听到她一声尖锐的“这里是拉斯探员”，然后沉默了将近一分钟之久。

“怎么？”待她接完电话，克劳福德问道。

“他们刚刚找到了那两名护工，”她黯然道。

“在哪儿？”威尔转过墙角。

“威尔！”布鲁姆医生惊呼。她的视线投向他身上，威尔的第一印象感觉她似乎打算将他裹起来藏到什么地方去。“你应该回家了。”

“你确定那是个好主意吗？”克劳福德唐突发问。“莱克特说不定正在那儿等着他呢。也许让他留在我们身边才最为妥当。”

“杰克！”她嘶嘶做声。“别这样吓唬他！”

“我并不害怕，”威尔撒了谎。他向三人走过去，“发生什么事了，拉斯探员？”

她叹了一口气，揉揉太阳穴。“还不是很清楚。不知何故，莱克特新牢房的监控探头昨晚失灵了，却没人报告。直到今天一早才有一名护工发现莱克特失踪、并报了警。还有两名守卫一并失踪。”

“哪两个？”一片恐惧涌上威尔心头。“是布朗和默里吗？”

拉斯探员惊讶不已。“没错，你是怎么——”

“他们俩死了？”

所有人望向拉斯探员。

“是，”她叹息一声。“有位教师在附近一所高中发现了他们的遗体。我正要赶去呢。”

威尔挺直身子，下定决心，“我也想去。”

“没得商量。”

“等等，米利亚姆。”克劳福德提出反对。他揣测地看着威尔。

“杰克，珀纳尔不会同意的。我坚持跟你谈这件事的时候她就已经表现得不太高兴了。”

“我来搞定她，米利亚姆。你已经看到威尔的本事了。他能理解莱克特的想法。有了他，说不定我们能在莱克特伤害更多人之前将他逮捕归案。”

“他是个平民。这跟我当时见证那种场景是不一样的。至少我已经是FBI实习生了。”

“他是个两个月前刚刚帮助我们抓到了一名连环杀手的平民。这一点难道毫无意义吗？”

拉斯探员让了步。“好吧，跟我来，但是珀纳尔 _由你来_ 说服。”

克劳福德皱起眉头。“她已经到场了？”

“那可是汉尼拔·莱克特，杰克。 _所有人_ 都到场了。”

威尔跟克劳福德及布鲁姆医生一起搭了便车。医生坚持跟着，她害怕威尔见到犯罪现场无法接受。

他们到达时，犯罪现场已经被隔离起来，停车场里挤满了警察和围观群众，还有几名记者。

拉斯探员下车时，一个面色冷峻的女人向她走过来。

“别说话，威尔。我来搞定她。”克劳福德说。

克劳福德前去与珀纳尔交涉时威尔就站在车边。她貌似不怎么乐意见到他，一张脸似乎永远蹙着眉、冷冰冰的样子。他们谈话时，一旁拉斯探员的神色看起来越来越尴尬。

威尔环视一圈，将四周的环境纳入眼底。学校的建筑坐落于一道铁围栏之后，车道向里边延伸了很远。显然，这座学校在本区域里条件还算不错。

“你没必要这样做，威尔。只要你愿意，我们现在还可以离开，”布鲁姆医生对他说。

他摇摇头。“我想要做点什么。如果现在回家，我会被好奇给逼疯的。”

珀纳尔朝他望了望。她举起一只手，勾勾手指做了个‘过来’的手势。

他朝她走过去，在附近一台相机闪光时垂下头。布鲁姆医生尾随在他身后，她仅仅是出现在这里就让他感觉安全许多。

“格雷厄姆先生，拉斯探员告诉我你认为自己能够帮助我们追踪汉尼拔·莱克特。”她的语气表明她对此不以为然。

他吸了口气。“看不到犯罪现场我也不能确定，长官，但我愿意试试。”

她盯着他，那眼神让他坐立不安。

“进来吧， _不要_ 碰任何东西。”

经过通向门厅的过道时，她的高跟鞋踏在地上劈啪作响。门口拉起了警戒线，两边各有一名警官站岗，但珀纳尔却视而不见地从他们中间穿行而过。

进门之后，他们沿着一条走廊前往手工课教室。

“里面看起来怎样？”克劳福德努力跟上脚步。

“跟他其他犯罪现场一样糟糕，”她语焉不详地回答。

“我们已经确认了受害者身份吗？”拉斯探员问道。

“布朗带着身份牌，另一个却没有。我们暂时假定他是仍然处于失踪状态的凯尔·默里，不过还需要比对指纹来确认。”

“不能要一张证件照片来比对吗？”

“他的面容……没有完整到能够鉴别身份。”珀纳尔无奈地说。所有人都陷入沉默。

“格雷厄姆先生，”她招呼了威尔一声，“我知道今年年初你在亚当·雷恩的案子上为我们提供过帮助。那是我考虑让你试试的唯一原因。”

“更不用说逃跑的人是汉尼拔·莱克特。”他挖苦地吐槽。

珀纳尔皱起眉头，明显一脸不悦。

他立即改口。“我的意思是，我对莱克特博士采访了数月之久。我对他的行为模式及内在动机了解不少。”

她沉默了一会儿才回答，“我只希望这件事结束得越快越好，最好别再有流血事件发生了。鉴于正在进行的、对莱克特过往疑似罪行的深入调查，将他重新抓获将是我们如今的当务之急。你做的任何事情，只要能够帮助我们达到这个目标，将大大有助于赢得FBI的感激，格雷厄姆先生。”

威尔决定没必要指出他真的一点也不介意FBI对他观感如何。他只是点了点头。

终于来到大门口，他做好了心理准备。

他们进入教室，威尔将眼前所见一点一滴纳入记忆。

犯罪现场技术人员三三两两散布在房间里，小心翼翼拍照存档、取得毛发样本、检查血迹喷溅型态。

转移汉尼拔·莱克特的推车架停在一边，一件束缚衣堆在它脚下，显然不知怎的被扯破了。

教室远端的那具尸体是他真正观察的第一件事物，摆放得如同呈现在餐桌中心的艺术装饰品。

是马修·布朗。

他的姿势像是钉在十字架上的人，双手被固定在黑板上，手中滴出血来。

威尔靠近细看，发现他掌心里钉着两颗巨大的钉子，掌中的血肉已被自己身体的重量撕扯得参差不齐。他的脚趾尖堪堪擦到地面，胸膛则是赤裸的，衬衫残破地扔在一旁。

他的胸腔暴露无遗，待到威尔再靠近一些，他发现这人的心脏缺失了，取而代之的貌似是一束花。

“ _Dianthus barbatus_ ,”附近有人突然出声，吓了威尔一跳。一个年龄稍长的、身罩实验室外套的淡褐色发色男人靠了过来。“很高兴再次见到你，杰克，”他伸出一只手来，与克劳福德握手致意，“可惜是在这种情况下。”杰克点头回应，却一言未发。

“普赖斯，”拉斯探员向新来的男人致意。“你有什么能告诉我的吗？”

“貌似是个教科书式的莱克特犯案现场，”另一把声音插了进来。他一头黑发，胡茬也是同样的颜色，对威尔投来一个探询而多疑的眼神。

威尔垂下头，努力降低自己的存在感。

这人继续说下去。“他遭到射钉枪的射击，心脏被移除时仍有意识。我猜莱克特上路时想带点零嘴傍身。”他吃吃笑了几声，然后才意识到其他人都没露出笑意。

“现在不是开玩笑的时候，泽勒。严肃点，”普赖斯将自己的欢笑勉强控制住，摆出一张扑克脸。

“你刚才说的是什么？”威尔问年长的那个，“像是拉丁语，我猜。”

“实际上是希腊语。”普赖斯的回答切换到授课模式，“ _Dianthus_ 源自 _Dios_ 和 _Anthos_ 这两个词，含义分别是‘宙斯的’和‘花’。而 _Barbatus_ 则由 _barba_ 引申而来，意即‘胡须’。”

听了他的说辞，威尔的眼神一霎间闪回到尸体身上。“这么说……他胸腔里的花束代表的意思是‘宙斯的带刺之花’？”

“严格来说是的，不过通常我们叫它‘ _Sweet William_ [须苞石竹/甜心威廉]’。”※1

克劳福德、布鲁姆医生、拉斯探员以及珀纳尔全都不约而同地扭过头来看他。

威尔强忍住羞臊的冲动，冷嘲一声，“原来如此。”

普赖斯和泽勒都敏锐地注意到了气氛的变化。

“不好意思，不过这位是谁？”泽勒突然插嘴，拿大拇指指向威尔，目光却看向拉斯探员寻求答案。

她做了个鬼脸。“他叫威尔·格雷厄姆。今年在杰克·克劳福德的课上，是他负责访谈汉尼拔·莱克特。他揭露了那个人从前许多不为人知的秘密。”

泽勒后退一步，仿佛威尔突然变成了传染源。“无意冒犯，”发现自己下意识的举动后，他赶紧解释，“但我去年不得不帮忙将兰德尔·蒂尔的受害者碎片从柏油路上一片一片剥下来。”

“……不用介意，”一阵尴尬的沉默之后，威尔打了圆场。

“他到这儿来是 _因为_ ……？”普赖斯问道。

“威尔的天赋让他能够理解杀手的思维方式，”拉斯探员解释道，“我亲身体验过。他年初帮我们抓住了亚当·雷恩。”

“啊，傀儡人！”普赖斯咧开嘴笑了起来。“那可是个烦人的家伙。”

她皱起眉头。“是啊，的确。现在，如果你能让他四处看一看，就能尽快把他打发走了。”

普赖斯和泽勒互相交换了一个眼色，然后同时耸耸肩。“嘿，如果他能帮忙，我完全没问题，”普赖斯说，“来吧，你可以看看另一个。作为莱克特的被害者而言，这个人有那么点…… _怪异_ 。”他催促威尔来到教室右侧。

威尔瞥了一眼第二具尸体，眼前的景象开始流动起来。

他是凯尔·默里。

他的脸被按在一只开动的电动圆锯上。他的脑壳乱成一团，到处都是血，什么东西都辨识不出。但威尔对他的身份确信无疑。

当他开始摇摇欲坠，普赖斯抓住他的肩膀。

“哇哦，哇哦，放松一点！我知道这里太糟糕，但请别污染犯罪现场。”

威尔几乎听不到他说什么。看到他自己的想法——他自己的设计——在现实生活中被展现出来，叫他一时简直透不过气来。他听到许久之前的某句话不断在心底回响，‘ _模仿是最真诚的恭维_ ’※2。

“我没事，”威尔闷闷地说，将千头万绪抛到脑后。他上前一步，仔仔细细打量尸体。

他闭上双眼，钟摆摇晃。

_我逼近时他们正背对着。他们还不知道我已经逃脱了。我行踪诡秘、一如既往。_

威尔向右转头，见到几件工具整齐地摆放在木工台上。

_他们打算杀了我。我已经得知很久了。马修·布朗是一只寄生虫，他抓住凯尔·默里图谋的机会，想要折磨我、让我受苦。我对他毫无敬重。他将嘶叫而死。_

_我猛地推掌，将凯尔·默里的脸摁到电锯上。只花了几秒钟，他的生命就已结束。马修的反应太慢了。我击中他的腹腔神经丛，使他毫无还手之力。他屈膝跪下，大口喘息着不再会涌入的空气。射钉枪就在手边。我露齿而笑，计上心头。桌上的花瓶里有些鲜花。正是我理想的道具。_

威尔抽身而出，气喘吁吁，汗水自脸颊倾泻而下。

比起光看些照片，这种冲击实在太过强烈。但是，它带来的疑问却比赋予的答案更多。为什么，为什么凯尔·默里会想要杀死汉尼拔·莱克特？

一看到男人的头发——鲜血染红的头发——答案就蹦上了威尔心头。然后他开始奇怪自己竟然会没有注意到如此显而易见的事实。

“米利亚姆！”泽勒的喊声将他从幻想中惊醒，“你不会相信的。我们比对了这家伙的指纹来确认身份，发现他符合一名失踪人员资料。猜猜咱们的神秘小子是谁？”

“基力安·拉斯帕伊。”

泽勒盯住威尔，表情卡在惊讶的目瞪口呆与被打断的恼怒之间。“没错，就是这小子。去年夏天被报告失踪。”

“他计划杀死莱克特博士，”在威尔眼里，所有段逐渐整合起来。

拉斯探员貌似有些疑惑。“我不知道那是谁，”她承认道。

“本杰明·拉斯帕伊的儿子。”无视泽尔怒气冲冲的眼神，威尔继续道，“汉尼拔的第二个受害者。明白了开膛手受害者的遭遇细节之后，基力安最后进了一间医院。汉尼拔有可能在一次晚宴上给这孩子饲喂了他自己父亲的遗体。”

“天哪，”拉斯探员屏息，一手捂住嘴巴。“我们怎么没注意到这个？这一点难道不应该在对他做背景核查时就被发现吗？”

“问 _奇尔顿_ 去，”威尔呲了呲牙。“他雇佣了这家伙。”

普赖斯拿起报告，对自己点点头。“这孩子为了伪装自己做了不少功课：鼻整形、下巴假体植入、还染了头发。不难理解为什么没有人认出他来。”

“你跟这家伙说过话吗，威尔？”克劳福德浮躁地发问，插入对话。

威尔点点头。“他对我讲过一些话，我本该早点发现端倪。他曾说，‘你以为得知自己所爱的人被活生生开膛破肚、还被做成主菜奉上他的晚宴餐桌，他们就能得到安慰吗？’，这句话就已经解释了他的动机。他想要复仇。”

“那另外那名护工呢？”

威尔扮了个鬼脸，避开面前气势汹汹的男人。“马修·布朗……对我在意得太过了点。汉尼拔不喜欢这样。他认为布朗不值得我浪费时间。布朗也不喜欢汉尼拔。他可能是想借这个机会除掉他。”

“所以你打算告诉我两名护工密谋将汉尼拔·莱克特劫持出狱，是为了将他折磨致死？”克劳福德难以置信地问。

威尔环顾四周，看到汉尼拔的推车架所在的位置拥有完美的视野、能清楚看到拉斯帕伊打算使用在他身上的各式刀具，又看到束缚衣破烂的残骸，他点点头。“是，他们是这样计划的，但汉尼拔不知怎的挣脱了束缚。我们有弄清楚他是拿什么割破束缚衣的吗？”

普赖斯耸耸肩。“很小、很尖锐的东西，只有大头针大小。不知道他是怎么接触到那种玩意儿的。”

威尔一愣，另一块拼图到位。“拉斯帕伊和布朗都使用安全别针来防止身份牌掉落。那个能管用吗？”

普赖斯想了想，然后犹豫地点点头。“是，那个可能有用。只要他弄破一个足够大的洞，说不定就能挣脱。那家伙的身体很灵活，有点像会柔术。而且他的手腕一向很稳定。他只需要有几分钟时间就够了。不过，你得考虑到这样的话他们将他运出去时金属探测器可是会报警的。”

“如果他们切断了电源就不会。”

“切断电源？什么——”泽勒发问。

“我有一次访问期间电力系统瘫痪了。他们找不出原因来，但我想应该是一次预测试。拉斯帕伊需要知道备用电源在哪里，以及病院对断电的反应有多迅速。他说不定连电工都贿赂了。”

“看来他算无遗策，”普赖斯说。

“不尽然，”克劳福德嘟囔一声，环视周围这一片混乱。

威尔再次看向普赖斯。“早些时候，你说拉斯帕伊有点怪异之处。你的意思是？”

普赖斯和泽勒又互相使了个眼神。“好吧，”泽勒说，“你对莱克特的命案了解多少？”

“比我愿意了解的要多得多。”

“所以你知道他的行为模式咯？或者说，他的惯用伎俩。”普赖斯继续道。

威尔点点头。

“这样的话，你应该理解为什么没有器官被摘除会让我们感到怪异，”泽勒补完，挑衅地期待他解释。

“不，不，他不会从拉斯帕伊身上取走任何部分，”威尔再度看了一眼案发现场。

又一个眼神交流，然后是同时的敦促，“ _因为_ ……？”

威尔深吸一口气，不知该怎样向这些不理解汉尼拔的人解释清楚。“他……汉尼拔将他的受害者看成是猪，不值得任何尊重。但我觉得对于拉斯帕伊，他以自己的方式颇为敬重他，不愿食用他的身体部分。他将他看做捕食者、看做同类。也许甚至带有几分……父亲般的情怀。基本上，汉尼拔允许了拉斯帕伊对他心怀怨恨的机会。说不定他对自己在拉斯帕伊的成长蜕变中施加的影响感到自豪。毕竟，他不遗余力接触到了汉尼拔。”

“然而，莱克特还是杀了他。”泽勒疑惑道。

“父母一直都在杀害他们的孩子，”威尔回答。

“你的理论非常有趣，格雷厄姆先生，”珀纳尔的插话提醒威尔她仍在当场。“但无助于我们预测他的下一步行动，或者抓捕他。”

威尔忍住一声反驳。“他很富有，拥有不止一个你们永远也追踪不到的银行账户。他太过精明，不会将鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。他必定拥有各种假身份、安全屋，他会乔装改扮，也许还能接触到可靠的整形医生。不过，这些都是长远规划。暂时，他只会低调潜伏，隐匿在某个他能信任的人那里。”

“莱克特不信任任何人，”克劳福德辩驳道。

_那你可有的意外了。_

“不是彻底信任，不，但他需要的只是信任自己能够操纵他们保密几天就行。”威尔负疚地望了布鲁姆医生一眼。“你们应该调查一下贝德莉娅·杜·穆里埃，如果她仍在城中。他对她影响力颇深。别问我问什么，因为我也不完全明白。”

布鲁姆医生对这个名字几乎没有反应，但威尔看到她的面色紧绷了一秒。

“还有别的……”威尔顿了顿，回想起他们早先的对话，“汉尼拔告诉我收到过许多令人烦扰的信件，其中有一些是他的仰慕者。有这么一个——莎娜？不，是 _莎拉_ ·卡利诺。她想献出一边肾脏给他食用。也许有还更多这样的人，不过你们需要检查他的信件才能知道。”

“莱克特毁掉了大部分信件，”拉斯探员无奈地说。“不过我们会调查卡利诺女士的。这值得一试。”

“像莱克特这样的人能有多少仰慕者？”泽勒抗议道。

“你在开玩笑吗？”普赖斯回答。“到现在还有人向曼森※3求婚呢。有些女人就是对精神变态者无法自拔。”

“我还以为那是一种骗取存在感的方式之类的。”

“这种事情时有发生。瞧瞧泰德·邦迪。那货简直是个性感偶像。”

“以及已定罪的杀人强奸犯。”

“嘿，有些女人就喜欢坏男孩，还爱剑走偏锋。”

“哎，好吧，我还是觉得她们都疯了。”

“这一点我不打算跟你争，伙计。”

“威尔，”布鲁姆医生突然插嘴。站在这儿越久，她看起来就愈显焦虑。“我需要知道。你觉得汉尼拔会计划报复我们当中某些人来复仇吗？”

克劳福德捏紧了拐杖，仿佛已经为第二轮战斗准备就绪、斗志昂扬。

拉斯探员之前貌似根本没有想到这个问题，然而现在听到这番话了，她似乎有些不知所措了。

威尔凝视布鲁姆医生良久，然后紧闭双眼，重新回归到汉尼拔的精神状态。

他睁开眼睛。“你的家庭是安全的，阿拉娜。他不会回来找你。他敬佩你跟玛格，不愿夺去你们的性命。”

对他使用她的名字而不是头衔来称呼，布鲁姆医生貌似有那么一丝不适，但这一丝不适完全被如释重负所湮没。

“你也一样，拉斯探员。”威尔继续道。“他喜欢你。他亲口告诉我的。说你很有洞察力。他相当钦佩这一点，不愿意扼杀掉它。”

“那杰克呢？”拉斯探员不再担心自己的安危。威尔的话语在她听来简直是圣传福音，他的语气是那样坚定。

“他为什么要杀杰克？”威尔微笑起来，表情里只显露出那么一丁点病态的残忍。“汉尼拔摧毁了他，使他遭人唾弃。他为什么要杀死杰克来终结他的悲惨，失去享受他痛苦得再久一些的乐趣？”

他们的宽慰消失了，取而代之的是惊恐。

“威尔！”布鲁姆医生尖声叫道。

他眨眨眼睛。“对不起，”他摇摇头，想甩开一切。“对不起，”他再次道歉，避开眼神接触。

“怪家伙，”泽勒跟普赖斯咬耳朵。

普赖斯点点头，拖着脚走开。

珀纳尔挑起眉头，然而却没有形而于色。“那他会 _打算_ 报复谁呢，格雷厄姆先生？”她努力表现出泰然自若，一问到底。

“奇尔顿，”威尔确信无疑地说。他只想摆脱之前的话题。“他憎恨他——认为他是个名不副实的精神病学家，卑微的、一文不值的人类。”

珀纳尔点点头。“我们将为他提供保护计划，直至莱克特被逮捕归案。拉斯探员，找到格雷厄姆先生提及的人，派人去访问他们。不要单独行动。我们首先假定莱克特仍潜伏在巴尔的摩。取一份车辆被窃名单来，从……这两个人死了多久了？”

“不超过十二个小时，”普赖斯的回答一向极富效率。“死后僵直并未完全形成。验尸之后才能得到确切结果，但我推测差不多八个钟头。”

“ _十二_ 个小时。我不希望有任何侥幸，”珀纳尔说。

“是，长官。”拉斯探员回答，并取出手机传达命令。

普赖斯看起来略有几分感到冒犯，不过还是耸了耸肩，随他们去了。

“格雷厄姆先生，”珀纳尔转身面对他，“为谨慎起见，我觉得应该同样向你提出保护建议。”

威尔僵了一僵，受人窥伺的感觉令他反感，即便是出自他自己的安全考虑。

“我，不——不用，谢谢。不会有什么用处的。”

珀纳尔的表情愈发纠结了。“解释一下。”

他努力组织语言，知道自己听起来会有多听天由命。“那只会浪费时间和金钱罢了。汉尼拔不会在近期袭击我的，他是个从不缺乏耐心的人。他会等待数月——数年——才杀死选定的猎物。你们给我的保护过段时间就会疏忽自满，那正是他发动攻击的时刻， _他们_ 只会变成他战利品数量上的锦上添花而已。”

“恕我直言，格雷厄姆先生，我认为你低估了我们的警官。”

“恕我直言，长官，我认为你低估了汉尼拔·莱克特。”

珀纳尔的眉毛又拧成一团。“那么，你建议我们怎样做才能保护你呢？”

威尔望向一旁。“实话实说，女士，我并不认为他有伤害我的意图。”他看了看马修·布朗的尸体，他的心脏被与他同名的花所取代。他忍不住想，这也许就是汉尼拔式的情信（Valentine）。

“我们的交流相当有礼有节，不将初次见面计算在内的话。我与他双方之间的了解都颇为深刻。”他露出一个破碎的微笑。“如果不是处在这种境况下，我可能会将他称作朋友。”

“什么！”克劳福德跋扈地侵入威尔的个人领域，“莱克特是个精神病态者。风度翩翩有感染力只是他演绎出的一副假象而已。不要告诉我连你都被唬过去了。”他的拐杖在威尔脚畔用力敲了敲，加强语气。

一瞬间威尔简直想要将那支拐杖戳进克劳福德嘴里、刺穿他的后颈，但他迅速将这念头抛到一边。“我只是想表示他并没有确切的想要除掉我的理由，教授。我跟你都属于同一范畴；活着才更满足他的娱乐心理。”

克劳福德的黑皮肤几乎因为盛怒而变得铁青，但这怒气并非仅向着威尔的，于是他无视了它。

他转向珀纳尔长官。“现在我想回家了，拜托。我没有更多消息能够告诉你们的了。”

珀纳尔不太如意，不过还是让步了。“明白了。谢谢你，格雷厄姆先生。如果有新线索出现，我们会找人跟你联络。”

他几乎想告诉她省省吧，却管住了自己的舌头。在案件上与FBI信息同步有可能可以保护他的小命，于是他点头表示认可。

威尔是同布鲁姆医生一起离开的，不过他们两人当中只有一个对自己前途未卜。

第二十五章完

作者对基力安（默里）的故事有一整个脑补，他父亲是个深柜、迫于家族压力娶了他母亲。他的婚姻生活并不幸福，却是个好爸爸。而基力安十四岁时就失去了他。有时候我们很容易遗忘汉尼拔的受害者除了是他眼里的‘肉猪’，也有自己的家庭和爱人。基力安足够机智到接近了汉尼拔，却没有敏捷到能先下手为强。也许如果他更礼貌些，汉尼拔说不定会饶了他的性命（以梅森式的待遇）。至于马修·布朗，他大概希望汉尼拔挂了之后威尔就会找他寻求安慰吧（这是备胎自觉吗……）。如果威尔不去找他的话，要切记随时准备一支钢笔在手边哦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：[Sweet William]是[拉丁学名Dianthus barbatus:须苞石竹，又名美国石竹、十样锦、五彩石竹]的通常叫法。Sweet William字面意义就是‘甜心威廉’，这个称呼原本是为了纪念英王乔治二世幼子，坎伯兰公爵，威廉·奥古斯都。  
> 又及William和Will就是全名和昵称的关系。  
> 这里只是双关吗？等等，别忘记了‘Dianthus barbatus=宙斯的、带刺的（长胡须的=[植]带有芒刺的，此处貌似又有隐喻？）花’这一节，前面某章里，拔叔可是卯足了劲自比为宙斯调戏小薇儿呢。  
> ※2：出自第四章。  
> ※3：查理·曼森，1934年生，美国历史上收到信件最多的犯人。他建立了一个杀人邪教，如今仍然拥有无数信徒，平均每天收到四封来信。
> 
> 译者的唠叨：威尔听到拔叔出事儿的第一反应我也是醉了，他的关心则乱给人带来的荒谬感超级强烈。  
> 马修（顺便点个蜡）的死法不只是作者让拔叔对他（在TV中所作所为）的报复，还是……还记得他毛手毛脚那次么？睚眦必报的拔叔画风简直再正常没有了。  
> 而默里的死亡方式，则是威尔告知拔叔的自己初次的杀人幻想，拔叔将它转变为现实，给威尔带来的冲击不可谓不小。
> 
> 本章是让我爆SEED到一腔热血地‘我要翻这篇谁也不许拦我（谁要拦你）’的契机，拔叔的表白太过高调，钛合金狗眼已瞎。  
> 下一章就是终章了哦。


	26. 终曲

第二十六章：终曲

友情提示：本章发生在拔叔越狱七个月后。

2016年11月20日，星期日

“最近还好吗，吉迪恩医生？”威尔将肩头的书包向上提了提，问道。

吉迪恩医生从书本上抬起头来，咧嘴一笑。“自从你来了之后好转显著。老法利怎么样了？”

“好些了，”他露出微笑，“他开始对直接疑问句有所回应了，还画了许多画。他们认为他很有希望持续好转。”

吉迪恩叹了口气，仰起头去。“噢，好运的家伙。你肯定满心欣慰吧。只在新医院呆了一个月，他就已经是个成功案例了。”

威尔摇摇头。“他们尽全力对他进行治疗，但他还有很长一段路要走。”

“我该给他寄张贺卡，”吉迪恩咕哝一声，然后坐直身子，脸上浮现出狂躁的笑容。“说到贺卡……你的老朋友——莱克特博士那儿最近有什么消息吗？”

他呼了口气，略带一丝尴尬地转开目光。“没有，什么消息都没有。”

至少自他生日之后就没有了。6月19日那天有张祝他生日快乐的贺卡被送到了布鲁姆医生家。在FBI做完物证鉴定之后——汉尼拔当然不会傻到留下任何物证线索，他被允许看了一小会儿卡片。他唯一能推断出的就是封面上那些花纹是汉尼拔亲手画的——dianthus barbatus。

威尔并没有太过担心，不过阿拉娜和玛格决定搬到另一栋房子里，以策万全。

吉迪恩自言自语地哼哼，“真遗憾呐。恐怕他已经看开了，找了个新的崭露头角的精神病学家来招惹※1。”

他嗤笑一声。“是啊，有这个可能。”

“喔，我只是在调侃你呢，格雷厄姆。莱克特博士绝不会忘掉你的。”

威尔淡淡地笑了笑。“你太抬举我了，吉迪恩医生。不过我敢说现在他手头有比我更重要的事情需要操心。”

吉迪恩耸耸肩，重新埋头书中。“你觉得这样想晚上能睡得安心点儿就行。”

威尔摇头走开。“跟你聊天很愉快，吉迪恩医生，”他回头喊了一句。

“你也一样，格雷厄姆！”

他的下一站是亚当·雷恩的囚室。

与法利·波特洛克不同——通过阿拉娜·布鲁姆的大力斡旋他的指控已被撤销，得以转入另一间医院——雷恩永远都不太可能离开BSHCI了（如今已经正式更名为巴尔的摩高危病患州立医院）。然而，随着汉尼拔·莱克特越狱案的调查完结，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿管理下的病院被揭露出无数安全漏洞、并有猖獗的资金挪用问题，于是布鲁姆医生接手了这间医院，之后医院状况有了极大的好转。

奇尔顿不顾FBI的建议坚持离开，最后一次有人见到他是在前往巴哈马群岛的飞机上。

自那以后，好几个月都没有他的消息了。

“嗨，雷恩先生。”威尔轻声打了个招呼，在对方的牢房外跪地而坐。

中年男人抬头看了看他，将自己正在玩耍的两个玩偶放到地上。“嗨，”他欢快地说，“我们正在斗舞呢。”他指着黑头发的玩偶，“米奇赢了，不过斯蒂芬妮跳得越来越好了。”

“哦？”威尔像对待年幼孩童一样迁就他。“谁来判定胜负呢？”

“当然是我啦，”雷恩再次拿起人偶，让他们的腿脚四处摆动。

他点点头。“米奇和斯蒂芬妮。这是你爸爸曾经给你看过的那两只人偶的名字，不是吗？”即是亚当·雷恩认为没能在抢劫案中救到他父亲的那两只人偶。他试图以人类的骨血重新创造的那两只。

听到父亲被提及，雷恩难过地垂下头。“我不想谈他，”他听起来仿佛已经含着泪了。

“嘿，没有关系，”威尔轻声低语，“我们不一定非要谈他。我觉得你玩耍时能使用那些名字是个很好的现象。”

雷恩抽了抽鼻子。“布鲁姆医生说不是米奇和斯蒂芬妮的错。她说没有爸爸的帮忙他们是没法动弹的。”

“是这样的，雷恩。你知道他们为什么没法动弹吗？”

雷恩的肩膀耸动起来，彻底背过身去。“不！你打算对我说他们不是真的，但他们就是真的！他们是我的好朋友。”他潸然泪下，开始前后摇晃起身体来。

威尔的表情难受起来。“对不起，雷恩。我不想让你心烦的。来，布鲁姆医生说这个可以交给你。”他伸手从书包里取出一个小小的红色礼物袋，将它从铁栅间隙推进去。

雷恩还在抽泣，但拿起礼物打开后，他惊叹一声。他取出两套小小的衣服——一件是蓝色的连衣裙，另一套是黑色燕尾服——将它们摆在两只人偶边上。“这些是送给他们的吗？”他好奇地问。

威尔微笑起来。“是的。现在他们跳舞的时候你就可以给他们装扮起来了。”他将手伸进监牢，趁雷恩分心的时候取走礼物袋。“我早晨会再来。也许他们到时能为我举办一场演出。”

雷恩点点头，已经开始给米奇脱衣服。“谢谢。他们很喜欢。”

“不客气。”

看到雷恩再次沉浸到自己的幻想世界中，威尔起身离开。他向曾是弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的办公室而去。门开着，布鲁姆医生用幼稚的童声在说着什么。

“是的，马奇，你必须把胡萝卜全部吃光才能拿到一块曲奇饼作奖励。”看到他进来，她举起一只手指，给了他一个抱歉的眼神。他举目四望，这间房间已经重新装饰，墙壁上挂着许多马奎斯·维杰—布朗画的画，取代了之前奇尔顿那一堆二流奖状。比起从前，这里的气氛不再枯燥乏味，倒是温暖了许多。

“我也爱你，小甜饼。”她冲手机发出啾的一声，挂了电话，有点脸红。“不好意思。晚餐救急。”

他笑起来。“哦，没关系，”他安慰道。“我把玩具衣服给了雷恩，他似乎真心高兴。”

她叹了口气。“好吧，我们最多能为他做到这样了。他的大脑损伤比起初的推测要严重许多。已经出现更多退化迹象了。我现在觉得，为了稳妥起见我们最好咨询一下神经科医师。”

威尔皱起眉头。“已经那么糟了吗？”

“检查之后才能确定。我打算跟萨克利夫医生预约一下。”她翻动着桌面上的纸张，“哦，我把他的名片放哪儿去了？”

威尔瞟了一眼她的电脑。“你可以试试跟他工作的医院发个电邮，问问他的电话号码。”

她停下来，点了点头。“好主意。谢谢，威尔。”

在她着手向约翰·霍普金斯医院发电子邮件时，他低头看她的书桌。一堆资料的最顶端有张纸，那是从网页上打印出来的，他立刻就分辨出来。

比尔的第一个受害者已被找到！

布鲁姆医生发现他视线所在，赶紧遮掩。“杰克·克劳福德今早带过来的。看来现在已经有四个受害者了。”

威尔点点头，仍然盯着那一处，在那张模糊不清的照片上一具浮肿的尸体躺在遮蔽物下。“我听说他干回了老本行。”

她皱起眉头。“没错。我想在贝拉……过世后……他们重新评估了他的任职资格。唯一的区别是，他现在是在米利亚姆·拉斯手下干活了。”

“也许是因为舆论压力，”威尔猜测。“听说汉尼拔逍遥法外，他们也许觉得由当年抓捕他的人来负责这个案子的话，大家会安全许多。”

她点头。“有一定道理。”

“然后又有了这个水牛比尔，”他毫不礼貌地说。

她揉了揉太阳穴。“噢，别这样。杰克已经来这儿询问我的意见了。”

他嗤笑一声。“意思就是说他想要你询问我的意见。”

她长叹一口气。“隐约如此。”

“他们又找到一名受害人了？”

“威尔，”她绝望地说。

“我保证我不会介入的，不过看一看也不会有什么伤害。”他弱弱地对她一笑。

她沉默片刻，才抽出那张打印纸。“如果你觉得有必要的话。”

他接过来，端详照片。多令人伤感。这女孩才跟威尔差不多大，略显丰满，尽管大部分是被水泡肿的。脖子周围有斑驳的擦伤。足部皮肤已经脱套——意即以某种方式脱离开来。贝弗告诉过他尸体有时会发生这种现象。看上去跟听起来一样叫人恶心。

考虑到发现她所花费的时间……

“他用重物将她沉到了水底？”

布鲁姆医生犹豫地点了点头。

“她对他而言一定很特别。”

布鲁姆医生闭上双眼，然后站起身来望向窗外。“威尔，拜托，我知道你是出于好意，但我现在真的不愿意思考这个。”

他吃惊地看着她，然后将打印纸塞进书包。“抱歉。”

她努力微笑，看起来却像个苦笑。“没事。你的课程进行得怎样了？”

“挺好。真不敢相信我居然还要在学校里继续待上五年时间。”

“你会提早毕业的，”她预测道。“你的经验足够了。”

“多亏了你，”他说。他真的很感激她允许自己在这所医院里担当志愿者。

“你帮了大忙。”

他耸耸肩。“我只是跟他们聊天而已。”

“有时他们需要的只是这个，有个能交流的人。”她看上去又不自在起来，却摇了摇头，拉回思绪。“回家去吧，威尔。你还有东西要研究呢。”

“是啊，”他收拾起东西来。“上课前我会顺便过来一趟的。”

她瞥了一眼他的书包。“把你的分析结果带过来？”

他再次耸肩。“难道你宁愿我直接拿给克劳福德，给他机会劝说我亲临犯罪现场？”

她气鼓鼓起来。“那就这样吧。我可以暂时当个中间人，但你最后还是得跟他谈谈的。”

“我会等到拿到学位、以及有个好名声傍身来保护我再说。”他笑着离开，努力传达出不想累她担心的意愿。当然，她还是会担心的，不过他还是希望能够安慰到她。

一天的活儿都干完了，威尔驱车回家。他如今不再有分摊室友了。父亲的人寿保险再加上生意积蓄基本上可以保证他节俭度日的话不会忍饥挨饿。他租住的房子面积不大，只有一层楼，还挺简陋，但距离新学校只有二十分钟车程，去医院也只用半个小时多一点。它四周还环绕着巴尔的摩为数不多的绿地之一。

他热爱这座城市，但有时独自待着也挺好。他可以任意将音乐放得大声，也不用担心邻居在周围窥伺。他甚至想过养一条狗。

到家时天已经黑了，气温降得很快。他匆忙进屋，转身关上门，把外套挂起来，朝卧室而去。

他的房间是一片安宁的净土，墙壁是水鸭色的，木质地板。床头柜上有个相框，照片里是父亲、母亲和三岁的自己。看起来简直像个真正的家。

他将书包放到书桌上，取出笔记本电脑，插上插头充电。

“让咱们来看看你发生了什么事儿。”威尔端详着打印纸，等待笔电开机。

照片上的女孩——弗雷德里卡·拜莫——显然在水中淹没一段时间了。很奇怪，因为比尔的另外两名受害者被发现时是漂浮在开阔的水面上的。她们被剥了皮，在失踪后数日之内就大白于天下。他花功夫将她沉在水底一定有什么涵义。

他将手指划过照片。“你对她几乎称得上仁慈了。”

的确如此。相较他最近的杀害对象来说，勒杀以及在死后剥皮简直算不上什么。他最后一个受害者是遭锤子活活打死的。无论比尔起初的动机是什么，他对暴力渐渐食髓知味。

威尔摇摇头，重新审查细节，上床之前又打印出其他几份照片。

他没睡多久就被噩梦惊醒，此时才午夜刚过。他已经很努力地建造自己的记忆宫殿，但是时不时的，当他做梦的时候，危险的思想仍会偷偷溜进他的脑海。今晚是自己皮肤被剥落的特写景象、以及举着大锤的无脸男不断纠缠着他。

他摸着黑踉踉跄跄走进浴室，脱掉衬衫，抓起一条毛巾擦干汗湿的身体。他匆匆检查了自己的背部，忍不住想确定自己所有皮肤都还留在原位。他将水花拍上脸颊，认真考虑要不要熬夜，但还是决定放弃，他今天不想睡眠不足。

为了多耽搁一会儿，他摸索到了房里的书桌，拧亮台灯，拾起自己为水牛比尔案记下的笔记。

他知道自己不该继续调查了。噩梦才刚刚开始。很快，他就会开始以杀人犯的语气说话，白日做梦幻想自己开始割肉时会有怎样的感受。他知道这样对自己有多糟糕，但他似乎无法保持距离。

弗雷德里卡·拜莫，第一个受害者，然而第三个已经被找到了。

他闭上眼睛。

钟摆摇晃。

我认识她。她对我来说很特别。所以我才要将她沉到水底，这样就不会有人打扰到她。

威尔再次睁开眼睛。“这么说，你认识她咯？她认识你吗？你们是朋友吗？”

他抓起笔记本，翻到空白页。照片就摊在一边，在草草记下新线索的时候，他瞥到一眼他们的伤口——都是在死亡之后皮肤被整齐地切开剥下，每一次都是不同部位。就像拼图玩具的不同片段。

他怔了一怔，笔尖在纸上犹豫了一会儿，将这个念头重新在脑海中过了一遍。然后他抓起照片对着窗口举起来，在昏暗的月光下眯着眼睛观看。

我需要额外的面料才能让它合适。

“喔，天哪，”威尔轻叹一声，放下照片。他迅速记下笔记，将钢笔攥得紧紧的，手指的肌肉都要抽筋了。

—以人皮制作衣衫

—或许在身体上遭受了毁容或自以为如此

—可能是变性者或认为自己应当变性（依据他使用的是女性皮肤）

—认识弗雷德里卡·拜莫（也许暗恋她）

—调查专攻性别认同障碍的心理学专家，并筛查有意进行变性治疗的对象

—寻找由于与性别无关的干扰被驳回的病患

—几乎确定有被虐待史

—寻找裁剪或缝纫（制衣）的从业者

他再次阅读一遍笔记，暂时满意了。

他考虑要不要立即通知杰克，最后还是决定算了。早上他会将笔记交给布鲁姆医生。他不愿意杰克开始认为自己后悔没有进入法医鉴证领域。他热爱心理学。他热爱帮助里院里的病人。他感觉这样像是在做好事。

几分钟后，他躺回床上，闭上眼睛。

刚开始迷迷糊糊地睡去，突然一只手紧紧捂住他的嘴。

他惊惧地睁开双眼，肾上腺素疯狂涌入血管，在一片漆黑之中却只瞥到匕首的寒光一闪即没、快如闪电地沉入自己腹部。

他无法呼吸，弓起了背。痛意还没有传达到大脑，但他知道快了。他呜咽起来。

“嘘，”一个声音温柔恳求道。这声音到哪里他都能分辨出来。威尔的眼神闪向右侧，看到床侧耸立的阴影。“没关系，威尔。不要动。你现在要休克了。我不希望你察觉到任何痛苦。只要一会儿，你就会感到头重脚轻，然后昏昏欲睡。别挣扎。这是很温和的，就像滑进热水浴里一样。”

他能感觉到暖意席卷全身，滴落到床单上。

那是我的血，他慢吞吞地想。我在流血。汉尼拔刺伤了我。他的舌尖尝到背叛的苦涩，下一个念头自脑海中某个阴暗的角落冉冉升起。我还以为我们是朋友。

他缓缓举起手来——非常缓慢——去摸汉尼拔的脸。他仍然什么都看不到，随着静静躺在这儿等待生命流逝，他的视野也渐渐模糊黯淡。

被威尔触到的时候，汉尼拔猛吸一口气。

“非凡的孩子啊。我真是钦佩你的勇气。”

汉尼拔移开捂在威尔嘴上的手，用拇指滑过威尔的脸颊，接住一滴泪珠。

“我想我会吃掉你的心。”

随着一声窒死的惊呼威尔惊醒过来，赶紧抓起毯子掀开，露出自己未受伤害的腹部。

他呼吸沉重地看了看时间，意识到自己肯定又睡了过去。现在凌晨四点刚过。

他揉了揉脸，呻吟着瘫在床上伸了个懒腰。

“见鬼。”他静静躺在那儿，试图平复自己疯狂的心跳。

他捏了捏自己，想确认这一次是醒着的。他感觉自己就像个被噩梦吓得惶惶然的傻孩子。

他正想从床上起身，突然一只手掌再次紧紧捂到他嘴上。

他双目圆睁。

汉尼拔就在这儿，握着一把匕首，跟他梦到的一样。

四目相接之时医生微笑起来。

“你好，威尔。”

第二十六章完/全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：感受吉迪恩的恶意吧，他这里用的词是‘fuck with’。
> 
> 此文将有续集，名为Mania（狂热/狂躁），不过不知道什么时候生出来……  
> 实时追原文的小伙伴会比较早注意到，作者君PO这篇文是和现实时间同步的。于是看着最后一章显示的日期，我陷入了沉思：作者大大难道是想在此之后再发续集吗（挠墙挠到人事不省……  
> 再见啦，不离不弃的小伙伴们！


End file.
